ES AMOR O SOLO SEXO
by hermychii
Summary: la mas pequeña de los Weasleys se esta fijando mucho en los movimientos del príncipe de Slytherin, que para su suerte a el ella no le es indiferente, de la nada inician algo parecido a una aventura en la que sesean sus deseos mas íntimos
1. Chapter 1

**Es amor o solo sexo**

**Esta historia va para un amigo especial de este fabuloso sitio, que me pidió que hiciera algo con Draco y Ginny, así que aquí va para ti mi querido Ángel y para todos aquellos que gusten de esta pareja, con todo mi cariño espero que te guste.**

**No soy muy buena para los resúmenes pero bueno aquí les va, la mas pequeña de los Weasleys se esta fijando mucho en los movimientos del príncipe de Slytherin, que para su suerte a el ella no le es indiferente, de la nada inician algo parecido a una aventura en la que sesean sus deseos mas íntimos, pero es solo sexo o con el tiempo sentirán algo el uno por el otro descúbranlo. Besos Faby.**

**Capitulo 1 **

**La confesión **

El séptimo año comenzaba en Hogwarts, el ambiente era difícil y triste, el colegio no era el mismo sin el profesor Dumbledore, sin embargo la vida debía de continuar, la boda de Billy y Fleur había sido un éxito, aunque esa noche había estado llena de contrastes, por un lado ellos unían sus vidas para siempre y por el otro.

Harry y Ginny habían terminado su relación.

Por otro lado Draco había vuelto al colegio, cosa que no le hizo gracia a nadie, aun así el era un alumno del colegio y tenia derecho a graduarse, todos los que no eran de su casa lo odiaban y hablaban mal de el, pero en su casa era un héroe casi un dios. Cosa que a el no le importaba mucho, el chico se sentía mas solo que nunca, sus padres estaba muertos, su profesor favorito era uno de los mas buscados por el mundo mágico y no faltaba mucho para que Voldemort lo asesinara por su incompetencia. Aun así había algo que lo mantenía con la cabeza en el alto la sed de venganza y ella la pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño.

Ginny estaba recargada en su árbol favorito pensando.

-Otra vez lo vi, me muero cada vez que lo miro, sus grises ojos hacen que me pierda en ellos, me encanta, siempre me ha encantado, pero se que mi sueño nunca se cumplirá el jamás va a mirarme, soy muy poca cosa para el.

¿Por qué tuve que nacer como una Weasley, porque mis padres no fueron otros?, así tu me mirarías, si supieras como te deseo, como te anhelo te asustarías o simplemente me echarías en cara que eso solo se quedara en mi mente y nunca pasara.

La pelirroja seguía refutándole a la vida porque no le había dado un apellido digno del príncipe de Slytherin, cuando Harry se le acerco.

-Hola Ginny, ¿pero que haces aquí tan sola?, pensé que estabas en el gran comedor con Hermione

-Mmm...No, bueno es que, tenia ganas de estar sola y pues mejor me vine para acá.

El pelinegro se quedo serio— eso quiere decir que estoy interrumpiendo verdad.

-No, no te preocupes, es mas, talvez me podrías ayudar.

Harry se tiro en el pasto junto a Ginny para escucharla— a ver dime entonces.

-Harry, tu sabes que te tengo mucha confianza y todo ¿verdad?

-Si, pero dime me estas asustando

-Bueno, pero prométeme, que no te vas a enfadar, ni se lo vas a decir a nadie.

-Esta bien Ginny te lo prometo — el pelinegro se puso una mano en el pecho como jurando.

-Tú sabes que nuestra relación fue linda y tuvo sus momentos pero...bueno, tú mas que nadie te diste cuenta que soy una chica rara y muy especial.

-Jejeje, si me cortaste, porque siempre te respete.

Ginny se puso roja— jejeje, si pero olvidemos esa situación a lo que voy es que me gusta alguien.

-¿como?, ¿quién? —la pelirroja se lo iba a decir pero Harry comenzó a interrumpirla.

-¡No me digas no me digas, ¿es Seamus?!

-No

-Mmm...¿Dean?

-No.

-Ya se, tiene que ser Neville, si seguro es el.

-Harry porque mejor no nos ahorramos tiempo y te lo digo de una vez.

-Ok, dime entonces.

-Se que me vas a matar pero si no se lo digo a alguien voy a explotar, la perdona que me gusta y que me trae loquita es nada mas y nada menos que Draco.

-¡¿QUE, MALFOY, ESE CRETINO?! —estallo el niño de oro, sin asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

Ginny por supuesto no esperaba otra reacción de su amigo y dijo por lo bajo.

-Si Harry, el es el que me gusta, entonces la pregunta del millón es ¿me ayudaras a conquistarlo?

-¿Qué, como quieres que yo te ayude ha hacer semejante cosas?

-Bueno, tengo un plan.

Después de varios minutos de convencimiento y de explicarle a Harry el plan y el porque era necesario que la ayudara, el chico muy, pero muy a su pesar accedió.

Harry se había negado en innumerables veces no porque todavía sintiera algo por la pelirroja al menos eso pensaba, sino porque era su amiga, casi si hermana y no quería exponerla a que tuviera algo que ver con Draco.

-Esta bien, Ginny pero ahora tu prométeme que a la primera que te haga me lo dirás.

-Lo juro Harry, pero descuida, yo se manejar a los hombres.

El chico alzo una ceja, no sabia que le había sucedido a Ginny pero desde que habían vuelto de vacaciones la tierna y dulce pelirroja que el amo alguna vez se había convertido en una chica aguerrida y salvaje.

Entonces el pelinegro se le acerco y le dijo.

-¿quién eres tu, y que has hecho con mi ex novia?

La pelirroja rió, —jejeje nada, solo he cambiado un poco porque la situación así lo amerita. Creo que sabes a que me refiero Harry, no puede existir la debilidad entre nosotros.

El chico se puso serio, sabía que muy pronto la batalla con voldemort comenzaría. Y tendría que poner toda su fortaleza en juego, así como lo había hecho su padre, Sirius y el profesor Dumbledore.

Ginny había notado que su amigo se había puesto serio.

-Perdón Harry, no quise hacerte recordar.

-Mmm...descuida pequeña, es algo con lo que tengo que enfrentarme, descuida, ahora mejor vamos al gran comedor, porque muero de hambre y por favor cuéntame de nuevo que es lo que tengo que hacer para que te veas con Malfoy.

El par de amigos caminaba hacia adentro del castillo hablando acerca del plan de Ginny, sin imaginarse que a lo lejos alguien los observaba.

-Ese Potter, lo tiene todo, fama por ser un estúpido huérfano, amor familiar por parte de la familia de la rata, verdaderos amigos y a ella, a Ginny.

a la única que siempre he deseado pero que nunca podré tener—pensó Draco mientras observaba a Harry y a Ginny.

**Bueno, bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo de muchos espero, ojala me apoyen como en mis demás proyectos, por fis dejen criticas para que me digan que les pareció ok. En el siguiente capitulo sabremos en que consiste el plan de Ginny y que dirá Hermione de todo esto espérenlo los quiero faby. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Manos a la obra, plan operación Draco.**

**Que les puedo decir primero que nada Gracias por tantas criticas en el primer capitulo espero igual numero o mas en este ok. La pelirroja y Harry ponen el plan en practica ¿resultara?, además lean a quien desea llevarse a la cama Draco ademas de a Ginny**

Ya en el gran comedor Harry y Ginny comían tarta de manzana con sus amigos, entonces el príncipe de Slytherin entro en el gran comedor. Como por arte de magia las miradas de odio y los comentarios acerca de Draco no se hicieron esperar, claro que la mesa de Gryffindor no era la excepción Ron comenzó a atacar a Draco diciendo que era un cínico por pararse en el colegio y que era un asqueroso cómplice y espía de Voldemort.

Todos en la mesa de los leones lo apoyaban, excepto dos personas Hermione que se quedaba callada y solo escuchaba los comentarios, reservando su opinión y por supuesto Ginny que abogaba por el rubio en la mesa.

-No digas esas cosas Ron, si el fuera espía y cómplice de Voldemort, Harry ya estaría muerto, creo que el solo es una victima por llevar el apellido Malfoy, míralo últimamente parece muy triste, además ya no le queda nada, sus padres están muertos, y todos sus familiares están escondidos en algún lugar por temor a que el ministerio los ligue por la muerte del profesor, el esta muy solo dudo que ahora le importe mucho matar a Harry, ¿por qué lo haría?

Ese comentario había llamado la atención de Hermione, la chica creía que la pelirroja tenia la boca llena de razón, sin embargo antes de apoyarla ella debía de averiguar mas acerca de Malfoy y de lo que le estaba pasando, ya que al igual que Ginny, Hermione estaba de pronto muy interesada en el príncipe de Slytherin

Ron no podía creer lo que decía su pequeña hermana, se había quedado con la boca abierta al escuchar las tonterías, según su opinión que estaba diciendo Ginny.

-¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi hermanita?—pregunto el pelirrojo a la chica.

-Soy yo Ron, y comprende que tu hermanita ya creció, además creo que no se deben de dejar llevar solo por las apariencias y por lo que dice la gente, esto que le están haciendo a Malfoy ¿no les trae recuerdos?

Por fin Hermione hablaba—¿A que te refieres Ginny?

-Recuerda Hermy, esta situación en la que todo el colegio habla de una persona sin saber lo que realmente paso.

La castaña se puso pensativa—Mmm...ya veo, vaya esto se parece a cuando todos hablaban de Harry porque crean que era el que habría la cámara de los secretos o como en quinto cuando todos lo juzgaban de mentiroso.

-¡Exacto Herms!, por fin escucho algo racional en esta mesa.

-Pero Ginny esta vez todos supimos lo que paso, yo lo vi, el quería matar a Dumbledore.

-Si Harry, pero no lo hizo y una cosa es quería y otra que se lo ordenaron.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero aun así es un maldito.

Los ánimos de los Gryffindors se calmaron al dejar de hablar de Draco, así que Ginny aprovechando que su hermano estaba de lo mas distraído hablando con Parvati Patil, acerca de Quidittch, ella aprovecho para mirar al rubio que tanto deseaba.

Draco traía una cara como si quien se animara a mirarlo seria acreedor a una buena paliza, el chico ni siquiera toleraba que Blaise su mejor amigo cruzara palabra con el.

-Perfecto, parece que esta de un humor de perros, así el plan será mas fácil—se decía la pelirroja a si misma.

Después de un rato en el que solo lo estaba mirando la pelirroja no se dio cuenta que alguien la veía a ella. Justo en frente de ella su mejor amiga seguía sus movimientos de cerca, Hermione que había estado tan callada en la comida, ahora lo comprendía después de todo su teoría era cierta.

Parecía que a Ginny le gustaba Draco. La chica sonrió para si, sin imaginarse en los problemas que se iba a meter por haber descubierto ese amor tan poco común.

Harry que estaba a lado de la pelirroja conversaba con Seamus acerca de la nueva película de Spiderman, el súper héroe favorito de Seamus, cuando de pronto el pelinegro sintió que alguien le pateaba las piernas.

El chico se volvió hacia Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa, porque me golpeas? —le dijo casi en susurro.

-Es el momento Harry, tienes que hacerlo ya.

-No quiero.

-Lo prometiste, además esta de lo mas enojado será mas fácil así.

El pelinegro exhalo aire, esta bien Ginny, solo lo hago por ti ok.

-Si Gracias Harry—la chica abrazo al pelinegro cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a Draco que los miraba de forma despistada.

-Te odio Potter, porque siempre tienes lo que yo quiero, no se como puedes quejarte tanto de que todo te pasa a ti, con gusto cambiaria mi patética vida con la tuya, no te imaginas lo que es ser un Malfoy, si yo fuera tu, no me importaría que el mago mas tenebroso del mundo quisiera matarme, no me importaría, si tan siquiera pudiera pasar un rato de felicidad con tus amigos, bromear con ese tonto de Weasley o entrar en debate sobre algún tema con la loca de Granger, un momento familiar con los Weasley o disfrutar el abrazo de esa pelirroja por la que siempre he babeado.

Blaise miraba a su amigo con pena, el rubio ya no era el mismo ya no era el arrogante e intimidante Draco Malfoy que se pavoneaba por la escuela, ya no era el, ahora solo parecía un pobre chico con mirada triste y sin nada porque luchar.

Harry se levanto de forma cautelosa de la mesa de Gryffindor, el chico fingía que iba por un poco de pudín de Chocolate, que estaba cerca de donde estaba Draco. De pronto alguien le puso el pie y la cara del chico cayo de lleno en el tazón del espeso manjar, el plan había sido abortado.

El pie de Zabini había sido el causante, quería por lo menos robarle una sonrisa a su amigo y por supuesto lo logro, nada divertía mas a Draco que ver a su peor enemigo en ridículo.

-Vaya Potter, no me digas que ya se te olvido como caminar—se burlo el rubio.

Toda la mesa de Slytherin reía por el comentario, Harry estaba de lo mas apenado, ni siquiera se atrevía a levantarse del piso por vergüenza a que las demás mesas se rieran de el.

A unos metros de ahí Hermione se levanto do forma rápida con un montón de pañuelos en la mano, se puso en cuclillas y se puso a limpiarle la cara al su amigo.

-Eres un tonto Zabini, estas clase de bromitas son dignas de un niño de Kindder Garden, eres un idiota—exclamo la muchacha de lo mas molesta.

El chico se preparaba a refutarle mas sin embargo Draco se le adelanto y le hizo una negativa con la cabeza.

-Pero amigo, hermano, ¿qué pasa?

-Déjalo así, no le respondas, no merece ni que la mires, mucho menos tu atención.

-Jejeje, tienes razón Draco, una sangre sucia como Granger no es digna de escuchar mi melodiosa voz.

-Otra vez Potter me hechas en cara tu fortuna, no te conformas solo con tener la atención de Ginny sino que también... la de Hermione, otra de las chicas que siempre he deseado llevarme a la cama, desde que la vi el día que regrese de mi tormento, pero tu no te me vas a escapar Granger como sea, te tendré y le pegare a este estúpido donde mas le duela. —se decía el chico mientras miraba a Hermione y al pelinegro.

La comida termino, Harry ya estaba limpio y el trío se dirigía a la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que ese año era impartida por Tonks.

Caminaban por un pasillo cuando, por culpa de una de las cintas de su Zapato que se había desanudado Harry se quedo atrás.

-Psss—se escucho muy cerca de el.

El chico no le dio importancia, y siguió concentrado en anudar su zapato.

-Psss ¡HARRY!

-¿Que?, GINNY, ¿pero que demonios haces ahí? —susurro el muchacho al ver a la chica del cabello de fuego escondida detrás de una armadura.

-Harry, por favor, sigue con lo planeado, de nuevo ahora no va haber budines que te caigan en la cara, Por favor hazlo por mi ¿si?.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco—esta bien Ginny, pero entonces prepárate.

-Si ya me voy para allá, ¿tu traes la capa?.

-Si niña, no te preocupes, confía en mi, pero ni creas que esto se va a quedar así, recuerda que me debes un favor y muy grande.

-Claro Harry yo hago lo que quieras, y gracias por ayudarme eres una persona de lo mas linda.

-no soy una persona linda, soy un pobre chico muy fácil de convencer.

-Jejeje, bueno, entonces espero que lo lleves ok.

-Si Ginny descuida adiós, y por favor prométeme que solo hablaras con el

Ginny, ya iba corriendo y solo grito—¡Claro Harry, lo que tu digas!

-Vaya con esta chica mas loca, mira que querer hablar con Malfoy para saber que le pasa, si que es una locura.

Harry llego al aula de defensa contra las artes obscuras y comenzó a provocar a Zabini, por haberle jugado una broma tan pesada, al instante Draco se metió a la pelea y empezó a gritarle a Harry, los humos del rubio se fueron calentando, justamente como lo había planeado el pelinegro así que Harry haciéndose el indignado por los comentarios del Slytherin lo reto a un duelo.

Ron y Hermione se habían quedado con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que Harry había dicho.

El pelinegro comenzó a correr y grito—si eres tan valiente sígueme Malfoy.

no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces Draco aparto a Hermione y a Ron de su paso y corrió detrás del pelinegro.

Harry le llevaba ventaja de unos cuantos metros.

-Espero que ya estés ahí Ginny—pensó el muchacho que se acercaba a un pasillo donde la pelirroja esperaba al rubio.

**Hola, hola espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, jejeje, se que los deje con la intriga pero es para darle emoción, en el prox capitulo, que espero actualizar pronto les contare que paso con Harry, Ginny y Draco.**

**Será que estos últimos dos harán algo mas que hablar?, posiblemente así que si eres fácil de perturbar cuidado, adiós, espero sus criticas, no me hagan mendigar por ellas y gracias a todas las personas que apoyaron el primer capitulo GRACIAS **

**Bye bye besos Faby. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Palabras y algo mas**

**Hola, espero que este cap sea de su agrado e interés desde ahorita les advierto que si son fáciles de impresionar o de mente perturbable, dejen de lado las escenas que leerán entre Draco y Ginny, como sea espero que les guste y si no pues déjenme una critica please, disfrútenlo y porfa sigan dejando tantos comentarios como hasta ahora. **

Harry casi llegaba al lugar estipulado para el plan, parecía que el rubio ya no lo seguía.

-¡Maldición!—se dijo el pelinegro— ese maldito me tiene que seguir.

El niño de oro se paro en seco, esperando a que su enemigo le alcanzara.

Draco doblo una esquina con la varita en mano totalmente rabioso y agitado.

-¡Ahora si no te me vas Potter! —grito el chico lanzando un hechizo que no dio en le blanco.

-Perfecto, ya lo tengo—pensó Harry, aliviado al ver que Draco lo había pillado, así que sin perder mas tiempo, siguió corriendo y esquivando los embrujos de su atacante.

Ya estaba ahí, por fin había llegado, a la sala de los menesteres ahora el problema era engañar a esa aguda serpiente, Harry tenia que hacer que Draco lo viera entrando a la sala y luego salir sin que se diera cuenta para que Ginny y el pudieran estar solos.

-Vaya espero que el plan de Ginny resulte, porque si no, le tendremos que dar una buena explicación a ese idiota de Malfoy.

Harry aligero el paso para dar inicio a la parte mas peligrosa y difícil del plan

-¡jajaja, por fin te tengo Potter, ¿no eres tan rápido eh?!

Harry abrió la puerta de la sala de los menesteres y se metió.

-Te tengo Potter, ni creas que no se como entrar.

Draco abrió la puerta, seguro de que encontraría a Harry escondido en un rincón o retándole con la varita, sin embargo al introducirse en la sala, una ráfaga de viento paso junto a el y se cerro la puerta.

Harry lo había logrado, se había metido a la sala, se cubrió con la capa invisible de forma casi malabárica, levanto un pulgar indicándole a la pelirroja que la serpiente estaba afuera y espero a que el rubio abriera la puerta para salir de la sala.

El rubio se había parado en seco estaba de lo mas anonadado al ver que Harry no estaba ahí, sino que para su sorpresa había alguien mas en esa habitación, tan extrañamente decorada con lindas paredes en madera, una salilla muy acogedora y un bello y lujoso servicio de té, incitándolo a tomar una tasa, además estaba el hecho de que una pelirroja melena le daba la espalda.

Ginny estaba sentada al borde de una de las ventanas que daba hacia el lago, la chica realmente se veía hermosa y cualquiera que la mirara sentiría la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y darle un apasionado beso.

La chica miraba hacia el horizonte de forma pacifica y embriagadora, el brillo en sus ojos y la dulzura de su rostro era casi un sueño, el llameante cabello ondeando por el viento, le deba un plus a esa escena tan hermosa, ahí estaba el ángel al que tanto deseaba el príncipe de Slytherin, ahí estaba su ángel que en el fondo no era mas que un demonio lleno de fuego y de pasión que solo estaba esperando a que lo despertaran y lo sacaran de la dulce y vulnerable corteza que era Ginny.

-¿Weasley?—exclamo el rubio, como si no supiera que era ella, su adorada Ginevra.

La chica se volvió de forma tierna a el dejando un poco al descubierto sus bien formadas piernas, por el movimiento.

-¿Malfoy? —respondió la chica.

-Pero...oye...disculpa yo estaba persiguiendo a Potter, yo creo que mejor me voy de aquí.

Draco estaba por abrir la puerta cuando una mano fina y tersa se poso ante la suya de similares características.

-No—dijo la pelirroja.

La respiración de Draco estaba agitada, no sabia que le ocurrió se sentía nervioso pero al mismo tiempo temeroso y excitado por tener a Ginny tan cerca y sin nadie que los molestara, mas sin embargo sabia que eso no podía ser, talvez la pelirroja solo lo había detenido para hacerle un hechizo por tratar de pillar a su estúpido noviecito.

-Déjame salir, Weasley, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, además, parece que interrumpo algo, arreglaste la sala como para una tarde romántica con alguien.

Draco no quería mencionar el nombre de Harry.

Ginny quito la mano de Draco de la perilla y se puso en frente de el.

-Tienes razón pero solo en una cosa—susurro la pelirroja de forma seductora, dejando al ángel de lado y dándole paso a ese demonio de fuego que quería salir.

-¿Mmm? —exclamo Draco, al no saber a que se refería la hremosa chica que estaba enfrente de el.

-A lo que me refiero es a que Uno—Ginny levanto su dedo índice—estas equivocado en decir que no tienes nada aquí, porque te estaba esperando.

Al oír eso el corazón de Draco casi se salía de su pecho, no se podía explicar que era eso que sentía, según el solo deseaba a Ginny pero al saber que la chica lo esperaba le removía otras sensaciones que no tenían nada que ver con el placer.

-Y segunda, si efectivamente eh preparado la sala para una tarde especial, pero ¿qué crees? —Ginny alzo las cejas y se acerco mas al rubio.

-¿Qué? —pregunto este sin palabras.

-Mi tarde especial la quiero pasar con...

antes de que la chica terminara de decir el nombre del rubio este se le adelanto, ya no aguantaba mas debía de robarle un beso, un beso que apagaría sus insititos carnales y le aclararía la mente, un beso que lo haría sobrevivir por lo menos una semana mas en esa escuela.

Los pálidos labios se unieron a los de Ginny de forma sutil e inesperada, al instante de la delicada unión tanto leona como serpiente supieron que el era para ella y ella era para el, un sentimiento bello y casi criminal se apodero de ellos, un remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos se apoderaba de la extraña pareja que exploraba los labios del otro.

Por fin el sueño de ambos, del que ninguno de las partes estaba enterado se hacia realidad, por fin Ginny había probado los labios de Draco y por fin Draco después de tantos años de espera se embriagaba con la miel de los besos de la pelirroja a la que tanto deseaba.

Ginny lo abrazo ya no aguantaba mas quería que esos brazos que tantas veces había visto debajo del uniforme la abrazaran, quería sentir su pecho contra el de el. Gustoso Draco la abrazo tomándola de la cintura y dándole un apasionado beso.

Los chicos comenzaron a juguetear con la lengua del otro, tenían calor sus cuerpos se estaban convirtiendo en uno mismo y deseaban ser tocados, el silencio invadía la sala, solo era perturbado por los gemidos que daba Ginny cada vez que Draco le mordía los labios y el cuello con suavidad ninguno de los dos decían nada estaban plenamente entregados a sentir, no querían compromisos, no querían charlar, solo tocar.

El rubio acariciaba el llameante cabello de la chica y la tenia contra la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, Ginny disfrutaba al máximo el momento, por fin sentía lo que era el éxtasis, por fin se daba cuenta que ya no era una dulce niña, sino una ardiente mujer que quería amar y ser amada.

Ginny se abalanzo hacia Draco, haciéndolo caer en uno de los sillones de la salita que había preparado, la chica comenzó a besarlo con una pasión desbocada, acto que claro que no le molestaba al príncipe de Slytherin.

Después de varios besos y caricias por encima de la ropa, la leona y la serpiente quería algo mas Draco ya no podía contener sus deseos por hacer suya a la pequeña Weasley, quería sentir su cuerpo desnudo tocando el suyo y estar dentro de ella, quería hacerla suya de la forma mas salvaje y apasionante que pudiera, el a pesar de no haber hablado con ella nunca, ni siquiera en ese momento, sabia que la chica era de lo mas apasionada

Y que la cara de niña buena y la personalidad tímida que daba hacia la sociedad solo era una careta al igual que la que el tenia.

La pelirroja comenzó a aflojar la corbata del muchacho para abrirle la camisa y dejar al descubierto el pálido y musculoso pecho, Ginny llego al máximo de excitación cuando Draco también le comenzó a quitar la ropa de forma lenta pero salvaje, el chaleco con el escudo de la casa y la ajustada blusa salieron sobrando. Ginny se contenía para no gritar ya que la sala no tenia un hechizo silenciador y su varita estaba muy lejos como para levantarse y perder el momento.

Draco comenzó pasando sus manos por la tersa y virgen piel de la chica para luego pasar a recorrerla con la lengua subiendo desde el vientre hasta el cuello.

La chica se retorcía cada vez que el muchacho la besaba cerca de los pechos, entonces Ginny hablo.

-Tócame, Draco, tócame y hazme tuya

La pelirroja no se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, el rubio beso a la chica de forma cautelosa y le respondió, con una sonrisa picara— como quieras Weasley.

-No me llames así, Draco, dime Ginevra.

-¿Ginevra?

-Si.

-Ginevra será entonces

Draco le subía la falda a Ginny para tocar sus piernas la chica sentía algo dentro de ella, todo eso era tan excitante que hasta le daba un poco de miedo, un par de pulsos se hicieron presentes dentro de ella.

La chica desesperada por que Draco la penetrara le abrió el pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxer.

Draco le sonreía de forma picara mientras se mordía el labio

El chico se estaba bajando la ropa interior y Ginny se desabotonaba el sostén al momento que se estaba bajando las bragas rosadas.

Pero algo inesperado entre tanto éxtasis alguien trataba de entrar a la sala de los menesteres, como por arte de magia la excitación y las ganas de tener sexo se les apagaron, rápidamente tomaron sus ropas y se vistieron de forma mágica.

El ruido dejo de escucharse.

Draco y Ginny suspiraron.

-Eso estuvo cerca ¿no?

-Jejeje, si ¿quién seria? —exclamo Ginny, odiando a susodicha persona que había parado su momento sexual con Draco.

-Vaya Weasley si que eres ardiente.

-Digo lo mismo Malfoy.

-Dime que se repetirá.

-Claro que se repetirá Draco, tu todavía no acabaste con migo.

El chico se acerco de nuevo a la pelirrojo y la acorralo en contra de una pared, la beso de forma francesa y le beso el cuello—veras cuando te acabe, me suplicaras piedad.

-Eso espero, además me gusta lo salvaje, grrr— gruño la muchacha.

Draco salio de forma cautelosa y Ginny se quedo en la sala de los menesteres, los dos pensaban en los excitantes momentos que habían pasado hace unos minutos, querían vivirlos de nuevo, el problema seria ¿cuando?

**Hola espero que les guste este capitulo tan...bueno tan...explicito, será que Harry ayudara a Ginny de nuevo para que se vea con Draco?, y quien fue el que interrumpió a los chicos en tan ardiente momento?**

**Eso ya se los diré en el prox capitulo, oigan y mil gracias por el apoyo, no me defrauden y sigan dejando tantas criticas como hasta ahora, por favor por que si no ,no actualizo jejeje. Besos los quiero **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

**¿Quien interrumpió?**

La sala de los menesteres en ese momento estaba reluciente y calida, la bella y acogedora salita que había preparado Ginny para " hablar con Draco ", le daba un toque bastante bello y hogareño.

Si, la sala de los menesteres podía ser desde un lugar para charlar con esa persona especial, o hasta podía convertirse en la peor pesadilla de alguien.

Sin embargo en ese momento no solo era un lugar mágico que acogía miles de secretos, sino que en ese instante era el único testigo de lo que había pasado con la pequeña pelirroja y el príncipe de Slytherin.

Ginny revivía todo lo que le había hecho sentir el rubio, cada parte de su piel vibraba un poco bajo el recuerdo de las manos y los labios del rubio que la habían tocado.

Por fin su sueño se había cumplido, probar ese pálidos labios y un poco mas de ese chico que la atraía tanto, mas sin embargo y dejando sus deseos carnales de lado la chica estaba un poco decepcionada de si misma, le había prometido a Harry que solo hablaría con Draco, y parecía que eso fue lo menos que hizo, su primer encuentro con el príncipe de Slytherin solo se había resumido a, apagar sus necesidades sexuales, y para colmo ni siquiera se culminaron de forma exitosa ya que alguien los había interrumpido.

Ginny se preguntaba quien seria esa persona, debía de ser alguna de las personas que conocía la sala de los menesteres, la lista era larga sabiendo que hace unos años la brigada inquisitoria de la profesora Umbridge los descubrió y también cualquiera de los miembros de la ED, pudo haber sido, aunque había otra posibilidad, talvez alguien la había visto entrar a ella, luego a Harry y por ultimo a Draco, la pregunta era ¿quién los había pillado?

Por otro lado en la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras Tonks le enseñaba un hechizo para hacerse invisible, cosa que les parecía muy interesante sobre todo a los chicos que tenían acceso a los baños de los prefectos, donde podrían espiar a las chicas.

-Vaya, Ron pareces muy interesado en esta clase, dime ¿qué tienes pensado hacer amigo mió? — le pregunto la castaña al ver como el pelirroja tomaba notas de todo lo que decía Tonks de forma animada.

-Mmm...bueno veras—el chico trataba de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones—Bueno, Herms, mira que esto me ha parecido de lo mas interesante y pues creo conveniente ponerle atención desde el principio, parece que el hechizo es muy difícil de lograr.

Hermione alzo una ceja—si claro Ron y yo estoy enamorada del profesor Snape—musito la chica con ironía.

Antes de que suscitara una batalla entre los amigos, Harry apareció dentro del aula, ya que le chico había salido al baño.

El pelinegro se sentó a lado de Hermione, con cara ofuscada y mientras Ron seguía tomando notas, la castaña aprovecho el momento para susurrarle al chico.

-Harry, ¿qué tienes?, ¿qué ha pasado?.

-Ni siquiera yo lo se Hermy, pero creo que tenias razón.

-Mmm—dijo la chica extrañada.

**Flash back**

Harry llego al aula de defensa contra las artes obscuras y comenzó a provocar a Zabini, por haberle jugado una broma tan pesada, al instante Draco se metió a la pelea y empezó a gritarle a Harry, los humos del rubio se fueron calentando, justamente como lo había planeado el pelinegro así que Harry haciéndose el indignado por los comentarios del Slytherin lo reto a un duelo.

Ron y Hermione se habían quedado con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que Harry había dicho.

El pelinegro comenzó a correr y grito—si eres tan valiente sígueme Malfoy.

El rubio no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces y corrió tras el chico.

-Hermy. ¡¿pero que ha sido eso, que mosca le pico a Harryi?!

-No lo se Ron, no lo se.

Dean Tomas se acerco a Ron para preguntarle acerca de lo que había gritado Harry, y después de unos minutos en que el chico se fue, el pelirrojo se volvió.

-Oye Hermy creo que... —exclamo Ron, pero Hermione ya no estaba.

-Bueno, bueno y ahora...me han dejado solo—se dijo el chico para si algo extrañado.

Hermione corría de forma despavorida, pero a una distancia prudente de Draco Malfoy, no es que fuera una chismosa, pero si algo sabia era que Draco era muy buen mago además de muy tramposo, cosa que podía poner en desventaja a Harry si se batían a duelo, así que si eso pasaba ella estaría allí para apoyarlo.

El rubio se había detenido parecía que ya no veía a Harry, hecho que hizo dar un suspiro de alivio a la castaña, pero de pronto Draco grito.

-¡Ahora si no te me vas Potter! — el Slytherin comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Hermione se levanto rápido de su escondite—¡demonios creí que ya no lo seguiría!

-Pero Harry que esta pensando, este es el pasillo de la sala de los menesteres—pensó la muchacha al reconocer las pinturas de ese lugar.

Hermione se para en seco al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Draco y se quedo escondida en la esquina que daba a la sala.

-¡jajaja, por fin te tengo Potter, ¿no eres tan rápido eh?!

Hermione asomo un poco la cabeza y vio como su amigo entraba a la sala

-Te tengo Potter, ni creas que no se como entrar—grito Draco furioso

-¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago?—se decía la castaña al sentirse impotente por no saber como ayudar a su amigo, así que tomo aire, saco la varita y se puso en frente de la entrada de la sala de los menesteres donde podía ver a Draco de espaldas, buscando a Harry.

La castaña estaba apunto de lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor, cuando de pronto una ráfaga de viento la derribo, o al menos eso pensaba ella, al mismo tiempo que se cerraba la puerta de la sala.

Hermione quería levantarse, pero no podía, parecía como decía su abuela, " que se le había subido un muerto "

De pronto escucho una voz muy cerca de su cara.

-Hermione, ¿pero que haces aquí?—susurro el pelinegro

-¿Harry, eres tu?

El chico se quito la capa—si soy yo.

El muchacho ayudo a levantar a su amiga—Perdón por tirarte, pero es que era necesario.

-¿Por qué?, dime que es lo que te traes, ¿por qué de repente te quieres pelear con Malfoy y porque lo has dejado solo dentro de la sala de los menesteres?

El chico suspiro—Hermy, me has pillado, así que te lo contare, pero prométeme por tus padres que no se lo dirás a nadie, pero a nadie,

-S te lo prometo, pero dime que pasa —agrego la chica con una mano en el corazón en señal de juramento.

-A si , en especial no se lo menciones a Ron, para nada, ni se te ocurra, que no se te salga ni una palabra—bramaba el chico haciendo ademanes con las manos y con el gesto asustado.

-¡Descuida Harry, te lo he dicho no lo haré!

-Esta bien entonces, te contare mientras llegamos a clases.

Cerca de doblar una esquina para llegar al aula de defensa Hermione estaba algo impactada, pero no sorprendida ya que ella ya había deducido que a Ginny le atraía Draco.

-Vaya Harry, pues me has dejado con la boca abierta quien lo diría no.

-Si cuando me lo dijo no lo podía creer.

-Y...¿como te sientes tu al respecto?, ya sabes por lo que tuviste con ella.

-Mmm...la verdad se me hace raro, pero pues yo ya no tengo nada que decir, Ginny y yo nos dimos una oportunidad y no funciono así que creo que tanto ella como yo tenemos derecho a experimentar con otras personas.

-Que bien que pienses así Harry, te has vuelto muy maduro.

-jejeje gracias Hermy, pero ya entremos para ver como lo hace Tonks en su primer día.

Los minutos pasaban y Draco no aparecía en la clase, además Ginny le había dicho a Harry que si todo había salido bien, haría explotar un par de pelotas de fantasía cerca del aula del aula de defensa, pero nada.

Así que Harry tomo una papel y escribió.

-No hay rastro de la leona ni de la serpiente, ¿crees que ella este bien?

A lo que Hermione respondió—Creo que debes de ir a ver que pasa, no vaya ser que...mmm...—la chica se puso algo nerviosa—mmm...bueno no vaya a ser que este haciendo otra cosa tu me entiendes Harry.

El chico asintió y le pidió a Tonks permiso para salir al " baño "

**Fin del flash back **

Volviendo con los chicos

-Harry dime porque tengo razón, ahhh ¿no me digas que estaban haciendo algo?

-La verdad no lo se Hermione, mira que cuando salí de aquí me fui corriendo hacia la sala y bueno se escuchaban ruidos que me dejaron frió como paleta, tu sabes que clase de ruidos, no quiero entrar en detalles, así que trate de abrir la puerta y cuando iba a conseguirlo me tope con Peeves y pues comenzó a lanzarme cosas, y la verdad ya no pude regresar a la sala.

Pero todo parece indicar que ellos estaban haciendo algo mas que hablar.

Harry y Hermione estaban de lo mas entretenidos en la platica así que no se dieron cuenta de que Ron de forma curiosa se había acercado a ellos, pare oír de que hablaban.

-¿Entonces que estaban haciendo y de quien hablan? —pregunto el muchacho en un susurro

Harry y Hermione se miraron rogando por que uno matara al otro, al ver que Ron se había colado entre ellos.

-Eh...¿de que hablas amigo? —dijo el pelinegro haciéndose el tonto, ya que no sabia que tanto había escuchado el pelirrojo.

-Pues quiero que me digan de que están hablando no me parece justo que se secreteen pare como si estuvieran hablando de mi o algo así.

La castaña y el niño de oro negaron con las manos y con la cabeza.

-¡NO RON, jamás haríamos algo semejante!, lo que pasa es que estábamos hablando de... —Hermione, miraba por toda el aula para encontrar un conejillo de indias para usar como chivo expiatorio y no revelar nada acerca de Ginny.

-Mmm... —a la chica no se le ocurría nada—ehhh.

-¡Hablábamos de Luna! —interrumpió Harry mirando a Hermy como diciendo ayúdame.

-¿Luna? —pregunto el pelirrojo extrañadísimo

-Ehhh, si Luna, que tiene de malo que hablemos de ella.

-Mmm...supongo que nada, solo que es raro, sobre todo porque no la hemos visto desde que entramos a clases.

Harry ya no sabia que decir, parecía que las mentiras se le habían acabado

-Si bueno lo que pasa es que ella y yo hemos hablado en vacaciones y nos hemos hecho cercanas.

-O ya veo—dijo el muchacho extrañado— Como sea entonces no quiero saber de que hababan no se los he dicho pero siento que esa niña me acosa, me da miedo cuando se me queda viendo de forma tan penetrante—Ron rodeo su cuerpo con los brazos como si se estuviera abrazando a si mismo.

-Siento que me desnuda con la mirada.

-Eres un tonto Ron—exclamo Hermione muerta de risa al igual que Harry, acto que los hizo acreedores a un regaño de Tonks.

Las horas pasaban al igual que las clases, ya casi se terminaba ese día y ni rastro de Ginny ni de Draco, hecho que le preocupaba mucho a la castaña.

En el gran comedor las cuatro casas estaban reunidas y cenaban con alevosía, Harry parecía haber olvidado que su ex novia estaba desaparecida, ya que el chico comía alegremente sin ninguna preocupación mientras escuchaba los chistes que Ron estaba contando.

-Vaya con este hombre, quisiera poder olvidarme de mis problemas como lo hace el. —Pensó Hermione, entonces algo llamo su atención Draco había hecho presencia en le gran comedor.

-¿Dónde estas Ginny? —se dijo la castaña al ver que al parecer la chica no estaba con el rubio.

Hermione se levanto y les dijo buenas noches a los chicos.

La chica tomo sus libros y se dirigió a la puerta, donde cruzo una mirada con Draco, que no supo como interpretar, parecía que la miraba como un chico mira a una chica cuando le gusta, pero eso era irreal y tonto, Hermy sabia que el nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella y aunque lo hiciera, ella jamás le aria caso, ya que ahora Ginny estaba en medio.

Hermione caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del colegio, parecía que las luces de las antorchas se habían apagado por alguna extraña razón.

Entonces de pronto al doblar en una esquina alguien le tapo la boca a Hermione y la arrastro hacia un aula vacía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5. **

**Relato de una boda llena de pasión.**

**Jejeje, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos verdad?, lo siento es que estaba ocupadilla y pues también tenia que actualizar los demás fics, aunque la verdad seré sincera hasta hoy 23 de mayo que es día del estudiante se me a ocurrido algo, loco y muy curioso pero creo que ya lo imaginan por el titulo, bueno espero que les guste y que me dejen su opinión vale, besitos a todos.**

Recordando e capitulo anterior.

Hermione caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del colegio, parecía que las luces de las antorchas se habían apagado por alguna extraña razón.

Entonces de pronto al doblar en una esquina alguien le tapo la boca a Hermione y la arrastro hacia un aula vacía.

Hermione forcejeaba en contra de su atacante, trataba de quitarse de encima la mano que le cubría la boca y la cintura, sentía como sus pies rozaban con el piso del aula a la que la estaban arrastrando, de pronto alguien la soltó.

La castaña cayo al piso, y su reacción fue mirar hacia todos lados para descubrir a su raptor, sin embargo la embriagante oscuridad se lo impidió, la chica solo podía vislumbrar sombras que suponía eran de los pupitres y estanterías que por lo general había en un aula normal, mientras seguía inspeccionando el lugar a donde la había llevado su atacante, observo que había un bulto fuera de lugar una silueta estaba sentada arriba del escritorio del profesor, al menos eso era lo que parecía.

La pregunta era ¿quién era la persona que estaba ahí, y porque la había raptado?

-¿Quién esta ahí? —grito la castaña levantándose rápido del suelo y buscando su varita entre sus cosas.

-LUMOS—se escucho una voz familiar para Hermione.

La varita saco de la punta un pequeño as de luz que dio directo en la cara de la persona que observaba a la castaña desde las penumbras.

-Pero... ¡GINNY! —exclamo Hermy al ver como el angelical rostro de su querida amiga aparecía ante ella.

-Hola Herms, perdón por traerte así, pero si te lo pedía no ibas a querer venir por voluntad.

-Pero Ginny, no entiendo nada, explícame por favor—dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde estaba sentada la pelirroja.

-Herms, se que talvez me mates cuando sepas esto pero, eres mi mejor amiga y te lo tengo que decir, además de verdad me muero de ganas por contarle a alguien lo que paso.

La castaña sabia a la perfección a lo que se refería su ya no tan pequeña amiga, sin embargo fingió que no sabia de que hablaba.

Ginny vio como su amiga la miraba de forma extrañada así que tomo aire y dijo.

-Hermy, me gusta Draco Malfoy, y hace un rato estuvimos ¿como decirlo? jugueteando y no precisamente al Quidittch o a los naipes explosivos.

Hermione trato de dar su mejor actuación en la que se puso en una posición bastante hostil y trataba de hacerle entender a la pelirroja que Draco era una mala persona y que no era el apropiado para ella, le dijo que el rubio era un patán,

Pero eso no le importo a Ginny, Hermione no le tenia que decir los defectos del Slytherin, ella los sabia a la perfección, además eso no le importaba, ya que Draco le gustaba y aunque sabia que no podrían tener un futuro como novios, a la chica no le importaba ella se conformaba mas bien con una relación de amigos con derechos.

-Wow, Ginny me has dejado impactada con tu confesión, pero ni hablar si no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión solo me queda apoyarte y ayudarte a que ese estúpido no te lastime, porque te advierto amiga si se atreve a tocarte...yo...

-Hermy, pero si eso es lo que quiero, deseo que me toque, que me haga suya.

-¡Ginevra Weasley!, no estoy hablando de esa clase de toques, niña cochina, yo me refiero a que si te lastima de forma física, o psicológica tontita.

La pelirroja hizo un ademán con la mano—ya lo se amiga, solo estaba bromeando un poquitin—sonrió la pequeña Weasley.

La Gryffindor también sonrió—pero dime, ¿para decirme eso me trajiste aquí?

-Si—asintió Ginny— Comprende amiga no puedo andar por el colegio gritando a los cuatro vientos que me gusta Draco Malfoy y que me encantaría darme un buen revolcón con el—Hermione abrió mucho los ojos le impresionaba la nueva forma de ser de su amiga, en ese momento fue cuando Hermione comprendió que la pequeña pelirroja ya había crecido y como toda chica de su edad tenia ciertos deseos que deseaba cumplir, cosa con la que Hermione no estaba en contra, pero que Ginny quisiera cumplirlos con alguien como Draco Malfoy la traumaba un poco.

-No es que me importa lo que se diga de mi, pero no quiero deshonrar a mi familia, porque ya sabes la reputación de esa sexy serpiente no esta muy limpia que digamos.

-Lo se Ginny auque sinceramente yo creo que Malfoy no es tan malo, analizando las cosas y los hechos que pasaron el año pasado tengo el presentimiento de que el solo fue una victima de los planes de Voldemort.

-Vaya Hermy, jamás creí escuchar eso de tu boca, yo pensé que lo odiabas o por lo menos le tenias mucho rencor como Harry, Ron y todo el colegio.

-Bueno, no pienses que estoy de su parte o algo así pero, creo que el no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso con el profesor además Snape fue el que lo mato no Draco, me indigna que traten así a una persona que no saben si es inocente, parece que en este colegio lo que mas les gusta es encontrar a alguien a quien criticar y no se detienen hasta que le destruyen el espíritu y la vida, no se lo que hubiera ocurrido con Harry si no se hubiera aclarado que Voldemort había regresado, supongo que el pobre ya se habría suicidado.

-Si a veces podemos ser muy injustos, recuerda lo que paso en segundo cunado abrí la cámara de los secretos todos se pusieron en contra de Harry, hasta yo le temía sabiendo perfectamente que yo era la causante de las petrificaciones, o en cuarto cuando hasta su mejor amigo se puso en su contra por creer que Harry había entrado por voluntad al torneo de los tres magos.

-Es cierto Ginny, mira que ese año casi me muero lidiando con ese par, sobre todo con tu hermano que es tan obstinado, pero ¿sabes? todas esas situaciones se parecen a lo que le esta pasando a Malfoy, parece que esos dos tienen mas en común de lo que creen.

-No entiendo Herms, explícame por favor

-es muy simple, Draco y Harry tienen la loca manía o la mala suerte o como quieras llamarla de siempre estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado.

-Mmm...Ya que lo dices, tienes razón siempre se están metiendo en problemas sobre todo nuestro querido pelinegro, parece que la desgracia los persigue como dice mi hermano.

-Si aunque...—Hermione se puso triste y pensativa, esa idea siempre se había cruzado por su mente y últimamente era una idea que no la dejaba dormir

-¿Herms?

-Mmm...Lo siento Ginny lo que quería decir es que, que seria de Malfoy ahora si no hubiera nacido con ese apellido.

-Vaya Hermy no lo se, quien sabe talvez seria de Gryffindor y seria el mejor amigo de Harry, ¿te lo imaginas?

La castaña sonrió y negó con la cabeza—la verdad no amiga, ese par se odia hasta la sombra.

-sabes me gustaría que Draco cambiara, creo que seria mas feliz con nosotros, por lo menos sonreiría de forma honesta mas a menudo y no solo por que la ocasión lo amerite.

No se si lo has notado Herms, pero últimamente se ve muy triste, creo que ya hasta ha dejado de ser un poco arrogante, supongo que la muerte de sus padres no ha de ser una batalla fácil de superar, además te aseguro que no a hablado con nadie de eso, no sabes como me encantaría acogerlo entre mis brazos y escucharlo desahogarse en mi regazo.

Hermione escuchaba atenta a todo lo que decía Ginny, parecía que la pelirroja no se había dado cuenta pero el escucharla hablar así, haría suponer a cualquiera que lo que decía sentir por Draco era algo mas que sexo.

-Es grandioso lo que piensas amiga, pero dime, ¿por qué no lo haces?, me extraña que no te animes a hacerlo.

-No es que no me anime, Hermy, pero es que creo que antes debo de ganar su confianza, no quiero que solo me trate como una muñeca inflable a la que pueda tener cuando se le antoje, se que el y yo jamás tendremos una relación como la que tuve con Harry— la castaña se extraño y la pelirrojo noto que su amiga no entendía a que se refería así que decidió ser un poco mas explicita. — Veras Hermy a lo que me refiero es que con Harry viví una relación en la que no era necesario escondernos y creo que con Draco eso es imposible.

La castaña frotaba su barbilla de forma reflexiva—si bueno talvez tengas razón, aunque si los dos quisieran se podría.

-No están fácil Hermione—dijo la chica de forma triste—pero eso no importa ahora, mejor vamos a la sala común, Neville me dijo que me había traído unos chocolates que compro cuando fue a México de vacaciones y me los debe.

-Jejeje, dicen que el chocolate te da mucha energía y sube mucho el estado de ánimo—exclamo Hermione de forma sabionda

La pelirroja se acerco a su amiga y la puso un brazo en el hombro—Si Herms, tienes razón pero la principal razón por la que quiero que me los de es porque leí en un libro que son afrodisíacos, mira que en estos tiempos uno ya no sabe lo que puede pasar así que no esta de mas tener algo de chocolate en la sangre.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—hay Ginny, nada mas estas pensando en eso.

-De hecho si Herms, ya hasta estoy pensando que es un problema, sabes por eso Harry y yo rompimos.

-¡QUEEEEEE!... —grito la castaña sin concebir lo que estaba escuchando— ¿Cómo es posible que por eso tu y Harry hayan terminado no lo puedo creer?, pensé que se habían peleado o que el te quería proteger de Voldemort, te juro que pensé en todo menos en algo relacionado con el sexo.

La mirada de Ginny transmitía vergüenza y tristeza, la chica se sentó en un pupitre y recargo su cara con sus manos.

-Pensé que el ya te lo había dicho, ¿ustedes se dicen todo no?

-Pues es obvio que no me lo dijo, además yo no quería saberlo, eso es algo muy personal y ni yo ni nadie debe de entrometerse en algo tan intimo y tan delicado como lo es un rompimiento entre una pareja. —Bramo la muchacha

Ginny hizo un ademán con la mano, como para no darle importancia a lo que decía la chica—No seas tan estirada Hermione, cualquier amiga chismosa se moriría de ganas por saber lo que paso entre su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo.

-Si, señorita pero hay esta el detalle, yo no soy Pansy Parkinson como para andar preguntándote a ti o a Harry el porque habían terminado.

-Lo se Hermy, no te pongas así, de todos modos te voy a contar, veras terminamos en la Boda de mi hermano esa noche fue maravillosa tanto para mi como para mi familia.

La castaña alzo una ceja, no podía creer que la noche fuera maravillosa para la chica si ese día había terminado con el pelinegro.

-Se lo que estas pensando amiga y no, no lo digo por Harry, esa noche fue grandiosa porque vi como se ve la cara de un hombre cuando esta de lo mas feliz y perdidamente enamorado, eso fue maravilloso, adoro a mi hermano y me encanto verlo tan feliz, aunque se haya casado con Fleur, jejeje aunque debo admitir que esa tonta flema ya no me desagrada tanto que digamos.

Pero bueno voy a lo que te interesa.

La castaña intervino —A mi no me interesa, yo no soy chismosa.

Ginny hizo una seña como si no le importara lo que decía su amiga—Como sea Hermy, seguiré con mi relato, ya sabes la fiesta fue de lo mas hermosa, nunca creí ver algo como aquello, el salón lleno de hadas blancas dando una tenue y romántica iluminación a la atmósfera, la música, la comida, la gente y por supuesto los recién casados, todo fue de lo mas hermoso.

-Lo se Ginny, creo que es a la boda mas bonita a la que he asistido, mira que ver como Fleur y Billy lloraban de felicidad ante el altar al decir sus votos, me dieron muchas ganas de encontrar a mi persona especial y talvez algún día lograr desposarme de esa forma, ante mis familiares y amigos.

-Si, Herms, no te miento a mi hasta me dieron ganas de casarme con Harry, pero bueno...ya vez que lo nuestro no resulto muy duradero que digamos, y bueno entrando en materia esa noche ya como a la una de la mañana... —la pequeña pelirrojo le empezó a contra con detalles lo que había pasado entre ella y el niño de oro

**Flash back **

La noche era templada, las estrellas resplandecían a varios kilómetros de distancia en el oscuro y misterioso cielo de la madrugada, la luna simplemente estaba bella y espectacular, parecía una gran pieza de queso blanco que resplandecía en la espesura de los jardines, de la hacienda donde se celebra la unión de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour.

Los árboles danzaban al compás del viento al igual que lo hacían los invitados dentro del magnifico complejo, solo que a diferencia de los poderosos árboles, estos no lo hacían al ritmo de la naturaleza, sino que baliaban al compás de las mas pegajosas y románticas melodías, las parejas eran muchas, unas eran inesperadas y otras había tardado mucho en encontrarse.

Una de ellas era la que formaban Reamus Lupin, guapo, inteligente y licántropo, con la bella, extrovertida y audaz aurora Nympadora Tonks.

Hombre lobo y doncella bailaban abrazados cerca del centro de la pista de baile, los dos se veían felices estaban plenos, ese momento era el que habían esperado durante tanto tiempo, ya no les importaba lo que dijera la sociedad ellos se amaban y harían lo posible por mantener el amor que habían forjado, sin embargo no solo esa pareja había sido invadida y embriagada con la dulce miel que se sentía en el ambiente.

A unos metros de hay un guapo pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda y una bellísima pelirroja, baliaban muy juntos una de las piezas lentas que tocaba la orquesta encargada de la música.

Harry le susurraba a su novia la canción que se escuchaba, mientras sus cuerpos se movían con suavidad por la pista de baile.

La pequeña Weasley se sentía de lo mejor, era la primera vez que Harry y ella estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, irónicamente esto sucedía en un momento muy inapropiado ya que el salón estaba lleno de gente y la pelirroja no podía hacer de la suyas ante su amada familia, además había otro problema un pecoso y sexy pelirrojo que danzaba con su mejor amiga los miraba si no era cada 20 segundos al menos lo hacia cada minuto, su mirada de halcón y sus interminables celos de hermano, hacían imposible a Ginny cumplir con lo que tenia planeado para esa noche.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo, la pelirroja dejo a su novio un momento y se acerco a su mejor amiga, pidiéndole que se llevara al halcón de ahí, para que ella pudiera pasar un rato a solas con el pelinegro, a esta petición su castaña amiga acepto.

-Amor ¿a dónde has ido? —Pregunto Harry de forma tierna mientras le acariciaba el rostro—te extrañe—musito besándola en los rosados labios.

-No importa, tenia que decirle algo a Hermione, ahora que te parece si salimos a pasear por el jardín.

-Me has leído la mente mi niña

La pareja salio tomada de la mano hacia el bello y pacifico jardín, al instante la noche, la luna y el perfumado aroma que tenia la intemperie, hizo efecto en la pareja, Harry tomo a Ginny de la cintura y mirándola a los ojos le dijo que la quería, esta por supuesto dijo lo mismo ya que en ese momento de verdad lo sentía.

La luna, el viento y las flores que emanaban de las creaciones de dios, fueron testigos de su juramento que fue sellado con un beso en los labios.

La pelirroja abrazo a su chico sintiendo entre sus manos la tersa tela del frac que llevaba puesto el pelinegro.

-Si que te ves bello vestido así, aunque, no sabes como me encantaría despajarte de tu ropa mi vida—pensó la pelirroja sonriendo picaramente para si.

Después de un rato de caminar por casi toda la propiedad, los zapatos estaban matando a Ginny así que la pareja se sentó en uno de los troncos decorativos que tenia el lugar.

Ginny se quejaba del dolor que le habían producido sus finos y altos zapatos de tacón, Harry la miraba sonriendo, el la quería mucho, la quería proteger para siempre, le encantaba mirar su bello y casi infantil rostro haciendo curiosas muecas mientras la luz de la luna le daba de lleno en la cara.

Harry tomo uno de los pies de la pelirroja y se lo comenzó a frotar con suavidad, para ayudarla a aliviar el dolor. Ginny lo miraba de forma tierna, sabía que ese era el momento, esa era su oportunidad, siempre había soñado hacer el amor con Harry y no había lugar mas perfecto, además la noche lo ameritaba.

La pelirroja le quito la mano a Harry de su pie, y sin importarle lo que quisiera el pelinegro lo tomo del rostro y lo comenzó a besar, este le respondía cada roce con otro beso o con pequeños mordisquillos por el cuello que llevaban a la chica a la locura.

Comenzó a meter su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su chico, haciendo movimientos que hacían que Harry se excitara y comenzara a frotar con sus manos el bello cuerpo de su novia por encima del bello vestido color gris que se le ceñía al cuerpo, cosa que hacia que Harry no tuviera que usar mucho su imaginación al tratar de imaginar el desnudo cuerpo de su novia.

Ginny se derretía con cada caricia y con cada mordisco, una onda de pasión los inundaba por dentro y dejaron de lado el glamour de la noche sin importar la vestimenta el peinado y el maquillaje Ginny embistió al niño de oro tirándolo de espaldas en el pasto.

Era curioso el lugar que por azares del destino había escogido para sesear sus instintos, un calido y acogedor espacio entre los frondosos jardines, estaba rodeado por un par de docenas de rosas blancas que enmarcaban la escena de la que Harry y Ginny eran protagonistas.

La chica estaba encima de Harry y lo besaba de forma salvaje, ella estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y ni siquiera de había quitado el vestido, había soñado tanto con ese momento en el que el cuerpo de Harry seria para ella y su cuerpo seria para el, que cualquier cosa la hacia sentir y disfrutar al máximo.

El frac, la camisa y la corbata salieron volando por el aire, Ginny ya no podía esperar mas necesitaba que Harry su sexy y bien dotado pelinegro al que había amado en secreto tanto tiempo la hiciera suya, Ginny sabia muy bien que no era tanto porque lo amara sino por la necesidad de sentirse poseída por alguien, ella quería sentirlo todo, quería tocar el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre con sus manos y con su mismo cuerpo, ansiaba sentir como la virilidad de un hombre entraba dentro de ella, deseaba sentir eso que alguna vez había escuchado mencionar a Fleur mientras platicaba con una amiga ella quería experimentar lo que era un orgasmo y nada ni nadie evitaría que esa noche sus deseos mas oscuros no se cumplieran.

El pelinegro estaba agitado, estaba sediento tantos besos y tanta excitación lo estaba agotando mas sin embargo no quería parar, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que luchar contra sus deseos, el no estaba preparado , quería a Ginny pero no la amaba, aun no.

No estaba seguro que ella fuera la indicada, no sabia si la pelirroja era con la que alguna vez quisiera desposarse, además por respeto a su amigo y a los padres de la chica que eran como su familia, no podía romper la confianza que le habían dado estos para que saliera con Ginny y a menos de dos meses de novios ya le estará haciendo el amor.

No eso no era justo, no era correcto se repetía Harry, mientras evitaba mirar a Ginny que seguía encima de el, la chica era demasiado ardiente, talento que dejaba a Harry sin habla sus movimientos y sus gemidos provocados por el placer incitaban a cualquiera a cogerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que Harry no la miraba, y creyó que estaba haciendo algo mal, así que sin preámbulos se soltó la parte delantera del vestido que era tipo alter dejando sus pechos al aire solo cubiertos por un pequeño y delicado sostén de tipo estraple que inducía a sus voluminosos senos a desparramarse.

Harry tragaba saliva era demasiado excitante, pero su moral y el respeto que le tenia a Ginny como a los Weasley era mucho mas grande que su deseo. Así que de la forma mas sutil que podía trataba de alejar a Ginny y a sus dos grandes amigas de el.

La chica se comenzó a bajar el vestido y cuando lo logro solo estaba en ropa interior, las bragas blancas y femeninas hacina juego con el delicado sostén, podía sentir la brisa de la noche en sus piernas y en su espalda, por fin había llegado el momento solo tenia que quitarle los pantalones a Harry y ya lo demás se daría de forma natural.

Ginny comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna del pelinegro que trataba de omitir su sentir para no provocar que su amigo despertara de su profundo sueño, sin embargo las caricias y el despojamiento de sus pantalones hizo que olvidara sus principios y se entregara al maravilloso sentir de la suave y tersa piel de la pelirroja rozando su entrepierna y pecho.

-Pero Ginny... —musitaba el pelinegro tratando de parar el momento arrepentido por haberse dejado llevar por unos segundos.

pero la chica le puso un dedo en la boca y lo hizo guardar silencio, ahora ella tenia el control, estaba disfrutando el momento, ya solo era cuestión de quitarle los bóxer a Harry y ella por fin cumpliría con su objetivo de esa noche que era ser poseída por alguien.

La chica se estaba quitando el sostén de forma sexy ante los esmeralda ojos del niño de oro, sin embargo Harry no se atrevía a mirarla, si alguna vez miraba a alguien desnuda seria porque estaría súper seguro que esa chica era para el, así que se volteo y no miro emanar los pechos de Ginny de su sostén, la chica se recostó encima del pelinegro, lo que hizo que Harry se sonrojara, aunque no los había visto podía sentir como los pechos de Ginny en conjunto con sus duros pezones rozaban por todo su pecho.

El momento había llegado Ginny comenzó a bajar de forma lenta los bóxer de Harry imaginando que solo en unos segundos el sexy y maravilloso Harry Potter la haría suya.

Sin embargo ocurrió algo Harry se levanto de golpe, aferrando su ropa interior a permanecer en su lugar, ya habían llegado demasiado lejos y el no quería hacerlo con Ginny, no estaba listo se sentía cobarde además las imágenes de las caras de los miembros de la familia en Weasley en especial la de la señora Weasley que era como su madre, pasaban por su mente evitando que hiciera una cosa de la que luego se podría arrepentir.

-¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto la chica bastante molesta, y tratando de jalar la ropa interior del pelinegro hacia abajo para quitársela.

Harry se alejo de Ginny y se levanto—No quiero Ginny lo siento aun no estoy listo y creo que tu tampoco, además nunca me atrevería a faltarle al respeto a tu familia que me dio la confianza para cuidarte y mucho menos a ti que eres mi novia.

La pelirroja se levanto enfadada, cosa que hizo sonrojar de nuevo al Gryffindor ya que la chica seguía con los pechos al aire, así que se agacho tomo el frac y se lo dio para que se tapara.

-Precisamente porque eres mi novio quiero estar con tigo y ¿Cómo que no estas listo?, vamos Harry no mientas en el colegio se decía que eres ardiente en la cama, yo también quiero comprobarlo.

El pelinegro se quedo boquiabierto, ¿el ardiente en la cama? —pero si nunca me he acostado con alguien—se dijo el chico

Entonces se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo. —eso es mentira Ginny yo no me he acostado con nadie nunca.

-Pues entonces hazlo con migo para que el rumor se haga realidad. —insitito la chica tocándolo de forma insinuadora por debajo del abdomen.

Harry quito la pequeña mano de Ginny de sus partes—No princesa, entiéndeme no estoy listo además no quiero lastimarte, yo bueno...ni siquiera tengo experiencia, además no quiero faltarte al respeto, no quiero que pienses que solo salgo con tigo para poder tenerte, además de que si intimara con tigo jamás podría volver a mirar a los ojos a Ron.

Ginny comprendió lo que sentía Harry y sus ojos se abrieron dejándola un poco decepcionada.

-Ya veo Harry— la chica se acerco a el y le acaricio el rostro sonriéndole— Se nota que no has dejado de verme como a tu hermana ¿verdad?, por eso no puedes hacerme el amor.

Como un rayo, la mente de Harry se había aclarado y todos esos sentimientos encontrados ahora tenian sentido, la bella chica que tenia en frente tenia la boca llena de razón, el no había podido dejar de lado su amor de hermano para poder verla como lo que era, su novia, una mujer, su amante.

-Lo siento preciosa, debo admitir que tienes razón—susurro el chico con la cabeza hacia abajo y sin mirarla a los ojos. —te comprenderé si crees que soy un idiota y un patán, comprenderé si jamás me vuelves a hablar.

Ginny se le acerco y le alzo el rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran—No te preocupes, yo bueno lo comprendo. No puedo negar que eres muy lindo y muy tierno pero desde que nos dimos la oportunidad de salir sentí que nuestra relación era mas protectora que de amor, y... —la pelirroja se incomodo un poco—Debo admitir que en gran parte yo también tuve la culpa de que esto no funcionara ya que lo que siento por ti, no es amor Harry sino un gran cariño aunque la verdad yo no se que puede pasar mas adelante y tal vez este cariño se convierta en amor así que la verdad me encantaría tener abierta esta puerta contigo, talvez en un futuro descubramos que en realidad somos el uno para el otro.

-Vaya Ginny, has madurado, si te hubiera dicho esto hace unos años me habrías lanzado un hechizo mocomurcielago y no me dirigirías la palabra.

-jejeje, bueno es que ya crecí Harry.

-Si, créeme que ya me di cuenta de que creciste—agrego el muchacho señalando los senos de la chica.

Ginny sonrió—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo se, lo que quieras—dijo el chico.

-¿Estas seguro que lo que quiera? —pregunto la chica de forma picara, amenazando con quitarse el frac de encima que cubría su cuerpo desnudo.

-Todo menos eso—agrego el muchacho sonriéndole.

-Jejeje, solo bromeaba Harry, que te parece si nos damos un tiempo, experimentamos con nuevas personas y si se da el momento y usted señor Potter se convence de que puedo ser algo mas que tu hermanita pequeña, puede que volvamos a estar juntos ¿Cómo ves?

-Esta bien, me encanta tu idea así que por lo pronto solo somos amigos.

-Si aunque debo admitir que me encantaría que fuéramos del tipo cariñoso, tu me entiendes Harry—alego la bella pelirroja de forma picara mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas.

-Lo pensare, lo pensare, ahora porque mejor no nos vestimos, no vaya ser que alguien nos atrape.

-Si y lo peor es que no hicimos nada.

-Si bueno, eso seria algo vergonzoso—agrego el muchacho.

-Hay, Harry quien diría que tu evitaste hacerme el amor en lugar de que yo me resistiera.

-ya te lo dije, te respeto demasiado a ti y nunca podría defraudar a tu familia, no me sentiría a gusto en presencia de ellos.

El vestido Gris se ciño de nuevo al curvilíneo cuerpo de Ginny, esta se acerco a Harry y le pellizco las mejillas, — ¿te digo algo Harry?

-Dime.

-Cualquier padre quisiera que su hija saliera con tigo, eres todo un caballero, eres lindisimo.

-No digas eso, no soy tan inocente.

-Claro que lo eres, esta en tu naturaleza, mi madre me contó que tu papa era igual de respetuoso como lo eres tu, bueno al menos con las chicas, porque cuando se trataba de hacerle bromas a los chicos era el diablo en persona.

-jejeje, entonces si es de familia, pero Ginny ya que no somos novios dime ¿qué clase de hombre quieres tu?, una vez Hermione me dijo que todas deseaban un príncipe azul, un chico guapo, sexy, con buen cuerpo que las hiciera reír y que fuera respetuoso.

Dime ¿acaso no cumplo con esas expectativas?

La pelirroja rio por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba el alborotado cabello, claro que cualquier chica quería un príncipe, de hecho ella estaba interesada en uno en especial, el príncipe de las serpientes era al que ella quería.

-Si Harry generalmente cualquier chica busca eso en un hombre, sin embargo yo soy rara y me salgo de las estadísticas, yo quiero un chico guapo, sexy y con buen cuerpo al contrario del respeto, me encantaría salir con alguien que me hiciera las cosas mas sucias, pero de forma elegante, mi hombre perfecto seria el que me tratara como lo que soy una mujer.

Harry se había quedado helado, la chica que había escuchado no se parecía nada a su tierna y sensible hermanita y hasta hace unos minutos novia, ahora se daba cuenta de que lo mas sano había sido que terminaran esa relación, el se sentía demasiado tímido, como para cumplir con las expectativas de esa sexy pelirroja.

-Vaya Ginny, no pues mira que si elegiste mal al salir con migo.

-Claro que no, pasamos buenos momentos y un poco de romance en algún momento de la vida no le hace daño a nadie, como te lo dije Harry eres un caballero y eso nunca lo olvidare.

Los ahora amigos se terminaron de vestir y se dirigieron hacia donde se celebraba la fiesta para disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la noche.

**Fin del flash back**

-Y eso fue lo que paso Herms, lo bueno fue que los dos comprendimos que es mejor darnos un tiempo para aclarar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

-Pero Ginny, no puedo creer que lo hayas terminado por que no te quiso hacer el amor, es realmente tonto, por lo que me cuentas Harry es el novio perfecto.

-Talvez lo sea para ti Hermy porque Harry cumple con tus expectativas, pero sinceramente para mi no, yo quiero un hombre que me complazca en todo, ya te lo dije quiero que me haga las cosas mas sucias de forma elegante.

-Ya veo ¿entonces por eso, la serpiente de Malfoy, te atrae tanto?, por su fama de semental—agrego la castaña de forma reprobatoria.

-La verdad si Hermy, y bueno es que la verdad no se que tiene ese hombre que simplemente me vuelve loca, su caminar su cuerpo su mirada arrogante, no se que es lo que tiene que me hace querer acostarme con el.

-Amiga, por lo que me dices, debo suponer que no te importa si Malfoy te quiere o no, tu solo quieres un buen rato de sexo y ya.

La pelirroja se puso seria claro que su prioridad era cumplir su objetivo de dejar de se Virgen antes de que terminara el año, pero había algo mas en Draco, ella sabia que debajo de esa fría y arrogante mirada se escondía un muchacho que necesitaba amor y cariño y que al igual que ella, no había llegado la persona idónea que lo hiciera entregarse en no solo cuerpo si no también el alma a esa persona.

-No Hermione, veras, no se que hay en Draco que me hace querer protegerlo y amarlo con todo lo que tengo y por supuesto que me encantaría que el también hiciera lo mismo.

-Bien Ginny, entonces cuenta con migo para lo que quieras, así tenga que sacrificarme y tener que hablarle a ese idiota, lo haré para que te des cuenta de una vez por todas si el es el hombre especial que estas buscando o no.

La pelirroja se abalanzo hacia la castaña y la abrazo. —Gracias Herms, eres la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener.

-jejeje, gracias pequeña.

Mientras las amigas se abrazaban algo rompió con la bella escena de amistad, un curioso ruido proveniente del estomago de Ginny se hizo presente en el aula.

-Ups, parece que el hambre a comenzado a hacer estragos en mi, jejeje, si me disculpas Herms, creo que tengo que pasarme por el gran comedor a calmar esta hambre.

-Descuida Ginny, yo ya me voy a la sala común, mañana tendré un día muy pesado y me caería bien un buen descanso.

Las amigas se despidieron.

-Hermy, de verdad gracias por apoyarme y sobre todo gracias por no juzgar mis objetivos ni mis ideales, se que he cambiado mucho, hasta a mi me asusta lo que siento, pero es lo que quiero y lo que siento y nadie ni yo misma podré cambiarlo.

-Descuida Ginny, no hay nada de que agradecer, para eso estamos las amigas, y créeme que tu eres la mejor que tengo y nuca me atrevería a juzgarte por cosas tan banales como es que te atraiga Draco Malfoy o que quieras hacer el amor, creo que eso es normal que te sientes curiosa y tarde o temprano tu curiosidad y tus deseos se disiparan o se cumplirán, eso solo es cuestión de ti.

Ginny asintió y una vez mas abrazo a la castaña para luego salir del aula dejando a las castaña en mucho que pensar.

La castaña tomo sus cosas para irse a descansar cuando un ruido la aterrorizo, un para de lamentos llenos de rabia pero también de tristeza se escuchaban casi dentro del aula donde ella se encontraba, los lamentos parecían venir de las paredes, el problema era encontrar cual de ellas era.

La chica comenzó a palpar y a poner el oído contra la pared para averiguar de donde provenía el ruido.

-Talvez sea un fantasma—se dijo en voz alta, pero su subconsciente la hizo dudar, los lamentos parecían humanos, ya que no se escuchaban a los lejos como los de los fantasmas.

Entonces se acerco a una estantería llena de libros y cabezas reducidas, el espacio entre la estantería y el escritorio del profesor era muy pequeño, lo que evitaba que pasara, pero hay el ruido se hacia mas fuerte y si alguien necesitaba ayuda ella podría dársela, como pudo se postro enfrente de la estantería para escuchar mejor, definitivamente había alguien detrás, no estaba segura si era el aula de alado o alguna otra pero tenia que llegar a ella, la chica de nuevo realizo su travesía para poder salir del reducido espacio, solo que sin darse cuenta piso una arruga que había en la alfombra lo que hizo que casi se cayera, al no ser porque se detuvo de una de las cabezas reducidas que estaban pegadas en las estantería, de pronto algo comenzó a moverse y a levantarse, la estantería se estaba dando vuelta de forma vertical.

La castaña quería soltarse de la cabeza reducida pero era imposible, seguro que quien había hecho ese pasadizo había embrujado el objeto decorativo.

Por fin y después de varios segundos de terror en los que la castaña casi voló por los aires cayo en una oscura sala, llena de muebles negros y cortinas verdes.

Hermione que estaba tirada en la alfombra se puso en cuatro patas para levantarse cuando vio que unos lustrosos zapatos se postraron enfrente de ella, esta levanto un poco la mirada y se encontró con la persona menos pensada. Pantalón negro, camisa abierta, y la corbata aflojada, así se veía Draco Malfoy en ese momento, el chico le ofreció la mano a Hermione, y ella se la dio para que la ayudara a levantarse.

-¡Perdón, yo no quería yo...! —Draco la intimidaba solo con la mirada ya que aun no decía palabra alguna.

De pronto este se le abalanzo rápido, obligándola a quedar pegada a una pared totalmente vulnerable ante el príncipe de las serpientes, que la tenia acorralada, el chico puso las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Hermione y la miro, solo eso hacia.

La chica estaba asustada, sabia que Draco tenia un temperamento del diablo y si el era el que se estaba lamentando, no estaría muy contento de que Hermione la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo lo hubiera escuchado.

Draco parecía una estatua, no se movía solo miraba a Hermione con esos ojos fríos y grises que congelaban al momento, sin embargo Hermione noto algo en esos ojos, una tristeza absoluta se refleja en ellos, además vestigios de lagrimas se veían aun frescos sobre su rostro.

**Hola hola, oigan perdón por la tardanza pero es que la verdad mi cerebro se había quedado seco, pero por fin he terminado este cap, espero que les haya gustado se que no hubo mucho Draco y Ginny, pero era necesario relatar lo que había pasado entre Harry y Ginny además, tenia que decirles los nuevos ideales de la pelirroja.**

**Como sea en el prox capitulo les diré que onda con Draco y Herms, ¿será que la castaña, traicionara a su mejor amiga al estar en esa comprometedora situación con el seductor príncipe de las serpientes? Y ¿por qué Draco se lamenta?, ¿Ginny lo ayudara a aliviar el dolor?, jejeje esto y mucho mas en el prox cap, espérenlo y Gracias por su paciencia, Y CLARO NO OLVIDEN LAS CRITICAS porque si no me dejan me pondré a lamentarme como el rubio y no subiré caps.**

**Gracias por todo los quiero BYE BYE **

**BESITOS FABY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

**¡No me tientes Draco Malfoy!**

**Hola chicos y chicas saludos a cada uno de ustedes y a sus seres queridos en este capitulin les contare que es lo que paso con Dracito y Hermione, ¿Quieren que les de una probadita?.**

**Jejeje Pues NOOOO, mejor lean el cap y díganme que tanto o que tan poco les gusto, jejeje porfas, además de esto sabrán porque el sexy príncipe de las serpientes se le acerca tanto a la castaña, se que este cap les parecerá curioso sin embargo desde ahorita aclaro que no se preocupen este fic es totalmente DRACO&GINNY pero como se los había dicho un poco de Drama e intriga no le hacen daño a nadie **

**Espero de verdad que les guste y para todos aquellos que sepan ingles les cuento que Fabricas de Francia o Liverpool ya lanzaron la pre-venta para el 7 libro de HP en ingles el costo es de $429, por si les interesa.**

**oigan y les cuento algo de lo que estoy muy orgullosa y que me encantaría compartirlo con todos ustedes ¡ Logre ser de los mejores promedios de toda mi carrera, me dieron diploma por primero, segundo y tercer semestre de cuarto no, porque aun lo estoy cursando ! Yupi, Yupi ¡ VIVA YO !.**

**Jejeje creo que es tiempo de dejar de presumir y de que mejor lean este cap, que espero que les guste y que al igual que en mi universidad, reconozcan mi trabajo con Criticas.**

**Bye los quiero muchísimo Disfruten **

**Recordando lo anterior **

Draco parecía una estatua, no se movía solo miraba a Hermione con esos ojos fríos y grises que congelaban al momento, sin embargo Hermione noto algo en esos ojos, una tristeza absoluta se refleja en ellos, además vestigios de lagrimas se veían aun frescos sobre su rostro.

Sin saber porque demonios lo hacia Hermione acogió el rostro del rubio con sus manos y paso sus delicados y delgados dedos por donde las lagrimas habían hecho su recorrido y habían manchado la hermosa cara del príncipe de las serpientes, tanto Hermione como Draco no decían nada solo se miraban tratando de encontrar una respuesta en los ojos del otro, entonces sucedió algo inesperado, el chico le sonrió levemente, al menos eso fue lo que percibió la castaña y este postro su mano sobre la de Hermione que estaban en su rostro.

Entonces el chico comenzó a acercársele mas y mas a Hermione, la chica no sabia que hacer el rubio la tenia totalmente acorralada además tener a un hombre tan cerca y que precisamente fuera Draco Malfoy la derretía, Draco era seductor con la mirada y se mordía los labios cada vez que se acercaba a la cara de Hermione.

La chica daría todo por besar a alguien como Draco Malfoy ya que en sus sueños mas profundos era un loco deseo que siempre había querido cumplir, y en ese momento lo hubiera hecho, pero no podía traicionar a su mejor amiga, tenia que luchar contra si misma y contra la tentación que el rubio le provocaba

Draco ya se encontraba a solo un par de centímetros de su cara, el chico estaba tan cerca que Hermione podía ver su reflejo en los fríos ojos del Slytehrin.

La castaña comenzó a temblar cosa que el rubio percibió ya que le apretó con fuerza las manos para que no se soltara.

La impotencia y los nervios que sentía la Gryffindor la dominaban en todos los sentidos, hasta el hecho de hacerla cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que el chico hacia.

Draco la miraba con gracia, podría hacer de ella lo que quisiera en ese momento, podía besarla si quería, podía tocarla si lo quería o simplemente la tiraría al suelo y le haría el amor de la forma mas dura y salvaje si así lo deseara, sin embargo aun no era el momento, que caso tendría disfrutar del virgen cuerpo de Hermione Granger sin nada a cambio mas que simple placer, no el necesitaba mas, cuando decidiera llevarse a la cama a Hermione seria por un motivo.

Ahora no tendría caso, talvez si la hacia suya ella jamás se lo contaría a nadie, y el no quería eso, Harry tenia que enterarse de lo que le había hecho a su amiguita, para vengarse y destruirlo moralmente. Sin embargo había algo en Hermione que lo hacia evitar hacerle daño, su angelical rostro le traía recuerdos, no sabia porque pero tenia la loca idea de que ella y Ginny se parecían.

Se acerco mas a ella, podía sentir en su cara la agitada respiración de la leona, su ingenua y asustada cara lo hacia querer llenarla de besos, sus bellos labios entre abiertos lo incitaban a la locura, no podía resistirse a las mujeres hermosas, pero como se había dicho antes, aun no era el momento, aun no.

El chico de abalanzó sobre ella, a lo que la castaña reacciono cerrando mas los ojos y volteando la cara para que el rubio no la alcanzara a besar, sin embargo este no la beso lo único que hizo fue acercarse a ella y susurrándole al oído le dijo.

-¿Creías que ibas a ser tan afortunada Granger? —le susurro este de forma burlona.

La castaña se había quedado totalmente perturbada por la loca actitud que se cargaba el muchacho, la chica lo miraba atónita mientras Draco se alejaba de ella para irse a sentarse a uno de los sillones que estaba en la extraña sala, de la que por cierto Hermione quería salir corriendo.

Hermy no se movía, seguía mirando a Draco, este ya estaba cómodamente sentado mientras bebía lo que parecía una copa de vino tinto.

-¡Qué pasa Granger, te ves desilusionada!, ¿No me digas, querías que te besara?.

-¡Claro que no Malfoy, no lo quería, solo temía que lo hicieras! —se defendió la chica gritando

-¡No me digas!, que yo viera, no te resististe mucho que digamos, puede que seas una cerebrito o una de las mejores brujas según lo decía ese vegete loco, pero no puedes negar que me deseas.

Hermione enrojeció tan rápido que hasta se mareo, ella estaba a favor de la idea de que el rubio solo había sido una víctima mas en el juego de Voldemort, mas sin embargo no permitiría que esa escurridiza serpiente dijera esas tonterías y mucho menos permitiría que insultara a una persona a la que ella había admirado y querido tanto.

-¡Si vuelves a insultar al profesor Dumbledore yo...! —Hermione no pudo continuar la frase Draco se había levantado de nuevo y se había acercado a ella tomándola de la cintura y amenazándola con la varita.

-¿Tú que? mi linda Gryffindor

-Yo...¡te haré callar! —Grito la castaña explotando su enojo alejándolo de ella

-No se porque te importa que lo insulte, que mas te da, Dumbledore ya esta muerto.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo digas de esa manera?

-¿Entonces como quieres que lo diga?, ¿con lagrimas en los ojos?, por favor Granger no seas tan ridícula, supéralo, además dime una cosa, cuando tu y tus estúpidos amiguitos me echan en cara que ya no tengo padres, dime ¿lo hacen con respeto, les lloran los ojos cuando me lo dicen?, NO, entonces dime por que Yo Draco Malfoy debo de tener respeto por Dumbledore.

La castaña se acerco un poco a el y se atrevió a ponerle una mano en el hombro, que Draco miro como si fuera un extraño bicho.

-Por el simple hecho de que el te protegió siempre, ¿no crees que era demasiado obvio que Dumbledore no estuviera al tanto de tus planes?, y aun así, el creyó en ti, pensó que podías cambiar y por eso no te delato en el ministerio de magia.

Por eso Draco, por eso debes de tenerle tan siquiera un poco de respeto además aunque lo niegues y estoy segura que lo harás, el te agradaba tan siquiera un poco.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! —negó el muchacho justamente como lo había predicho la castaña.

-Lo vez—exclamo la castaña sonriendo.

-Cállate Granger

Por unos minutos los chicos se quedaron sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que Hermione interrumpió el silencio con una pregunta que podría tener dos destino, similares pero a la vez diferentes, por un lado su pregunta podría sacarla de ahí rápida y de forma segura y el otro destino seria el quedarse ahí y averiguar un poco mas del profundo sentir del príncipe de Slytherin, todo con el fin fe apoyar a Ginny a cumplir su cometido de estar mas cerca del rubio.

-Malfoy, ¿Por qué hacías tantos ruidos hace un rato?, parecía como si... —la chica no se atrevía decirlo, talvez seria demasiado peligroso—Mmm...era como si estuvieras llorando—termino la frase la chica esperando cualquiera de los dos destinos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lloraba? —pregunto el chico, parecía que el destino de la pregunta se había inclinado a favor de Ginny , ya que parecía que Draco estaba dispuesto a hablar de sus sentimientos.

-Porque sonaba como eso, como llanto, además cuando te puse la mano en la cara sentí el rastro de las lagrimas que habían caído por tus mejillas. —respondió la chica de la forma mas diplomática posible.

El chico la miro, estaba impresionado por la percepción de la bella chica que tenia en frente, le daba un poco de miedo pensar que si Hermione se lo proponía le podría sacar hasta el mas profundo de los sentimientos sin llegar tan siquiera a obligarlo.

-¿Y que si así fuera?, ¿QUÉ YA NO TENGO DERECHO NI HACER ESO? —grito el muchacho mirando a su acompañante con reproche.

Sin imaginarse lo que la chica hacia Draco se alejaba de ella, no quería mirarla a los ojos si lo hacia, estaría en sus manos. Hermione se había sentado junto a el y le había tomado la mano, la castaña lo miraba de una forma que Draco jamás había experimentado, no era pena, no era compasión, era tristeza, ese sentimiento que acoge al cuerpo cada vez que se siente herido, no concebía que justamente ella, Hermione Granger a la que había insultado por tantos años estuviera ahí sufriendo por el.

En ese momento paso una idea loca por su mente, el chico pensó que seria grandioso poder se su amigo, parecía que ella era una de esas amigas que daban todo su apoyo y su tiempo por reconfortar y ayudar a uno de sus amigos, y eso era lo que el necesitaba con desesperación, necesitaba una mano amiga que lo acompaña y lo ayudara a superar todo lo que tenia en su interior.

Solo que había un pequeño problema, ella era de Gryffindor, era Hermione Garnger la mejor amiga del cara rajada y era una sangre sucia, la poco familia que aun le quedaba lo destrozaría, le quitarían su herencia y lo dejarían a merced del mundo en el que talvez tendría que encontrar un trabajo como un vulgar muggle.

-No, se repetía el rubio en la mente, aunque lo quisiera, aunque lo necesitara Ella no podía ser el hombro en el que le hacia tanta falta llorar y desahogar sus penas, entonces recordó que había alguien con quien si podía hacerlo, ella no lo juzgaría, ella era como el, era diferente era una chica con un doble rostro, ella casi se acostaba con el siendo novia de su peor enemigo ( recuerden que Draco no sabe que Ginny y Harry terminaron ) su pelirroja era la indicada para no solo ser su amiga, también seria su hombro, su compañera y talvez su amante.

-¿Malfoy? —pregunto la castaña al ver al rubio tan pensativo.

-Mmm...

-Malfoy, claro que puedes llorar, pero ¿sabes?, no es muy bueno hacerlo a solas, parece que tienes mucho que sacar, mucho que desahogarte y si lo haces sin nadie que te escuche no servirá de mucho, deberías de buscar a alguien de tu confianza que sepas que no te va a juzgar sea lo que sea que te esta pasando.

El muchacho tomo la mano de Hermione—Gracias Granger, se que nunca creíste escuchar esto de mi, ni siquiera yo me la creo pero hay va, Granger, gracias por preocuparte de mi que soy un pobre y arrogante chico al que ya no le queda nada en esta vida.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo con tristeza, le conmovía mucho el hecho de ver a alguien como Draco Malfoy en una situación tan desagradable, ella quería abrazarlo y brindarle su ayuda, pero no, ese era trabajo de su pequeña amiga, debía de incitar a Draco a que tomara en cuenta a Ginny como su confidente.

-De nada Malfoy, yo soy de la idea de que todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad y tu, hayas lo que hayas hecho durante estos años no eres la excepción.

-Granger.

-Si

-Si no tuvieras ese nombre y si por tu sangre no corriera la de los muggles, créeme que te pediría en este momento que te casaras con migo.

La chica se espanto, todo le había salido al revés, había ocasionado que Draco tuviera sentimientos lindos por ella y no por su amiga, como fuera debía de alejarse de ese sexy rubio que la incitaba al pecado.

-Ammm...gracias, pero creo que no soy la indicada para ti.

Ahora Draco fue el que se le acerco a la castaña, de alguna manera el rubio había acorralado a Hermione debajo de el y el estaba encima de ella mirándola de nuevo con esos ojos tan fríos.

-¿Quién dice que no lo eres?, te deberías de sentir alagada, yo no digo eso con frecuencia y si quiero que seas para mi simplemente lo serás y nadie podrá evitarlo.

-Yo no puedo ser la indicada para ti, porque... —el cerebro de Hermione trabajaba a un 110, necesitaba decir algo lo suficientemente creíble e inteligente, para que el rubio la dejara salir de ahí y para que de algún modo se acercara mas a Ginny y dejara de acosarla.

-Estoy esperando Granger—musito el muchacho impaciente.

-¡No puedo ser para ti, primero porque jamás lo haría y segundo porque mi cuerpo y mi corazón le pertenecen a otra persona! —Exclamo la castaña esperando la reacción del rubio, talvez eso bastaría para que la dejara en paz y no tendría que mencionar nombres.

-¿A si y quien es el afortunado? —pregunto el rubio de forma incrédula

-¡DEMONIOS! —Se dijo la chica—Bueno yo salgo con Harry

Draco se levanto, dejando a Hermione libre de su seducción—¡¿CON POTTER?! —exclamo el muchacho rabioso y muy indignado

-Este si que es el colmo, ese maldito no se conformo con Ginny sino que también esta con Granger, porque por lo menos no me dejo a una, ¡ahhhh, como lo odio! —pensaba el rubio

-Eh...si Potter, digo Harry.

-Dime algo Granger.

-¿Que?

-¿Qué ese idiota no sale con la hermana de la rata?

-Si

-¿Entonces, como es que también esta con tigo?

Hermione tenia los ojos como platos, parecía que su idea estaba resultando sin embargo lo hacia a costas de Harry, la castaña lo estaba metiendo en un problemon.

De la boca de Hermione no salían las palabras, la chica solo abría y cerraba la boca pero sin decir ni una palabra.

-¡GRANGER! —grito el rubio desesperado, grito que hizo que Hermy saltara del susto

-Yo soy...bueno es que Harry solo quiere a Ginny para que sea su novia ante la sociedad porque si la deja Ron lo odiaría, pero la verdad es que el y yo siempre nos amamos, con migo es con quien comparte todo—dijo casi en susurros la castaña.

Ahora si Draco no se la creía, no concebía el saber que su Némesis engañara a una chica como Ginny con Hermione, claro que si lo pensaba bien, Hermione no estaba nada mal para cuestiones mas intimas como el sexo y los fajes, las curvas de la castaña eran mas pronunciadas que las de Ginny.

Pero aun así, a su opinión Ginny era perfecta.

-Vaya, vaya Granger, parece que solo tienes la cara de inocente, pero de eso no tienes nada, nunca imaginé que te acostaras con alguien como Potter.

-¡NO ME ACUESTO CON EL! —bramo Hermione

-Si claro, solo juegan a la comidita—dijo la serpiente con ironía

-Sinceramente creí que tenias mejor gusto ya sabes por lo que tuviste con Víktor Krum—Draco se paseaba por la habitación hablando con Hermy pero a la vez pensando en alguna forma de separar a ese trío, ahora el se quería quedar con las chicas. —Parece que te gustan las celebridades, ¿No?

La chica no decía nada, ya había hablado demasiado esa noche, en la que se había comprometido ella y también lo había hecho con el pobre Harry, que seguro dormía placidamente en su dormitorio sin imaginarse ni por un segundo que Draco Malfoy creía que era alguna clase de patán semental que engañaba a su novia con su mejor amiga para solo tener buen sexo.

-Interpretare tu silencio como un si—El chico ya había pensado en un plan, y por ahora Hermione era la mas vulnerable y la mas fácil de engatusar, ahora si que se vengaría de Harry, le quitaría a sus dos tesoros, su plan era casi perfecto, el único detalle que tenia es que existía la posibilidad de enamorarse de verdad de alguna de las dos chicas, aun así de eso ya se preocuparía después.

Hermione estaba sentada en una esquina del negro sillón de la sala, pensando rápidamente en lo que haría cuando llegara al dormitorio de Gryffindor, la chica estaba tan hundida en su mente que no se dio cuenta que una serpiente se puso en frente de ella.

Hermione levanto el rostro y lo vio, Draco la veía de forma diferente, a la chica le daba un poco de miedo, su mirada ya no era tan fría, se podía ver en ella la felicidad y lo extasiado que estaba el muchacho, por alguna razón Draco estaba que no cabía en su felicidad.

Entonces con un rápido movimiento de manos, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto acercándola totalmente a su cuerpo hasta que los senos de ella quedaron pegados al pecho de el.

Hermione respiraba de forma rápida y agitada.

Cosa que excitaba al máximo a Draco, ya que sentía como los pechos de Hermy se movían.

-¿Qué haces Malfoy?, ¡SUELTAME! —grito la chica retorciéndose entre los brazos del rubio

-No te voy a soltar Granger—dijo el príncipe riéndose, el chico disfrutaba ver sufriendo a la gente y que mejor que ver a Hermione, eso si que lo hacia prenderse, se imaginaba los gritos que daría la chica si la obligar a tener sexo con el, Draco puso los ojos en blanco tratando de sacar eso de su cabeza, ya luego lo experimentaría.

-¡TE LO ADVIERTO MALFOY, SI NO ME SUELTAS TE VOY A MALDECIR!

-Mira como tiemblo preciosa, tu me puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¡Déjame por favor! —gritaba Hermy, pero por mas que se retorcía y arañaba a Draco en las manos este era demasiado fuerte y la apremiaba hacia el de forma rígida.

-Ya te dije que no—disfrutaba el rubio

El pelo de Hermione estaba por sin ningún lado y varios mechones caían en su rostro haciéndola ver mas linda de lo que era.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le pregunto a Draco

El rubio solo tenia planeado fastidiarla un poco, pero al verla así tan linda y tan vulnerable a su merced, no le importo nada.

-¡QUIERO ESTO! —le grito Draco al instante que la tomo por detrás de la cabeza y le planto un apasionado beso, que le hizo daño a Hermione, Draco pensó que Hermione le respondería el beso, sin embargo estaba de lo mas equivocado la chica movía la cara para evitar los labios de este mientras lo empujaba.

-¡Mmm...NOOO...MMMM...NOOO MALFOY DEJAME¡ —gritaba la chica.

El slytherin la soltó, no había resultado como el quería, aun así no había perdido la batalla, Hermione seria suya o por las buenas o por las malas, si lograba acostarse con ella, primero que nada cumpliría una de sus mas desquiciadas fantasías y segundo destruiría a Harry.

-¿Pensé que querrías un príncipe en tu colección de celebridades? —musito el chico mordiéndose el labio.

-¡Eres un idiota! —exclamo la castaña mientras se limpiaba cada lugar que había sido tocado por los labios de Draco.

-Vamos Granger ¿no me digas que no te gusto?

-Pues no, y te pido por favor que no vuelvas a hacerlo

-¿Y que me harías si lo vuelco a intentar? —pregunto el chico alzando las cejas mientras la volvía a tomar de la cintura.

-Fácil, esto—Hermy le dio una bofetada a Draco, pensando que este se iba a enfadar y por fin la dejaría en paz

-Uff, que miedo Granger me vas a deshacer la cara—dijo el chico irónico.

-eres un tonto, ahora por favor me dirías como puedo salir de aquí, si esta es la sala común de tu casa lo menos que quiero es verle la cara a tus amiguitos.

-Descuida Granger, esta no es la sala común de Slytherin, es solo un aula que uso cuando quiero estar solo, y ahí esta la puerta, por favor vuelve a visitarme, —dijo de forma burlona señalando a la puerta.

-Adiós Malfoy

-Adiós Granger, salúdame a tu novio.

-ashhh—exclamo la chica cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Hay dios, ahora si que me he metido en problemas, tengo que hablar primero con Harry y luego con Ginny, si no se los digo Draco seguro que hará algo y pondrá nuestra amistad en peligro—pensó la chica mientras corría a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Por otro lado Draco había vuelto a llenar su copa de vino y mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo que le daban las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea, brindaba por si mismo, por que por fin la suerte parecía sonreírle a el y no a Harry, ahora si tenia el pretexto perfecto para acabar con la relación de Harry y Ginny, ahora si podría estar con su pelirroja y seria solo para el, no la compartiría con nadie, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y darle de nuevo esos besos que quedaron inconclusos en la sala de los menesteres quería hacerla suya una y mil veces quería contarle todo lo que sentía, sabiendo que con cada palabra ella lo abrazaría y lo besaría, solo había un problema a el le gustaba Ginny y talvez se podía decir que la quería pero algo le daba miedo, el enamorase de ella seria su perdición.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...jejeje espero que les haya gustado este cap, se que Ginny no salio en el pero era necesario que Draco y Hermione tuvieran este acercamiento para hacer la historia mas interesante, pobre herms, problema que se a cargado al decirle a Draco que ella y Harry se acuestan, ¿qué dirá Harry y Ginny cuando se los cuente?, y ¿qué hará Draco para separa al trío?, ya lo verán ¿y Draco llegara a enamorase de Ginny?**

**Esto y mucho mas los espera en el siguiente capitulo de esta loca historia a la que le estoy tomando cariño. DEJEN SU OPINION SI LES GUSTO O NO.**

**Ya saben que respondo todas sus criticas y que siempre estoy al pendiente de sus peticiones Gracias por hacer que este fic tenga tanto éxito con tan pequeño numero de cap, espero que sigan así, Gracias de antemano los adoro bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Perdóname Harry**

**Hola ¿Cómo están todos?, espero de verdad que súper, jejeje he vuelto después de tanto tiempo con el gusto de traerles un nuevo capitulo en el que les contare lo que paso en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando la castaña le cuenta a Harry lo que le dijo a Draco, ¿será que al pelinegro no le desagrada tanto la idea?, jejeje eso ni yo lo se, espero que les guste este Cáp. y que me disculpen por mi tardanza pero ustedes saben que la escuela es lo primero además he tenido problemas con mi conexión a Internet, de todos modos ya estoy aquí de nuevo jejeje disfruten y los quiero mucho.**

Recordando el capitulo anterior la castaña se encontró con Malfoy dentro de una extraña sala donde el chico estaba llorando, sin embargo el rubio acoso a Hermione a tal grado que esta tuvo que inventarle que salía con Harry cosa que talvez le pueda causar un conflicto no solo con Harry sino también con la pequeña pelirroja.

La castaña caminaba a marchas forzadas por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde estaba el retrato de la señora Gorda.

-¡Gusarajos de moco¡ —Grito la Hermione sin darle tiempo a la señora gorda de preguntárselo, la mujer abrió el retrato dejando visible el hueco que conducía a la sala de los leones de Gryffindor.

La chica paso saliva, sabia que se encontraría con Harry y con Ginny, ya que era la hora en la que siempre se ponían a hacer los deberes y seguro que sus amigos la estaban esperando para que se los corrigiera.

Hermione entro en la sala común y efectivamente un pelirrojo y un pelinegro le sonrieron desde una mesa llena de libros y de planos del universo, por su parte Ginny estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea conversando con Neville sobre su viaje a México, mientras se atragantaban de lo que parecía ser una gran barra de chocolate.

-¡Por aquí Hermy! —gritaba Ron haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara.

La chica trato de pasar desapercibida por lo menos para Ginny y se sento al lado del pelirrojo.

-Hola chicos.

-Hey Hermione ¿dónde te has metido?, te hemos estado esperando desde hace horas estoy hecho un lico con esto de la astronomía avanzada, no estoy seguro si la tercera luna de Carpio es chii o hitosu.

La chica se molesto un poco y frunció el entrecejo—Primero que nada no es ninguna de las dos la luna de Carpio es Ouran y segundo, ¿qué ustedes dos no escuchan? —farfullo la castaña.

El pelirrojo y Harry negaron con la cabeza de forma ingenua.

-¿por qué lo dices Herms? —musito el pelinegro

La castaña lo miro indignada—Señor Potter, señor Weasley si no se acuerdan mientras ustedes comían alegremente yo me levante y de forma educada les dije buenas noches.

-¿pero entonces porque no estabas aquí? —pregunto Ron sin malicia alguna.

-Ahhh...es que me pase primero por la biblioteca.

-Bueno como sea ayúdame Hermione—imploro el pelirrojo acercándole de forma curiosa sus mapas y sus redacciones.

Mientras Ron se entretenía detrás de uno de los libros de transformaciones buscando un par de palabras clave para un hechizo, Hermione escribió de forma rápida en un papel, mientras corregía las proyecciones de sus amigos.

_Harry Tengo que hablarte de algo sobre la serpiente, en una hora finjamos subir al dormitorio y te espero a la una junto a la chimenea._

_Hermione_

La chica rasgo el pergamino, lo hizo bolita y se lo lanzo a Harry por debajo para que Ron no se diera cuenta.

La bola de papel golpeo al pelinegro en la frente ya que tenia la cabeza recostada en uno de los libros mientras dormitaba.

-¿qué ehh? —balbuceo el niño que vivió, mientras veía el arma que lo había atacado.

Antes de que Harry preguntara quien le había lanzado aquello, Hermione le hizo señas y le dijo solo moviendo los labios que la abriera.

Harry leyó la nota y alzo el pulgar en forma de aprobación, para luego volverla cenizas con ayuda de la varita, cosa que llamo la atención de Ron.

-¡Harry, ¿pero que haces, porque quemas eso?!, hay esta el cesto de basura

-Jejeje, lo se amigo pero es que hoy ando con síndrome de piromaniaco.

-Bueno—mascullo el pelirrojo volviendo al libro.

Después de una hora y de varias redacciones corregidas, la sala común de Gryffindor se había quedado vacía a excepción de el trío, Hermione miro su reloj y luego a Harry.

La chica levanto los brazos y se tallo los ojos—Dios pero que sueño tengo—mascullo la muchacha con un bostezo.

Harry comprendió la indirecta y le hizo segunda—Si Hermy yo también ya tengo mucho sueño , mira que ya no compilo bien la información, mi cabeza ya solo esta llena de nombres de planetas y de hechizos no puedo mas, me voy a dormir ¿vienes Ron?

El pelirrojo no respondió, al parecer seguía muy entretenido en su libro de transformaciones.

-¿Ron? —pregunto la castaña.

El chico no se movía y entonces ella y Harry asomaron la cabeza hacia su amigo y se dieron cuenta que se había quedado placidamente dormido con el libro en las manos.

Los Gryffindors rieron de su dormilón amigo por lo bajo.

-Pobre Ronnie, ya estaba muy cansado—dijo la castaña mientras miraba el rostro en paz del pelirrojo y le acariciaba un poco el llameante cabello.

La chica sonrió y se sonrojo un poco. Entonces escucho que su amigo se burlaba de ella. —¿qué es tan gracioso Harry?

-Te sonrojaste Hermy, dime pequeña diablilla ¿te gusta Ron?

La castaña se puso seria y se sentó de forma rígida sobre su silla—No, ¿cómo crees?, Ron es solo mi amigo al igual que tú.

-Entonces porque te sonrojaste, con migo nuca te ha pasado—musito el niño que vivió de forma burlona.

-Harry no seas tonto y deja eso por la paz, mejor llevemos a Ron al dormitorio porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

Los amigos llevaron a Ron hacia el dormitorio de chicos con ayuda de un hechizo levitador, en cuanto Hermione entro a la habitación de los Gryffindors, Neville de forma graciosa se tapo con la cobija hasta el cuello.

-Oh, ¡Una chica en el dormitorio ahhhh!

-Cállate Neville eso solo Hermione—alego Harry sonriendo por la reacción de su amigo.

-Si Harry es solo Hermy, pero ¿que tal si uno de nosotros estuviera desnudo eh?—dijo Seamus mientras alzaba y bajaba las cejas.

-No seas tonto Seamus, si yo supiera eso, créeme que no podría mirarte ni a los ojos—rió la castaña.

-¿Qué le paso a Ron? —pregunto Dean Tomas

-Se quedo dormido mientras estaba haciendo los deberes y no lo quisimos despertar.

-Ya veo—respondió Dean mientras se lavaba los dientes

-Mmm..entonces viniste por eso, de todos modos debe de decir que milagro Herms, insisto hace mucho que no te veíamos por estos rumbos, yo la verdad ya me había emocionado y creía que habías venido a divertirte un rato con nosotros.

-Seamus, ¡No digas tonterías Hermione es una dama! —lo ataco Harry.

-Lo se, lo se pero todas las mujeres tienen su lado salvaje ¿o no Hermione?

-Si Seamus solo que lamento decirte que ese lado tu no tendrás el placer de conocerlo.

Dean, Neville y Harry se rieron de Seamus, a lo que este respondió con un puchero y se metió a la cama sin decirle buenas noches a ninguno de sus amigos.

Harry acompaño a la castaña hasta la puerta—Herms, ¿quieres que salgamos de una vez o que?

-No Harry, ya ves como se a puesto Seamus de mal pensado, no le demos cuerda a su lengua, mejor te veo abajo en diez minutos.

-Esta bien Hermione, buenas noches—dijo este mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la chica y cerro la puerta. El chico no se dio cuanta de que la castaña se había sonrojado al igual que lo había hecho con Ron, el beso que le había dado Harry de alguna forma había sido diferente a los que siempre le daba.

-Ay, Hermione que te esta pasando, con todos te sonrojas—se dijo la muchacha mientras negaba con la cabeza y bajaba a la sala a esperar al pelinegro.

Por otro lado Harry buscaba su pijama en el baúl para sacar la capa de su padre, el chico se puso el pijama y cuando creyó que todos había cerrado sus doseles, se levanto se cubrió con la capa y de puntillas camino hacia la puerta.

La castaña estaba mirando el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea mientras pensaba en todo lo que Draco le había dicho, se preguntaba si de verdad el se casaría con ella si no hubiera nacido de padres muggles, no lo podía negar Draco era un seductor de primera y ella había caído en su juego.

-Ya estoy aquí Hermione, ¿qué quieres decirme de Malfoy? —susurro Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga y se quitaba la capa.

-Bueno primero que nada, promete que no te vas a enojar todo fue por el bien de Ginny.

Harry la miro extrañado—me estas asustando Hermy, ¿pues que fue lo que paso con esa serpiente?.

Hermione le contó acerca del llanto que había escuchado y de su odisea para pasar al otro lado de la habitación por medio de la estantería que daba vuelta, la chica le contó acerca de lo que había hablado con Draco, omitiendo claro detalles que creía que a Harry le podrían parecer irrelevantes o talvez dañinos para Ginny.

La castaña estaba llegando al punto donde ella le había dicho a Draco que Harry y ella tenían algo así como una relación de amantes.

-Entonces Malfoy me dijo que si yo no fuera hija de muggles se casaría con migo, cosa que de verdad me asusto Harry, porque lo que menos quiero es que ese estúpido me mire, sabiendo que mi mejor amiga esta loca por el, como sea tuve que safarme de esa conversación diciendo que mi corazón y mi cuerpo ya le pertenecían a otro hombre.

La cara de Harry reflejaba que estaba muy pensativo sin embargo parecía que el pelinegro ya se olía lo que Hermione iba a decir. —¿y quien es ese hombre? —musito el niño que vivió.

Hermione hizo un puchero y abrazo a Harry—¡Perdóname Harry perdóname pero le dije que eras tú, si le decía que era Ron el no nos podría ayudar a fingir y Malfoy sospecharía¡.

-Entonces te seguiría acosando—dijo el chico de forma tranquila mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

Ella asintió—de verdad Harry lo siento créeme, pero no te preocupes en cuanto me vuelva a mencionar algo yo le diré que terminamos, para que te deje en paz.

El pelinegro tomo la barbilla de su amiga y la miro a los ojos—descuida Herms, no tengo nada que perdonarte, fuiste muy inteligente al decir eso, quien sabe que te hubiera echo ese maniaco si no se lo hubieras dicho además... —Harry sonrió de forma picara—no va a ser ninguna molestia para mi fingir que eres mi novia, eres muy linda Hermione además debo admitir que me siento un poco atraído por ti desde las vacaciones, el único problema va a ser Ron.

Hermione estaba que se moría de la pena, Harry se había acercado mucho a ella, sus bocas casi se rozaban y este le había dicho que no se le hacia tan indiferente como ella pensaba.

Así que Hermy se hizo hacia un lado y se soltó de los brazos de Harry

-Umm...¿Ron, que tiene que ver el en esto? —pregunto la chica totalmente sonrojada ante las palabras de Harry.

-Amiga con migo no tienes que fingir.

-¿Fingir, pero de que hablas Harry? —exclamo la chica de forma nerviosa.

-Yo se que te gusta Ron, lo se desde cuarto, ¿sabes? Yo he percibido cosas que a lo mejor tu no te das cuenta pero he visto como lo miras y lo celosa que te pones cada vez que alguna chica se le acerca, recuerda Hermione ni tu te aguantabas cuando supiste que el salía con Lavender.

La castaña se puso seria—Eso no cuenta, estaba enfadada porque sabia que Ron no la quería, no estaba celosa, el no me gusta Harry—dijo de forma tajante.

-Como quieras, entonces dime que le diremos a Ron, no creo que le vaya agradar que de un día para otro le contemos que estamos saliendo, creerá que le ocultamos cosas además ¿que es exactamente lo que cree Malfoy que somos?.

-Ammm—la chica se puso nerviosa, bueno el cree de alguna forma que tu y yo nos acostamos.

El pelinegro alzo las cejas bastante asombrado por las palabras de la castaña—Vaya, con ese idiota, como puede pensar que tu siendo la mejor amiga de Ginny le harías eso con migo.

-No se pero..ya vez que Draco interpreta las cosas de forma errónea.

-Si lo se Hermy pero como te dije hace un rato eso a mi fingir que estoy con tigo no me haría perder nada—alego el muchacho de forma seductora mientras se acercaba a Hermione en cuatro patas como si fuera un gato, la chica se alejaba de el pelinegro haciéndose hacia atrás hasta que no pudo ya que la chimenea estaba a punto de quemarle los cabellos.

-¿Harry que haces?

-Hago algo que moría por hacerte desde que rompí con Ginny—el chico acorraló a Hermione debajo de el y la miraba con ojos soñadores. —me agradas mucho Hermione pero he estado sintiendo que no solo como amiga.

Hermione sonrió y sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, al parecer a ella tampoco Harry le era muy indiferente que digamos.

El pelinegro bajo hacia la cara de la chica y le dio un beso cerca de los labios que simplemente la derritió, los labios de Harry eran calidos y suaves, Hermione hubiera preferido que esos labios no hubieran rozado nunca su piel ya que ese beso había despertado en ella un cierto interés por Harry que ella solo creyó que le pertenecía a Ron.

Su amigo le acaricio la cabeza y le dio un beso en el cuello, la castaña no podía mas tenia que calmarse, la posición en la que estaba con Harry era mas que comprometedora si la profesora McGonagall los veía o cualquiera de sus amigos provocaría un gran chisme del que no quería ser protagonista, esa noche si que había experimentado mas excitación que en toda su vida ya que la chica ya había sido seducida dos veces esa noche, irónicamente por los dos polos del colegio Hogwarts, primero por Draco Malfoy principie de la casa de las serpientes y ahora por Harry Potter el niño que vivió.

El chico volvió a acariciarle el cabello y miro la cara que su amiga tenia, era una mezcla de susto y de preocupación. Harry se quito de encima de la castaña y dijo—Vaya ¿de verdad soy tan malo?, eres la segunda chica que cuando beso pone una cara en la que desearía estar en otro lado.

La castaña se levanto y se sentó junto a Harry—No es eso, solo que me tomaste por sorpresa y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue en que diría la profesora McGonagall si nos hubiera visto.

Harry hizo un gesto de horror y se golpeo la cabeza— tienes razón Herms, diablos soy un imprudente, pero dime algo, ¿te gusto lo que hice o de plano piensas que soy alguna clase de pervertido? —agrego el muchacho.

Hermione se sonrojo y le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisa, dejando la interpretación de esta al criterio de Harry que la miro sonriente también.

-Vaya no puedo creer que mañana tu y yo seremos novios—dijo el chico mientras se resacaba la punta de la nariz de forma tierna.

-Si pero queda decírselo a Ginny, creo que es momento de confesarle que los dos sabemos que el otro sabe que a ella le gusta Malfoy.

La palabras de Hermione hicieron que al pelinegro le doliera la cabeza, parecía un trabalenguas—Si Pero ya es muy tarde, ¿te parece si lo hacemos mañana?—musito el pelinegro un poco desganado, el sueño lo estaba matando.

-estoy de acuerdo Harry, pero...¡espera! antes de irnos a dormir tenemos que idear algo para decirle a Ron, porque somos " novios "—alego la muchacho haciendo un ademán de comillas en la ultima palabra.

-Bueno no se, la verdad te juro que mi cerebro no esta como para maquilar un plan.

-Ojala esa tonta de Cho siguiera en el colegio.

-A esa ni la menciones, ¿para que la quieres Herms? —pregunto Harry enfadado al escuchar el nombre de la asiática.

-Pues porque si ella estuviera en el colegio podríamos decirle a Ron que le quieres dar celos con migo.

-¡CELOS...ajaja¡ —expreso el muchacho frotándose la barbilla de forma pensativa —ya veo aunque eso me da una idea, hay una chica de Ravenclaw que si la metemos en este asunto talvez nos pueda ayudar ya que seguro no hará muchas preguntas.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos—¿quién apoco te gusta alguien de ahí? qué guardadito te lo tenias Hay Harry parece que las chicas de esa casa simplemente te vuelven loco ¿no?, cuéntame ¿quién es la afortunada?

A Harry le daba pena mirar a su amiga—Hermione no digas tonterías ya te dije que la única que me atrae en este momentos eres tu, además me da pena decirte Herms, vas a creer que soy un loco.

La chica se sonrojo de nuevo sintiendo como su estomago se retorcía— Si no lo pensé cuando te gustaba Cho, ahora menos, dime quien es la chica—salto la chica en sus rodillas

-Bueno es Luna

Muy lejos de la sala común de Gryffindor un guapo rubio, llamado entres sus amigos príncipe de Slytherin pensaba en un plan para terminar con el trío entre Ginny, Harry y Hermione, tenia que idear un plan para quedarse con las dos chicas y destruir sentimentalmente a Harry.

-Acuéstate con Ginny y hazle daño—le dijo una voz en su interior a lo que el respondió.

-No a ella no, ella es...linda. —se dijo el rubio

-Entonces empieza por quitarle a Hermione. —resonó la voz de nuevo en su cerebro.

-Mmm...Hermione, esa niña es como la manzana prohibida, me encantaría empalagarme con ella, eso si que haría sufrir a ese idiota a ver si por lo menos una vez en su vida siente lo que es que te quiten algo que quieres—se dijo el rubio con una cara de satisfacción casi macabra.

**Hola, Hola ¿cómo les a parecido este Cáp.? Curioso ¿no?, quien diría que al pelinegro en realidad si le gusta Hermione, se que en este Cáp. no vimos mucho de la relación si se le puede llamara así de Draco Y Ginny, pero es que Hermione tenia que aclara varios puntos con el pelinegro pero ¿quién le roba el corazón a la castaña? Será ¿El sexy y malvado rubio de la caza Slytherin, el niño que vivió estrella del equipo de Qudittch de Gryffindor, o es Ron el pelirrojo insensible?, ya lo sabremos mas adelante, en el siguiente Cáp. les contare que es lo que esta haciendo Dracito para acosar a Hermione y ¿cómo reaccionara el rubio al percatarse que con esa actitud esta dañando a Ginny?, ¿se detendrá por amor o su sed de venganza será mas grande?**

**Jejeje espérenlo, y porfitas dejen muchas pero muchas criticas, no me hagan mendigar por ellas de antemano mil gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido el fic desde sus inicios besitos los quiero.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo**** 8**

**Planes hechos y deshechos.**

**Hola como están se que e tardado mil en actualizar este lindo fic, pero es que la verdad la escuela me absorbe demasiado. En fin muchas gracias por sus comentarios y comencemos con este capitulo aunque su titulo esta algo curioso significa que se harán planes y algunos se desharán la pregunta es cuales.**

**Además veremos que piensa hacer Draco en cuanto a su afición por terminar con la felicidad del pelinegro disfruten este cap y porfa no olviden sus criticas bye bye los quiero mucho.**

A la mañana siguiente el castillo había amanecido bajo un claro cielo azul ideal para todos aquellos simpatizantes del quidditch, Harry miro por la ventana y pensó que seria agradable escoger ese día para realizar de nuevo las audiciones para los puestos del equipo, así que ni tardo ni perezoso, le mando una lechuza a la profesora McGonagall, para que en el desayuno diera el anuncio de que las elecciones serian a la hora del receso.

La blanca lechuza gustosa fue a llevar el encargo de su amo, entonces Harry se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar en lo grandiosa que había sido la noche anterior, no había logrado mucho pero tan siquiera ya le había dicho a Hermione lo que sentía por ella, y para el eso era un paso gigante, sin embargo algo le apremiaba el estomago cada vez que miraba hacia su al lado de su cama, donde un larguirucho pelirrojo dormía de forma placentera.

-Será entonces que ella no esta enamorada de Ron—se dijo el chico de los ojos verdes recordando las palabras de Hermione cuando este le había preguntado acerca de sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y suspiro para si, sin imaginarse que uno de sus compañeros lo observaba de lejos.

-Vaya Harry, ¿qué onda con esos suspiros?, hasta parece que estas enamorado—alardeo Seamus que se había recargado cerca del la cama del niño que vivió.

-Bueno, sabes creo que lo estoy, pero parece que la chica no esta muy segura de sentir lo mismo por mi—le dijo Harry algo triste.

Seamus Arceo las cejas—pero de quien hablas Harry, ¿quieres volver con Ginny? —pregunto su amigo.

Para ese entonces todo Hogwarts sabia que la relación entre Ginny la mas pequeña de los Weasley y hermana del mejor de sus amigos y el elegido había terminado.

-No es eso Seamus, para mi Ginny quedo en el pasado, ahora estoy interesado en otra chica que me atrevo a decir que es la indicada. Solo que no se si yo lo soy para ella.

-Si no es mucha mi intromisión, me dirías ¿quien es? —se aventuro a preguntar el chico.

Entonces como si un rayo de sol se colara por su cráneo, Harry entendió que debería de usar a Seamus que era uno de los mas chismosos de Gryffindor, para poner en practica el plan que había maquilado con Hermione.

-Veras me gusta Luna Lovegood, ¿la conoces? —musito el niño que vivió de forma ingenua.

-¡¿que?!, te gusta ella, Lunática Lovegood. —bramo Seamus, poniendo los ojos como platos.

-Si pero, por favor no la llames así, no dudo que es extraña pero no esta loca, recuerda que ella peleo junto a mi en el ministerio de magia, tu la viste en el ED, ella es muy capaz.

-Bueno eso si no lo dudo Harry, pero habiendo tantos bombones en esta escuela, empezando por Hermione, ¿cómo te fuiste a fijar en ella?.

-Bueno es que ella es linda, ahora el problema es hacer que ella se fije en mi, Hermione y yo pensamos en darle celos con otra chica, así que desde hoy Hermy y yo seremos "pareja" —en la ultima palabra Harry hizo un ademán de comillas para indicarle a Seamus que eran novios de mentiras.

El chico asintió y miro a Harry extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Harry mirando también a Seamus.

-No eres nada tonto Harry—decía el chico mientras sentía con la cabeza—mira que elegir al bombón de Hermione para que finja ser tu novia, ese es un gran punto a tu reputación, ella es muy linda y esta muy guapa, no se si te lo he dicho, pero por donde me muevo todos desean a nuestra querida Gryffindor.

Harry lo miro extrañado—Por favor Seamus estas hablando de Hermione, además ¿cuáles son los rumbos por donde te mueves?

-Mmm...por aquí por allá, pero de verdad te aseguro que por lo menos diez chicos de cada casa, si escuchaste bien—se adelanto Seamus al ver que Harry abría la boca—mueren por ella, hasta los pedantes de Slytherin.

-¿cómo sabes eso?.

-El otro día escuche a Zabini decirle a Parkinson que Hermione se había puesto muy guapa y que no le importaba que fuera hija de muggles, si podía pasar una noche loca con ella.

El monstruo de los celos que Harry había sentido un año atrás cuando veía a Dean con Ginny se apodero de el de nuevo y así supo que de verdad le gustaba la castaña, estaba celoso como una bestia de solo escuchar que Hermione le gustaba a otro chico.

-Harry. Tranquilo no te pongas así—musito su compañero al ver la furia en los ojos del pelinegro. —si Hermione es solo tu amiga, no veo porque te enfadas.

-Me enfado, porque no me gusta que le falten al respeto—bramo el niño de oro.

-Que los hombres crean que es un bombón, no es un insulto Harry, mas bien deberías de sentirte alagado.

-¿Alagado, de que?.

-De que vas a ser la envidia del colegio cuando los vean juntos en los pasillos o en el gran comedor—dijo Seamus poniendo los ojos en blanco, como su fuera obvio lo que había dicho.

-¿con quien estas saliendo Harry? —pregunto una adormilada Voz a su lado.

El pelirrojo que tanto temía mirar a los ojos estaba sentado en su cama tallándose los ojos y estirándose.

Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir una palabra, Seamus se adelanto.

-¡Con Hermione, Ron!

Un nudo en la garganta apremio la traquea del chico de los ojos verdes y miro la expresión de su mejor amigo, esperando lo peor.

Por su parte Ron parecía que la noticia no lo había inmutado en ningún sentido, solo se le había quedado mirando a Seamus que sonría de forma boba, el pelirrojo les dio la espalda por unos minutos como si estuviera reflexionando.

Harry se sentía tenso, todos sus músculos se habían agarrotado y sentía que la sangre le corría de forma lenta y casi lastimosa por el cuerpo, aunque sabia que lo que iba a tener con Hermione no era una relación de noviazgo como tal, el se sentía culpable ya que sabia que entre el y su amiga podría nacer algo de esa extraña relación, que a la larga afectaría su relación con Ron.

Ron seguía sin decir nada y sin mirar a sus compañeros, el pelinegro sentía que en cualquier momento su amigo se abalanzaría sobre el y le daría una buena tunda llena de golpes, pellizcos y mordidas.

Ron se rasco la cabeza y se volvió para mirar a sus amigos.

Harry ya tenia la varita preparada por si acaso tenia que usar algún hechizo contra su amigo.

-¿Dijiste Hermione? —pregunto mirando a Seamus.

Este asintió sonriendo.

-¿Dijiste que Harry y Hermione van a salir juntos?

-Si Ron eso, dije ¿no es súper way? —agrego el Gryffindor alzando un pulgar.

Entonces se inclino un poco mas y miro a su horrorizado amigo que tenia una mirada de susto tremenda.

-¿Es cierto Harry? —volvió a preguntar el chico de una forma tenebrosamente calmada.

Harry asintió y saco su varita.

Ron les volvió dar la espalda asintiendo extrañamente.

Entonces de repente se cayó de frente al suelo, Harry y Seamus brincaron a la cama de su amigo para averiguar si estaba bien.

Con las piernas hacia arriba y el cabello alborotado Ron yacía en el frió piso de madera con los ojos cerrados, Harry se abalanzo hacia su amigo y lo comenzó a zarandear con brusquedad.

-¡Ron, Ron ¿estas bien?, háblame! —gritaba Harry asustado.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de forma lenta y ante su ser miro a Harry, Seamus y a Neville que también se había despertado.

-¿Qué paso me caí de la cama? —pregunto el chico frotándose la cabeza. —Vaya sueño mas loco, no creerás lo que imagine Harry, soñé que tu y Hermione iban a salir juntos ¿qué estupidez no crees?.

Antes de que Seamus abriera la boca, Harry ayudo a levantar a Ron y lo llevo hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Harry, ¿qué haces? —rezongaba el pelirrojo tratando de soltarse de Harry.

-Disculpa Ron, pero necesito hablarte, siéntate por favor, —el pelinegro toma aire—No fue precisamente un sueño eso de que Herms y yo vayamos a salir.

-¿qué de que estas hablando?, que yo sepa tu y ella jamás...

-Espera Ron déjame hablar a mi primero—Harry le contó de forma breve y rápida que le gustaba Luna y que el y Hermione solo iban a fingir para poder darle celos a la Ravenclaw.

Ron suspiro y se relajo mucho—Vaya, con que era eso, ya me había asustado Harry.

Era la oportunidad que Harry tenia para salir de dudas—¿por qué te habías asustado?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella y yo de verdad estuviéramos saliendo? —se aventuro a preguntar el elegido.

El silencio no se hizo esperar en el cuarto de baño y de repente Ron adquirió un maravilloso interés por los mosaicos que enmarcaban cada una de las duchas, mientras su cara se tornaba un poco roja.

-¿Ron? —presiono el pelinegro al no obtener una respuesta rápida y concisa .

-Mmm...no bueno no pasaría nada, mientras yo estuviera...bueno, seguro de que tu la quieres.

Harry se sorprendió por la respuesta, Ron se había puesto triste y miraba sus pies con gran interés, talvez sin haberlo querido Harry había herido a Ron y le había dado a entender que el y la castaña talvez tenían una relación mas allá de la amistad, Harry se sentía a morir no podía negarle a su corazón sentir lo que sentía por Hermione pero su amistad con Ron era aun así mas importante.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo dilema del año pasado en el que no se atrevía a mirar a Ginny por temor a la reacción de su mejor amigo, sin embargo en esa ocasión el podía estar seguro de que Ron no estaba enamorado de su hermana, pero ahora que la chica en cuestión era Hermione, el no estaba completamente seguro de lo que el varón mas pequeño de los Weasley sentía por la mejor amiga de ambos.

-Solo estaba bromeando, Ron, solo...quería saber lo que pensabas. —musito Harry en un susurro.

-Bueno pues ya lo sabes. —agrego el pelirrojo—Hermione puede salir con quien ella quiera siempre y cuando yo este seguro que esa persona la quiere como a su vida y la respeta en todo sentido.

-Ya veo y Ron...

-¿Si?

-¿Tu cumples con las expectativas que planteaste? —pregunto Harry.

Ron lo miro—¿a que te refieres Harry, no entiendo? —pregunto el pelirrojo fingiendo indiferencia.

Harry tomo aire y se encogió de hombros. —Esta bien, como quieras seré entonces mas directo.

Su amigo asintió.

-Ron, ¿te gusta Hermione? —dijo el niño que vivió de forma tajante, mientras observaba la expresión de Ron, esperando cualquier signo que le dijera la verdad.

Al instante su amigo se había puesto de un rojo intenso y no podía mirar a Harry, el pelinegro podía ver con facilidad como su mejor amigo tragaba saliva de forma nerviosa y casi podía escuchar crujir los engranes de su cabeza al tratar de maquilar una mentira. La mirada y la actitud con la que Ron se cargaba era la máxima prueba que necesitaba para saber que su amigo si sentía algo mas que amistado por la afamada castaña de Gryffindor.

-No digas nada si no quieres, la verdad no es que me importe mucho, solo lo pregunte porque…bueno te pusiste emotivo con eso de la posible relación que Hermione podría tener con otro muchacho.

Lo rojo de la cara de Ron bajo un poco de color y le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

-Gracias Harry—se remitió a decir el pelirrojo.

Después de casi media hora los amigos ya bañados y vestidos de forma decente bajaron a la sala común donde se encontraron con Hermione y Ginny sentadas en unos de los sillones en frente de la chimenea mientras leía el profeta y un viejo titulo de corazón de bruja.

-¡Hola chicos! —recitaron estas al ver a los guapos Gryffindor bajar de las escaleras.

Hermione sintió un poco de dolor en el estomago al ver a Harry y a Ron, la chica se sentía confundida al no saber en realidad lo que sentía ahora que Harry le había confesado que la quería, ella estaba segura de que su corazón le pertenecía a Ron, pero la inesperada reacción del pelinegro le estaba causando problemas existenciales, además estaba el hecho de que Draco también la acosaba y ella no podía negar que se sentía atraída por el.

Sin embrago en ese caso ella no estaba tan preocupada, ya que la amistad que sostenía con Ginny no le permitiría dejarse llevar por el peligroso juego que Malfoy le había propuesto.

-Buenos días—saludo Harry a Ginny, mientras le despeinaba el cabello.

-No hagas eso Harry, mira que me e tardado mucho en que me quede así.

-Vamos Ginny no exageres, ustedes las mujeres se toman demasiado enserio eso del peinado y el maquillaje sean, mas naturales, no se si Harry te vio algún día pero mira que cuando te levantas no eres tan fea.

-Cállate Ron—bramo la pelirroja sonrojada con Harry.

-Mira deberías de aprender de Hermione, ella casi no se maquilla y no le molesta que le agarre el cabello.

El pelirrojo le puso una mano en la cabeza a su amiga y le froto el cabello dejándoselo como su en la coronilla tuviera un nido de pájaros.

-¡Ron! —grito esta tratando de aplacarse el alborotado cabello.

Este la miro con los ojos entrecerrados de forma tierna, cosa que Ginny y Harry notaron extrañados.

-No te preocupes así te ves linda también.

Las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron rojas pero trato de ocultarlas fingiendo que buscaba algo en su mochila para que el cabello le cayera en la cara.

Harry miro eso con tristeza y se puso serio, con esas actitudes de sus mejores amigos ahora si no sabia ni que pensar.

Ginny miro a su ex novio y noto esa mirada que ella conocía muy bien así que tomo del brazo a su hermano y lo alejo de Hermione.

-Vamos Ron, tengo que enseñarte algo.

-Pero...¿que es lo que quieres mostrarme? —pregunto el chico mientras trataba de escapar de los brazos de su hermana.

-Mmm...son unos nuevos productos que Fred y George me mandaron y bueno me dijeron que te diera unos.

-¿Y eso no puede esperar?.

Su hermano lo miro enojada—si no los quieres dime y mejor se los regalo a Seamus o a Neville.

Ron también la miro—Mmm...no mejor si te sigo.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y grito hacia donde estaban Harry y Hermione—Vamos a estar en la sala común, por favor no tarden. —Ginny sonrió al ver como Harry miraba a Hermione, le alegraba ver que al parecer su ex novio sentía algo lindo por su mejor amiga aunque también le dolía ya que seguro su hermano sufriría.

Harry se inclino hacia Hermione y la tomo de la mano, esta levanto la cabeza de forma lenta y lo miro aun sonrojada—pendón—susurro.

-No tienes por que pedirlo, no puedo obligarte a que le des la espalda a lo que sientes aunque no lo quieras admitir, sin embrago...te prometo que eso no cambiara lo que siento por ti—recito el pelinegro con tristeza.

Hermione se abalanzo y lo abrazo con fuerza, este se quedo un momento perplejo y luego también la abrazo y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago.

-Fiu. Fui, par de tortolos si ya decía yo que no era solo un plan, no veo a Luna por ningún lado—grito Seamus mientras bajaba la escalera.

Hermione y Harry se separaron y la castaña lo miro ofuscada.

-Lo siento Hermy, pero el tenia que saberlo para que lo sepa todo Gryffindor—susurro el chico sonriendo. —Ahora solo hay que aclara unos asuntos.

Hermione llamo a Seamus a que se acercara a ellos.

-Seamus, solo quisiera pedirte un favor a nadie que conozcas le puedes decir que esto es un plan para darle celos a Luna, sino esto o tendría caso, si alguien te pregunta solo si es de Gryffindor diles que estamos saliendo, pero solo y exclusivamente si el que te pregunta es de nuestra cosa, ¿Correcto? —explico el pelinegro.

-Sin dudas—musito Seamus.

-Y si nos enteramos de que abriste la boca de mas, ¿recuerdas lo que le paso a la amiga de Cho, cuando nos delato con Umbridge? —le dijo la castaña blandiendo la varita.

-Si.

-Te pasara lo mismo. —sentencio.

-Ok, pero no es necesario que me amenacen.

-No te estamos amenazando Seamus, te estamos advirtiendo—murmuro la castaña mientras jalaba a Harry de la túnica para salir por el ajuero del retrato.

Los chicos corrieron riéndose. —pobre Seamus Hermy, no lo vas a dejar dormir en paz, tanto que cuida de su apariencia para conseguir chicas y tu lo amenazas con dejarle pústulas permanentes en la cara.

-Bueno eso hará que no abra la boca.

-Bueno eso si, oye y ¿cómo entraremos hoy al gran comedor o que?, yo ya le dije a Ron lo que pretendemos, claro si incluir a Ginny y a Malfoy en ningún motivo.

-Bueno si, eso hay que planearlo yo también ya le dije a Ginny lo que estábamos planeando y lamento decirte que le tuve que decir que me pediste ayuda para eso, porque la verdad no le mencione a Malfoy para nada, creo que eso le hubiera causado alguna clase de conflicto.

-No hay problema Herms, yo me llevare el crédito de tan maravilloso plan entonces.

La castaña se detuvo en seco y se puso a pensar—Bueno, no hay que ser tan obvios, parece que Draco no tiene idea de que tu y Ginny terminaron lo que nos da una ventaja para que el se sienta mas atraído por ella, y segundo como se supone que Ginny tampoco sabe que entre tu y yo hay algo, debemos de ser lo mas naturales y solo mirarnos de forma insinuadora o andar juntos en presencia de Luna para evitar las sospechas de Ron y de los Gryffindor, o cuando veamos que Malfoy nos mira.

-Mmm...como siempre, es una idea brillante Herms, entonces eso haremos.

Harry y Hermione entraron al gran comedor, al instante la castaña sintió una penetrante mirada en la nuca por parte de Draco ella se volvió de forma despistada a mirarlo y este le guiño un ojo y le saco la lengua de forma lujuriosa como su quisiera lamberla, el rubio no se dio cuenta pero Ginny vio lo que había hecho y la pelirroja sintió ganas de llorar al ver que Draco estaba coqueteando con Hermione, sin embargo se alegro al ver que su amiga lo miraba con asco.

Al percatarse de lo que Draco hacia ella de forma sutil rozo su mano con la de Harry lo suficientemente obvio para que el príncipe de las serpientes se diera cuenta.

Draco vio como la mano de su Némesis y de esa chica que deseaba se cruzaban haciéndolo sentir una gran rabia, tenia que hacer algo muy hábil para separar a Hermione de Harry lo antes posible y así el poder engatusarla y tenerla a sus servicios sin problema alguno, pero ¿que? Era la pregunta del millón de dólares, talvez necesitaría ayuda, pero Crabbe y Goyle eran demasiado estúpidos así que miro alrededor de la mesa pero nadie era digno de ayudarlo.

Mientras el Slytherin seguía pensando en alguien se dio cuenta como Harry tomaba a Hermione de la cintura de forma lujuriosa enfrente de las narices de la hermosa Ginny.

-Te odio Potter, como puedes hacerle algo así a Ginny, a esa niña que me trae loco y por la que siento un extraño sentir dentro de mi, por esa niña que quiero que este con migo para siempre y no solo un rato en la cama como Granger.

Pero...¿que estoy diciendo?, esa niña Weasley no puede provocar eso en mi, yo soy Draco Malfoy principie de Slytherin y ella solos es Ginny una traidora a la sangre y hermana menor de ese tonto de Weasley—Draco se debatía a si mismo al no saber a quien hacerle caso ya que su corazón le decía que talvez y solo talvez el sentía algo por Ginny, algo mas que un deseo carnal como el que sentía por Hermione, pero su mente no le permitía sentir, ni tener buenos sentimientos por alguien, estaba tan dolido y tan enfadado que sus sentimientos pasaban a segundo termino y la sed de venganza que lo torturaban a cada minuto se hacia mas y mas grande.

El chico miraba de forma asesina a la mesa de Gryffindor, cosa que Blaise noto en un par de segundos.

-¿Te pasa algo Draco? —pregunto este.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mmm...miras con mas odio de lo común hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, dime ¿qué estas pensando?

-Tengo algo pensado, ¿me ayudarías a hacer algo? —pregunto esto.

-¿Qué gano? —pregunto Blaise.

Draco se puso a pensar, el rubio necesitaba algo lo suficiente bueno y tentador para que Blaise aceptara ayudarlo con su plan de destituir a Harry.

-Bueno veras, puedes ganar una noche muy divertida.

Blaise Arceo las cejas como preguntándole a que se refería con eso.

-Bueno, el otro día escuche, que no te importaría pasar una noche con Granger, yo podría garantizártela.

-¿de verdad? —dijo su amigo interesado.

-Si.

Blaise le ofreció su mano a Draco para estrecharla—Cuenta con migo entonces, no me importara hacer algo, sea lo que sea si voy a obtener tan exquisito premio.

Mientras ese par maquilaba su plan, Hermione y Harry trataban de hacerle entender a Ron que no era necesario que se tomaran de la mano de forma tan descarada enfrente de Luna.

-Pero se supone que por eso andan juntos ¿no?

-Si Ronnie, pero tenemos que ser sutiles, sino será demasiado obvio.

Ron dio un suspiro—Vaya, insisto que debería de existir un manual para entender a las chicas.

-Auque existiera no lo comprenderías hermano—se burlo la pelirroja.

-Cállate Ginny, dudo que tu seas muy complicada que digamos.

La chica lo miro ofendida pero reprimiendo una risa malvada—No tienes ni idea de lo complicada que puedo ser Ron, de verdad hermanito no te lo imaginas.

-Vamos, no digas bobadas si Harry logro entenderte, todos podemos.

-Mmm.. ¿tu crees?, entonces porque será que el y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Ron guardo silencio y se puso rojo—Eso es asunto de ustedes y la verdad no me interesa saberlo.

-Por fin dices algo que valga la pena escuchar Ron—musito Ginny.

la pandilla siguió molestando a Ron y no se dio cuenta que la profesara McGonagall estaba a punto de hablar.

-Jóvenes, lamento hacer un disturbio en su desayuno pero necesito que me pongan atención un momento, tengo que comunicarles que tendremos nuevos alumnos en el colegio.

Al escuchar el anuncio varias cabezas se volvieron a mirar a la directora, entre esas cabezas la pandilla de Gryffindor, Draco y Blaise.

Unos diez alumnos y alumnas vestidas con diversas túnicas desfilaron por el centro del gran comedor unas parecían de Drumstrang por las pieles que llevaban y otras la verdad era imposible saberlo.

Los alumnos desfilaron por entre las mesas y se pararon enfrente de la profesora McGonagall. La profesora Sprout salio de una de las puertas que había detrás de la mesa de los directores con el viejo sombrero seleccionador.

La profesora Sprout saco un pergamino color púrpura y comenzó a leer los nombres de los alumnos.

Mientras los primeros dos chicos de Drumstrang eran integrados en Hufflepuf y en Ravenclaw, Draco se fijo en una chica de cabello negro y ojos tan azules como los de su madre, no sabia porque pensaba que ella seria clave en su plan de destruir a Harry.

La misteriosa chica también miro a Draco, luego a Harry y sonrió de forma diabólica.

-Parece que tendremos que deshacer el plan Blaise—le informo el rubio a su amigo.

-¿Porque?

-Ya veras tengo un presentimiento, solo se paciente.

**Hola espero que les guste este cap, en el que deje un par de cosas sin concluir y sin explicar pero ya verán en el siguiente, de verdad mil gracias por su paciencia y por su lealtad a mis fics, en el prox Cáp. les contare mas de esos extraños alumnos nuevos y porque están en el colegio de magia y hechicería, solo esperen oigan y les tengo una mega súper pregunta en cuando a Hermione ¿con quien les gustaría que se quedara?, ¿Con Ron o con Harry?, espero sus respuestas, porfas no olviden las CRITICAS que son como oxigeno para mi, bueno los veo luego y recuerden pasarse por mis demás fics en los que encontraran desde parejas como Hermy y Draco hasta Harry y la hermana del rubio, bueno bye bye besitos **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Los nuevos alumnos.**

**Hola se que me talvez he tardado un poco en actualizar pero es que he tenido otras cosillas que hacer como leer el libro de Harry y pues la verdad debo ser sincera con ustedes hay veces que me hago pato en días y me dedico a leer otros fics o simplemente no me inspiro, pero en fin basta de pretextos, ya estoy aquí y es lo que cuenta, en este Cáp. les presentare a los nuevos alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y de el porque están aquí.**

Varios de los alumnos seguían desfilando hacia el sombrero seleccionador después de que todos los que parecían ser alumnos de Drumstrang eran repartidos en la casa de Ravenclaw. Los brujos y brujas de las diferentes túnicas dieron paso hacia el sombrero, una chica pelirroja de cara boba y bastante plana salto hacia el sombrero y lo miro con algo de repulsión, entonces vio la mirada que la profesora Sprout le hacia y decidió no refutar nada, la chica se sentó y el sombrero grito después de unos segundos que la chica debía de ir a Slytherin, casi todos en la mesa de las serpientes incluyéndose Draco se sorprendieron al ver a la chica pelirroja, ya que nunca hubieran imaginado que ella estaría en su casa, sin embargo como es bien sabido las apariencias engañan una que otra vez.

Un mago castaño claro con ojos color oliva y bastante apuesto de túnica color azul eléctrico se sentó en el banquillo y el sobrero seleccionador lo mando a Gryffindor, este con paso firme y mirada hosca se sentó junto a Ginny que al juzgar por su mirada trataba de coquetearle lo que hizo que Draco lo mirara como si quisiera matarlo, el chico sabia que Ginny era una chica muy guapa y que había mucha gente a la que le atraía, sin embargo el odiaba a todo aquel que tan siquiera se atreviera a mirarla, Ginny iba a ser solo para el y nada mas para el.

Así, pasaron mas alumnos un par se había ido a la casa de los leones y otro mas a la de las serpientes, parecía que esa noche Hufflepuff solo recibiría un nuevo alumno en su casa, entonces al final de la fila la chica de cabello negro azabache y la mirada azul que había llamado tanto la atención de Draco se dirigió hacia el sombrero.

La chica era delgada y al menos por encima de su túnica se veía que tenia hermosas curvas que hacían babear a mas de un par de chicos en el gran comedor, ella se movía contoneando las caderas y mirando directamente a la mesa de profesores, entonces Harry también la noto y al instante sintió una gran emoción, no se había enamorado de ella a primera vista ni nada por el estilo. Sin embrago la ansiedad y la emoción que se le presento al mirar a la pelinegra era una cosa que no se podía explicar muy bien que digamos.

-Vamos señorita, deje de coquetear, esto no es una pasarela—murmuro la profesora Sprout impaciente.

La chica se sentó en el banquillo y cruzo la pierna de forma cautivadora al menos para los varones de Hogwarts, la chica le dedicaba una sonrisa a cada chico con el que cruzaba una mirada sin embargo un rubio era el ganador, la pelinegra no paraba de mirar a Draco de forma penetrante y sexy aunque también su mirada dejaba ver algo de malicia, en cuanto el sombrero seleccionador todo su cabeza al igual que lo había hecho con Draco hace seis años grito que la misteriosa pelinegra de la cual no sabían de donde provenía fue mandada a la casa de las serpientes, esta volvió a contonearse por todo el gran comedor hasta que llego a la mesa y se sentó junto a Pansy Parkinson y junto a la pelirroja boba.

-Lo logramos Chantel—musito la pelinegra a la pelirroja.

-Si logramos entrar a la mejor casa—le respondió esta satisfecha de sus palabras y alzando una copa a sus nuevos compañeros como si estuviera brindando por una victoria les dijo.

-¡Por Slytherin!.

Todos los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente a su vez tomaron su copa con jugo de calabaza y la alzaron a la salud de su casa.

Draco dio un sorbió a su bebida y miro con una sonrisa a la misteriosa pelinegra de la cual aun no sabia su procedencia ni su nombre, aun así sentía que ya la había visto en algún sitio, la pregunta era ¿donde? entonces antes de que pudiera formular dicha pregunta la profesora McGonagall comenzó a hablar.

-Como han visto jóvenes como la vez que se celebro el torneo de los tres magos, Hogwarts tendrá dentro de sus muros distinguidos huéspedes venideros de diferentes escuelas, en primer lugar les presento a los alumnos de Drumstrang que como se, ya los conocen, un par de chicos y chicas se levantaron de la mesa de su nueva casa e inclinaron la cabeza hacia los alumnos y profesores en señal de saludo y respeto.

-también quiero presentarles a las bellas señoritas de la escuela Artemis II situada en alguna parte en el norte de Europa, como saben ninguno de los colegios debe de revelar el lugar exacto de su ubicación por simple seguridad, aunque en estos tiempos no sea tan eficaz.

Un par de chicas se levantaron entre ellas la pelinegra y la pelirroja boba que estaban en la casa de Slytherin.

-Porque no usan túnicas del mismo color—pregunto Pansy mirando como Chantel vestía una túnica azul y la pelinegra una roja.

-Bueno eso fue porque no estábamos en la escuela cuando decidieron traernos a este sitio. —respondió la pelinegra.

-pero...

Antes de que Pansy pudiera seguir preguntando la profesora se le adelanto y presento al ultimo grupo de brujos que eran dos chicos solamente que vestían túnicas de color azul eléctrico uno de ellos estaba en Gryffindor y la otra chica había quedado en Ravenclaw.

La profesora había dicho que ese par venia del norte de América, al parecer su colegio se situaba cerca de New york.

-entonces mis queridos estudiantes quiero que traten a nuestros huéspedes con todo el respeto posible, ya que la razon por la que estan aquí no es nada agradable, al parecer el ejercito de los que se hacen llamar mortifagos que como creo todos saben que son los seguidores de el que no debe ser nombrado se han expandido a lo largo de otros paises, por lo cual la escuela de Artemis II y el colegio Calaway han sido victimas de atacques en los cuales los mortifagos an sobrepasado los limites de seguridad atacando asi al personal docente del complejo y a los estudiantes, por lo que la asosiaion de padres decidio que sus hijos ya no podian estudiar en una escuela tan insegura sobre todo para aquellos que han ocupado un lugar hoy aquí en Hogwats como nuevos alumnos, un par de nuestros huéspedes estan siendo busacados por los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado debido ya que estos piensan que dichos chicos cuantan con alguna clase de poderes tenebrosos que si lo usaran en contra de los magos causaria un gran desastre asi que les pido que acepten en sus gupos de amitades a los nuevos chicos y no los dejen solos.

-Pero ¿quiénes son? —musito una voz a lo lejos.

-Bueno lamento no poder decirles quienes son, no debo mencionar sus nombres por seguridad y por mandato de sus padres, ya que talvez serian victimas de descriminacion.

Después de un rato mas en el que la profesora siguió explicando que los demas alunmnos que no eran buscados por los mortifagos estaban hay porque habian sidio los mejores de su curso y tenian derecho a terminar sus estudios o a seguir cursandolos en el caso de un par de chiquillos que eran de tercer grado.

Los murmuros no se hicieron esperar al momento en que la profesora se habia sentado y ahora dejaba a los chicos tomar su desayuno antes de tomar la primera clase.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, todos miraba expectantes a su nuevo huésped.

-Hola soy Ginny Weasley, bienvenido a Hogwarts—saludo la pelirroja al chico de la tunica azul electrico que se habia sentado a su lado.

-Hola linda Ginny.

Esta se sonrojo y Ron lo miro con odio.

-Yo soy Drake Charles III Hudson—se presento el chico.

-Vaya tienes un nombre muy elegante, yo soy Parvati Patil.

-Gracias linda Parvati, no me gusta presumir pero es que soy ederedo a un titulo real dentro de mi familia.

-Uff, ya veo asi que tendremos que lidiar con otro principe ademas de Malfoy—se quejo Ron mientras tomaba un bocado de su panqueque.

Derek lo miro algo extrañado.

-perdonalo el es mi hermano Ron, no le hagas caso el es bueno...un bromista—musito Ginny algo incomoda por el comentrio de Ron.

-Oh esta bien pero entonces me podrian decir quien es ese tal principe Malfoy, creo que me gustaria conocerlo, si es un principe talvez seamos parientes.

-Lo dudo, ademas creeme que no quieres conocerlo, es un idiota enfgreido.

-Bueno si tu lo dices entonces tendre que creerte Harry Potter.

-Ya veo que me conoces—mumuro Harry algo molesto ante la mirada que el chico le dedicaba al rayo que tenia por cicatriz en la frente.

-Claro que te conosco, todos en el mundo magico saben de tu existencia jejeje y te dire algo mi madre estara encantada de que te lleve en vacaciones a mi castillo, ella estaria encantada de conocerte y de presentarte a mi hermana menor.

-Y quien te hace pensar que Harry ira con tigo el siempre pasa las navidades con migo y mi familia, ademas...ademas el ya tienen novia dudo que tu hermana le guste.

Derek lo volvio a mirar ofendido.

Entonces Harry se acerco a Ron para que solo este pudiera escucharlo.

-¿por qué le dijiste que tengo novia?, sabes que Hermione y yo solo estamos fingiendo.

-Lo se pero no se porque se lo dije, este tipo me cae casi tan mal como Malfoy y lo increíble es que solo llevo dos minutos de conocerlo, creo que ha batido un record,

-Si bueno a mi tampoco me cae muy bien, no se porque siento que no es como aparenta—susrro Harry mientras veia como Derek miraba las piernas de Hermione y Ginny de una forma lujuriosa.

Por otro lado en a mesa de los Slytherin los nuevos alumnos tambien se estaban presentando.

-Bueno gracias a lo Que dijo la directora ya que sabemos un poco mas de ustedes, es justo que nosotros nos presentemos, yo soy Pansy Parkinson, el es Blaise Zabini, ella es Mariane Smiths y el es nuestro querido principe de Slytherin—pero antes de que Pansy pudiera terminar de presentar a su pandilla, la pelinegra la interrumpio.

-¿Tu eres Draco Malfoy, verdad? —pregunto esta mirandolo de forma penetrante.

-Asi, es soy yo mucho gusto mmm...perdon pero no nos has dicho como te llamas.

-Oh, es cierto, disculpen mi groseria yo soy Carol Elizabeth Patterson.

-¡Oh, por dios, no puede ser que seas una Patterson! Wow, que coincidencia tu familia y la mia son socias—dijo Pansy sonriendole

-Si cuando escuche tu apellido lo supuse tambien, sin embargo mi padre me ha dicho que ustedes los Parkinson no eran los unicos socios, si no que tambien—Elizabeth miro a Draco—ustedes los Malfoy tambien, ¿cierto? Draco.

-Vaya, perdon pero no lo sabia, aunque ahora que lo dices ahora te recuerdo mejor, tu madre y la mia tomaban té juntas cuando tu y yo eramos solo unos bebes, pero bueno dudo que eso sea muy importante ya que yo ya no tengo familia, soy el unico de los Malfoy que queda en mi familia. —agrego el rubio de forma indiferente mientras miraba el radiante y bello cabello de Ginny.

-Lo se Draco, pero te tengo una noticia.

El chico se volvio hacia ella y la miro con expectación.

-¿qué es lo que pasa? —pregunto este de forma curiosa alejandose de Carol, ya que esta le sonreia de forma sensual mientras trataba de acariciarle la pierna.

-Parece que los negocios con mi familia y la tuya aun no han terminado, veras antes de que pasara todo lo de la muerte de tus padres, lo que me parecio algo horrible, tu padre le prometio al mio que tu y yo nos casariamos algun dia, el le dijo que tu y yo eramos la esperanza para seguir con el linaje de los sangre limpia.

-¿Qué? Pero...pense que yo iba a ser tu prometida—grito Pansy mirando de forma horrorizada a Carol y a Draco.

-Dejate de dramas Pansy, creia que tenias mas que claro que entre tu y yo ya no habia nada mas que amistad, la forma tan cobarde en la que peleaste el año pasado en contra de esos idiotas aurores me dejo claro que entre tu y yo no podria haber un vinculo de por vida, yo... —Draco miro hacia Ginny ignorando que Carol lo observaba como buitre—Yo...busco una mujer algo diferente, lo que significa que tu tampoco eres para mi, como quieres ser mi prometida si ni siquiera te conozco—le dijo el rubio a la pelinegra que trataba de tomarlo de la mano.

-Lo se pero, gracias a el destino ahora podras hacerlo.

-Pues aunque lo hagas, no podras convencerme, una relacion amorosa no es algo que me importe mucho actualmente. —mintio el rubio.

-Jejeje, creele Carol mi querido a amigo y yo solo buscamos un buen rato de cama, las relaciones cursis y llenas de amor pasaron de moda desde hace tiempo.

Calor sonrio y ahora se acerco a Blaise, la chica comenzo a frotarle la pierna.

-¿de verdad?, entonces parece que ustedes y yo la pasaremos bastante bien.

-Vaya Carol, no les digas eso a estos dos que te tomaran la palabra yo un dia lo hice y bueno... —Pansy se sonrojo.

-No puedes decir nada Parkinson esa noche no te quejaste, mas bien yo diria que gritaste y disfrutaste como jamas te he escuchado, Draco y yo hicimos un muy buen trabajo.

-¿ustedes hicieron un trio? —pregunto la pelinegra poniendo como platos los azules ojos.

Mientras Zabini seguia contandole a la chica hacerca de sus experiencias sexuales, Draco estaba de lo mas perdido en su mundo, por lo que habia analizado, podia utilizar a la chica Carol, como carta de comodin en su plan en contra de Harry, si ella deseaba quedar bien con el, que se suponia que era su futuro esposo, seguro que a ella no le importaria sacrificar su lindo cuerpo para seducir a Harry y asi poderlo separar no solo de la castaña sino tambien de Ginny. El chico deseaba a toda costa poder darse un buen revolcón con Hermione, queria tenerla y hacerla suya por la fuerza, esa era una de sus mas pivadas fantasias, se imaginaba a la castaña a sus pies total y bellamente desnuda, mientras este la sometia y la penetraba por detrás, casi podia escuchar en su cabeza los gritos de dolor convinados con el placer de la castaña.

Al seguir pensando en eso sintio como su miembro se alborotaba un poco y trato de apaciguar su ereccion con su mano.

Entonces una dulce pero lujuriosa mirada se postro en sus frios ojos, Draco sintio la mirada de la chica y la miro.

Ahí estaba ella su preciosa y tan perfecta Ginny, lo estaba mrando a el, a Draco Malfoy a alguien tan prohibido para ella, eso simplemente lo dejaba con la boca abierta, era de las cosas que le encantaban de Ginny, parecia que la muchacha estab en contra del sistema, ella nuncahabia sido relamente como Hermione, Ron y Harry, siempre con el objetivo de ser heroes de cualquier desgracia que afectara al mundo magico, no ella era simplemente doferente ella era indiferente y fria aunque nadie lo viera, El chico se sentia de lo mas atraido por esa chica que sentia que lo complementaba tanto, pero que sin embargo no podia, era como un sacrilegio que el se fijara en alguien asi, pero anque se finjiera a si mismo que no le importaba no poder tenerla muy dentro de el, en su inconciente, en donde existia el verdadero Draco, este estaba sufriendo mucho al no poder ser como cualquier otro chico y asi poder acercarse a Ginny, besarla y pedirle que fuera su novia y en un tiempo mas hasta su esposa.

-¿Te pasa algo Ginny? —musito Hermione por lo bajo al percatarse de que su amiga no paraba de mirara al rubio.

-Eh...Bueno no solo que...perdon que te lo diga Hermy, pero no sabes como me encantaria estar de nuevo junto a el tan siquiera un par de minutos, ademas... —sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo como le pasaba a Ron—Esa chica de ojos azules no me da nueva espina, como que mira demasiado a Draco, y eso no me gusta nada.

-Ginny, ¡no me digas que estas celosa! —agrego Hermione.

-La verdad si, en este momento me pregunto porque demonios no estuve en la casa de Slytherin, otra cosa muy diferente ubiera sido si yo estuviera en esa casa.

-No digas eso amiga, jamas ofendas a nuestra casa.

-No es que la ofenda Hermy, pero es que no se que es lo que me pasa con Draco, lo veo y me derrito quisiera gritarle que me gusta y que quiero que me hagas suya, me da pena decirlo pero cada vez que me cruzo con el en uno de los pasillos me encantaria verlo con poca ropa encima de mi—Ginny se sonrojo y desvio la mirada de Hermione para volver a mirar al rubio.

Hermione suspiro y tambien lo miro, al parecer Ginny tenia razones para estar celosa de Carol. Ya que esta se le encimaba a Draco y trataba de tomarle el rostro cada vez que se le acercaba, eso sin lugar a dudas pondría celosa y nerviosa a cualquiera, lo extraño era que hasta ella se sentia algo incomoda con la situación, la castaña se preguntaba si la seduccion de Draco habia causado efecto en ella, asi que para no seguir pensando tonterias tomo la mano libre de Harry y se acurruco junto a el.

El pelinego se percato de lo anterior y se sintio en las nubes al sentir la suave figura de Hermione a su lado, se sentia de lo mejor, queria abrazarla y besarla no lo aguantaba mas, estaba decidido no le importaba, talvez nunca volveria a sentir el amor de alguien, si Voldemort llegaba a matarlo y el queria vivir cada minuto y cada segundo al maximo, asi que cuando ya estaba por abrazarla alguien los interrumpio.

Con la mitad de una pierna de pollo dentro de la boca Ron los miro con el entrecejo fruincido mientras buscaba hacia su alrededor a ver si Luna estaba cerca de ahí, entonces Harry sintio como su adrenalina y sus ganas de abrazar a Hermione se iban por la borda por culpa de Ron.

El estamba completamente seguro que Hermione era la chica que el estaba esperando pero la verdad el aun tenia muchisimas dudas acerca de si ella sentia lo mismo por ella o por Ron, asi que decidio abortar su plan y solo seguir comiendo.

El desayuno en se habia ido rapido para darle paso a la primera clase que era pociones comandada por el nuevo profesor que al parecer era de origen frances, ya que el ascento lo habia delatado, el mago se llamaba Piere Lissandri, el no era muy diferente a Snape en cuanto a conocimiento pero en cuanto al carcter era totalmente diferente, el profesor Piere era de lo mas amable sobre todo con las señoritas de inebitable belleza, ese dia en particular se habia fijado en Hermione y Parvati por lado de la casa Gryffindor y en Carol y Pansy por la de Slytherin.

El profesor se prtaba de lo mas lindo y caballerozo con el par de chicas lo que Draco creyo seria una gran ventaja ya que ese dia estaban haciendo una pocion que quien la tomara se sentiria confundido y por un par de horas no sabria quien era ni lo que estaba haciendo, si ese valioso brebaje caia en las manos de Carol por parte del profesor, seria la primera parte de su plan para poder deshacer la pareja de Harry.

Como estaba a nivel de EXTASIS solo tenian dos clases al dia, buno Hermione tenia tres o cuatro pero pues ella era Hermione, los magos normales como Ron Harry y Draco tomaban dos clases de una duracion de tres horas cada una y en el pequeño receso que el profesor Piere les habia dado en lo que las pociones llegaban a su punto de ebullición Draco habia juntado a Blaise y a Carol en una meza, cosa que Pansy no veia con muy buenos ojos, ya que después de lo que su compañero le habia contado a Carol sobre sus experiencias, le daba miedo de que ahora ellos tres estuvieran planeando una.

-¿qué es lo que pasa Draco?.

-Si hermano, ¿qué pasa?, casi confirmaba una cita para hoy en la noche.

-Callate Zabini, si me escuchas tendras a mas tardar mañana la noche que mas deseas últimamente.

Blaise alzo una ceja y se acerco mas a Darco para susurrarle—¿estas hablando de la deliciosa Hermione, verdad?

El rubio asintio y lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero...¿porque hasta mañana? Yo la quiero ya. —se quejo su amigo.

-Bueno por el simple hecho de que yo la probare primero.

-¡¿qué, tambientu quieres a Hermione?! —bramo Balise.

Draco sonrio de nuevo y nego con el dedo, —estas equivocado mi querido amigo, yo no quiero a esa Granger, yo la deseo que es muy diferente.

-Vaya Draco, eres malo.

-Si lo se.

-Si bueno par de sementales, esta bien que se quieran coger a esa chica que se llama Hermione pero dime Draco ¿para eso me llamaste?, si quisiera escuchar charlas de hombres me uniria al equpio de Quidittch.

-Tranquila preciosa no te pongas asi, a lo que voy es que para poder tener a Hermione necesito de su ayuda.

-Claro pero...¿me podrias decir cual es el objetivo de esto?

Draco miro hacia abajo, no podia decirles cual era su verdadero proposito, si se los decia harian muchas preguntas.

-Bueno veran, este...quiero cumplir una de mis fantasias, ademas hare llorara apobre de Potter al meterme con su chica.

-¿Qué Potter no sale con la pelirroja hermana de Weasley? —pregunto Blaise.

-Si bueno, eso lo pense yo tambien , parece que el la enjgaña con la sangre sucia, pero eso a mi la verdad no me importa yo solo quiero fastidiar al elegido y haci darle una probadita de lo que soy capz de hacer.

Carol observaba a Draco y a Blaise que se miraban de forma mailiciosa.

-Ok, ok si eso esta bien a mi no es que me importa pero dime Draco, que tengo que ver yo con todo esto de querer vengarte de Potter.

-Eso mi querida Carol es el principio de mji venganza, tu eres pieza clave en eso, veras necesito que me ayudes a separa a Potter de Granger y de la chica Weasley, pienso destruirlo quitandle en primer lugar a sus noviecitas, para luego alejarlo de la rata y asi hasta que se large de este colegio, pero para la primea parte de mi plan necesito que tu Carol lo seduzcas.

-¿qué lo seduzca, y eso como para que?, si el tiene novia dudo que me haga caso alguno, dudo tan siquiera que me mire dudo que...

Draco no la dejo terminar ya que le habia puesto un dedo en la boca—Carol, carol se nota que no viste las miradas que te dedico cuando vio tu delicada y sexy silueta caminando hacia el sombrero seleccionador, creo que todos quedamos hechizados por el movimiento de tus caderas y te aseguro que Potter no estuvo excento de eso, ademas no puedes negar qye tienes algo que hace que los hombres te miren, puedes husar ese fabuloso recurso para engatuzar a Potter.

-Si tengo tanto talento para que los hombres memiren, entonces porque no me miras tu—le refuto la chica mientras trataba de tomarlo de la mano.

Draco la miro y bajo la mirada una vez mas, no podia y no queria, carol era muy bonita y muy sexy de eso no tenia duda ademas tenia una mente malvada y una personalidad sombria como la de el, pero no, el no queria darse la oportunidad de conocerla, no sabia a la perfeccion cual era su verdadero motivo pero simplemente no queria acercarse a otra mujer que no fuera esa hermosa pelirroja que deseaba tener entre sus brazos una vez mas y esta vez si hacerla suya de la manera mas genial que se le ocurriera, no Carol simplemente era solo una herramienta que debia cuidar pero que no debia explotar al maximo ya que a a larga las herramientas se oxidan y no sirven para nada mas.

-Lo siento preciosa pero eso es un tena que por el momento no discutiremos, entonces dejando eso de lado, dime ¡vas a ayudarme!.

La pelinegra lo miro con enojo sin embargo accedio con la condicion de que este le diera una noche para ella sola dejandose someterse y dejando hacerse lo que ella quisiera.

Blaise tambien acepto gustoso a ayudar a su mejor amigo a cambio de un revolcón con Hermione.

-Muy bien Draco ahora que hemos aceptado podrias contrarnos en que consiste todo esto—dio Blaise algo aburrido mientras trataba de romperle una pata a una araña que habia en la mesa.

-Bueno primero que nada esto no debe salir de aquí, no se lo contaran a nadie ya que seria peligroso y levantaria sospechas, Carol por favor nisiquiera le vayas a contar a Chantel.

-Descuida no lo hare.

-Gracias, entonces como les decia, Carol tu seras la encargada de seducir a Potter y no se, debes de distraerlo un rato, eso tu lo decidiras, hechizalo golpealo o lo que quieras eso lo dejo a tu criterio, en acunato a ti Blise seras el responsable de engañar a la sngre sucia y llevarla al lugar que les indicare hay yo me divertire un poco con ella y hare mi parte para que el elegido llore como una chiquilla, voy a lastimar tanto a su noviecita que deseara nunjca haber salido con ella—ni engañar a Ginny con ella—se dijo el rubio.

Después ya tu te encargaras de ella tambien Blaise y yo...bueno—Draco pensaba en el bello momento que pasaria con Ginny al verse esta decepcionada por Harry, el estari ahí para consolarla con caricias y besos, sabia que aunque esa fuerte y ardiente pelirroja era de lo mas aguerrida y valiente algo como concentrar a tu novio y a tu mejor amigo en una situación comprometedora haria quebrarse al mas duro de corazon.

El rubio suspiro hacia sus adentros y se dio asco al percatarse lo que estaba imaginandose, no podia concebir que una Weasley que era una traidora a la sangre le probocara tantos sentimientos que el creyo no existían, sentia vergüenza de si mismo y asco al recordar como el perfume de la pelirroja y el simple hecho de que lo mirara le movia cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el la deseaba y aunque no lo queria aceptar tambien lo hacia sentir cosas que el interpretaba como amor.

-Draco—dijo Blaise moviendo a su amigo que se habia quedado perdido en su mente.

-¿Qué, ha perdon? Bueno esa esa la escencia basica del plan que pondremos en practica el sabado en la tarde para asi tener toda la noche para disfrutar de nuestras travesuras, dejemos que el patetico de Potter disfrute lo que resta de la semana para andar con Granger y con la chica Weasley.

Mientras los Slytherin se burlaban de las posibles reacciones que tendrian los Gryffindor, estos los miraban preguntándose porque diantres estaban tan felices.

-Les puedo asegurar que planean algo—musito Ron mirando por lo bajo hacia la mesa de enfrente.

-Si, bueno es lo mas posible, ese idiota siempre esta ideando maneras de molestar a la gente, supongo que sus victimas seran los nuevos estudiantes.

-No lo creo Harry si lo fueran, no estaria conversando de esa forma tan animada con esa chica.

-¿Estas celosa Hermy? —bromeo el pelirrojo.

La castaña le golpeo la cabeza con un libro y esto dio pie a una de sus inevitables y locas peleas, Harry como siempre trataba de ser el mdiador y trataba de parar los insultos de sus amigos, fue entonces cuando uno ojos azules se postraron en los suyos de color esmeralda, Carol ya habia puesto en practica sus estrategias y su encanto para llamar la antencion de Harry.

La chica le habia guiñado un ojo y de forma sensual, ya que sabia que el niño de oro la miraba, cruzo la piena en frente de el dejando ver un poco de su ropa interior, haciendole soltar un suyspiro al pelinegro que le alboroto las hormonas.

-Vaya—se dijo Harry algo sonrojado mientras miraba a Carol.

Una vez mas la chica le guiño un ojo y le mando un beso.

Esta vez Harry se había quedado aun mas impresionado que antes, ahora se ya ni siquiera se preocupaba de los objetos que Ron y Hermione se arrojaban, esa chica simplemente lo habia cautivado, no era que sintiera un gran amor a primera vista por ella, pero la atracción fisica era casi animal, a pesar de que el nunca se habia considerado del tipo pervertido o semental, pero el simple acto de que la Slytherin le mostrara su ropa interior, le habia ocacionado una extraña curiosidad por el placer y demas temas sexuales.

Después de eso la clase termino de forma exitosa para la mayoria de los alumnos, la ecepccion claro habia sido Neville que ahora que Snape no impartia la clase el nuevo profesor lo habia aceptado, ya que sus notas en herbologia y la buena recomendación de varios profesores le habian abierto las puertas hacia la carrera de auror en la que ahora habia decidido incursionar.

El dia se estaba yendo como agua entre los dedos y ya en la cena, un principe sangre pura y una princesa traidora a la sangre se miraban con discreción por encima de las cabezas de sus amigos y compañeros de casa, la relación que había nacido entre Draco y Ginny era bastante curiosa ya que no necesitaban hablarse o hacerse alguna señal para que el otro supiera el deseo y las ganas que se tenían.

El postre había aparecido en las largas mesas de las casas de Hogwarts y como era costumbre tanto Harry como Ron y los demás chicos de séptimo año devoraban los dulces con graciosa glotonería, las tartas desaparecían al igual que los helados y los mueganos dulces, sin embargo eso no era un tema que a la pelirroja le interesara, ella tenia mejores cosas en que poner atención, se sentía celosa, horriblemente rabiosa y descontrolada al ver como el rubio y la pelinegra se burlaban de algún chiste que ella hubiera dado todo por escuchar, maldecía a Carol por ser tan afortunada al estar sentada al lado de ese chico tan sexy y tan siniestro que la volvía loca, sin embargo ella no era la única que se sentía así, una rubia perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes también estaba que no la calentaba el sol, Pansy que toda su vida había soñado con desposarse y casarse con Draco ahora veía como una desconocida que había aparecido de un dia para otro se estaba apoderando del que era su lugar como dama de compañía de Draco, sin embargo al igual que Ginny esta no podía hacer nada mas que tragarse su ira y tratar de hacerse la desentendida.

Carol había tomado la mano de Draco cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ginny, la instante un par de lagrimas se vislumbraron por sus lindos ojos y sin mas, y sin avisar siquiera a Hermione se levanto de la mesa y se fue corriendo hacia ningún sitio en especial, la chica había llegado una vez mas por azares del destino a aquella aula donde le había confesado a Hermione lo que sentía por el rubio.

Ginny lloraba en silencio, hecho realmente extraño en ella, pocas veces se rompía y lloraba, ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando Percy los había abandonado o cuando había perdido familiares, no, Ginny era una chica dura que talvez por haber crecido entre solo hombres la había hecho ser fuerte sin embargo en ese momento ni ella misma se reconocía, no sabia quien era esa niña llorona que se reflejaba en una de las ventanas del aula, no podía creer que ella Ginevra Weasley estuviera llorando por Draco Malfoy, por ese chico que ella juraba no era nada para ella mas que un simple objeto de placer que quiera llevarse a la cama y al fin sentirse poseída pero, entonces ¿por qué estaba llorando?, se preguntaba la pequeña Weasley, se preguntaba que era ese sentimiento de celos y dolor incontrolable que le invadía el cuerpo, ese dolor que trataba de pasar como fuera por las mas delgada venas de su corazón, no, simplemente no concebía que ella estuviera dolida por Draco, por aquel que se repetía en su mente que solo era sexo, sexo y nada mas, no podía haber nada mas.

Draco bebía un poco de jugo de calabaza mientras miraba alrededor. Había algo que no cuadraba ahí, en el gran comedor faltaba alguien, ese alguien que le daba vida y luz.

-¿Dónde estas? —se preguntaba el rubio por la hermana de Ron, entonces sin mas esta también se levanto sin dejando pasamanos a sus amigos y corrió hacia la puerta de salida con la esperanza de encontrarla y asi poder abrazarla.

Los pasillos estaba tranquilos aunque un poco sombríos a unos diez metros de ahí una puerta extrañamente abierta, le indicaba a Draco que debía de dirigirse ahí, cauteloso camino de forma casi felina para no hacer ruido y la vio, hay sentada en una de las frias y algo polventas mesas mirando hacia la nada, simplemente estaba preciosa, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la gran ventana le daba directo en el rostro haciendola ver fantasmal pero al mimo tiempo angelical, Draco cerro la puerta con cautela evitrando llamar la atención de la pelirroja que estaba tan inmersa en sus trIstes pensamientos que no se inmuto en la presencia de la serpiente que la hacia sentirse asi, un par de pasos solo los separaba, unas manos calidas rodearon la cintura de Ginny haciendola esbozar un gritillo que al momento fue apagado por los finos labios de un chico de cabello rubio que la apremiaba en contra de su boca y su pecho, Ginny sonrio mientras lo besaba, todos esos celos se habian ido al olvido, la embriagante sensación de la piel de Draco sobre sus labios era mas maravilloso que beber un monton de elixir de la vida, el aliento y la saliva de este era la vida que ella necesitaba, no necesitaba mas que estar junto a el, junto a Draco a su principe que al igual que ella era incomprendido y obligado a mostrar mascaras que no se le daban.

Pero en ese momento una vez mas no habia mascaras solo eran ellos dos tan simple como eso, el rubio que estaba en esa habitación era el verdadero Draco y la perlirroja era la verdadera Ginny, una vez mas no decian ni una palabra pero sus movimientos y el gran sentimiento que los invadia era todo lo que necesitaban para comunicarse, sus espirutos estaban desnudos entrgandose en ese beso como si fuera el ultimo.

Entonces Draco comenzo a desabotonar la blusa de Ginny y ella a desabotonar la de el, al poco tiempo ya estaba recostados miranodese el uno al otro aun con algunas prendas sobre ellos.

-Ginevra tu... —se aventuro a decir el chico. —tu...

-No lo digas—dijo esta—eso no importa ahora, solo besame...

**Hola, hola oigan de verdad una vez mas mil perdones por mi grandicima tardanza pero es que la verdad les voy a ser sincera no se me habia ocurrido nada para este cap hasta hece unas semanas en las que lo empece y hasta hoy lo termine, jejeje disculpen de verdad bueno basta de esto, espero que les haya gustado este cap en donde los temas sexuales estan a la orden del dia, en el siguiente cap les contare siempre que paso con nuestra pelirroja de fuego y con el principe de Slytherin, ¿sera que esta vez si culminaran con lo que Hermione les interrumpio en su primer encuentro?, eso y mas lo sabran en mi prox cap que tratare de escribir lo antes posible, recueden que acabo de entrar a clases y pues llego a mi casa hasta las 9:30 que salgo de la uni, bueno espero sus comentarios impaciente para que me digan si les gusto o no y porfa no oviden la responder a la pregunta que les hice sobre con quien debe quedarse Hermione con Ron o con Harry, denme su voto y si pueden diganme porque se debe de quedar con el que eligierion jejeje bye bye besitos los quiero mucho gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Les mando a brazos y besitos sabor a fresa.**

**Faby,**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10  
Tómame Draco¡¡¡¡**

Ginny y Draco seguían disfrutando el hermoso e intimo momento que estaban pasando juntos, mientras se besaban con una pasión casi animal, los dos pensaban que no había mejor manera para cerrar una noche.  
Pero aun con todo el deses y las bellas y excitantes sensaciones que le provocaba Draco, la pelirroja aun estaba dolida por la actitud que el chico había tenido ese día, primero la forma en la que había mirado a Hermione, eso podía llagar a soportarlo ya que sabia que su mejor amiga jamás la traicionaría con Draco, además según sus teorías la castaña estaba enamorada de Ron, pero dejando a Hermione de lado ese día había ocurrido otra cosa que le había colmado la paciencia, sus cariñitos con la chica Carol, eso de verdad era lo que la había orillado a derramar sus salinas y cristalinas lagrimas, al pensar en eso la chica volvió a derramar unas pocas lagrimas mas y se dio la vuelta para que el rubio dejara de besarla, entonces sin mas el Slytherin la miro.  
La oscura aula iluminada solo por la magnifica luna que acogía los terrenos de hogwarts, causaba que los ojos de Draco tuvieran un brillo especial, se veían como dos perlas de plata centellando a la luz de la luna.  
Ginny lo miro y el chico se percato de que esas lagrimas que había recorrido con su piel, cuando la había besado aun estaban presentes en sus ojos y mejillas.

Entonces Draco se apoyo en sus manos hacia arriba y miro con ternura y lujuria a la frágil pero a la vez apasionada pelirroja que tenia debajo.  
-Hoy te vez mas que hermosa Weasley, sin embargo...hay algo que no me gusta.  
Ginny se había quedado quieta preguntarse que seria eso que no le gustaba el rubio, según ella estaba haciendo todo bien, sus besos eran tímidos pero húmedos y sus movimientos incitaban al pecado.  
La chica estaba apunto de abrir la boca y preguntar ¿qué era eso que no le gustaba?, pero el rubio se adelanto y le puso un dedo en los labios, mientras la miraba de forma romántica, éste se volvió hacia ella y se recostó de forma lenta y suave en su pecho tratando de no aplastarla, Draco la miro y se mojo los labios, le encantaba Ginny, toda ella le parecía adictiva, cada milímetro de su piel cada cabello de su melena, cada dulce mirada, todo, simplemente Ginny para el era perfecta, así con sumo cuidado, envolvió su rostro entre sus manos y le beso las mejillas justo donde sus lagrimas habían resbalado.  
Sus labios absorbieron los vestigios de su tristeza saboreando su esencia, esa esencia tan intima y llena de sentimiento.

-Ahora estas mejor, espero que no estuvieras llorando por Potter–musito el rubio con una sonrisilla.

Ginny también le sonrió sin embargo se volvió hacía otro lado, ya que no podía mirarle a los ojos, al menos en ese momento no podía, no tenia la fuerza para confesarle a esa serpiente que el causante de sus dolores no era el pelinegro de oro, si no él, su sucia y lujuriosa serpiente que con una mirada la volvía loca y la hacia olvidar todo con un beso, él Draco Malfoy era el causante de sus delirios, de sus insomnios, de esos sueños que se avergonzaba decir, él, que en ese momento le frotaba las piernas de forma exquisita y embriagadora.

La pelirroja soltó un gemido, cuando el rubio rozó sus muslos internos con las yemas de las manos, cosa que al parecer excito mas a Draco.

-Me dirás porque llorabas o por quien lo hacías.  
-No lloraba, yo no lloro, eso es para los débiles.  
-¿entonces no eres débil? –le cuestiono el príncipe  
-No, ¿Tu lo eres Draco? –le refuto la chica mientras lo miraba con el cejo fruncido, cosa que hacia que Draco se derritiera ya que así se veía de lo mas guapa y sexy.  
-Tampoco lo soy, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

Ginny se sonrojo ante el comentario y un par de espasmos le rodearon el cuerpo, una vez mas Draco la había excitado tan solo con un par de palabras en doble sentido, aun así no sabia si debía asentir o no, ella lo deseaba no había duda pero aun así, su curiosidad y sus celos eran mas grandes, si Draco quería tenerla tanto con ella lo deseaba a el, tendría que responder un par de cosas antes.

-Draco..,  
-¿qué pasa? –dijo este mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de la Gryffindor ocasionando que a esta se le pusieron los pelos de punta.  
-¿Te gusta la chica nueva? –se aventuro a preguntar Ginny, poniéndose rígida y fría.  
tan rápido como se habían excitado Draco se levanto y miro extrañado a la pelirroja que al estar fuera de las garras del chico se incorporo dejando ver mas su sostén rojo escarlata por el escote que Draco le había desabrochado.  
El la miro con una sinceridad casi extraña e incomprensible, y una vez mas se dio cuanta de lo hermosa que era, definitivamente Ginny y la luna llena eran una buena combinación, su piel de marfil se veía casi blanca, sus ojos tomaban un color tan claro como el del cielo y su cabello siempre llameante, se tenia de color escarlata casi llegando a ser negro, sin embargo el rubio dejo de pensar en eso y le respondió a Ginny negando con la cabeza ante su cuestión posando una de sus manos en la chica.

-¿Celosa?  
-Que importa la respuesta, el saber que esa Carol, no te atrae es suficiente para mi–agrego Ginny.

El chico postro sus fríos ojos grises sobre los zafiros de la pelirroja y le sonrió de una forma tan sensual que cualquier mujer se hubiera derretido al momento, no por nada Draco tenia una fabulosa fama de rompecorazones en el colegio, el chico era demasiado guapo y sexy para ser humano, su mirada helada sus sarcásticos gestos, su cuerpo atlético y el platinado cabello era un regalo al que ninguna chica se habría podido resistir.

-Me importa–le respondió este sin saber muy bien lo que su boca estaba diciendo.  
Ginny se volvió con violencia hacia el.  
-¿de verdad te importa?  
- ya te dije que si y por eso te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿estabas celosa?  
Ginny se levanto del escritorio y comenzó a caminar hacia Draco de forma súper sensual, parecía que la chica se deslizaba sin pisar el suelo, sus piernas se cruzaban una con la otra dejando ver un poco de sus pantaletas, ya que Draco le había subido la falda casi hasta los limites del trasero.  
Sus ojos se encontraron una vez mas, los zafiros y la niebla se miraron deseosos de besarse y sin mas, se rindieron ante el deseo y se besaron una vez mas, entonces dentro de la boca de la serpiente Ginny dijo algo que ocasiono que a Draco, casi le diera un infarto, ya que no se esperaba eso.

-si Malfoy, estaba celosa, porque me gustas, me encantas, te deseo–Ginny dijo lo anterior mientras ponía la mano del rubio en su seno izquierdo y le acariciaba su miembro.  
Una vez mas el chico combatía con su cuerpo y sentimientos en contra de su mente, su cabeza decía que no podía estar con ella de esa forma, ella era una traidora a la sangre y por culpa de gente como ella, sus padres y mas de de la mitad de su familia habían muerto.  
Pero por otra parte, cada poro de su cuerpo vibraba con cada rose de piel, sentía que iba a derretirse y morir de placer si no le hacia el amor, si no la hacia suya, si no tenían sexo.

Ginny se perdía entre el cabello del rubio, sus dedos jalaban la platinada melena obligándolo a que la besara con mas fuerza y pasión, Draco era un magnifico amante, con tan solo acariciarla por encima de la ropa la hacia sentirse en la luna.

Los besos y las caricias se hacían cada vez mas intensos, ahora el contacto superficial no era suficiente para sasear sus instintos, los dos necesitaban mas, querían sentir, experimentar, tomar y ser tomados por esa persona que tanto habían deseado desde hace tiempo, deseaban satisfacer sus necesidades y sus fantasías mas sucias y sexuales, querían experimentarlo absolutamente todo, ansiaban despertar cada uno de sus sentidos motivados por el cuerpo del otro, querían ver, tocar, oler, saborear, todo, todo.

La pelirroja y el rubio estaban tirados en el frió piso tratando de desvestirse lo mas pronto posible, la falda de Ginny estaba a dos metros de distancia dejándola solo con las pequeñísimas bragas color rojo que dejaba ver su bien formado trasero.  
Draco la miro impresionado, nunca había visto algo tan bello, se lo había imaginado en muchas ocasiones pero lo que tenia ante sus ojos era hermoso, con sutileza se acerco al frágil y condenadamente sexy cuerpo de Ginny y acaricio su tan ansiado tesoro, su cuerpo estaba explotando por dentro, gemidos se apagaban en su garganta al poseer ese trasero y hundir sus dedos en el, con singular delicia.  
Ginny arqueo la espalda hacia arriba la sensación de las manos de Draco en una parte en la que Harry jamás hubiera imaginado tocar simplemente la deleitaba, la chica soltó un gemido ahogado ya que Draco lo apago con sus labios, con avidez se desprendía de la corbata y la camisa dejando su escultural torso desnudo e iluminado por la luna.  
La reacción de Ginny no fue muy diferente a la de el, ella también se había imaginado infinidad de veces ese cuerpo tan prohibido pero tan deseado, con sus finas manos fue recorriendo cada músculo hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda del Slytherin.  
-Oh, Draco, eres tan sexy–gemía la pelirroja besándole el cuello y los hombros.

Un par de botones salieron despedidos por el aire, dando a un lugar del aula que a ninguno de los dos le importaba, por fin los pechos de Ginny habían quedado descubiertos y a merced de las juguetonas manos del rubio predilecto de Slytherin.  
El sostén rojo y con encajes enmarcaba los dos bien formados pero pequeños pechos de Ginny, por fin Draco veía su premio, tenia a Ginny para el, solo para el, ese cuerpo que a simple vista se veía virgen pero que el sabia estaba lleno de deseo.  
Ginny se sentó y abrazo a Draco con fuerza.

-Tómame, hazme tuya–le susurro la pelirroja sin pena alguna.  
-Con gusto–respondió el muchacho sonriendo sensual.

La beso de forma tierna en el cuello, haciéndola gritar de placer, no había mejor música para sus oídos que escuchar a Ginny gimiendo por culpa de el, sus dedos traviesos la despojaran de la parte de la blusa que le quedaba encima y el se quito los pantalones con rapidez.  
-ah, ah, ah–gemía Ginny de forma entrecortada, nunca había sentido algo como eso, no se explicaba que era pero era simplemente delicioso, todo era nuevo para ella, cada movimiento, cada suspiro incluso sus gemidos eran desconocidos para ella, nunca se había escuchado gritar de esa manera.

Draco disfrutaba cada espasmo que sentía al tocar el cuerpo de Ginny, su miembro estaba ya a punto.

Un tirante callo sobre el hombro de la pelirroja que estaba embriagada de tanto placer que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia, un segundo tirante se desprendió de su hombro, la mitad de sus pechos se asomaban, el rubio se poso sobre ella y con habilidad desabrocho el sostén.  
-Eres tan hermosa Weasley...mmm...perdón, Ginevra.  
-Draco, Hazme tuya, hazme tuya–rogaba la pequeña weasley.

El príncipe de las serpientes estaba a punto de cumplirle su deseo, solo tenia que jalar el sostén desabrochado y obtendría su premio, por fin haría suya a la chica que mas deseaba, por fin haría suya a la chica que era propiedad de su Némesis.

El rubio la beso, pero entonces sucedió algo increíblemente inoportuno, el tatuaje que Draco llevaba en el brazo le comenzó a arder y una voz en su cabeza se hizo presente, Lord Voldemort quería verlo, necesitaba hablar con el con urgencia, –¿pero porque ahora, no puede esperar? Pensó el chico tratando de comunicarse con el señor tenebroso.  
-¡AHORA! –retumbo la voz fría en su mente.

Como si hubiera caído en un lago helado el cuerpo del rubio se torno frió y sus ojos volvieron a quedarse sin vida.  
-¿Draco? –musito la chica espantada al ver como el cráneo y la serpiente del brazo de Draco se movían maquiavélicamente.  
-Lo siento preciosa, tengo que irme, pero ni creas que te has salvado de mi, tarde o temprano te demostrare quien soy yo, ese cuerpo tuyo, esos labios, ese hermoso trasero, toda tu serás de mi propiedad en breve, pero ahora es mejor dejarte con las ganas Weasley, así creo que nos desearemos mas, adiós.

De la boca de la pelirroja no salio nada, se había quedado muda, estaba algo asustada, hasta ese momento estaba cayendo en quien era Draco Malfoy y a quien servia, Harry le había contado de la marca tenebrosa ella misma la había visto en los mundiales de Quidittch pero jamás había presenciado la llamada del señor tenebroso hacia sus mortifagos, lo que acababa de escuchar era lo mas horrible que jamás hubiera escuchado en su vida, nunca había visto a Draco con esa cara, sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos, el se había puesto rígido como el hielo.  
-¿qué querrá el, con Draco, será que va a matarme? –pensó la pelirroja suponiendo que Voldemort sabia que entre ella y el Slytherin había algo.

Como pudo se levanto y se vistió. Los pasillos estaban algo concurridos parecía que la cena había terminado y aun nadie se había dado cuenta de que faltaba, no se veía que Ron, Harry o Hermione la estuvieran buscando, tal vez era mejor así, siempre pasar desapercibida.  
En realidad nunca había sido tan importante en el clan de Harry Potter, ella solo había tomado importancia cunado salio con el, pero ahora que estaban separados volvía a ser solo una mas de sus amigas.  
Eso no le importaba pero no podía negar que la ponía melancólica, ahora que se ponía a pensar no tenia una verdadera amiga además de Hermy, ella era como Draco, con mucha gente rodeándola, gente importante pero sin uno en realidad que valiera la pena.

Harry tiene a Ron y a Hermy , Hermy tiene a los dos, Fred tiene a George y a Lee, pero ella, ella, Ginevra Weasley a quien tenia ¿a su madre, a Luna a Hermy?, no ella no tenia a nadie, al menos eso pensaba.

Dolida, enfadada y deseosa por tener intimidad con alguien, la chica se dirigió directamente a la sala de Gryffindor.  
Curiosamente los pasillos que se acercaban al retrato de la señora gorda se veian mas calmados y extrañamente desolados, entonces un olor a putrefacción le dio de lleno en los pulmones, era oficial alguien había tirado una bomba fétida para que nadie se acercara a la sala comun, la pregunta era ¿quién y porque?

Con una mano en la nariz y corriendo hacia donde el humo se disipaba, sus dudas fueron resueltas.

-Hola preciosa–dijo una voz fría detrás de ella, como rayo la muchacha se volvió pensando en Draco, pero que decepción se llevo cuando vio que era Drake, uno de los nuevos alumnos.  
-Hola.  
-te ves deprimida y algo sonrojada–dijo este notando el desgreñado cabello de la chica, la blusa mal puesta y la falda arrugada.  
-Descuida yo siempre estoy así, lo que pasa es que no me conoces, ahora si me disculpas me apetece ir a dormir.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir la contraseña a la señora gorda el chico nuevo se le avalazo y la acorralo en una esquina, asegurándose que Ginny no se pudiera mover.  
-¿qué te pasa? Suéltame, ya te dije que quiero irme a dormir, estoy cansada déjame en paz–grito la pelirroja.  
-Lo se, preciosa, pero ¿porque no me invitas a tu dormitorio? y yo te haré dormir mejor–justamente como Harry lo había pensado Drake no era como creían, el tipo era alguna clase de pervertido nivel 10, sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por el cuerpo de Ginny.  
Sus piernas, su cadera, su cintura, su cuello, todo, el chico quería tocarlo todo, la pelirroja le había gustado desde el primer momento y si ella no quería coperar el sabia otros métodos.

-DEJAME¡¡¡ –grito la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos, se sentía realmente asqueroso que el la besara, sus roses le parecían como espinas rasgando su cuerpo, quería que la dejara en paz, ella era propiedad de Draco, nadie mas podía atreverse a tocarla.  
Los labios de Drake, paseaban de un lado a otro de forma salvaje por el cuello de Ginny tratando de robarle un beso que ella no quería darle.

-Si no me dejas en paz, gritare y mi hermano te asesinara.  
-jajaja ¿Ron?, para nada hermosura, no soy tonto a tu hermano y al niño que vivió ya los deje ocupados, ellos no podrán ayudarte, porque además lancé una bomba fétida y el celador cerro el pasillo después de que entraras tu, un buen soborno nunca le hace mal a nadie ¿no crees?, así que linda y sensual niña aunque te resistas, grites o lo que se te ocurra, esta noche tu no te escapas de mi.

Ginny lloraba como loca, quería golpearlo y patearle la cara, pero Drake la tenia inmovilizada totalmente, en su mente solo se vislumbraba una frase, un deseo, deseaba que Draco la ayudara y que lo matara, como deseaba que apareciera su principie y lo obligara a cortarse los dedos por atreverse a tocarla.

Unos cinco minuto pasaron y nadie se escuchaba cerca ni siquiera pevees rondaba por ahí, Ginny estaba tirada en el piso sin poder moverse a merced de tan asquerosa y cobarde persona, el usar un hechizo aturdidor en el cuerpo de una chica para manosearla era lo mas asqueroso que Ginny había visto.

Drake la miro–Ahora si Ginny ya vasta de el entremés, es hora de que me como el plato fuerte.

La chica cerro los ojos y unas lagrimas salieron pos sus ojos apretados.  
La horribles manos de Drake bajaban la falda de Ginny hasta sus rodillas dejándola en pantaletas, esos calzones que Draco había vislumbrado por primera vez solo hace unos momentos, el chico beso las piernas de Ginny y entonces sucedió algo, un par de ojos castaños se hicieron presentes en la oscuridad, Hermione había logrado burlar a Filch y se había colado hasta el pasillo de la sala común, la castaña le hacia una seña a Ginny de que guardara silencio, entonces con un movimiento de su varita y antes de que Drake profanara mas el cuerpo de su amiga, Hermione le quito el hechizo de inmovilización a Ginny.

De uno a dos segundos el cuello de Drake estaba entre las piernas de Ginny fuertemente inmovilizado. Y ahogándose por la presión que estas ejercían en su cuello.

-¿Estas bien pequeña? –pregunto Hermy apuntando con la varita a la cara de Drake.  
-Si–dijo agitada la pelirroja–gracias Hermy, de verdad mil gracias, quisiera abrazarte pero no puedo dejar que este imbecil se suelte, ahora mismo lo acusare con su peor pesadilla.  
Hermy se quedo extrañada–¿de quien hablas Ginny, McGonagall?  
-No Herms, Ron.

La Gryffindor se llevo las manos a la cara y puso los ojos como platos–chico nuevo, déjame decirte que estas muerto, totalmente muerto.  
Hermione apunto de nuevo a Drake con su varita y elevo en el aire poniéndolo de cabeza–creo que así es mas seguro para las dos, con este pervertido uno no sabe que esperar.  
Ginny asintió y se acerco a Hermione abrazándola, todas sus tontas ideas de que no tenia amigos de verdad se habían ido por la borda, Hermy era su amiga ella la había salvado de ese asqueroso.

-Gracias Hermy, de verdad si no hubieras llegado, no se que me hubiera hecho.  
-Lo hubiera hecho todo pequeña, este tonto no es muy discreto que digamos, escuche cuando se le mencionaba a uno de sus amigos, por eso Ron, Harry y yo lo seguimos, solo que ellos tuvieron un inconveniente al parecer Hagrid los necesitaba y me dejaron sola.  
Pero...¿donde estabas amiga?, tengo como una hora esperando a que te atacara  
-Eh... –Ginny miro a Drake que escuchaba atento–te lo digo en un rato es privado.  
-Ok, ya me imagino pequeña, espero que no hayas cometido errores.  
-Jejeje, de los errores se aprende Hermy–se sonrojo la pelirroja–entonces Ron y Harry saben lo que este tipo pretendía–pregunto Ginny.

-No precisamente se hubieran puesto como dos psicópatas, solo les dije que teníamos que espiarlo porque no me daba buena espina.  
-Gracia Herms, evitaste la muerte prematura de este imbecil.

De pronto y como si fuera un animal, Drake se soltó del embrujo de la castaña y volvió a acorralar no solo a Ginny sino también a Hermione en una esquina y les apunto con la varita.  
-Preciosas, serán condenadamente sexys y tu una cerebrito Hermione, pero deben aprender a nunca bajar la guardia, ahora hermosuras debo confesar que yo fui el que made a sus amiguitos con Hagrid, y les juro que nadie podrá evitar que ustedes y yo nos divirtamos hoy, alguien me dijo de una sala especial, con su permiso las llevare ahí.

Drake movió su varita y aturdió los cuerpos de Hermy y Ginny haciéndolos caer al piso.  
-No te saldrás con la tuya–grito Ginny  
-Si, ya veras como me suelto y te doy una paliza–bramo la castaña que trataba inútilmente de moverse  
-No lo creo gatita, hoy estoy de suerte

-¿Así? no eres afortunado, mira quien viene ahí.  
Una mata de cabello rojo y una azabache se veían correr por el pasillo a toda velocidad, los dos se pararon es seco al ver a Drake en cuatro patas encima de Hermione y Ginny medio vestida, despeinada y sin falda.  
Harry se sonrojo al ver las pantaletas de Ginny y mejor miro hacia otro sitio, Ron también se incomodo con la escena, no mucho por las pantaletas de su hermana sino por lo que estaba viendo,

-¡¡que demonios esta pasando aquí!!–grito Ron apuntando a su hermana y a Drake un odio se había apoderado de sus sentidos y le nublaba la mente, quería asesinarlo por lo que pensaba que había hecho con su pequeña hermana a la que aun consideraba inocente y virginal y con ella la chica que quería tanto a su Hermione, a ella a la que el deseaba ser el primero en descubrirla y hacerla suya.

Ron se acerco con paso firme hacia Drake lo tomo por los cabellos y dijo–¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermana y a mi...a Hermione? Cruc...

CONTINUARA MUAJAJAAJa.

**Hola mis queridos lectores perdón por dejarlos con el Drama pero ya saben que hay que darle emoción a esto, mil gracias por su espera y comentarios ojala les haya gustado este cap en el que ya pudieron ver que a Ronnie si le gusta Herms aunque no se l haya dicho, ¿qué le hará a Drake? Y Harry se quedara sin hacer nada?, jejeje ya lo verán además en el prox cap les contare lo que paso con Draco y el señor tenebroso y mas avances sobre el plan para destruir a Harry, jijiji dejen sus criticas y no olviden la pregunta del millon ¿con quien quieren que se quede Hermione?, ¿RON O HARRY? Escribanlo en su critica y digan porque jejeje besotes a todos nos vemos prontito.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**El sufrimiento de Draco.**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, mil disculpas por la tardaza, pero es que la verdad no he tenido oportunidad, en fin, en este capitulo, como se puede ver en el nombre del mismo, explicare mas de los sentimientos de el joven Malfoy, además sabrán que es lo que quiere y que le hizo Voldemort al Rubio y que fue lo que paso con Ginny y el trío maravilla. Bueno lean y dejen sus comentarios, los quiero besitos. **

RECORDANDO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

Drake movió su varita y aturdió los cuerpos de Hermy y Ginny haciéndolos caer al piso.

-No te saldrás con la tulla grito Ginny

-Si, ya veras como me suelto y te doy una paliza–bramo la castaña que trataba inútilmente de moverse

-No lo creo gatita, hoy estoy de suerte

-¿Así? no eres afortunado, mira quien viene ahí.

Una mata de cabello rojo y una azabache se veían correr por el pasillo a toda velocidad, los dos se pararon es seco al ver a Drake en cuatro patas encima de Hermione y Ginny medio vestida, despeinada y sin falda.

Harry se sonrojo al ver las pantaletas de Ginny y mejor miro hacia otro sitio, Ron también se incomodo con la escena, no mucho por las pantaletas de su hermana sino por lo que estaba viendo,

-¡¡que demonios esta pasando aquí!!–grito Ron apuntando a su hermana y a Drake un odio se había apoderado de sus sentidos y le nublaba la mente, quería asesinarlo por lo que pensaba que había hecho con su pequeña hermana a la que aun consideraba inocente y virginal y con ella la chica que quería tanto a su Hermione, a ella a la que el deseaba ser el primero en descubrirla y hacerla suya.

Ron se acerco con paso firme hacia Drake lo tomo por los cabellos y dijo– ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermana y a mi...a Hermione? Cruc...

-¡RON, NO! —grito Harry entrometiéndose entre el asustado Drake y su pelirrojo amigo—Ron, tranquilo, no lo hagas amigo, de verdad no vale la pena, lo mejor es llevarlo ante la profesora McGonagall, ella seguro que lo hecha de aquí.

-¡No Harry, ese maldito debe pagar¡—gritaba Ron—¡NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE TOCA A MI HERMANA MALDITO!

El pelirrojo se puso como loco y comenzó a lanzar hechizos que por fortuna no dieron en el blanco ya que Harry tomo el brazo de su amigo y lo movía en todas direcciones.

-¡SUELTA LA VARITA RON, NO LO HAGAS! —le grito el ojiverde, jalando la varita de su amigo, Ron era demasiado impulsivo como para medir consecuencias, el sabia bien de eso.

Por fin se la quito obligándolo también a soltar a Drake.

-sino me dejas hacerle algo con magia, entonces lo haré al estilo muggle, Harry pensando que su amigo se rendiría al no tener su varita, aflojo la fuerza, hecho que ocasiono que Ron pudiera salir disparado hacia Drake dándole de golpes en la cara.

El chico no su pudo defender ya que su varita se le había caído al instante en el que el pelirrojo se le había lanzado.

-¡Idiota, que te has creído al atreverte a tocar a mi hermana, mal nacido, imbecil! —gritaba Ron golpeándolo mas y mas a pesar de que Harry trataba de retenerlo.

Sangre comenzó a salir de la nariz del chico nuevo y se veía mareado.

-¡DEJALO HERMANO! —grito Ginny desesperada, sabia de la furia del pelirrojo y no quería que tuviera problemas, ya era suficiente.

-Ya escuchaste a Ginny Ron, déjalo entiende que es mejor llevarlo con la profesora.

-Pero Harry, que tal si la profesora no le hace nada, este idiota seguirá acosando a mi hermana y a Hermione, eso no lo puedo permitir, eso si que no—agrego el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza.

Harry se puso pensativo, Ron tenia razón, no se sentiría cómodo sabiendo que alguien como Drake aun seguía en la escuela esperando cualquier oportunidad para hacerles algo a Ginny y a Hermione, eso si que no lo podía permitir, era mejor un buen escarmiento antes de llévalo ante la autoridad del colegio, Ron ya le había dado un paliza, pero creía que no era suficiente.

Hermione y Ginny miraban a los chicos horrorizadas por sus miradas asesinas, la castaña estaba principalmente extrañada con la actitud de sus amigos y los conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando se les debía parar, así que se acerco a los chicos y con dulzura tomo la mano de Harry y lo obligo a mirarla.

En cuanto lo hizo Harry casi se cae de espaldas—esa mirada, esa mirada—se repetía el muchacho que se perdía en los ojos color miel de su mejor amiga.

-Llevémoslo con McGonagall, no sigan—le pidió la castaña.

Harry no podía negar que quería tomar la otra mano de Hermy besársela y decirle: Claro Hermione lo que tú digas, pero no podía, si Drake volvía a hacer algo no solo con alguna de ellas, con quien fuera, él no se lo perdonaría, así que muy a su pesar soltó la mano de Hermione y la miro.

-Descuida, no le haremos mucho daño—musito el ojiverde levantándose al lado de Ron. —vamos amigo, levántate, déjalo—le dijo al pelirrojo.

Ron se levanto a su pesar y con la mano limpio su nariz mientras miraba con asco a Drake.

-Esta bien, ya lo dejare en paz, escogiste victimas muy comprensivas idiota—Ron le dio una patada en el estomago que dejo al muchacho sin aliento

-Entonces Harry ¿Cuál crees que sea el castigo correcto?, no creo que los golpes sean suficientes, si Fred y George se enteraran lo hubieran torturado —le platicó Ron a su amigo de forma burlona.

-Mmm...No lo se, pero parece que le gusta el sexo, démosle algo en que divertirse. —Sonrió el pelinegro— ¿recuerdas el hechizo que nos enseñaron Fred y George?

-Si, jejeje como olvidarlo, creo que eso será interesante jajaja vamos.

Los chicos amarraron a Drake con una cuerda invisible y lo llevaron levitando hacia un aula vacía, mientras caminaban Hermy miraba a Drake con pena, ya que tanto Harry como Ron, no tenían el mas mínimo cuidado al transportar al chico nuevo, su cabeza golpeaba contra las paredes al doblar la esquina y Peves le tiraba cosas encima, además de que su nariz seguía sangrando.

-No creen que ya es suficiente chicos—menciono Hermione afligida al ver las marcas que Drake tenia en la cabeza.

Harry y Ron se pararon en seco y la miraron con ojos malvados.

-¡NO! —le gritaron al unísono mientras negaban con la cabeza

-Hermy, dime algo, sinceramente crees que es suficiente solo un par de golpecitos, que seguro ni le duelen—Harry le dio un golpe en la nuca a Drake haciéndolo quejarse—después de haberlas querido violar, o sabe que mas.

-Mmm...Lo se Harry, pero no me gusta que sean crueles, Ron le ha roto la nariz.

-No se va a morir por eso Herms y no somos crueles, somos justos que es una cosa muy diferente—agrego Harry.

-Ahora porque en lugar de preocuparte por ese imbecil, no vas por la profesora McGonagall, si no quieres que sufra, corre Hermy. —le sugirió Ron, que abrazaba a Ginny cubriéndola con su capa

-Ashh Ron eres un tonto—musito la chica.

-Hermione—Grito una vez mas el pelirrojo.

-Si.

Tanto pelirrojo como castaña se quedaron mirando de forma boba el rostro del otro.

Ginny miraba a su mejor amiga y a su hermano sorprendida, no había duda al igual que pasaba cuando su amiga veía a Harry, surgía esa química y esa mirada tonta que siempre se apoderaba de sus ojos color miel, Ginny sonrió para si misma al ver a su amiga feliz, pero al volver la mirada hacia su lado derecho, Harry le dio un poco de lastima, el Gryffindor los miraba a la distancia de dos metros, muriendo de celos y tristeza, él ya le había declarado su amor a Hermy pero ella aun no lo aceptaba y se estaba dando cuenta, quien era la persona por la que lo rechazaba, esa persona que hace unos días no pudo responder, que era lo que sentía por la castaña.

Una mueca de horror se apodero de la cara del pelinegro al ver que Ron tomaba la mano de Hermy y esta no lo soltaba.

Hábilmente Ginny se soltó del apremiante brazo de su hermano y se dirigió a Harry, al verla postrada junto a él, Harry le paso el brazo por detrás de la espalda.

Ella le susurro acercándose a su oído—Descuida Harry, tu eres mas apuesto.

-¿De que hablas Ginny? —musito el pelinegro haciéndose el desentendido.

-No te hagas que no sabes, los celos se te ven a diez metros de distancia—musito la chica con voz baja.

-De verdad no se de que me hablas—mintió el muchacho de nuevo al ver la risilla de Ginny en su boca.

-¿si quieres lo grito y así te enteras de lo que te hablo?

Harry hizo un puchero, Ginny había ganado la batalla, jamás seria tan tonto como para que Ron se diera cuenta de que él quería a la castaña de forma romántica.

-Creo que a ella le gusta—agrego el niño que vivió con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-No creas, a veces las apariencias engañan, ¿sabes?, te ayudare, no es que quiera que Ron sufra o algo así pero es que la verdad Hermy es demasiado para mi hermano, lo conozco demasiado como para saber que si mi amiga sale con él, al segundo día, si no es que al primero, la hace llorar.

-No Ginny, gracias, no es justo ni para ella ni para Ron que alguno tenga ventaja, supongo que al final ella elegirá a alguien y no tiene que ser necesariamente alguno de nosotros, aunque por lo que vea, ya a elegido a uno.

-Como quieras Harry, no haré nada entonces.

Harry la miro, conocía bien a la pequeña Weasley y sabia perfecto que no podía fiarse de esa carilla picara que la chica le dedicaba.

-Ginnyyyyy—musito Harry, la chica sonrió

-Te lo prometo Harry—mintió, ya que mientras el pelinegro no miraba la pequeña Weasley tenia los dedos de las manos cruzados. Aunque el niño que vivió no quería ayuda con Hermione, ella metería su cuchara respecto a esa relación, era algo que le debía a Harry por ayudarla tanto y entenderla en la extraña atracción que tenía por Draco.

Eso ya era demasiado merito para Harry. Mientras tanto Hermione y Ron seguían mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada.

-Hermione yo... —sin mas y de forma efusiva, el pelirrojo la abrazo—cuídate.

-Gracias—respondió la chica totalmente temblorosa por la reacción tan extraña que había tenido el pelirrojo con ella, no entendía bien porque le había dicho que se cuidara, pero eso no importaba se sentía feliz de que el chico la había abrazado por propia voluntad y no por compromiso, como era su costumbre, como en su cumpleaños o en navidad.

-Voy por la profesora—dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras brincoteaba por los pasillos, justo como lo hacia Luna Lovegood.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Hermy Ron? —preguntó la pelirroja que volvía al acogedor abrazo de su hermano.

-Porque uno nunca sabe con que clase de pervertido te puedes encontrar a la mitad del pasillo.

-Buen punto.

Los Weasley, siguieron con su camino hacia el aula donde le darían el escarmiento a Drake, pero alguien Faltaba en ese marco, Harry se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo aun con la cabeza hacía abajo.

-Ya veras maldito pervertido, deberías de decir un par de oraciones antes de que lleguemos, talvez así dios te ayude y nos apiademos un poco de tu repugnante persona, ¿verdad Harry? —dijo el pelirrojo que no se había percatado de que el pelinegro no caminaba con ellos.

-¿Harry? —volvió a preguntar al ver que no había respuesta del pelinegro y se volvió hacía atrás para ver donde estaba.

-Ron, ¿te gusta Hermione? —pregunto Harry de forma seria y fría, aun sin mirar a su mejor amigo.

El chico se quedo en shock, jamás hubiera pensado que Harry le fuera a preguntar algo como eso, no sabia que contestarle, no le podía mentir, era su mejor amigo, su hermano, pero había un problema la pregunta que Harry le había formulado, era talvez la mas difícil que jamás le hubieran hecho, eso que sentía por Hermione ni siquiera él lo sabia con certeza, no tenia idea si era cariño de hermana, amistad, amor o algo, no lo sabia, no se lo explicaba, no lo entendía, menos podría darle una respuesta sensata al pelinegro.

-Harry...yo...

-Contéstame por favor, Ron, solo te pido la verdad.

El pelirrojo suspiro y se acerco a su amigo, que por fin levanto la mirada y se encontró con los azules ojos de su amigo que le transmitían angustia, una angustia y una inseguridad que jamás había visto en Ron—Yo...la verdad es que no lo se, antes de que me grites o algo así—musito de forma rápida al ver que el chico que vivió abría la boca.

-quiero que sepas que eso es la verdad, jamás te mentiría Harry y menos en algo como esto, ella...es muy especial para mi pero no estoy seguro a que grado de importancia lo es, ¿me entiendes?

Harry puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ron y le sonrió—te entiendo, gracias por la sinceridad.

-No hay de que...pero ¿a que viene la pregunta Harry?, ya van dos veces esta semana que me la haces.

-Curiosidad—musito el pelinegro sin darle mucha importancia, ya que la respuesta de Ron, le daba armas para seguir peleando por la castaña, ya que si Ron no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Hermy, su mejor amigo no se le declararía.

Ante la actitud tan cambiante de Harry, primero triste y melancólico y ahora radiante y sonriente, Ron alzo una ceja y lo miro extrañado—Eres raro Harry ¿sabias?

-Jejeje, si, pero ten en cuanta algo, si no lo fuera, no nos divertiríamos tanto ¿eh?

-Mmm...Si en eso tienes toda la razón, ahora corre, tenemos que divertirnos con este tipo antes de que llegue Hermione con la profesora.

Los dos amigos, olvidándose en su totalidad del momento tan tenso que habían tenido hace solo uno segundos, corrieron como un par de chiquillos que van a jugar el videojuego de moda.

-Hombres—dijo Ginny para si, al ver como el sexo masculino olvidaba sus problemas tan rápido y sin represarías.

-¡CORRE GINNY, TE PERDERAS LA DIVERSION! —gritaron los muchachos que ya habían encontrado un aula vacía.

La pelirroja sonrió y corrió hacia donde estaba su exnovio y su hermano.

Por otro lado, Hermione daba vuelta en una esquina para bajar por una escalera que llevaría hacia el despacho de la directora McGonagall, la castaña, estaba hecho un manojo de sentimientos por Ron y también por Harry. Ya que había notado perfectamente la mirada de su mejor amigo, cuando el pelirrojo la había tomado de la mano y la había abrazado.

-Harry, Harry, Harry, Ron, Ron, Ron—se decía la chica en voz que solo ella podía escuchar, se preguntaba porque demonios, era tan difícil elegir a la persona correcta, al chico que la haría feliz, sonreír cada día y amar cada segundo.

Harry era un chico lindo, casi perfecto, pero Ron ese pelirrojo odioso y mal educado era simplemente encantador.

Aulas vacías, armaduras y demás cosas eran dejadas atrás mientras seguía corriendo sin mirar exactamente a donde iba, la chica estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en esos dos Gryffindor que le quitaban el sueño, tanto, que no se dio cuenta que una serpiente cabizbaja y cojeando daba vuelta por donde ella estaba apunto de pasar, Draco se apoyaba en las paredes, estaba débil y al parecer herido.

-¿Ron, Harry, Ron Harry? —seguía la castaña.

-¡CUIDADO GRANG¡... —PAFF

Una mata de cabello castaño caía sobre la cara de la linda gatita de Gryffindor y encima de ella un sexy pero herido rubio yacía, sobre su frágil cuerpo.

-Quítate de encima Malfoy—le exigió la castaña alejándolo de su cuerpo ya que el rubio la estaba aplastando y la lastimaba un poco. —¡Malfoy!—Hermione lo empujaba, pero el rubio no se movía, ni le hablaba cosa que le pareció extraño.

Con algo de temor, por las mañitas que tenia el príncipe de las serpientes, la castaña lo tomo de los hombros, cosa que ocasiono que el rubio cayera de lleno sobre ella y pareciera como si la abrazara por culpa de la gravedad de su cuerpo.

-Mmm...ashh..si que pesas, ¿pero que te pasa?, no es gracioso.

Draco seguía sin responder, el rubio cabello caía sobre el hombro derecho de Hermy, donde ésta había logrado apoyar la cabeza del príncipe.

Como pudo, Hermy se levanto y arrastro a Draco al aula que se usaba para la clase de encantamientos, Hermy esperaba que el profesor Fitwick le ayudara con el Slytherin, pero parecía que el pequeño profesor no estaba en su despacho.

-Uff—Hermy suspiro por su mala suerte y con una fuerza que no supo de donde la obtuvo, recostó al rubio sobre el frió suelo del aula.

Entonces la chica vio algo que la horrorizo, en su brazo, la horrible serpiente saliendo de un cráneo, brillaba con fuerza, parecía que hasta punzaba, la carne estaba al rojo vivo, hecho que hizo que hermy se llevara las manos a la cara horrorizada.

No quería imaginarse que es lo que le había pasado a Draco, pero parecía que el único que podía hacer semejante cosa, era aquel al que el mundo mágico temía, aquel que había causado tanto sufrimiento a Harry y a sus seres queridos, ese hombre, si se le podía llamar así, que había mandado matar a Dumbledore, VOLDEMORT.

La chica no sabia que hacer, se estaba desesperando Draco no reaccionaba, parecía que respiraba pero no volvía en si. así que dejando de lado todos los tabús que había entre ellos, tomó su cabeza y la puso sobre su regazo, sacó su varita y apareció una botellita de vidrio llena de un líquido cristalino.

Hermy sacó un pañuelo rosado de su túnica y lo lleno con ese liquido, para después pasarlo debajo de la nariz del muchacho.

No pasaba nada, Draco seguía inconciente, la chica ya iba a levantarse a buscar ayuda cuando el rubio se movió, Hermy sonrió y lo miro de cerca.

Draco abrió los ojos un poco —Eres una tonta Granger, pero gracias.

La Gryffindor arrugo el ceño por el comentario pero se sintió aliviada al ver que el Slytherin ya estaba bien y que lo que había aprendido en un curso de primeros auxilios de verdad servia.

Un montón de pasos se escuchaban a lo lejos, parecía que Filch ya estaba dejando pasar a los Gryffindors al pasillo de la señora gorda, Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Deberías de cerrarla, no seria agradable que nos encontrarán así—le susurró el chico de forma lenta y adormilada.

-Si, tienes razón—con un movimiento de varita la chica cerro la puerta—¿estas mejor? —le preguntó al rubio que la miraba hacía arriba.

-¿Quieres irte de aquí o que te diga la verdad?

-la verdad, además ¿por qué me iría?

-Porque si te digo que estoy bien, me dejarías aquí y si te digo la verdad tendrás que quedarte con migo.

-Eso quiere decir que no estas bien ¿verdad Malfoy? —el Chico negó con la cabeza y se agarro el brazo donde la marca tenebrosa punzaba.

¿qué demonios te ha hecho? —le pregunto la castaña, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse, cosa que hizo que Draco soltara un grito desgarrador en cuanto su espalda toco la madera de los pupitres.

-Dios mió¡ ¿qué hice? Perdón Malfoy no sabia que... —Hermione no pudo decir nada Draco la había abrazado de nuevo, parecía que tenia algo en la espalda que lo mataba de dolor y no soportaba recargarse en nada.

-Quítame esta cosa de encima—le susurro el chico de forma dolorosa.

-¿Qué?

-Siento ser tan molesto y créeme que odio pedirte un favor a ti pero no aguanto mas, quítame la camisa, me duele demasiado.

Hermione estaba de lo mas aturdida, ¿quien era ese chico? Y ¿qué le habían hecho para que le pidiera algo a ella, a Hermione Granger que lo ayudara y por favor?.

Con sumo cuidado Hermione tratando de no lastimar al rubio, le dijo que se apoyara en sus hombros para poder hacerle el favor, sin mucha fuerza Draco puso los brazos en los hombros de Hermy y se encorvo con la cabeza hacia abajo y jadeando, al ver el estado de Draco Hermy dijo—no seria mas fácil que te la quite por medio de magia.

-Ni se te ocurra, ¿lo has hecho antes?

Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Cuando te quitas la ropa con magia, esta raspa tu piel un poco por la presión y créeme, lo que menos quiero es que algo rose mi espalda, por favor hazlo manualmente

-Esta bien, lo siento—de forma temblorosa pero delicada, la chica quito la corbata del rubio de su cuello y fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Draco, cosa que ocasiono que se sonrojara.

Draco la miro y sonrió para si pensando que era lindo verla así de apenada—no te sonrojes Granger, solo soy un chico normal, créeme no veras nada nuevo, a menos...claro que sea el primer hombre que veras semidesnudo.

Las mejillas de Hermy se sonrojaron más y las manos le temblaban como maracas.

-No digas esas cosas Malfoy, no es el momento, no quiero lastimarte no te muevas.

Un pecho desnudo y lampiño emergió debajo de la delgada camisa del colegio, Hermione tomo aire de forma ruidosa, el rubio tenia razón, él era el primer chico que veía con tan poca ropa, además de que el estar quitándosela ella, era condenadamente excitante.

Un abdomen plano y marcado hizo que la chica se mordiera el labio.

Draco pensó que si no estuviera en la situación en la que estaba, se lanzaría sobre ella sin miramientos y la haría suya, sin embargo la imagen de Ginny se le venia a la mente y eso lo detenía, pero Hermione era esa manzana prohibida que se moría por morder.

-Oye Granger.

-Si.

-Gracias por esto, supongo que si no hubieras sido tan boba y no nos hubiéramos tropezado yo estaría tirado en el pasillo, hasta sabe que hora.

-Mmm...supongo que debo decir, no hay de que.

-Si...eres linda ¿sabias?

-No empieces, ya te he dicho que me dejes en paz, yo salgo con Harry.

-Potter, Potter, ¿por qué siempre tengo que escuchar ese maldito nombre?

-Tú empezaste, deberías de respetar más a las personas y no andar de flor en flor.

-no ando de flor en flor, en este momento solo me interesa una—sacando fuerzas de algún lado Draco tomo a Hermione del rostro y la obligo a mirarla—podría tenerte si quisiera Granger, ya te lo dije la noche pasada, ni creas que me he olvidado de eso.

Hermione lo miro con esos hermoso color miel y sintió remordimiento de conciencia al recordar que ella tampoco había olvidado esa noche en la que él, el príncipe de Slytherin le había asegurado que se casaría con ella si por su sangre no corriera la de muggles, además Ginny, su amiga y la confianza y la lealtad que le tenia le impedía seguir adelante con los juegos del rubio.

-Por favor no sigas—le dijo la chica mientras seguía tratando de quitar la camisa sin que esta raspara con la espalda del muchacho—Mmm...Malfoy ¿podrías quedarte recto un segundo? Necesito sacarte los brazos de las mangas.

Draco la obedeció, se había quedado peligrosamente cayado desde que Hermy le había dicho que no siguiera con la conversación, pero no porque le estuviera dando gusto, sino porque estaba ideando la mejor manera de besarla.

El torso del chico había quedado desnudo por completo, después de un hábil movimiento por parte de Hermione.

-¿qué es lo que tienes Malfoy?

-Porque no lo ves tú misma.

La chica asomo la cabeza y miro la espalda de Draco, era la cosa mas horrible que había visto, cientos de profundos cortes brillaban sobre la espalda del rubio, llenos de sangre seca y otros aun brotándole, los cortes eran de diferentes formas y grosores, pero algo en especial llamo la atención de la castaña, una palabra escrita con esas flagelaciones, aquellas que se veían mas profundas y dolorosas formaban la palabra COVARDE en la parte de en medio de la espalda del mucho.

La Gryffindor respiraba de forma agitada, quería hacer algo por Draco pero no tenía idea que, ahora estaba más convencida de que él era solo una victima, una marioneta de ese maldito de Voldemort.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y lo abrazo teniendo cuidado de no poner sus manos en su espalda.

-Oh, Draco, que te he hecho, que te ha hecho—sollozaba la chica, no concebía que alguien hiciera algo tan salvaje con un muchacho.

-Es el castigo por no seguir las ordenes como se me dicen, por rehusarme ha hacer cosas que no quiero, que morirá antes de hacer—le susurro el chico.

Hermione lo miro—no vuelvas, deja a los mortifagos, hay gente que puede ayudarte y protegerte, no es justo de que estés pasando por esto, ni siquiera tu debes sufrir así.

Draco tomo el rostro de la castaña y creyó que ahora podía besarla en los labios, pero no lo hizo, se había dado cuenta de que Hermione era una buena chica y que sus lágrimas y deseos de ayudarle eran sinceros no podía jugarle de mala forma besándola a la fuerza.

-No es tan fácil Granger, ¿no crees que me he planteado hacerlo? —Draco se levanto y Hermy sintió un escalofrió al ver sus heridas brillar a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana—cada maldita noche, me paso horas dando vuelta en la cama pensando como salirme de esta maldita cosa, de esta clase de secta de la que yo no quería ser miembro, me siento sucio, asqueado un animal marcado cada vez que miro mi brazo y veo esto en el—el rubio le enseño el tatuaje.

-¿Pero...entonces porque no lo haces?

-jamás me creerás pero lo hago por la familia que me queda, mis abuelos y mis tíos no tienen porque pagar mi salvación. Si por mi fuera ya le hubiera pedido a el señor tenebroso que me matara, créeme que no me importa morir, pero se perfectamente que si lo hago, si se lo insinuó tan siquiera no dudara en hacerlo y además matara a mi familia, ¿de que serviría entonces mi muerte, si no les doy su libertad?. Mi destino ya esta escrito Granger y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Draco...yo... —la chica quería decirle que ella y Ginny lo ayudarían, pero no se atrevió, creyó que seria demasiado impertinente.

-Descuida, no te atormentes llevo desde sexto así, podría decir que a la larga te acostumbras aunque ahhh—Draco perdió la fuerza de las piernas y cayo a el suelo de rodillas apretando los dientes enfadado. Hermy se levanto y trato de ayudarlo—solo que a estas palizas, nada mas no lo haces.

El rubio tomo la mano de Hermy y se levanto dejándose caer de nuevo en el pecho de esta.

-te llevare con la señora Pomfrey—recito esta.

-No, ella hará demasiadas preguntas y no quiero arriesgar a nadie mas, ya he abierto la boca suficientemente con tigo.

-Pero...entonces como te curaras, no puedo dejar que sigas con esas heridas al aire, es peligroso para tu salud.

Draco trago saliva y la miro—eh escuchado que haces maravillosos hechizos, creo que mis heridas no te serán difíciles ¿eh? —le sonrió.

-Malfoy no estoy segura, no esto capacitada para hacer algo así, mejor vamos con la profesora y le decimos que te has caído.

-Si claro—dijo sarcástico—pero dime ¿cómo explicaras que tengo escrita una palabra sobre mi espalda?, que yo sepa ninguna piedra, ladera o lo que sea puede hacer eso.

Hermy resoplo, el chico tenia razón y lo peor era que no podría pedir ayuda a ningún profesor, eso pondría en peligro a Draco, mas de lo que ya estaba.

El chico miro la cara de la castaña, se veía afligida y con ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-Un poco de solución de murtlap me ayudaría, eh escuchado por ahí que haces una muy efectiva.

-Mentiroso.

-Trato de darte opciones, de verdad eso me ayudaría.

-Bien, pero aquí no puedo hacerla, necesito ingredientes que hay en mi sala común

-Tengo una idea, ¿recuerdas la habitación en la que encontrarse el otro día verdad?

-Si.

-Ahí encontraras ingredientes y todo lo que necesites, vamos hacia allá.

-Esta bien, pero como sabes que habrá lo que necesito—le refuto Hermy mientras se colgaba el brazo del chico de su cuello para sostenerlo.

-Era el dormitorio del profesor Snape y el me lo dejo a mi.

Hermione no dijo mas, estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que apreciaba Snape a Draco como para dejarle la habitación donde ella suponía estaban todas sus pertenencias.

De forma lenta llegaron a la puerta y mirando de lado a lado averiguando si había gente a los alrededores corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a la habitación de Snape.

Ayudado por Hermione Draco se sentó en el sofá sin tocar el respaldo con su espalda, el chico estaba jadeando, el dolor lo mataba ya no podía fingir mas, era insoportable además la quemadura en la marca tenebrosa no ayudaba.

-Date prisa quieres. —le pidió el chico a Hermy, ya que sentía que se desvanecía de nuevo.

-Si—respondió la chica preocupada al ver que Draco estaba mas pálido de lo costumbre—una pizca de esto, un chorrito de esto también, se gira por tres veces en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, se calienta dos minutos y se dicen la palabras correctas—recitaba la castaña mientras preparaba la solución.

Diez minutos después, la solución de murtlap estaba lista, Draco se sintió aliviado al ver a Hermy con el recipiente en las manos y se recostó boca abajo en el sofá.

La chica con miedo de lastimarlo y dañarlo más, vertió poco a poco la solución en toda la espalda provocando brinquillos de dolor el rubio.

-Parece que te he cubierto todas las heridas, pero creo que necesitaras otra aplicación en un rato.

-Podrías hacerlo tú, no quiero que nadie vea lo que tengo, por mi llamaría a Pansy pero es una chismosa y Blaise, bueno jejeje imagínate la escena, yo medio desnudo, boca abajo y mi amigo untándome esto como si fuera bronceador.

Hermione sonrió, parecía que le chico se sentía mejor—lo haré, pero ahora tengo que irme hay un asunto que debo resolver.

La chica corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Hermione¡

-¿si, que pasa?

-No se lo digas a nadie, no quiero mas involucrados...por favor o te mato.

Hermy sonrió, era obvio que lo último lo había dicho en broma ya que el chico le había sonreído—lo prometo, pero tú debes de hacer algo por mí.

-Seguro.

-Vuelvo en un momento, no te levantes y trata de recuperar fuerzas.

Draco suspiro, el dolor aun era apremiante pero estaba disminuyendo poco a poco, al poco tiempo se quedo dormido pensando ¿dónde estaría Ginny? Y en que era eso, que quería la Gryffindor que hiciera por ella.

**Este capitulo se queda por el momento así, en el próximo les diré que paso con Drake y que es eso que Hermione quiere que Draco haga por ella, ¿tendrá que ver con ella o con su pelirroja amiga?, ¿con quien se quedara la castaña? Las votaciones van parejas, de ustedes depende jijiji voten por su favorito HARRY o Ronnie.**

**Besitos los quiero mucho nos vemos en breve y por cierto no olviden las criticas gracias por su apoyo muak..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 **

**Celos.**

**Ello, hello mis queridos lectores y autores de mi vida y de mi corazón aqui les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia tan llena de sentimientos extraños sentimientos, bueno les hablare un poco de este Cáp., como leyeron en el Cáp. anterior, Draco subrio varaias heridas en la espalda y en la marca tenebrosa por parte del Lord Voldemort, pero no le dijo a Hermione el porque le hizo eso, en este Cáp., contare eso y mas, espero que les guste mucho Leanlo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Besitos los quiero mucho .**

Un nuevo pensamiento aturdía la mente de la castaña que ya había continuado su camino a la dirección después de haber dejado al rubio descansando.

Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin estaba sufriendo por algo que ella ignoraba y sin embargo quería ayudar, no le importaba dejar de lado las ideologías de Gryffindor o tener una confrontación con sus amigos, nada de eso era lo suficientemente importante como para hacerse la ciega y no notar que el rubio estaba en peligro.

La chica llego al frente de la gárgola y se puso a pensar cual seria la contraseña; mientras pensaba como la profesora, para develar la clave, sus dos mejores amigos se divertían de lo lindo torturando a Drake.

-Jajaja ¿te gusta, querías placer no? Dátelo tu mismo¡¡¡, jajaja—reían los chicos mientras señalaban al chico nuevo.

Ginny por su parte estaba de lo mas apenada, el hechizo que los gemelos les habían enseñado en el verano a Ron y a Harry el cual consistía en embrujar una de sus manos, haciendo que se le metiera dentro de los pantalones y se agarrara sus genitales sin poder despegar las manos de ellos hasta que alguien le aplicara el contrahechizo.

-Chicos, creo que esto es suficiente, es de lo mas vergonzoso. —musito la hermana pequeña de los Weasley, totalmente roja por los movimientos que hacia Drake, sin embargo muy dentro de ella disfrutaba el momento al igual que los chicos, se merecía eso y mas por haberse atrevido a tocarla sin su permiso.

Harry y Ron se volvieron y miraron a la pelirroja con una sonrisa macabra—de eso se trata—le dijeron los amigos al unísono.

Sin mas y sin poder convencer a su ex novio y a su loco hermano de que ya era suficiente para el pobre chico pervertido, se sentó encima de un escritorio y miro por la ventana hacia los terrenos con la loca esperanza de divisar a Draco llegando es su escoba o algo parecido, Ginny se preguntaba, si el rubio estaba bien, y que era lo que quería el señor tenebroso de él. La chica se mordió el labio y acogió su estomago, no sabia porque era, pero una angustia le llenaba el cuerpo, una angustia que seguro tenia que ver con él, con el príncipe de las serpientes, ese chico que estuvo a punto de hacerla suya no solo físicamente sino en todo sentido, ya no había dudas; aunque la chica no lo quisiera aceptar se estaba enamorando, ya no era deseo lo que sentía por él, ya no era algo carnal y barbarico, sino que el sentimiento hacia Draco Malfoy, el chico mas odiado por todo Hogwarts era amor, un amor tan puro y tan prohibido que eso era lo que lo hacia mas interesante.

Ginny suspiro y siguió mirando a los chicos mientras se repetia el nombre del príncipe de las serpientes y cual seria su paradero.

La chica no tenia ni la menor idea de que el rubio estaba a solo unos pisos de donde estaba ella, además de que estaba herido y necesitado de una mano amiga, un beso, un oído, un amigo.

La puerta de el aula donde Harry y Ron torturaban a Drake se abrió de golpe develando a una alta mujer de edad, con rostro severo capa Verde esmeralda y el cabello agarrado en un moño tan apretado como sus labios.

-Supongo ¿que es aquí señorita Granger?—le dijo la profesora McGonagall a su alumna que estaba detrás de ella mirando horroizada el hechizo que sus amigos le habían hecho a Drake.

-Si profesora, y él a sido el que trato de abusar de Ginny y tambien de mi—apunto la chica, como lo hace una chiquilla chismosa.

-Ya veo—la profesora se abrió paso hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y el niño que vivio, observando los efectos del embrujo que le habían hecho al chico—Vaya, vaya, Potter, Weasley ¿qué es esto?

-Profesora, ese tipo trato de abusar de mi hermana de la manera mas vil que se puede imaginar, ese tipo fue el que soltó la bomba fétida en el pasillo de la señora gorda—comenzó Ron de forma agitada antes de que la directora los regañara por lo que le habían hecho.

La maestra alzo una ceja de forma amenazadora.

-¡Ayuda! —gritaba Drake que no podia sacarse la mano de la ropa interior mientras corria por toda el aula.

La profesora saco su varita y con un movimiento rápido, quito el hechizo de las piernas locas que los chicos también le habían impuesto, por lo cual Drake se dejo caer en el suelo aun sin poder sacar su mano de su pantalón.

-Weasley, Potter, si fueran tan buenos en transformaciones como en encantamientos, ya los hubieran contratado en el ministerio de magia, el hechizo que le han echado a este chico es muy complicado y difícil de quitar.

Los amigos se quedaron con los ojos como platos, ya se esperaban unos cuantos regaños y varios gritos por parte de la profesora, sin embargo un halago había sido lo que habían recibido.

-En fin, la señorita Granger me ha contado lo que paso, pero parece que no solo este chico se ha portado de una forma incorrecta, por lo que puedo ver—la profesora miro con asco a Drake—lo han golpeado ¿cierto? —dijo mirando a los dos Gryffindors.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y al verse perdidos tuvieron que darse por vencidos y confesar, pero cuando los muchachos estaban a punto de hacerlo Ginny se bajo de un brinco del pupitre en el que estaba sentada y con lagrimas en los ojos y con la cara mas tierna que pudo hacer se acerco a la profesora.

-profesora, lo siento pero yo fui la que golpee a Drake, ni Harry ni mi hermano lo tocaron, yo le patee la cara y por eso tiene esas heridas, lo hice para que no me tocara, pero no pude sus manos fueron mas hábiles que las mías, Harry y Ron solo me han defendido hechizándolo pero no le han hecho nada a nadie—dijo la chica. Y aunque la McGonagall sabia perfectamente que Ginny no tenia la fuerza para romper la nariz de alguien se hizo de la vista gorda, ya que el crimen que había realizado Drake era mas grande y vil que un simple quiebre de nariz.

-Chicos, quiero que me acompañen al despacho, ustedes serán los testigos ante el ministerio y el consejo de padres para remitir a este chico del colegio, no quiero violadores ni pervertidos dentro de esta venerable escuela, ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para lidiar con mocosos calenturientos. —Ginny querida, se que no va a es agradable explicar lo que este chico trato de hacerte pero es de vital importancia que me acompañes, Hermione tu también, síganme chicos.

McGonagall y las chicas dieron paso hacia la dirección con Drake, Harry y Ron detrás de ellas.

Cuando la profesora se distraía Ron se acercaba a Drake y se burlaba de el al oído mientras le decía adiós.

-¿te ha gustado tu despedida pervertido? —le decia Ron.

-Ya veras como te hechan de aquí, elegiste mal a tus victimas idiota, jamás debiste tratar de tocar a mi mejor amiga y a mi ex novia—le grito Harry mientras le pateaba el trasero.

-Jejeje Harry, suenas como el ex novio todavía enamorado—se mofo Ron.

-Descuida amigo, solo me esucho pero no lo soy, sabes que quiero a tu hermana como a nadie pero lo de nosotros a terminado, por ahora trato de mirar hacia otros horizontes.

Harry miro hacia Hermione y noto que la chica estaba extrañamente triste y nerviosa.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos la castaña pensaba en Draco, en como estaría y si sus heridas ya estarían mejor, Ginny que iba junto a su amiga y también noto su malestar y sus ansias por irse de ahí.

La pelirroja detuvo un poco el paso para que la profesora se adelantara y tomo a Hermy del brazo.

-Mione ¿estas bien, pareces preocupada?

-Mmm...¿que?, no, descuida no es nada, lo que pasa es que me siento nerviosa porque vamos a estar frente al consejo escolar y junto a autoridades del ministerio acusando a Drake de algo muy grave, no es algo que una chica desee.

-Lo se, pero si no lo hacemos, ese imbecil no solo nos seguirá acosando a nosotras, sino que lo hará con las demás chicas y es tan asqueroso que lo creo capaz de hacerle cosas a las chica pequeñas, no podemos arriesgarnos Herms, mmm...quien lo diría, tan gentil y fino que se veía, ahora mi idea de que no se debe juzgar a la gente por la primera impresión se reafirma, ese tipo es un cerdo, me hace sentirme sucia, no sabes lo que draía por acusarlo con cierta serpiente, pero Draco...mmm bueno ni siquiera esta aquí.

-Si, las apariencias engañan amiga, no sabes cuanto —la castaña se quedo seria y se puso a pensar en Draco de nuevo y la forma en la que el señor tenebroso lo había golpeado y flagelado. — y hablando de Draco Ginny, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿De que hablas Herms, que pasa con él? —preguntó la pelirroja parándose en seco.

Hermione miro hacia todos lados y le fue imposible comentarle a la pelirroja que Draco estaba herido y que necesitaba su ayuda para cuidarlo, no es que ella no quisiera hacerlo pero la verdad es que el rubio era demasiado incitador con ella y no quería cometer ninguna tonteria que le ocacionara problemas con su amiga.

-No te lo puedo decir aquí es muy arriesgado, tu entiendes Ginny.

-¿es muy importante Hermione?

La castaña asintió con un dejo de tristeza y miro a Ginny de una forma que la pelirroja jamás había visto, algo había en la mirada de su amiga que no le gustaba nada, así que decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y dar una de sus mejores actuaciones, Draco tenia mucha razón, ella al igual que él tenia muchas caras, caretas que podía usar a su antojo, así que puso ojos de cachorro triste y con carilla de puchero se le acerco a la directora, jalando su capa como si fuera una tierna y pequeña niñita.

-Profesora.

-Si señorita Weasley, ¿qué quiere? —la cuestiono McGonagall de forma seria al ver la expresión de su alumna.

-Profesora, me siento muy cansada, sucia y tengo miedo, ya no quiero estar cerca de Drake y el recordar los horribles momentos que me hizo pasar simplemente...sniff, sniff—Ginny ese puso a llorar de una forma tan real que Hermione y los chicos la miraron conmovidos, hasta el pervertido de Drake se había sentido mal, de haberle causado tanto daño a esa delicada chiquilla pelirroja.

—profesora, le juro que no puedo dar una declaración en este momento, le pido de favor que—bua, bua, lloraba Ginny de forma descontrolada y súper convincente.

-Profesora, creo que mi hermana no esta lista para declarar.

-Si es parece señor Weasley, Hermione acompaña a Ginny al dormitorio de la chicas y trata de tranquilizarla, yo de todas formas convocare al consejo para que evalúen el caso y mañana ustedes chicas puedan dar su declaración, por el momento ustedes dos vengan con migo y traigan a este chico.

Los Gryffindors se despidieron de sus amigas, entonces Harry abrazo a Hermy.

-Mione, me gustaría hablar con tigo en un rato, tengo que decirte un par de cosas. —le informo el pelinegro de los ojos verdes.

La chica lo miro y le sonrió de forma linda mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—claro Harry, ya sabes que puedes contar con migo cuando lo desees—le susurro en el oído, cosa que altero un poco los nervios del pelinegro.

-Gracias Hermy, te espero entonces—musito el muchacho que abrazaba a su amiga de nuevo. Acto que causo que Ron sintiera algo extraño en su interior, era una sensación de lo mas extraña ya que jamás la había sentido.

Sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia.

Los chicos se siguieron de largo con la profesora McGonagall mientras las chicas fingían dirigirse a su sala común y en cuanto se dieron cuenta que estaban fuera de la vista y los oídos curiosos, Ginny paro en seco a la castaña.

-Ahora si Hermy, dime que es lo que pasa, me tienes muy intrigada, ¡¿qué le pasa a Draco?! —grito la pequeña pelirroja de forma efusiva y sacudiendo a al castaña de los hombros.

-Tranquila Ginny, Malfoy ya esta bien, pero es una perdida de tiempo que te lo explique aquí, sígueme.

Hermione tomo el brazo de la pelirroja y corrieron escaleras abajo como si fueran al gran comedor.

-Pero Hermy, pero...HERMIONE ¿a donde me llevas?—gritaba la chica mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo de su mejor amiga.

Varios alumnos que seguían fuera de sus salas comunes las veían pasar como si fueran alguna clase de bichos raros.

Por fin habían llegado al gran comedor, estaban ya a unos cuantos pasillos de llegar a la habitación donde estaba el príncipe de las serpientes.

Hermione doblo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y Ginny comenzó a reconocer las aulas, por las que había pasado el día que se escondió en una, a llorar cuando vio al rubio con Carol.

De repente y sin avisarle a la chica Hermione se detuvo ocasionando que Ginny se diera tremendo golpe con el cuerpo de su amiga.

-¡Ay¡, mione avisa cuando vayas a parar.

-Mmm...lo siento Ginny, pero me acabo de percatar de que necesitamos una contraseña y ya no la recuerdo Malfoy fue el que la dijo cuando lo traje aquí—musito la castaña tratando de recordar la palabra o la frase que había pronunciado el muchacho de los ojos grises.

-¿Qué lo trajiste?, Hermione—Ginny se soltó de su amiga y la miro con coraje, la castaña era muy guapa y aunque sabia que ella no se atrevería a traicionarla, no podía hacerse la ciega ante el poder de la carne—¿te has estado viendo con Draco a mis espaldas, ¡QUÉ TE PASA!? —le grito.

Hermione se volvió y la miro con tristeza y algo de enojo, ella no había hecho nada con Draco mas que ayudarlo, si no fuera por ella el chico seguiria tirado y desangrandose en el pasillo.

-Primero que nada Ginny, quiero que te quede claro de que entre Malfoy y yo no esta, ni pasara nada, no soy la clase de amiga que se aprovecha de las situaciones y roba a los novios de su mejor amiga, ¿creí que me conocías? —Hermione tuvo ganas de llorar, sabia perfectamente que sus encuentros con Draco no habían sido de lo mas descentes, pero ella jamás los había propiciado, siempre era el rubio el que comenzaba con sus cosas y la acosaba, ella siempre había puesto su limite, hasta le había inventado que salia con Harry, en su opinión si eso era ser mala amiga, Ginny tenia muy mal definido el concepto de la amistad. —y segundo, si me he estado viendo con Malfoy es por el simple hecho de que cuando iba a buscar a la profesora McGonagall, el tipo salio de la nada y se desmayo, no creas que me la paso buscándolo a cada minuto para saludarlo, ese chico no esta dentro de las personas que me agraden y tu lo sabes bien, me sorprende que desconfíes de mi.

-Lo siento Hermione, yo creí que... —se arrepintió Ginny sintiéndose como una cucaracha.

-Que bueno que lo sientes, y descuida no ha pasado nada entre él y yo, prueba de eso es que te estoy trayendo con él, porque no quiero que me deba nada y no me quiero quedar con ese tonto.

-Hermione ¿a que te refieres, que fue lo que le paso?

-Mmm...no lo se con exactitud solo digamos que lo golpearon casi hasta matarlo.

Ginny se llevo las manos a la boca pensando en lo peor, entonces una horrible desesperación se apodero de ella al no poder entrar en el aula donde su adorado rubio estaba herido y con necesidad de ayuda.

-¿Como entramos si no tenemos la contraseña Herms,?

-No lo se, dejame pensar un poco.

-Y...¿si Draco abre la puerta?.

-Mlmm...créeme que le es muy difícil levantarse si es que no se quedo dormido, mejor...mmm..¡ya se! Ven, sígueme.

Hermione se metió dentro del aula contigua, la misma que había sido testigo de las lagrimas que la pequeña hermana de Ron había derramado por el príncipe de las serpientes, Hermione sin esperar a su amiga se dirigio como flecha hacia el estante de libros donde estaba la cabeza reducida y la jalo, ocacionando que la estantería comenzara a levantarse y así poder entrar al aula donde estaba Draco.

Ginny sorprendida por la habilidad mental de su amiga se había quedado con los ojos como platos y muy sorprendida en el marco de la puerta, por lo cual tuvo que correr y aferrarse de una de las piernas de Hermy para no quedarse atrás y ver de una buena vez el estado en el que se encontraba ese chico que la traia loquita.

Las dos amigas cayeron de cara al piso, siendo Hermione la mas afectada ya que Ginny había caido sobre ella y la había aplastado.

Una habitación en penumbra aparecía ante sus ojos mostrando solo sombras y figuras fantasmagoricas por parte de los estantes que estaban a lo largo de la habitación, así como los diversos cuadros tenebrosos, que Snape coleccionaba.

-Lo siento Herms—musito la pelirroja levantándose como rayo ayudando a su amiga a levantarse, entonces Hermy se dio cuenta de que su falda se había roto al engancharse con alguna de las estatuillas que había de adorno en el estante, haciendole un profundo corte en la pierna.

-Demonios—se dijo la castaña al ver la rajada en su uniforme que dejaba ver su estetica y blanca pierna llena de un hilo de sangre.

-¿Estas bien? —musito Ginny acercándose a su amiga mirandole la falda y la pierna dolorida.

Cuando Hermione estaba por decirle que estaba bien un quejido irrumpió en la habitación, ocasionándoles un tremendo susto a las Gryffindors que dieron un salto de la impresión.

Ginny se volvió y diviso una figura que se quejaba encima de un sofá.

-Ese es Draco, ¿verdad? —preguntó la pequeña Weasley a Hermione.

-Si, ve con él, yo estare bien solo fue un raspón, el te necesita mas.

Ginny asintió y con cautela, tanta como si fuera un antílope tratando de huir a escondidas de un ambriento leon, se acerco al rubio predilecto de Slytherin y se arrodillo ante el chico para mirarle el rostro.

-Hola—le susurro esta, mientras le acariciaba la cara y prendía una lámpara que estaba junto al rubio.

-Mmm... —se quejo el muchacho—¿Granger eres tú?—dijo el rubio de forma cansina.

-No, abre tus ojos y lo veras.

Draco abrió los ojos para saber a quien pertenecia esa hermosa voz que le hablaba al oído, sus ojos se abrieron por completo y se encontro con los azules y profundos ojos de Ginny Weasley de esa chica que tanto deseaba y que se moria por decirle que la quería y que le gustaba mucho.

-¿Weasley, pero que dem?...

-Shhh—la chica le puso un dedo en los labios obligandolo a guardar silencio—no hables.

-¿Qué haces aquí, como supiste que yo estaba aqui? —le preguntó el rubio.

-Eso no importa, lo único importante es el saber si estas bien.

-Si, y a pesar de que me desagrada la idea pero debo admitir que Granger me ayudo mucho, esa tonta se porto como una medimaga profesional.

-No digas tonterias Malfoy—grito la castaña desde las penumbras mientras trataba de coser su falda por medio de la magia, a lo que Draco levanto un poco la cabeza tratando de verla.

-¿Granger estas ahí, tu también? —grito extrañado al tener a su disposición a las dos chicas a las que deseaba tanto, sin embargo algo no le cuadraba, se preguntaba si Hermione sabia algo acerca de lo que él y Ginny tenian, o entonces ¿porque había llevado a la pelirroja a verlo?.

-Claro, si no ¿como crees que Ginny estaria aquí?. —le informo la castaña sin importancia.

-Mmm...Weasley—dijo en un murmuro a lo que la chica se acerco mas a él.

-¿qué pasa Draco?

-La sangre sucia sabe que tú y yo...mmm—el chico miraba a todos lados—bueno tu sabes, eso que estuvimos haciendo...

Ginny negó con la cabeza y le acaricio el cabello—no Draco —mintió la muchacha, ya que no le convenía que le rubio se enojara con ella por andar contándole de sus encuentros tan cercanos a Hermione.

Draco se sintió mas aliviado, no quería que nadie supiera y mucho menos Hermione supiera lo que pasaba entre él y Ginny, además si quería fastidiar a Harry como lo tenia pensado, era indispensable que ninguna de las dos chicas supieran lo que les decía a cada una.

El rubio aun creía que Harry y Ginny eran novios, por lo cual, que la pelirroja le contara a Hermy sobre lo que tenían y viceversa seria un gran problema y el plan ya no seria tan divertido como lo tenia pensado.

-Ya veo, entonces, Granger mmm...podrías venir un momento—le pidió el muchacho a la castaña, incomodando un poco a Ginny.

Hermione se acerco—¿si?.

-Podrías...ayudarme, necesito un poco mas de la solución de murlap, fue muy efectiva, mira.

El chico tomo su varita y encendió la todas la luces, ocasionando que Ginny se diera cuenta de que Draco no tenia camisa y que los cortes tan horribles que tenia en la espalda era la razón por la que su mejor amiga estaba tan preocupada.

-Mmm...si, creo que se ven un poco mejor, sin embargo antes de hacerte mas solución ¿recuerdas que te dije que quería un favor?

-Si, dime que quieres.

-Quiero que te quedes con Ginny, ya que yo tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos que tengo con Harry.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro y le sorprendió que Hermione fuera tan cínica y hablara del niño que vivió con tanta naturalidad en presencia de Ginny ya que él tenia idea de que Harry y Hermy salían a espaldas de Ginny, que supuestamente era la novia formal del pelinegro, el rubio no tenia idea de que Harry y la pelirroja habían terminado desde antes de que comenzara el curso

-Esta bien Granger, ya te has pasado de amable con migo esta noche y espero que esta niña pueda serme útil.

-Cállate Malfoy y has el favor de tratarla bien, si no vendré y te echare limón en las heridas a ver si te gusta eso.

-Tranquila Granger, no te atrevas, la tratare bien.

-Muy bien, ahora ustedes bueno hablen o no se, yo iré a prepararte mas solución.

-Estas bien, te duele mucho?

-Mmm...si, aunque me duele un poco, pero creo que desde este momento puede mejorar. Aunque preferiría que...—el chico se quedo callado y dejo de mirar a la chica, Draco recordaba los horribles momentos que paso hace unas horas en los que estuvo a merced de El señor tenebroso donde lo torturo de una manera tan cruel, por ella, por proteger a esa niña que estaba hincada a lado del él.

Los chicos se habían quedado serios, nunca hablaban mucho, mas bien su relación era mas física, pero ese era el momento para conocerse mas, sin embargo el silencio no se rompió hasta que la castaña apareció con una cuenca llena de la solución que ayudaría al príncipe de las serpientes a sanar sus horribles y misteriosas heridas.

-Toma Ginny, úntale esto a Malfoy y creo que así podrá dormir bien claro que mañana necesitaras otro poco, tus heridas se ven profundas y no muy fáciles de cerrar supongo que alguien de tu casa puede ayudarte, aunque yo insito en que deberías de ir a con la señora Pomfrey, seguro que ella ya te hubiera curado del todo.

-Ya te dije que no puedo ir a la enfermería. —le grito el rubio ya harto de que Hermione fuera tan terca.

-Como quieras, en fin yo los dejo, tengo que irme, Ginny por si esto no basta te deje preparada mas solución en la mesilla de ahí, por favor no dudes en llamarme si tienes un problema. ¿de acuerdo amiga? —le comento la castaña a su amiga mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Descuida Hermy, he leído de esta solución y aunque no soy buena haciéndola, seguro que bastara con lo que dejaste.

-Que bien pero...yo no lo decía por la solución de murlap, si no por Malfoy, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después, te traje aquí con el propósito de que se conozcan mas y así te des cuenta si estas haciendo lo correcto o no, en fin , Ginny confió en ti, cuídate. —la chica ya estaba cerca de la puerta dejando a Ginny con la cuenca en las manos pensando en las palabras de la castaña y la razón que tenia, ella quería conocer mas a Draco, ahora no solo quería ser el objeto sexual del chico, sino también ansiaba ser su amiga y su confidente, esa persona a la que le confiara todos sus secretos, sus males, sus sentimientos, todo absolutamente todo, quería conocer la esencia, la mas pura e intima personalidad de Draco, solo Draco no le importaba saber de su apellido, de su familia o lo que fuera, a ella solo le importaba él y gracias a Hermione podría lograrlo, ahora se daba cuenta de que se había portado como una mocosa al ponerse celosa de su amiga, se sentía un asco al haber imaginado tan solo por un segundo que el príncipe de Slytherin y su mejor amiga podían tener algo a sus espaldas, la chica se volvió hacia la castaña y le grito.

-Mione tengo algo que decirte, no te vayas.

Hermione se regreso hacia donde estaba su amiga. —¿qué pasa?

-Espera, déjame poner esto en la mesa—Ginny se alejo unos metros de donde estaba Hermione y Draco.

-¡hey¡ Granger, ¿que pretendes trayendo a la hermana de Weasley a cuidarme?, te dije que no quería mas involucrados, eres una tonta.

-Cállate Malfoy, la traje porque se que ella no te delatara y porque no te odia como todos los demás en este castillo, además como te lo he dicho, me surgió un compromiso con Harry y tengo que irme, se que estarás bien, no te preocupes.

-No estoy preocupado, es solo que esperaba que tú te quedaras aquí, me has cuidado muy bien y no te he dado ni las gracias.

-Aun estas a tiempo—le dijo la castaña al rubio.

-Mmm...no prefiero dártelas a solas, tu me entiendes no Granger.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesas—la chica se enfado, quería gritarle al rubio que era un cerdo y un cínico al estársele insinuando a ella sabiendo que la pelirroja podía escucharlos.

Ginny había vuelto.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Ginny? —le preguntó Hermy. —Ginny la guió hacia la puerta ya que no quería que el rubio escuchara lo que le tenia que decir a su amiga, era algo intimo entre Hermione y ella que nadie mas debía saber.

-Gracias Hermy—la pelirroja abrazo a su amiga—Gracias por hacer esto por mi, por hacer todos tus prejuicios de lado solo para darme la oportunidad de poder ser feliz, así que es justo que yo también contribuya en tu felicidad.

-¿Eh? —musito la gatita de Gryffindor ante lo ultimo que había dicho su amiga.

-Mione, abre bien tus ojos y escoge al hombre que cumpla con lo que te gusta, que tenga lo que tu quieres, se exigente con tigo misma y no salgas con alguien solo por esos pequeños momentos que te hace feliz, busca un hombre que te complemente en todos los sentidos, que te haga reír, que te haga soñar despierta y sentir la maravillosa necesidad de estar a su lado, que cuando lo veas sientas en tu estomago miles de mariposas revoloteando su nombre.

Escoge bien Hermy, y que no te importe quien sea, cual sea su apellido, su familia o su historia, eso pasa a segundo termino cuando te interesa una persona de verdad, mírame a mi.

-Gracias Ginny, dices palabras llenas de razón, solo que... —la castaña miro hacia el suelo, era muy difícil elegir, sus dos prospectos eran muy diferentes, y eran esas diferencias que los hacían tan atractivos en lo personal, pero Ginny tenia razón tendría que elegir tarde o temprano a Harry o a Ron, la pregunta era ¿a cual?. —Es solo que es muy complicado, seria genial tener una pista un manual o algo que te dijera quien es el príncipe azul, jejejeje ya me escucho como tu hermano.

-No digas eso Hermy, pero ¿sabes?, yo puedo decirte una pista—la castaña la miro interesada. —Mira mi pista es muy sencilla de entender, ese príncipe azul que buscas es de Gryffindor, tiene el pelo color azabache y tiene unos ojos verdes de lo mas hermosos, es gentil, dulce, valiente simplemente perfecto para cualquier princesa como tú Hermy.

La castaña se sonrojo, no sabia que decir, Harry si era todo eso, y mas, era un niño simplemente perfecto pero la espinita de Ron aun no se iba del todo de su corazón.

-Gracias Ginny, y bueno lo tendré en cuenta, ahora me voy, cuídate mucho y trata de portarte bien.

-Descuida Herms, después de lo que hizo Derek no quiero que ningún chico me toque.

La castaña alzo una ceja—¿segura? Esa serpiente se ve muy tentadora.

-Jejejeje mejor no te prometo nada Hermy, buenas noches.

-Igualmente pequeña, ¡Adiós Malfoy! —grito la castaña al príncipe de las serpientes que no le contesto porque se había quedado dormido una vez mas.

En cuanto Hermione cerro la puerta, Ginny se acerco a Draco y se sentó en la alfombra a su lado, mirándolo dormir como un hermoso querubín, todo le gustaba de él, su cara, su cuerpo, su respiración, sus suaves y pálidos labios que la incitaban a besarla, sin embargo no lo hizo, quería dejarlo descansar y luego preguntarle porque tenia esas heridas y porque decía cobarde en su espalda.

**Hola chicos y chicas espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en el que Ginevra sintió los celos mas horribles en mi opinión, los celos hacia una amiga, pero bueno no se que piensen ustedes, en el siguiente capitulo les diere como fue el encuentro de Draco con el señor tenebroso y como se hizo las heridas, además veremos lo que pasara con Ginny y el rubio, Harry y Hermione.**

**Como se los había dicho con anterioridad haré un par de capítulos en los que pondré a Hermione en situaciones cercanas a Ron y a Harry, y así ustedes podrán elegir finalmente a la pareja de la castaña de Gryffindor, en fin los dejo y sigan votando por su favorito:**

**+El niño que vivió**

**+El pelirroja mas genial **

**Gracias por su apoyo incondicional espero que pueda actualizar pronto, de ante mano les dejo el nombre del siguiente Cáp., para que se imaginen mas de que tratara.**

**Siguiente Cáp. será Cobarde por ella **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13.**

**Cobarde por ella.**

**Ello, mis adorados lectores, mil perdones por haberme separado tanto de ustedes pero deben comprender estoy en cierre de semestre y estas semanas son de puros trabajos y exámenes, en fin basta de justificarme, vayamos a lo que les interesa, como o dije al final del Cáp. Anterior, en este les diré como fue que el señor tenebroso le hizo eso a Dracito, además que pasara con esos dos, pasando toda una noche a solas, ¿culminaran con lo que Voldemort interrumpió? O Ginny no dejara que la toque por el mal rato que la hizo pasar Drake, en fin aquí va, espero que les guste este Cáp. Y porfis no olviden dejar sus comentarios, gracias a todos los que me han apagado desde el principio y de forma incondicional y gracias a los nuevos que siempre traen frescura con sus críticas.**

**DISFRUTEN.**

La respiración lenta y embriagante del dragón dormido, hacia que Ginny se sintiera como en las nubes, la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos simplemente le hacia que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora, quería abrazarlo, besar esos labios que la incitaban a todo, menos a quedarse tranquila y quieta, quería volver a sentirse entre esos brazos atléticos y bien formados, sintiendo el pulso del príncipe de las serpientes en su cuerpo, ella lo deseaba, simplemente le encantaba, pero no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Draco estaba sumamente herido, y ella sabía perfecto que el atacante había sido el señor tenebroso, esa criatura si se lo podía llamar así. Seguro era el causante del sufrimiento del rubio pero ¿por qué? Se preguntaba la pelirroja, que había hecho el rubio o en que había fallado para ser castigado de esa manera, no lo concebía, no se lo imaginaba, ella quería saberlo pero sus preguntas no tendrían respuesta hasta que el rubio despertara, por ahora solo le quedaba mirarlo y seguir soñando en que podrían llegar a tener un lindo futuro, una relación llena de pasión y romance, relación que siempre había soñado tener.

Draco se movió un poco y se quejo, ya que se había movido de manera brusca ocasionando que su espalda rozara con la envestidura del mueble.

-Tranquilo—le susurro la pequeña Weasley, mientras le acariciaba el cabello—no pasa nada, todo estará bien.

El rubio abrió los grises ojos por un minuto y los volvió a cerrar, no sin antes susurrar—creo que estoy soñando.

Ginny se sonrojo al escuchar lo anterior, sabía perfecto que lo decía por ella, ella era la única que estaba en ese momento junto a el, y ella era la única a la que había mirado antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo. La chica suspiro e incorporándose de forma lenta se acerco a lo que parecía ser la cama del profesor Snape y se dejo caer, sabía que Draco no se levantaría en ese momento así que decidió tomar una siesta antes de poder hablar con el.

Con algo de asco al ser la cama de un profesor al que odiaba tanto, la chica destendió los edredones y se metió dentro, confortada y caliente se quedo dormida en un par de minutos con solo unas imágenes en su mente, el rubio y las heridas que tenia en la espalda con la palabra cobarde.

Cerca de diez minutos después una horrible pesadilla en la que el cuerpo de la pelirroja yacía sobre lo que parecía ser la mansión Malfoy, Draco abrió los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con un miedo que hace tanto tiempo no se había presentado en su cuerpo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, para sacar esas horribles escenas de su mente, no estaba preparado para ver algo así, ni siquiera en sus sueños, entonces con mucho esfuerzo y con las heridas secas y mas dolorosas que antes, el chico se incorporo despacio y hundió sus dedos en su cabello, ya no quería pensar en eso, no concebía como el señor tenebroso se había enterado de lo que él y Ginny estaban teniendo en sus ratos libres, era algo que no era de su incumbencia, era intimo, lo que tenia con la pelirroja era su diversión, su capricho su deseo, Voldemort no tenia derecho a meterse en eso, pero de algún modo había logrado leerle la mente, se preguntaba el porque lo había echo, talvez estaba comenzando a dudar de él o por aluna razón de la cual solo Voldemort sabia.

El chico miro hacia la cama donde un pequeño bulto que se elevaba y bajaba en una respiración por demás hipnotizante, Draco recordó entonces los terribles momentos en los que el señor tenebroso le dio una misión que no podía cumplir, y que jamás lo haría, no le importaba que Voldemort lo torturara o hasta llegara a quitarle la vida, estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente a las consecuencias, mientras esa ella estuviera a salvo.

El chico se levanto y se acerco de forma lenta a ella. Ginny parecía un hermoso ángel, tan frágil y poderoso a la vez, con una belleza casi divina, la mano del rubio fue directo a la cara de la pequeña Weasley, pero dudo, y contuvo su mano cerrando el puño. Draco no quería despertarla se veía hermosa de esa forma, además al estar despierta, era inevitable besarla, tocarla, simplemente Ginny despertaba los instintos mas sucios y mas románticos del príncipe de Slytherin.

Su suave respiración lo embriagaba, el ver sus bellos y perfectos senos subir y bajar era una danza que lo incitaba a envestirla y hacerla suya sin miramientos y entonces se convenció de que dijera lo que dijera, e hiciera lo que hiciera l señor tenebroso, el no aceptaría la aberración que le había pedido, jamás lo haría, nunca se atrevería a tocarla para hacerle daño y mucho menos se atrevería a quitarle la vida, a ser él, el causante de que tan precioso ser humano dejara este mundo, no, él seguiría siendo cobarde o como quisiera llamarle el señor tenebroso, todo por ella.

Draco camino de forma lenta hacia un taburete sin respaldo y se sentó, abriendo un poco sus heridas por el movimiento, sin embargo el chico aguanto como un hombre y no dio mas señal de dolor que un gesto de dolor en el rostro, se puso las manos en la cabeza, debía hacer algo para mantener a salvo a Ginny, sabía perfecto que Voldemort no era paciente y si acaso le daría solo lo estimado para cumplir la misión, debía de pensar en algo que lo sacara de ese lío y no solo a él, sino a Ginny, su razón para vivir.

El rubio comenzó a recordar los horribles momentos que le había hecho pasar el mago mas malvado de la historia.

**Flash Back.**

Draco salía de la habitación en la que había estado con Ginny a toda prisa, necesitaba salir de los dominios del castillo y poder desaparecer, el profesor Snape le había creado un atajo hacia Hogsmeade desde su despacho en la mazmorra, para su suerte Slurghon, no había querido tomar el despacho de Snape después de lo que había hecho, así que la oficina del profesor de grasiento cabello estaban abandonados, con cautela Draco bajo hacía las mazmorras.

El lugar estaba frío porque la noche ya estaba comenzando a caer sobre los terrenos del colegio, sin miramientos Draco saco su varita y susurro el hechizo que Snape le había enseñado para abrir su despacho.

El lugar estaba sombrío, algunas telarañas brotaban de las esquinas mostrando pequeños bichos en busca de comida, de una victima que les sirviera de cena, el escritorio del maestro estaba lleno de extraños y grotescos instrumentos además de las típicas columnas de papeles, Draco se froto los brazos al sentir un escalofrió, no dudaba de que Snape siempre había sido su profesor favorito pero su oficina siempre le había causado algo de miedo, aun a si y sin otra opción, el chico halo un grueso libro revestido en piel escarlata sin leyenda alguna en el loma mas que una pequeña serpiente en dorado, tan pronto como el muchacho saco el libro la estantería comenzó a hundirse y cuando esta estuvo a una altura adecuada el rubio se postro sobre ella y bajo.

Después de un minuto o dos, Draco ya estaba dentro del túnel mirando la verdusca luz que emitía el despacho de Snape, la luz se iba terminado dejándolo en penumbras, sin embargo no le importaba demasiado ya que el túnel estaba diseñado en un solo camino—todo derecho le había mencionado el profesor del grasiento cabello, el Slytherin comenzó a correr y entonces un inmenso dolor se apodero de el, la marca tenebrosa le ardía como si la vida de Voldemort dependiera de hacer sufrir al príncipe de las serpientes, era un dolor tan intenso e insoportable que Draco se doblego y callo de rodillas al terroso y frío piso, el chico se tomo el brazo y trato de alejar el dolor de su mente, no quería doblegarse ante Voldemort, su debilidad era la mayor arma que el señor tenebroso tenia en contra de el.

Después de levantarse y ponerse a correr como un loco el rubio salio hacia Hogsmeade, la salida del túnel estaba cerca del pueblo en los bordes del anden en el que llegaba el expreso del colegio, el fresco aire dio de lleno en el rostro del muchacho, haciéndolo sentir relajado, pero entonces una idea se paso por su mente, escapar, ya estaba afuera del colegio, que mas le daba desaparecer en algún lugar lejano y comenzar una vida solo, vagando por el mundo sin algún oficio ni beneficio trabajando como un patético muggle en algún establecimiento de comida, el chico nego con la cabeza sacando esa estúpida idea de su cabeza, ya que el estar marcado como una vaca por el señor tenebroso era su perdición, Voldemort podría encontrarlo en donde fuera que se escondiera, el leía su mente, destrozaba sus sentidos y hacia mas duro su ya empedrado corazón.

Draco suspiro y susurrando unas palabras desapareció en la espesura de la noche.

Una habitación pintada de negro, con solo una chimenea encendida en el centro alumbrando un par de sombras que ya lo esperaban una sentada en un sillón de respaldo alto y la otra a su lado como un perro fiel, Draco supo al instante quien eran esas dos personas, la que estaba en el victoriano sillón era por supuesto el señor tenebroso y el perro fiel, no era nadie mas que su odiosa y psicópata tía Bellatrix.

-llegas tarde Draco—musito una voz que le congelo la sangre, se podría decir que el rubio ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar la horrible y susurrante voz del mago tenebroso que tenia como amo, pero no era así, Draco siempre tenia escalofríos cuando Voldemort le hablaba directamente, además ese tono irónico especial que tenia esa noche no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Lo siento mi lord, estaba ocupado cuando me llamo y tuve que safarme primero.

Una delgada mano blanca como la cera mostró su silueta, llamando con el dedo índice a Bellatrix.

A lo que esta obedeció de inmediato acercándose al señor tenebroso.

-Ya escuchaste Bella, lo que ha dicho tu niñato sobrino, se ha atrevido a decirme a mi, al mago mas poderoso del reino mágico, que tuvo que dejar un asunto para venir a verme, me ha hecho esperar y desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo porque estaba con otra persona. Te puedo asegurar Bella que si tu hubieras tenido un hijo no se parecería en nada a este niño idiota, veo que su incompetente padre no tuvo ni siquiera la capacidad de coger bien a tu hermana y darle un hijo que valiera la pena.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada.

El rubios quería hacerla callar pero no era tan idiota, la mano con la que sostenía su varita estaba tan apretada que temía romperla, no concebía que Voldemort fuera tan cínico y tan madito y atreverse a hablar de esa forma de sus difuntos padres, cuando el los había asesinado.

Lo odiaba con toda su alma, pero no podía hacer un movimiento en falso, tenia cosas que hacer antes de morir en las manos de su amo, tenia cosa que vivir, que sentir, Ginny era su excusa la pequeña y sexy pelirroja que le robaba el aliento con cada mirada, con cada suspiro y sonrisa que le dedicaba, ella era su razón de vivir, su razón de sentir esa chiquilla que alguna vez considero fea y demasiado menuda para su gusto, esa pelirroja hermana de uno de los chicos que después de Harry Potter era de los que mas le desagradaba, pero eso no importaba Ginny le había demostrado que no era como su pobretona y patética familia, ella era especial, tal vez, simplemente había nacido con el apellido equivocado.

De pronto Voldemort se puso de pie, dejando caer su capa que hizo un susurro en el piso, Draco que levanto la mirada con cautela, observo que el mago traía su varita preparada para cualquier cosa, así que hizo lo que su tía, se arrodillo y bajo la mirada, se decía que todo aquel que miraba a Voldemort a los ojos sin su permiso era muerte segura.

-Bella, levántate, te he dicho que no es necesario que tu te inclines, solo la basura debe hacerlo—susurro mirando al rubio, sin embargo Draco no dio ninguna señal.

Bellatrix se levanto casi llorando ante la amabilidad de su adorado amo y lo miro como una idiota, Draco se asqueo al ver tan grotesca escena, su madre siempre le había dicho que su tía no era una santa y que había engañado a su esposo con muchos hombres, eso Draco lo comprendió ya que no era por nada pero Bellatrix era guapa y sexy y su esposo era todo un gillapo, sin embargo no entendía el porque su tía se sentía tan atraída por alguien tan repúgnate como Voldemort, un ser sin rostro, sin el mas mínimo sentido de belleza o atractivo.

De pronto El señor tenebroso se le quedando mirando a Draco, y el rubio se arrepintió de haber pensado lo anterior, sabía perfecto de la habilidad que tenia Voldemort para leer la mente, pero creyó que sus sospechas eran falsas ya que el mago no le había dicho nada al respecto, sin embargo una voz en su mente retumbo solo para su ser.

-A tu edad era de lo más apuesto Malfoy, así que has el favor de guardarte tus estúpidos comentarios.

El rubio trago saliva y no se atrevió a mirar a su amo.

La criatura se deslizo alrededor de la sala en la que estaba hincado Draco, Voldemort encendió un par de velas que daban destellos verdes y rojos, a Draco le pareció algo curioso que justamente escogiera esos colores tan distintivos de la casa de las serpientes y de la casa de Gryffindor, Voldemort se volvió hacia su victoriano sillón y se dio la media vuelta para quedar de frente al rubio de lo ojos grises, Draco casi moría al sentir la penetrante mirada de esos rojos ojos sobre si cuerpo, su tía también lo miraba con su horrible y desquiciada cara.

-Dime Draco, ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela, todo bien? —preguntó Voldemort

-No tengo de que quejarme señor, solo ya sabe... —el chico dudo en ser gracioso pero se armo de coraje y lo dijo—ya sabe, Potter y sus amigos, sin ellos todo seria mas agradable para todos, y los Slytherins gobernaríamos el colegio y usted el mundo señor.

Voldemort lo miro—muy inteligente tu respuesta Draco, muy típico de Narcisa, tan siquiera me queda el regocijo de que ella si que hizo un buen trabajo contigo, no es por nada Draco pero tu eres el miembro mas joven de mis mortifagos, claro Crabbe y Goyle también lo son pero ese par es de lo mas incompetente así que no los tomemos en cuenta, se puede decir que a pesar del error que cometiste con el viejo, aun confió en ti Draco, no solo porque compartimos el odio hacia Potter, sino porque tus padres han muerto y has quedado desamparado, así que puede decirse que yo soy tu tutor, por lo que debo decirte que te tengo otra misión muy especial que me encantaría, no espera, no solo me encantaría, mas te vale que la cumplas, mis contactos me han estado diciendo que Potter puede llegar a tener un punto débil, mas débil que lo que él piensa.

El rubio levanto el rostro y miro el horripilante rostro blanco de lord Voldemort.

-¿Cuál es señor?

Voldemort sonrió de una forma macabra, que no le causo muy buena espina al rubio, aunque no sabia porque.

-Veras, me han dicho que Potter tiene una noviecita, así que ese niñato es tan estúpido y sentimental, que si secuestramos a su objeto de afecto, te aseguro que el vendrá a mis pies y me pedirá piedad para no matar a su novia.

Al escuchar lo anterior a Draco le dieron ganas de vomitar, Voldemort estaba hablando de Ginny, de su pelirroja adorada, tenia que evitarlo no podía dejar que le hicieran daño y menos él.

-Que pasa Draco, te ves contrariado, ¿no te gusta la idea? —le cuestiono el señor tenebroso mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

-No es eso mi lord, es solo que...

-Esa pelirroja a ti te gusta ¿cierto? —dijo Bellatrix riéndose a carcajadas como si fuera muy gracioso que a alguien le gustara otra persona.

El Slytherin se levanto de forma rápida totalmente sonrojado— ¿Qué?

Voldemort chasqueo la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza —Oh, Draco que pena que esa mocosa hija de Arthur Weasley te guste, pero debes de comprender que no tenemos otra opción, pero ve el lado bueno tu serás el designado para secuestrarla y matarla, así no tendrás la angustia de que ella estará en malas manos, es tu misión Draco quiero que me traigas a esa mocosa y la mates frente a mi.

El chico se había puesto de lo mas pálido, sentía como la sangre le subía rápido al cerebro y el corazón le latía a mil por hora al mismo tiempo que los labios se le había puesto secos y amargos, estaba a punto de contradecir a el señor tenebroso, al mago mas peligroso y poderoso de ese momento, estaba dispuesto a contradecirlo por ella, por Ginevra Weasley, por una mujer, Draco nunca se hubiera imaginado una cosa así pero lo hizo.

-No señor no lo haré.

-Draco, Draco, no te parezcas a tu padre, actúa como un Malfoy, si te queda un poco de Valentía y de coraje en ese cuerpo que tienes, úsala y no te atrevas a contradecirme por una mocosa que no vale la pena.

-Vale la pena señor, no puedo hacerlo, además Potter no la ama, el la engaña con Hermione Granger, con la sangre sucia.

Bellatrix se asqueo al escuchar el nombre de la castaña y le susurro algo a Voldemort que Draco no pudo escuchar.

-así que Potter engaña a su noviecita con la mejor amiga, jajajaja parece de telenovela muggle, es lo mas patético que e escuchado en mi vida, ¿tu crees que por eso, esa niña se va a salvar Draco?, estas equivocado niño, tal vez ahora no tenga sentido la muerte de la chica Weasley porque Potter no la quiere, pero tendrá sentido cuando este muerta para haber si de esa forma se te quita lo cobarde y lo patético, Draco el amor no existe, no te deja nada bueno solo te hace débil, mira a todos los que han luchado por ese estupido sentimiento, están muertos y mas sin embargo mírame a mi, a punto de llegar a la gloria de nueva cuenta por no poner mi atención en el amor.

Al escuchar esas palabras Bellatrix se entristeció, por alguna razón la bruja creía que cuando su amo llegara a la cúspide le diaria una oportunidad en cuanto al romance a ella, su mas fiel mortifaga la que daría todo por ella, su cuerpo, su vida, su alma si era necesaria.

-Señor. Mi lord, por favor todo menos eso, a ella no le haga daño, ella es lo único que vale la pena para mi, le pudo dar a quien usted quiera a Granger, a su hermano, a toda su familia a Potter, pero a ella déjela vivir, ella la quiero para mi.

-Vaya Draco, me sorprende lo que estas haciendo, nadie nunca se había atrevido a contradecirme, y menos por una mocosa que como pude ver en tus recuerdos la quieres para darte solo un buen revolcón, de esas hay muchas Draco, no veo que tenga de especial esa mocosa.

-Yo la quiero para mi señor, es mi capricho, es una forma de restregarle a Potter que me quede con algo de él y que no siempre tiene que ganar, además de que yo...yo la quiero señor.

Bellatrix se llevo las manos a la cara, parecía que lo había dicho el rubio era alguna especie de sacrilegio entre los mortifagos, Voldemort por su parte hizo un gesto de satisfacción.

-Has cometido un gran error Draco, jamás debiste de haber mencionado que querías a esa pelirroja tonta, estuviste a punto de convencerme de quedarte con esa niña para convertirla en tu muñeca sexual, mas sin embargo has cavado su propia tumba al decir que por ella te estas haciendo débil y mas cobarde de lo que eres, eso trae consecuencias Draco.

Lamento decirte que ahora no solo quiero que mates a esa mocosa que es el objeto de tu debilidad, sino que además quiero que me traigas a Potter a Weasley y a la sangre sucia.

-si, señor juro que lo haré, solo le pido por favor que desista sobre de matar a Ginny, déjeme tenerla, ella no me hará débil, se lo prometo la usare de objeto sexual si es lo que usted gusta pero déjela vivir.

Voldemort soltó una risotada —No, o la matas tú o lo hago yo Draco tu decide— el hombre se había ensañado con el pobre rubio por mostrar dos de las cosas que mas despreciaba, el rubio le había mostrado el amor por otra persona y la debilidad.

-No señor no lo haga, por favor—Draco se había arrodillado ante los pies del señor tenebroso y le imploraba con lagrimas en los ojos que no le hiciera daño a Ginny—por favor señor, no lo haga, máteme a mi si eso lo llena mas, pero a ella déjela en paz, ella es inocente no tiene nada que ver con Potter, ella no tiene nada que ver, hágame a mi lo que desee pero a ella déjela.

-¿Estas dispuesto a sufrir por ella?, ¿a ser torturado por esa traidora a la sangre de familia pobre con la que jamás te dejaran tener una relación?

-Si señor, eso no importa, haga lo que quiera con migo—chillaba el rubio.

Voldemort levanto su varita e hizo que el cuerpo del rubio se pusiera a levitar hacia una pared donde había unos grilletes a varios metros del suelo, la cara del rubio golpeo contra una pared llena de un pegajoso liquido escarlata, que el rubio reconoció como sangre, la sangre de todas las victimas del señor tenebroso, sangre de cobardes y de incompetentes como el.

La camisa del chico se rompió a la mitad colgándole por los brazos, Bellatrix se acerco a Draco y floto hacia su espalda para retirarle los trozos de la camisa que aun cubrían su espalda.

-Vaya Dracito, si que tienes una espalda sexy—la bruja recorrió la espala desnuda del muchacho con sus largas uñas. —mmm...esta sensación me hace recordar buenas noches.

La cabeza del rubio colgaba hacia abajo donde su única vista seguía siendo sangre y sus piernas que colgaban como las de un títere.

-¿de que hablas tía? —preguntó curioso ante el comentario.

Bellatrix se le acerco al oído—de las noches que pasaba con tu padre Draco, eran inolvidables y salvajes puedo asegurar que tienes la espalda como la de lucius—la mujer dejo en shock al rubio mientras aprovechaba para lamerle la espalda—si no hay duda son iguales.

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos, nunca por su mente había pasado la posibilidad de que su padre tuviera amoríos con la hermana de su mujer, con su tía, la hermana de su madre, de la mujer que había dado la vida por los dos, que había muerto por él, maldito el momento en el que lo hizo, su santa madre devota a la asquerosa persona que era su padre, había preferido morir con él que ella creía era el amor de su vida a convertirse en mortifaga.

-¡No me toques, maldita zorra!

-Shhhh... —Draco, no seas grosero con tu tía, ella merece todo tu respeto, y tu Bellatrix ya deja eso.

La bruja se aparto y se quedo detrás del señor tenebroso que comenzó a levitar diabólicamente hacia el rubio para hablarle al oído.

-Siento que te hayas enterado de eso, pero espero que ahora comprendas que la vida no es fácil y que como pudiste escuchar el amor que tu madre sintió por Lucius no valió la pena para nada.

El chico no respondió nada lo quisiera o no aceptar Voldemort tenia la boca llena de verdad.

-Ahora dime, mi querido muchacho, todavía quieres sufrir por esa mocosa, que en cualquier momento te puede dejar y regresar con el imbecil de Potter.

-Ella no haría eso.

-Como quieras entonces, te lo advertí, no se como pueden decir que no me apiado de la gente, en fin si es tu decisión.

El señor tenebroso se planto en el suelo y con movimientos de su varita un látigo salio de la punta de esta, un látigo con pequeñas púas en todo su superficie, el primer golpe fue el peor Draco sintió como se perforaba la piel de su espalda y como esas malditas púas reventaba sus venas haciendo fluir la sangre sobre sus espalda quemándolo como si lo que emanara de su cuerpo no fuera otra cosa mas que acido.

Cinco golpes mas y Draco no emitía ningún sonido, no le daría el gusto a Voldemort de escucharlo gritar como una chiquilla llorona, Bellatrix y el señor tenebroso disfrutaban de forma perturbadora el sadismo de la escena en la que sus mas bajos instintos se regocijaban al ver fluir la sangre del príncipe de Slytherin cayendo por culpa de una traidora a la sangre.

Cinco golpes mas, cinco veces en las que quiso gritar y soltar las lagrimas de coraje y de dolor que lo acogían, cinco veces mas en las que sentía como su cuerpo era mutilado por ese utensilio medieval, cinco las veces que sintió como su carne lloraba por piedad, por dejar de sentir ese ardor que lo estaba llevando a la locura, el chico nunca había sentido nada por el estilo, era lo mas horrible.

-Que pasa Draco, dime, quieres a esa niña o no.

-Si, si la quiero...ah—grito el Slytherin sofocando su grito mordiéndose la lengua.

-Tienes que matarla Draco, te hace débil—grito el señor tenebroso dándole otro latigazo, haciendo salpicar la sangre hacia Bellatrix que se lamió gustosa la mejilla como si la sangre de Draco fuera un delicioso elixir.

-Mátala Draco, cumple tu misión.

-¡No lo haré!

-¿No lo harás?

Otro latigazo con mas fuerza, este hizo que el rubio se doblegara y echara la espalda hacia atrás derramando mas y mas sangre por el incontable numero de heridas.

-¡NO LO HARE SEÑOR!

-¿Eres un cobarde?

-No, pero no la matare ahhhhhh—el rubio no pudo evitarlo, el golpe que le habían dado fue simplemente horrible, le había abierto todas las heridas que habían comenzado a hacerse costra y aquellas que punzaba como un corazón humano.

-¿Con que no eres un cobarde, y no la vas a matar eh? —le dijo el señor tenebroso mientras con otra floritura de su varita el látigo se multiplico por cinco y en las puntas ya no solo estaban las púas sino que dos pequeños colmillos de serpiente coronaban el arma.

Un zumbido aterrador corto el ambiente como un cuchillo, Draco sintió como si todo hubiera sido en cámara lenta, la risa de Voldemort y de Bellatrix, el sonido del látigo en el aire y cuando azotaba su espalda y el espantoso e incontrolable dolor que le había hecho sentir la cinco tanda de golpes seguidos de esos colmillos que le desgarraron los músculos arrancándole piel, era simplemente horrible sus gritos y las risas de los presentes eran la opera del dolor.

Tres azotes mas, mutilaron la espalda del rubio dejando heridas que dejarían horribles cicatrices, cicatrices tan características y tan profundas que solo lord Voldemort podía llega a dejar.

Draco sentía que estaba por perder el conocimiento así que cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar en ella, en su Ginny, ella le daría la fuerza para seguir y no morir torturado por Lord Voldemort. El chico recordaba los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos, lo delicioso de sus labios, la sedosidad de su piel, la perfección de su cuerpo y lo más importante la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a él y nada más a él.

-Oh que ternura voy a llorar—dijo Voldemort que leía la mente del rubio como si tuviera letras luminosas, sin mas el hombre comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo formando dolorosamente una palabra en la espalda del único heredero a la fortuna Malfoy.

-C—Gritaba la criatura, mientras Bellatrix le hacia coro y Draco se retorcía de dolor ahora el látigo no solo tenia las púas y los colmillos, sino que Voldemort le había integrado una clase de polvo rojo que no era otra cosa mas que fuego.

-O—siguieron.

El látigo se pegaba a la piel del chico desgarrando todo a su alrededor.

-B—Su tía se reía de forma diabólica, ver eso la extasiaba.

-A, La quieres Draco.

El chico asintió entre golpes, gritos y carcajadas

-R—jajajaja—reía el señor tenebroso

-D

-E, COBARDE—repitió el hombre dejando por fin en paz al chico, ya que los grilletes se habían abierto haciéndolo caer retorciéndose de dolor en el frío piso.

Voldemort se deslizo hacia el y se agacho hacía el oído del rubio.

-Tienes tres meses para cumplir tu misión, recuerda Draco, quiero muerta a Ginny Weasley y quiero que me traigas al trío maravilla, si fallas no solo la matare yo a ella y por supuesto a ti, sino que si esto te pareció doloroso lo que le pasara a ella, será como vivir el infierno en vida, una adelantada de lo que le puede pasar es que la llevare a azcaban con todos esos mortifagos que no han visto un lindo cuerpo y una bella cara en años y mucho menos han tenido sexo, ya te imaginaras el gusto que les dará que les regale por toda una semana a una chica como Ginny, tu decides Draco, piensa en que significa el amor que sientes y que es lo mejor para ella. Morir en tus manos o en las mías.

Voldemort apunto hacia el cuerpo del chico y le puso la mullida camisa rota encima y lo desapareció.

Draco todo dolorido y casi muerto apareció en la entrada del túnel en las afueras de Hogsmeade y comenzó su travesía hacia el castillo.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Draco negó con la cabeza tratando de no recordar los horribles momentos que le había hecho pasar el señor tenebroso y miro hacia el bulto que yacía placidamente en la cama, jamás podría matarla, jamás le podría hacer daño y solo tenia tres rápidos meses para pensar en una forma de evitar que la lastimaran, debía de idear alguna cosa, excusa, situación o lo que fuera, ya sea para convencer a su amo sobre no matar a la chica o para engañarlo.

Draco golpeo con impotencia una mesita de noche que estaba junto al taburete donde estaba sentado, ocasionado que el pequeño bulto se moviera hacia un lado y lo mirara, Ginny había abierto sus hermosos ojos color cristal y miro los de su serpiente de color acero.

-Hola.

El rubio se hinco ante la cama y la tomo de la mano—Hola—la pelirroja quiso levantarse, pero el rubio no la dejo y le acaricio la cara y el cabello con una ternura demasiado extraño para el.

-No te levantes, duerme Ginevra, duerme un poco más.

-Pero tengo que ponerte más solución de murtlap, quiero cuidarte.

-Lo se, lo se, pero ahora estoy bien, no necesito que me pongas nada, yo te aviso cuando lo necesite, ahora duerme.

El rubio la admiraba como si fuera la criatura más hermosa de la creación, una criatura tan delicada y tan bella que lo abrumaba demasiado.

-Duerme con migo Draco—le susurro la pelirroja de forma tierna mientras se hacia a un lado dejándole un lugar a su lado, el chico le sonrió y estuvo a punto de negarse pero no pudo, solo tenia tres meses para disfrutarla, tres meses para amarse, tres meses tan largos pero tan cortos al mismo tiempo para sentirse feliz y pleno.

Con sumo cuidado se recostó boca abajo para que sus heridas no rasparan con nada y volvió su cabeza hacia ella, era una escena linda aunque algo extraña por las heridas del rubio, pero no importaba los dos se sentían sobre una nube de algodón que los llevaba juntos a un lugar donde nadie podía entrar al mundo de los sueños donde ellos eran los únicos dueños de sus sentidos.

Ginny se acerco al rubio y se acurruco junto a él mirándolo solo mirándolo, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra como era su costumbre, Draco puso su mano en la cintura de la chica y la acerco mas a él. Ginny envolvió sus suaves manos en su rostro y se acerco, Draco miro de cerca esos ojos, y esos rosados labios que lo volvían loco.

Entonces él se acerco también, la acerco mas a él y la beso.

Fue un beso delicioso y tierno, no fue pasional como los que se acostumbraban a dar, no estaba lleno de deseo, sino de amor y ternura, ni siquiera sus lenguas se atrevían a romper ese beso tan puro y delicioso, Ginny se quito el suéter y el chaleco del colegio, quedándose con la blusa y la falda, Draco por supuesto no traía camisa, el rubio bajo al cuello de Ginny inundándose de su perfume y de su exquisito sabor, algo pasaba en ese momento, sus heridas no dolían y se sentía fuerte para hacer cualquier cosa, sus manos juguetonas comenzaron a inundar la piel de Ginny por debajo de la delgada y casi transparente blusa, sintiendo y grabando en su mente la suavidad y textura de la piel de la pelirroja.

La chica en dos segundos se despojo de su blusa dejándola de nuevo en ese día solo en sostén, el sostén que retenía sus dos preciosos senos propiedad de Draco Malfoy.

El chico toco y palpo el terreno del sostén, volviéndose loco con el encaje y con el tacto que sentía al pasar sus dedos por el busto de Ginny despertando sus pezones de su largo sueño, esa era una sensación increíblemente excitante mas sin embargo algo lo hizo volver a la realidad cuando trato de volverse para abrirle paso a Ginny hacia su pantalón y sintió un dolor desgarrador, que lo hizo recordar en las condiciones que se encontraba sin mas, saco las manos de Ginny de su pantalón y enlazo sus manos con las de el mientras la volvía a besar en los labios, pero la pelirroja no se rindo tan fácilmente y acaricio con cuidado el cuello del rubio ocasionando que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, con inocencia y sin querer hacerlo Ginny se descuido y toco la espalda del rubio, lo que ocasiono que el chico apagara un grito en la boca de ella, entonces Ginny comprendió que no era el momento mas oportuno para hacer el amor, así que sin mas busco la mano del rubio la enlazo con la de ella mientras se acurrucaba junto a el,

Draco la miro y la abrazo mientras le ponía una frazada encima y le besaba la frente.

-Gracias por entender.

Ginny le sonrió y lo beso con dulzura mientras se comenzó a quedar dormida, Draco también se empezó a quedar dormido deseando que se quedaran así para siempre.

**Bua, bua, bua pobre de Dracito, ah sufrido mucho, cuando escribí este capitulo me tuve que poner algo sádica para que quedara bien pero me dolía cada vez que el rubio recibía un doloroso golpe, bueno ya han visto porque el chico tiene la palabra cobarde en su espalda y porque el capitulo se llama así, espero de verdad que les haya gustado, en el siguiente Cáp., veremos que pasa con estos dos y además recuerden que queda pendiente lo que paso entre Harry y Hermione, la noche aun es joven gracias a todos los que han tenido la gentileza de dejarme su comentario, y a aquellos que no lo han hecho también les doy las gracias y los invito a que dejen criticas jijiji bueno ojala haya cumplido con sus expectativas, nos vemos pronto cuídense y no olviden sus comentarios que recuerden que es mi oxigeno y mi inspiración cuando mi cerebro esta en el limbo. Besitos los quiero mucho !!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14.**

**Hazme gemir**

**Hello, hello a todos ustedes, ¿cómo están mis queridos lectores? Espero que bien, ojala hayan tenido un muy buen comienzo de año, espero que este 2008 sus deseos y sueños se cumplan, sin más vayamos a lo que nos interesa, las votaciones de la pareja para Hermione van muy desfasabas Harry lleva la delantera, sin embargo aun no se ha definido.**

**Sigan votando, yo les digo cuando esto termine, gracias por el maravilloso apoyo que recibí de todos aquellos que leyeron el cap y que dejaron comentario, mil gracias de verdad parece que mi estilo gore de narrar les gusto jijij O bueno en este cap veremos que pasa con Mione y Harry ya que tienen un encuentro, ¿Hermy seguirá el consejo de su mejor amiga y le dará una oportunidad a Harry o seguirá aferrada a Ronnie?, ademas mas y mas de Draco y Ginny, jejeje atención esta un poco picante al final asi que bajo su responsabilidad oky jejeje descúbranlo besitos. **

Los tumultuosos pasillos del castillo de hogwarts estaban a todo lo que daban, la mayoría de los alumnos que estaban confinados en el gran comedor hace unas horas, habían terminado de cenar y ahora se dirigían a sus salas comunes, miles de pasos se escuchaban como martillos en la cabeza de la castaña mas estudiosa de la casa de los leones, Hermione Granger repasaba y analizaba con mucho cuidado el montón de situaciones a las que había orillado a Ginny, la chica no sabía si la pequeña Weasley ya era virgen o no, hace ya días que no habían tocado el tema, además sabía que Ginny y Draco habían pasado tiempo juntos del cual ella no tenia los detalles de los encuentros, la castaña se daba de topes en la cabeza al pensar que por su culpa su pequeña y diablilla amiga saldría embrazada de esa serpiente que seguro negaría todo y la dejaría varada ante la sociedad.

-Seguro que la señora Weasley correría a Ginny de la casa y llevaría el deshonor a la familia Weasley por tener un hijo bastardo de nadie mas que de el enemigo mas grande de su padre pero eso no seria todo, ya lo imagino, seguro Voldemort o alguno de los mortifagos la buscarían y la matarían por haber concebido un hijo con el príncipe de Slytherin eso y un montón de mas cosas perturbadas y retorcidas pasaban por la mente de la chica, sin embargo y apunto de retroceder hacia donde estaba Draco y Ginny la Gryffindor se paro en seco y pensó mas en lo que estaba diciendo, no era tiempo para pensar en Ginny y en Draco, el rubio gracias a dios estaba indispuesto a tener sexo, seria un acto mas de tortura que de placer si se decidían a hacerlo, las heridas del muchacho estaban todavía en carne viva.

Hermione debía de dejar de pensar en personas externas a lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ya era hora de que se pusiera a pensar en sus cosas y dejar de meterse en situaciones que no le incumbían, ella tendría que estar pensando en Harry, en lo que el chico quería y cual había sido el motivo de que la hubiera citado en la sala común, Hermione creía que la razón sería talvez, el idear un plan para hacerle pagar a Drake lo que le había hecho a Ginny, no era por nada pero la profesora McGonagall había dejado mucho que desear con el carácter con el que sobrellevo el incidente donde un estudiante extranjero estuvo a punto de violar a una de sus alumnas mas queridas, Hermione se preguntaba porque no había reaccionado con ese duro semblante y con el rígido carácter que tanto la caracterizaba, talvez la inminente perdida del profesor Dumbledore aun era un obstáculo para seguir adelante y dar todo de si en el colegio, la chica nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso , pero a lo mejor la profesora McGonagall en algún momento había sentido algo por el director.

No lo sabía pero ya se estaba saliendo del tema de nuevo, se tenía que concentrar en una cosa, Harry y la razón por la que quería verla, talvez Ginny tendría razón y el pelinegro quisiera cortejarla o pedirle que fuera su pareja, pero no, seguro no era eso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si esa fuera la razón de la reunión, ¿como seria que reaccionaria ante esa hermosa mirada color esmeralda, a esos labios que cada vez que los miraba la incitaban a besarlos, como iba a poder lidiar con el fabuloso cuerpo que se cargaba su mejor amigo, ese trasero que cada vez que el chico se empinaba y se marcaba en su pantalón la volvía loca y la hacía tener fantasías, como demonios iba a poder soportar estar tan cerca de el y no sujetarlo fuerte del tórax mientras el le besara el cuello y la rodeara con esos brazos tan atléticos que le había dejado el entrenamiento de Quidittch de cada año, como poder resistirse, como decirle que no al mejor amigo, al chico al que mas entendía y que mas la entendía a ella?.

Ron, ronnie era harina de otro costal, Harry tenía muchas cosas a favor, sabía que si las enlistara saldría un pergamino de varios metros y Ron, las ventajas de Ron talvez no eran tantas como las de Harry pero él era simplemente Ron y esa era su mejor virtud, defectos , quien no los tenia, ella misma podía decir veinte defectos de su persona en menos de un minuto por lo cual sus dos hombres no eran la excepción, Harry era dueño de unos cuantos, siendo el principal su paranoia, su entrometimiento y sus enormes ganas de sentirse el héroe en situaciones que no le conciernen, Ron por su parte al igual que en sus virtudes, el ser Ron era su peor defecto, su indiferencia su maniaco carácter, el vivir siempre en las nubes y no ver las señales que le hace el mundo real, señales que le dicen a gritos que una leona se muere por el.

-Vaya—se dijo la castaña—esto del amor es demasiado complicado, preferiría hacer mil exámenes en unos días a tener que lidiar con esto, mi mente me esta matando, no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo frente al retrato de la señora gorda, al otro lado Harry Potter el niño que vivió ya la estaría esperando con un montón de dulces y seductoras frases con las cuales trataría de enamorarla en caso de que una declaración de amor fuera la razón por la que quería verla con tanta urgencia.

-Y ¿si me escapo y nunca llego?—se dijo la castaña buscando una loca y estúpida salida a sus problemas. —no eso es tonto, ya me imagino, oh Harry discúlpame, me siento tan apenada me he quedado dormida en la biblioteca haciendo mi tarea, por dios a quien demonios se le ocurriría hacer la tarea después de que un maniaco sexual estuvo a punto de abusar de mi mejor amiga, definitivo alternativa descartada, tengo que pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente inteligente para que Harry se la trague y para que yo, no me sienta mal.

La mente de la castaña se había puesto a trabajar pero nada de nada, su mente se había quedado en blanco, cosa bastante rara en ella, pero lo que pasaba es que no había leído nunca sobre una situación similar, que podían saber los libros sobre el amor, ella suponía que ni siquiera el propia autor sabría expresar con palabras sobre lo que estaba sintiendo.

De pronto como un gran y chispeante rayo de sol cruzo por la mente de Hermione unas palabras resonaron dentro de su mente.

-Si no sabes a quien elegir, entonces pruébalos a los dos—le dijo Ginny en una ocasión en la que se habían planteado una situación similar, esa niñita era mas lista y mas hábil que Hermione en el terreno del amor así que debía creer en lo que su memoria le había recordado, no tenia de otra si no estaba lista para algo con Harry o con Ron, lo mejor era probar algo así como una pequeña simulación de lo que le esperarla el futuro si se quedara con uno o con otro.

-Niña, ¿qué no piensas entrar? —le pregunto la señora gorda.

-Mmm...Perdón estoy en eso, si me dejaras pensar un poco más.

-Lo siento chica, una de mis amigas y yo, iremos al retrato de la toscana a tomar café, así que si eres amable dime la contraseña y entra de una buena vez.

Hermione bufo ante la presión de la señor gorda y sin mayor opción le dio la contraseña y la chica se interno en el agujero que daba a la sala común de los leones de hogwarts, para el horror de Hermione Harry Potter el niño que vivió ya la esperaba cerca de la chimenea.

La muchacha le sonrió mientras se incorporaba y saludaba a unos cuantos alumnos que todavía quedaban en la sala común haciendo los deberes.

-Hola —musito la castaña acercándose al chico y posicionándose a su lado esperando a ver que es lo que Harry le decía, sin embargo todas sus teorías de que el chico le soltaría ahí en frente de todos la razón por la que la había citado se aborto ya que el pelinegro solo se sonrojo se acerco mas a ella y rozo su mano con la de Hermy.

Al hacer eso la chica también se sonrojo tanto que el pelo de Ginny Weasley se vería opaco ante su cara y le sonrió al chico mientras de forma tímida ella también se aferro a la mano suave y firme de Harry.

-Estas bien—le pregunto el chico sin mirarla demasiado, Harry se veía realmente interesado en las crepitantes llamas de la chimenea, sin embargo el rojo de sus mejilla era innegable.

-Bien, ha sido una noche loca y llena de situaciones un poco vergonzosas y bizarras.

-Si ese Drake se ha pasado al tratar de sobrepasarse contigo y con Ginny, me pongo a pensar y de verdad me asusta el imaginar lo que pudo haberles hecho a ustedes si primero tu no llegabas a ayudar con Ginny y lo que hubiera pasado con ustedes si nosotros no lo hubiéramos pillado, me da asco el pensar que el muy maldito se pudo haber estado aprovechándose de ustedes toda la noche, tocándolas y dándose placer por medio de su desdicha e infiltración de sus cuerpos.

Hermione se puso seria no se había puesto a pensar en algo semejante, talvez la impactante escena y los horribles golpes que había recibido Draco le habían nublado la mente ocasionando que se olvidara de lo horrible que pudo haber sido violada y ultrajada por un extraño.

-Vaya Harry ahora que lo dices, me pongo a reflexionar realmente en lo que nos pudo haber sucedido.

Harry la miro y la tomo de la barbilla, el chico se sentía algo inquieto y bastante nervioso con sus movimientos, pero el animo y el consejo que le había dado Ginny, le deba el suficiente coraje como para tratar a Hermione de esa manera, además el simple hecho de que Ron no estuviera por los alrededores le daba mas tranquilidad, solo unos cuantos chicos de primero y Neville ya quedaban en la sala común, así que el pelinegro aprovecho y tomo a Hermy del mentón, la chica lo miro con esos hermosos ojos color marrón que tanto amaba Harry.

-No se que le hubiera hecho a Drake, si te hubiera tocado un cabello, creo que ya iría de regreso a Privet Draive, seguro me echaban del colegio por haber asesinado a un estudiante extranjero.

La chica sonrió y lo abrazo—gracias por decir eso Harry eres de lo mas dulce, gracias a dios no paso a nada peor, ya se las vera mañana que declaremos contra el ante la junta de padres, ya veras como ese idiota no nos vuelve a molestar ni a Ginny ni a mi.

El pelinegro sonrió pero de un segundo a otro su semblante cambio hacia una cara que mostraba la curiosidad inminente que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.

-Oye Hermy y hablando de pequeñas pelirrojas ¿dónde esta Ginny? —le dijo el chico alzando las cejas, Harry tenia entendido que Hermione y Ginny ya estarían en la sala común desde hace tiempo, pero estaba equivocado, ya tenia casi media hora esperando a que Hermione bajara del dormitorio por lo que había supuesto que las chicas no estaban dentro de la sala común, entonces cuando el chico vio a la castaña entrar por el agujero del retrato no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo

-Eh...bueno, ella esta...mmm...como te lo digo.

-Esta con Malfoy ¿cierto? —se adelanto el muchacho al ver como la castaña se había puesto de lo mas nerviosa no había duda alguna Ginny estaba con esa serpiente.

-Si, pero estará bien, de verdad Harry ella es muy responsable, de repente esta un poco loca y se le botan los tornillos por culpa de ese idiota pero créeme confió en ella, además después de lo que le paso con Drake, creo que lo que mas necesitaba era contárselo a alguien.

-¿por qué no, no lo cuenta a nosotros?, ¿que no somos sus amigos? —gruño el muchacho.

-Si Harry pero es diferente, ella quería estar con el y sentirse protegida, ya sabes que seguro Malfoy comienza con sus delirios de grandeza y le afirmara que Drake no se saldrá con la suya. ademas Malfoy la estaba buscando también

-Y no lo hará, ese idiota va a pagar lo que trato de hacerle a Ginny y a ti, mañana no solo se las vera con la junta de padres si no que se enfrentara al terremoto pelirrojos de los hermanos Weasley y a mi, nunca se había visto en Hogwarts algo similar y no estamos dispuestos a tolerarlo, imagina si la profesora no lo hecha de aquí seguirá acosando a las chicas, no definitivamente el imbecil debió de haber pensado mejor las cosas antes de haberse metido con Ginny y con tigo.

Hermione se sonrojo, estaba escuchando a un Harry completamente diferente y valiente, en el que en su mirada se podía ver la furia y la cólera que lo albergaba por el acto ilícito que Drake se había atrevido a realizar, eso lo hacia verse sexy y tremendamente delicioso—pensó la castaña que se había mordido un labio con sensualidad.

Harry la miro y le sonrió de forma encantadora—Oye Hermione, pero dime una cosa, ¿que es lo que quería ese imbecil con Ginny?.

La castaña se sorprendió ante la pregunta del pelinegro ya que Harry nunca había tenido la costumbre de meterse en la vida de Ginny, bueno claro esta solo cuando fueron pareja, ahora le sorprendía a la chica que el pelinegro preguntara la razón del avistamiento entre la serpiente y la leona.

-Bueno veras...Malfoy—Hermione dudo de nueva cuenta no quería mentirle a Harry se suponía que los dos compartían el secreto de Ginny y eran cómplices en el peligroso juego en el que la pequeña Weasley se había metido, sin embargo no le pareció correcto contarle lo que le había ocurrido a Draco, eso era un detalle que Harry no tenia porque saber.

-Veras él necesitaba hablar con ella, no me dio mas detalles solo me dijo que le dijera a Ginny que la esperaba en un aula vacía y yo solo acompañe a Ginny, de verdad no lo se Harry.

-Mmm...Ya veo, bueno pero eso ya no es importante mañana temprano esa chiquilla tendrá que contarnos lo que hizo con Malfoy—alego el pelinegro de forma paternal.

Hermione rió.

-¿por qué la risa? —le cuestiono el chico de los ojos verdes.

-¿Chiquilla? —arremetió Hermione mientras trataba de controlar sus risas—vamos Harry si solo es un año menor que nosotros y no me hagas recordarte que saliste con esa chiquilla, como la has llamado, además jejeje no tienes ni idea de lo que Ginny a crecido en materias en las que nosotros aun estamos en pañales, esa chica es demasiado madura para su edad.

-Si claro, ¿como en que clase de materias?—agrego Harry con los ojos medio cerrados y con gesto de desconfianza.

-Eso, no es de tu incumbencia Harry, como sea, me llama la atención que quieras que Ginny nos cuente lo que hace con Draco, sabes, si quieres escuchar relatos eróticos Seamus tiene un par de revistas muggles con las que te puedes entretener.

Al ver la cara que había puesto Harry, Hermione estallo en risas por lo sonrojado que había tomado la piel del niño que vivió.

-No es gracioso Hermione, yo no me refería a eso.

-Jejeje, lo se Harry disculpa pero no podía pasar esa broma de lado.

-Grrr—gruño Harry mirándola enojado—te has juntado demasiado con Fred y George Hermione.

-No ¿como crees? Jajaja, pero en fin, ¿que te parece? si dejamos a los Weasley y a Malfoy de lado aunque sea por un momento y me dices cual es la razón por la que me has citado, dudo que haya sido solo para preguntarme por Ginny, aunque bueno puede ser que aun la ames—musito la castaña poniéndose seria ya que esa podría ser una de las razones por la que el pelinegro la había citado, nadie le aseguraba a ciencia cierta que Harry Potter había dejado de amar a Ginny, Harry que se había declarado un amante empedernido de la pequeña Weasley con deseos de haberse desposado con ella, la castaña aun tena fresca la mente cuando en la boda de Billy el chico se había topado con ella cerca de la mesa de bocadillos y le había dicho.

**Flash back**

**-**Es una linda boda no Herms—dijo Harry mientras se metía a la boca un pequeño canapé de queso de cabra mientras le daba una mirada a todo el salón donde las parejas bailaban y la graciosa y hermosa dama de honor bailaba con uno de sus hermanos mayores.

Ante el comentario que había hecho su amigo Hermione le había sonreído con dulzura y se le había acercado para decirle algo al oído.

-Hablas de la boda en general o porque esta noche tu novia se ve de lo mas linda.

Harry se sonrojo y abrazo a Hermione—eres una malvada Mione, jejeje ¿por qué rayos me conoces tan bien? —dijo el chico.

-Mmm...Veamos ¿por qué será? —le había dicho la castaña mientras ponía una cara como si estuviera pensando mucho las cosas. —talvez sea porque he estado a tu lado desde hace seis años, hemos pasado aventuras que nuestros amigos jamás imaginarían, porque siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, mi mano derecha el único chico que me dio la oportunidad de conocer a que se refería las gente cuando decía que tenia amigos.

El Gryffindor la había abrazado con fuerza y Hermione se embriago con esa colonia que olía simplemente deliciosa, ese fue el memento donde la chica se sintió algo atraída por Harry mas sin embargo el muchacho rompió sus ilusiones en ese mismo instante, sin que nadie se lo preguntara, se acerco al oído de Hermione y le dijo.

-Sabes algo, me encantaría casarme con Ginny, cuando salgamos del colegio la pediré como mi prometida—los ojos de Harry en ese momento se habían llenado de una magnifica luz que Hermione no le había visto desde que Sirius y Dumbledore habían fallecido, en ese instante la castaña había comprendido que Ginny Weasley era la persona para el niño que vivió, ella era la única con la capacidad de hacer sonreír a Harry de nuevo

**Fin del flash back.**

Al ver el semblante serio de Hermione que demostraba un poco de tristeza en rostro ya que desde que había dicho a Harry que si aun amaba a Ginny, Mione había tomado un extraño amor por mirarse los zapatos y no darle la cara a su mejor amigo, a lo que el chico sonrió y se dio cuenta o al menos eso pensaba de que Hermione podía a llegar a sentir algo por él, su reacción lo había dicho todo, los celos que había demostrado tener al preguntarle si él aun amaba a Ginny no era otra la señal de que Hermione lo quería.

Así que con paso firme y moviéndose como un felino se acerco a ella le acogió el rostro con sus varoniles manos, suavemente levanto la cara de la castaña y se hundió en esos maravillosos ojos castaños que estaban algo húmedos y entrecerrados, simplemente inverosímiles para la vida real, eran demasiado hermosos, Harry no podía evitar amarla mas, y mas cada vez que veía esos ojos.

Sin mas se acerco a ella con suavidad y ahí en frente de la chimenea de la sala común de los leones la beso con una ternura casi indescriptible, su primer contacto había sido mas dulce que la miel misma, los labios de Harry tuvieron el efecto de la mantequilla hacia el fuego, ya que en cuanto toco los de Hermione se fundieron en uno mismo haciendo que ese beso dijera mas de mil palabras.

-¿Tú crees que aun la amo? —le susurro el chico en el oído mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en el cuello.

Hermione se estremeció, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como las llamas que crepitaban en los maderos de la chimenea, su cuerpo estaba calido y en su estomago un sin fin de mariposas volaban como locas, su corazón latía fuerte y se aferro mas a Harry que le seguía besando el cuello con suavidad.

-Me encantaría que me acompañaras a un sitio—le propuso el muchacho de los ojos verdes.

Hermy aun en shock por lo que había hecho Harry y por lo que le había hecho sentir, asintió sin escuchar muy bien lo que le había dicho el pelinegro

Harry sonrío y se estremeció ante la afirmación de su preciosa Hermione y de dentro de uno de sus bolsillos saco un pequeño morral que agito enfrente de Hermione con un movimiento de péndulo.

-¿qué es eso Harry? —preguntó la muchacha extrañada por la bolsilla que Harry le mostraba.

-Ven, vamos a aquella esquina—le dijo el chico con una sonrisa, apuntando a un rincón oscuro.

Hermione lo miro extrañada pero no dijo nada, ya había vuelto al mundo real y se estaba dando cuenta de que lo cita por llamarada así que estaba teniendo con Harry se estaba poniendo excitante y deliciosamente misteriosa.

Un rincón oscuro envolvió a los chicos, entonces Harry se atrevió a abrazar a Hermione y ella le sonrió el chico saco de la pequeña bolsilla lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela bastante raro, no era nada mas y nada menos que su capa invisible.

-¿por qué la necesitamos? —musito Hermione por lo bajo.

-Mira—apunto Harry hacia las escaleras que subían a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Frotándose los ojos para desesperanzarse y rascando su cabeza Ron bajaba con pasos torpes después de haber tomado una siesta.

-No queremos interrupciones ¿verdad? —le afirmo Harry a la chica a lo que ella negó y abrazo mas a Harry para que Ron no los vera.

Harry y Hermy se escondieron debajo de la capa, esta vez no tenían tanto espacio ya que sus cuerpos habían embarnecido y ya no eran unos niñatos, con sumo cuidado y tratando de escapar de Ron, corrieron con velocidad hasta el ajuero y esperaron a que alguien saliera para seguirlo y no llamar la atención, por fin Hermione y Harry lograron salir de la sala común, entonces el pelinegro tomo la mano de su amiga, le sonrió y empezaron a correr hacia a donde Harry guiaba.

Por otra parte Ron que ya podía ver mejor al haber tallado sus ojos y haber bostezado unas cuantas veces se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la sala común, no había rastro de Ginny, de Hermione y ni siquiera de Harry cosa que le llamo la atención ya que si su amigo no estaba en el dormitorio ni en la sala común, —¿entonces en donde esta? —se pregunto Ron, poniéndose algo nervioso.

Muy debajo de la sala común de los leones y de los pasillos donde corrían el niño que vivió y la castaña de Gryffindor una pequeña pelirroja se estaba poniendo inquieta en la cama donde yacía dormida, un montón de pesadillas extrañas se habían apoderado de sus sueños, hechizos verdes, carcajadas horribles y gritos de dolor que la hicieron derramar lagrimas entre sueños, sin mas la chica llena de sudor y temblando ligeramente se levanto como resorte, agarrado con fuerza la manta que la cubría.

-A sido horrible— se dijo la chica de lo mas asustado con los ojos aun húmedos de la intensidad de la pesadilla.

Mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la oscuridad que la acogía, la pequeña pelirroja tomo sus rodillas y las pego a su pecho mientras las abrazaba con los brazos, un movimiento de vaivén se hizo presente en su cuerpo por alguna razón ese sueño la había puesto de lo mas nerviosa, además de que alguna clase de extraña tristeza la estaba invadiendo de una manera horrible, de pronto alguien se movió a su lado y cayo en cuenta de el lugar en donde estaba, sus vista se acaraba y alcanzo a vislumbrar una mata de cabello platinado a su lado, al igual que un tórax desnudo con las palabras CONBARDE marcadas en su espalda, Draco aun parecía dormir y ella sonrió, a pesar de que no había pasado entre ellos, al menos lo parecía, ella tenia su sostén como única prenda superior y Draco se veía tan feliz y satisfecho como si hubiera llegado a un sin numero de orgasmos toda la noche.

La pelirroja se sonrojo al pensar lo anterior, ella ni siquiera sabía lo que se sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era un orgasmo y mucho menos había sentido uno.

Entonces su atención se fue hacia las heridas de Draco, se preguntaba como y quien se los había hecho pero talvez lo que le causaba mas curiosidad era saber ¿por qué?, porque esa palabra y porque las habían grabado en su piel de esa forma tan cruel y sádica; con su mano rozo la mejilla d Draco para quitarle unos pocos cabellos que le cubrían la cara, el chico al contacto se movió y comenzó a abrir los grises ojos, cuando lo hizo por completo sonrió y sintió como la calidez inundaba su cuerpo al percatarse de quien estaba junto a el, ahí como una muñequita de porcelana vestida solo por un sexy coordinado en color negro con esa sonrisa esos ojos y ese vistazo rosa en sus mejillas estaba Ginny o mas bien Ginevra, como le pedía que la llamara, ese ángel por el que le habían hecho sus heridas, ese ángel que apreciaba tanto como para poder haber enfrentado a Voldemort.

El rubio le sonrió y le tomo la mano.

-¿cómo estas? —le susurro Ginny.

-No podría estar mejor quisiera despertar todos los días de esta forma.

La chica rió—¿cómo te sientes?

-No me quejo, dime Ginny ¿ya es de día? —pregunto Draco que ya se había incorporado y con sumo cuidado se había acercado a Ginny y la abrazo.

La chica tomo su varita y con un lumos apunto hacía un reloj de péndulo. —no Draco apenas y van a ser las 10 de la noche.

-Vaya se ha hecho larga la noche.

Ginny asintió seria.

-¿te pasa algo?, si quieres puedes irte a tu sala común, yo estaré bien, de veras—le aseguro el príncipe de Slytherin que se había dado cuenta de que la Gryffindor estaba algo incomoda y triste.

-No te preocupes, solo he tenido un mal sueño, yo me quiero quedar con tigo, además ¿a que querría ir a la sala común? Ya he dormido lo suficiente, podría estar despierta toda la noche si me lo propusiera.

Draco alzo una ceja y se acerco para besarla—No me tientes Weasley.

Ginny se sonrojo y arremetió sus labios contra los de el y lo beso como no lo había hecho nunca, su lengua inspeccionaba toda la cavidad bucal de Draco y degustaba de forma deliciosa todo lo que su lengua palpaba, saliva, dientes, la lengua de Draco, absolutamente todo, una vez mas sus brazos y manos jugueteaban con el cuerpo del otro, Ginny lo hacia con cuidado no podía ni quería lastimar mas la espalda de Draco sin embargo la pasión que los estaba absorbiendo, habían ocasionado que la chica encajara por descuido sus uñas en los brazos o en la espalda del chico, haciéndolo gritar una combinación de dolor y placer.

-Hazme gemir—le pidió la pelirroja casi rogándole, —hazme gemir Draco Malfoy

Draco recorría el cuerpo de la chica con su lengua en la cual se le quedaba impregnado el perfume de la muchacha, sus hombros y todo el pecho fue recorrido y marcado con la saliva del príncipe de las serpientes que se había puesto encima de Ginny, el chico se había quitado los pantalones y rozaba su miembro aun envuelto en sus boxers con la intimidad de Ginny que también estaba cubierta por sus bragas, el rubio tomo las muñecas de Ginny con suavidad y comenzó a besarla en los labios mientras su pelvis se desbocaba sobre las bragas de la chica.

Ginny gimió al sentir como el pene de Draco despertaba y formaba presión entre los cuerpos friccionándolos ocasionando que la chica de un segundo a otro humedeciera la braga.

-Ginevra, Ginevra... —gemía Draco mientras seguía besando a Ginny apagando los gemidos de esta dentro de sus labios de serpiente, de pronto el chico cambio de estrategia y esta vez los labios de Ginny no fueron la presa si no, sus senos que asaban tan erectos como el miembro de Draco.

El rubio frotaba los senos de la chica por encima del delgado sostén que contenía ese preciado regalo que quería tener, el rubio se mordía los labios y se excitaba mas cada vez que su dedos palpaban el pezón de Ginny tan duro y tan erecto que sobresalía por debajo de la tela del sostén.

Ginny gritaba, era increíble el placer que Draco le estaba dando simplemente con besos, caricias y roces, sin mas la pequeña Weasley se soltó de Draco y comenzó a frotar las atléticas piernas de Draco mientras en sincronía movía su cadera para que sus mojadas bragas rozaran con el miembro de Draco.

-ahhh, así, así—le susurraba Draco mientras le mordía el labio y le masajeaba mas el seno, Ginny se apodero de los glúteos del chico con una mano hundiendo sus uñas en ellos mientras que con la otra mano guiaba a Draco en su magnifico baile pélvico.

Sin mas Draco comenzó a bajar los tirantes del sostén de Ginny y ella le comenzó a bajar la ropa interior, cuando de pronto una punzada dio en la espalda del chico y sus heridas comenzaron de nuevo a abrirse y a sangrar, era un dolor horrible e insoportable, ni siquiera la intensa situación que quería vivir con Ginny lo ayudo a ignorar el dolor; el rubio cayo sobre Ginny aplastándola un poco mientas jadeaba al igual que ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento—le repetía sin cesar.

-Draco, Draco ¿estas bien? —le preguntaba una asustada Ginny que veía como la espalda del rubio se estaba tiñendo de rojo carmesí.

-se volvieron a abrir, ¡demonios y Granger me lo advirtió, no debimos, no debí moverme tanto, MALDICION! —grito el muchacho enojado e impotente al no poder darle a Ginny lo que ella merecía y quería.

La pelirroja lo abrazo del cuello y lo miro con dulzura—oye descuida ya habrá otra oportunidad para hacerlo, ahora lo mas importante es que tu estés bien y te recuperes, dame un beso ¿si?

Obediente Draco la beso y la abrazo mientras trataba de recuperarse del dolor y de las ganas que tenia por tener sexo con la chica.

Después de un rato en el cual los dos dejaron de jadear y se tranquilizaron un poco mas se fueron a la pequeña salita que Snape tenia en su dormitorio, graciosamente ninguno de los dos se había puesto la ropa, tanto Draco como Ginny seguían solo con su ropa interior.

El rubio se sentó de lado en el sillón y Ginny se acomodo detrás de el para untarle la solución de murtlap que lo ayudaría a sanar, la chica estaba casi pegada a la espalda de Draco mientras con sus piernas rodeaba las del chico, cosa que lo excitaba machismo, la respiración de Ginny sobre la refrescante solución en las heridas de su espalda simplemente lo estaban matando, no había nada mas sensual que eso, era una sensación tan placentera que hasta le causaba escalofríos, la chica lo seguía curando y se acercaba a su cuello, bajaba por la espalda soplando y respirando poniendo la piel de Draco como de gallina, la chica sonrió cuando el rubio gimió por lo bajo.

-¿Estas bien? —le pregunto.

-Si descuida niña, tu sigue haciendo lo que haces se siente tan rico—musito gimiendo de nuevo.

Ginny comenzó a besarlo de nuevo de forma suave en el cuello y en las orejas—me encantas sabes

-Y tu a mi, créeme si no estuviera herido te haría el amor toda la noche, te enseñaría todo pero todos mis dotes de amante, haríamos todas las posiciones te haría gritar como nunca lo has hecho, clamarías piedad para no recibir mas placer.

-Promete que cuando estés bien, lo harás

-Te lo prometo le dijo Draco que se volvió y le beso el cuello.

Mientras Ginny volvió a gemir.

**Hola bueno este cap, tan caliente ha terminado por ahora en el siguiente les cuento que paso con Harry y Herms y claro mas de estos chicos que están que arden, Draco tendrá que dar una explicación sobre sus heridas y Ginny le contara sobre lo que Drake quiso hacerle, esto y mucho mas en el prox cap jeje no se lo pierdan besos y dejen comentarios los quiero besos **

**Faby MUAK!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15.**

**La luna, las rosas y tú.**

**Konichiwa mis queridos y adorados lectores aquí les traigo uno mas de los capítulos de esta integrante y curiosa historia como pueden recordar hace montón que no nos veíamos por la reparación de la pagina y demás situaciones en las que mi cerebro era el protagonista debido a que las ideas no fluían, bueno sin mas les digo que espero vuelvan a tomar el hilo del fic y que sigamos cosechando tanto éxito como hasta ahora, bueno vayamos a lo interesante, en este Cáp. Veremos que pasa con el trío maravilla (Harry, Ron y Hermione)**

**Disfrútenlo.**

Harry llevaba a Hermione de forma veloz por los pasillos del colegio que ya estaba siendo inundado por la penumbra y por la inminente quietud tan característica del complejo cuando todos los alumnos se iban a dormir, solo se escuchaban un par de pasos que al parecer trataban de pasar desapercibidos.

-¡Harry espera!, estamos llamando demasiado la atención—le susurro la castaña al chico de los ojos verdes que estaba aferrado a su mano sin inmutarse en el ruido que hacían sus zapatos, eso de verdad que no le importaba lo único que é quería era llegar a ese sitio que había preparado solo para ella, solo para decirle una vez mas lo que sentía por ella esperando ser aceptado de una buena vez, no sabia porque pero algo le decía a Harry que esta vez Hermione le daría un si como respuesta al mostrarle él sus sentimientos.

-Descuida Herms, doblamos esta esquina y ya no nos atraparan.

Justo como lo había dicho Harry al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas del quinto piso se toparon con un pequeño jarrón color azul y lacado en grietas color negro.

El pelinegro se paro en seco ocasionando que Hermione se golpeara un poco contra la espalda del muchacho.

-Pero Harry aquí no hay nada solo esta este jarrón y ni siquiera tiene flores, ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

El Gryffindor sonrió de forma traviesa—ya veras Mione, tu solo confía en mi—revolvió entre sus bolsillos y saco una bolsilla con lo que al parecer dentro tenia alguna clase de polvo parecido al flu.

-¿pero que?

El chico saco unas piedrecillas muy finas y las metió dentro del jarrón, este al contacto con las piedras se estremeció tambaleándose de un lado a otro haciendo un estrenduoso ruido.

-Harry, que has hecho, nos van a pillar es demasiado escandaloso.

El se volvió hacia Hermione de lo mas tranquilo y le sonrió de forma linda mientras le ponía un dedo en los labios y se le acercaba con dulzura—descuida estaremos bien, antes de que alguien llegue aquí tú y yo ya no estaremos.

La cara incrédula de Hermy hizo que Harry quisiera besarle toda la cara, ella era demasiado hermosa cuando no entendía lo que pasaba, y claro que pocas veces se veía esa cara en Hermione.

De pronto el jarrón dejo de vibrar y una imagen se fue haciendo nítida ante los ojos de los leones, una escalera de madera con un pasamanos de metal se hicieron presentes antes sus ojos; Hermione no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, ni Ron, ni siquiera los hermanos Weasleys le habían mencionado ese extraño atajo hacia algún lugar que ella desconocía.

-Harry—dijo por lo bajo la chica completamente asustada sobre lo que pasaría después, Herms se preguntaba como Harry había descubierto eso y desde cuando su amigo se había hecho tan hábil para eso de infiltrarse en pasadizos secretos.

una vez mas el chico de los ojos color esmeralda tomo la mano de la castaña mas linda de Gryffindor y le indico que guardara silencio mientras le sonreía, la chica por supuesto se sonrojo ante el gesto de su amigo.

Los chicos se internaron en la escalera y con curiosidad Hermione miro hacia atrás dándose cuenta que una pared había aparecido de la nada y justamente como hace un momento un pequeño y aparentemente inofensivo jarrón sin flores yacía en un pilar de forma misteriosa.

-jamás me habías hablado de este pasadizo Harry, ¿cómo es que lo descubriste?

-Bueno de hecho es solo la tercera vez que lo uso y tu eres la primera persona a quien se lo muestro, ni siquiera le e hablado a Ron de el, y bueno digamos que no lo descubrí, mas bien lo hice—le comento el pelinegro mientras subían por la escalera.

Hermione se quedo parada muy extrañada, no tenia idea de lo que hablaba su amigo, Harry sintió que la chica ya no iba a su lado y dejando un pie en un escalón y el otro pie en uno mas abajo—Hermy ¿qué pasa?

-Explícame algo Harry, como esta eso de que tú hiciste el pasadizo.

El chico de un respiro, ya se temía que Hermy haría muchas preguntas pero por ella todo valía la pena, así que bajo hacia donde se había quedado la chica le tomo una mano y se la abrió, después revolvió en sus bolsillos y saco el extraño costalito en donde traía las piedrecillas.

Hermione miro con atención el costalillo color púrpura y se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, unas S y una W entrelazadas adornaban el terciopelo del morral. La chica impactada miro a Harry y este asintió.

-Fred y George me lo dieron el día de la boda de Billy, no se porque siguen empeñados en regalarme cosas antes de que salgan al mercado como nuevos productos, ellos dicen que es mejor regalarme cosas que repartirme las ganancias de Sortilegios Weasley, así que los chicos me dieron este prototipo de "crea tus escondites", el paquete es el jarrón que viste en la entrada y estas piedras que lo que hacen es que tienen un hechizo que al entrar en contacto con el jarrón crea una ilusión para los ojos de todos y para desactivarla, por decirle así, tienes que meter de nuevo las piedrecillas, si me permites decirlo de verdad que este es un gran invento. —explico el muchacho.

-Pero Harry si eso cayera en manos equivocadas, seria muy problemático.

Harry sonrió y se acerco a la chica—Hermy, tú no te preocupes por eso ahora, además estoy totalmente seguro de que no vas a decir nada.

-Pero Harry... —las palabras de la chica quedaron atrapadas en los labios del guapo pelinegro que no se aguanto mas y le dio un tierno beso, Hermione se sonrojo y se colgó del cuello del chico respondiéndole, a Harry casi se le caen los pantalones de la impresión, el creía que Hermy se iba a quitar o lo iba a abofetear, sin embargo estaba de lo mas contento al ver que la chica al menos sentía el deseo de besarlo.

Los amigos se dejaron de besar y totalmente nerviosos mirando a cualquier lugar menos a ellos mismos dijeron al mismo tiempo—Eh porque no seguimos subiendo.

De forma veloz llegaron hasta lo que parecía una entrada, cerrada por una maravillosa puerta de roble oscuro con una perilla en plata que resplandecía como un diamante ante la oscuridad.

-Harry.

-Hermione cierra los ojos por favor.

-¿Pero...?

-Confías en mi verdad—Hermione asintió y cerro los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía como las manos de Harry cubrían sus ojos para mayor seguridad.

La chica se había quedado en penumbras y sus sentidos se estaba agudizando a la máxima expresión, escucho perfecto el rechinido que hizo la puerta cuando entraron al misterioso lugar a donde el pelinegro la guiaba en cuanto puso un pie en ese extraño sitio su nariz y su cuerpo se llenaron del mas delicioso aroma a vainilla y jazmín, además de que el ambiente cambio, ahí no estaba frío y húmedo como en las escaleras sino que era calido y tremendamente relajante.

sentía como el viento proveniente de alguna parte saludaba a su piel con singular dulzura ocasionando que sus mechones de cabello volaran por doquier, la deliciosa brisa de la noche la embriagaba a cada paso que daba, de verdad era una experiencia maravillosa, jamás había pasado por algo así, no solo era el misterio que Harry había dado a la cita que estaban teniendo sino al ambiente que al parecer el chico le había preparado, Hermione se sonrojo al reflexionar de forma mas profunda las cosas que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo por ella, por una simple chica que se consideraba cero atractiva y para nada interesante, una chica con la que no era divertido pasar el tiempo, eso pensaba Hermione de ella pero ahora se daba cuenta de que por lo menos a alguien le atraía todo eso, sin mas un suspiro estremeció su cuerpo haciéndola caer en cuenta de lo que Harry le estaba provocando, ese sentimiento, esa sensación que antes solo llegaba a sentir con el muchacho de los cabellos de fuego, esas extrañas y curiosas cosquillas que albergaba su estomago cada vez que veía a Ron ahora le pertenecían a otro chico, a Harry Potter al niño que vivió, al muchacho que ella juraba que se iba a casar con Ginny Weasley y que tendrían un montón de niños pelirrojos de ojos verdes, sin embargo ahora la visión sobre el futuro de sus amigos se estaba cayendo para ser remplazada por otra en la que talvez Ginny estaría con Draco Malfoy y después de todo ella no terminaría desposada con ese chico pelirrojo que tantas veces le había quitado el sueño, sino con el famoso niño que vivió.

De pronto sintió como el chico de los ojos verdes le retiraba las manos del rostro y le susurro cerca del oído que ya podía abrir los ojos, ocasionando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos con dificulta y mientras sus ojos se adaptaban y enfocaban se fue dando cuenta del hermoso lugar que la rodeaba, velas rojas y blancas esparcidas por los rincones siendo estas la única fuente de luz del lugar crepitaban al son del misterioso viento que se colaba por un gran ventanal que estaba en frente de ella dándole una hermosa vista hacia el lago negro por donde en su primer año había crecido, en el lago la bella luna se reflejaba dejando vestigios de que ella era cómplice de Harry en esa noche que era solo para ellos, en el piso una alfombra confortable yacía invitándola a sentarse y disfrutar de la vista que el gran ventanal les ofrecía, además esparcidas entre la alfombra y todo el lugar pétalos de rosas rojas y rosadas adornaban el ambiente con su hermoso perfume mezclándose con el olor a vainilla jazmín que las velas soltaban, cerca de la alfombra un pequeño baúl acentuaba la escena, Hermione desconocía que es lo que contenía, pero no le causaba demasiada curiosidad, ya que estaba totalmente deslumbrada por la belleza que la rodeaba era tal y como ella había soñado una noche de amor entre una pareja, era precioso, romántico y simplemente tierno, Harry había cuidado cada detalle, era lo mas bello que alguien había hecho para ella y ahora se daba cuenta de que su amigo de verdad la escuchaba.

Sin poder controlarlo sus ojos se pusieron acuosos y un par de lágrimas de felicidad se escaparon por sus ojos.

Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo con dulzura por detrás—espero que te guste, si mas no recuerdo es justo como soñabas. —la chica asintió, aun recordaba esa vez en la que por alguna razón Harry le había preguntado como sería su cita perfecta.

**Fash back.**

La brisa daba contra las caras de los leones que estaban de forma relajada debajo de uno de los árboles de la madriguera faltaba cerca de una semana para la boda de Billy con Fleur, por mientras los chicos se relajaban después de una ardua y rígida mañana de limpieza en el jardín, la señora Weasley se había apiadado de ellos y les había dado un descanso, además claro estaba que Ginny le había reclamado que no estaba pasando tiempo con Harry, por lo que su madre les preparo unos cuantos emparedaros y una deliciosa limonada y se las llevo al jardín; esa tarde Harry estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol acurrucando entre sus piernas a una preciosa pelirroja que estaba sonrojada por el cansancio pero disfrutando al 100 estar tan cerca de Harry sin estar bajo la mirada de su madre, el pelinegro jugaba con el tirante del top de la pelirroja bajándolo y subiendo, ella le daba pequeños besillos en el cuello haciéndolo reír, ocasionado que Ron los mirara como un halcón acechando a su presa.

-Hey ustedes dos, hagan el favor de calmarse, recuerden que están en publico.

Ginny le saco la lengua a su hermano y lo ignoro—cállate Ronnie tu dices eso porque te da envidia, deberías de ser como Hermione ella es feliz si nosotros somos felices.

-Hermione ni siquiera se inmuta en lo que están haciendo ella no necesita estar viendo sus cursilerías, mírenla esta de lo mas entretenida leyendo ese horrible y cursi libro de mamá.

-Pues tan siquiera ella tiene sentimientos no como alguien que yo conozco y por eso no consigue novia, si tuvieras un poco de sentimiento en tu cuerpo Hermione no tendría que estar leyendo las novelas de mamá para experimentar el romance... —Ginny se tapo la boca, había hablado demasiado y miro a Harry con miedo esperando que la castaña no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había mencionado.

Ron se sonrojo y miro hacia donde estaba Hermione que de lo mas relajada estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas leyendo la novela romántica que le había prestado la señora Weasley, entonces sintió como las miradas se habían posicionado en ella así que bajo el libro y vio como los ojos esmeralda y los azules de los hermanos Weasley la miraban de forma penetrante.

-Eh... ¿pasa algo? —pregunto la chica.

-Eh...eh...nada, nada Hermy—dijo Ginny totalmente nerviosa y agitando las manos.

-Mmm ustedes son muy raros—Hermione entonces noto lo sonrojado que estaba Ron, estaba tan rojo que no se sabia cual era su cara y cual era su cabello. —Ron ¿estas bien, estas acalorado? —la chica le ofreció un baso de limonada.

El pelirrojo tomo el baso y dio un sorbo entonces Ginny aprovecho el momento—Ron se a puesto colorado porque quiere saber como seria tu sita perfecta—fue entonces que ahora la castaña fue la que se puso rojísima y de forma nerviosa se levanto como si sus piernas tuvieran un resorte y dijo—Eh...bueno eh...tengo que ir con la señora Weasley, le prometí que le ayudaría a encantar unas cosas, adiós, la chica había huido de forma despavorida evadiendo completamente la pregunta.

-Vaya chica y dice que yo soy la rara, jajaja.

Ron se levanto al igual que Hermione, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y murmuro—eres una tonta Ginny, yo los dejo no quiero interrumpirles nada—el pecoso camino hacia la madriguera dejando a su hermana y a su mejor amigo solos.

Hermione había llegado a la casa y de forma agitada se infiltro en la cocina y ayudo a la señora Weasley a preparar la comida, Ron solo la miro de reojo y se tiro en uno de los sillones a mirar la televisión muggle que había conseguido su padre después de haberle quitado una maldición que hacia que un fantasma saliera de ella y asustara a los muggles.

Después de un rato Harry y Ginny entraron en la casa tomados de la mano, rápidamente la señora Weasley se acerco a ellos y tomo a Harry de la mano y lo llevo a la cocina.

-Hola—saludo el chico a Hermy.

-Harry, Hermione ¿puedo pedirles un favor?

-Seguro—respondió el pelinegro mientras Hermy asentía.

-Necesito un par de maderos, que están afuera, ¿me los traerían?

Hermione y Harry salieron de la madriguera seguidos por los ojos de Ron, mientras Ginny le reclamaba a su madre el porque se empeñaba en alejarla de Harry.

-Ya te di mas de una hora a solas con él, amo a ese chico pero no abuses, aun eres muy pequeña Ginny—se escucho gritar a la señora Weasley.

Hermy rió por lo bajo—debes de tener cuidado de que la señora Weasley no los pille besándose o algo así Harry.

-Descuida Mione, siempre me escabullo debajo de la cama de Ginny o en su armario cuando escuchamos que Molly sube las escaleras, pero hablando de escabullidas, dime algo ¿por qué te fuiste así de repente cuando Ginny te pregunto sobre tu cita perfecta? —le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Bueno... veras... —el color de las mejillas de la Gryffindor comenzaba a notarse y sus dedos se ponían inquietos golpeándose el uno al otro mientras trataba de evitar la mirada del muchacho.

Sin embargo Harry la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarla ocasionando que la chica se sonrojara más y más.

-Harry... ¿que haces? —musito de forma nerviosa.

El chico le sonrió—no tienes porque escapar por una pregunta tan boba como esa, además te diré un secreto, Ron no quería saberlo, eso lo invento Ginny solo para molestarlo, sin embargo debo admitir que me causa mucha curiosidad saber que es lo que tu sientes y cuales son tus aspiraciones para una pareja.

-¿Pero porque quieres saber eso tú Harry? —se extraño la castaña.

El chico miro de forma soñadora el cielo y respiro hondo—Ginny no es muy expresiva sobre lo que le gusta y lo que le disgusta, así que si tu me cuentas algo sobre lo que les gusta a las chicas, puedo sorprenderla preparando algo para cuando cumplamos un mes.

-Ya veo, bueno veras a mi me gustaría estar con un chico que me quiera por lo que soy y que sepa valorar lo que tengo, se que no es mucho porque no soy linda ni nada de eso pero... —Harry le puso un dedo en la boca y con el gesto fruncido negó con la cabeza—no vuelvas a decir eso Hermione, eres una de las chicas mas hermosas que conozco, eres de verdad preciosa y tienes un corazón que muchos desearíamos, así que por favor te pido que no digas eso.

-Gra...gracias Harry—Hermy lo abrazo.

-Entonces que ¿si me vas a decir o no? —le sonrió el pelinegro a lo que la Gryffindor asintió.

Hermione comenzó a decirle a Harry la clase de hombre que le agradaría que estuviera con ella y sobre sus cita perfecta le describió un lugar, no importaba donde fuera pero lleno de velas rojas y blancas con olor a vainilla y jazmín además de que le encantaría estar viendo la luna sobre un lecho de rosas.

**Fin del fash back.**

-Gracias Harry, de verdad que cuídate cada detalle no se como pudiste recordarlo todo con tal precisión.

-No eres la única con buena memoria Mione, además eres mi mejor amiga y tu eres de lo mas importante para mi, además yo... —Se acerco de forma lenta a ella y la tomo de la mano para guiarla hacia la ventana, le envolvió el rostro con las manos y la miro de forma penetrante, le encantaba mirarla de cerca de verdad era una chica muy pero muy linda.

-Hermione yo...yo...bueno...eh—Harry estaba color carmesí.

El viento les daba de lleno en la cara y la luna era la única testigo de la confesión que estaba apunto de hacer el niño que vivió.

De pronto el viento les hizo una mala jugada y un par de velas se apagaron dejando el ambiente aun más romántico.

-Hermione ya te lo había dicho pero sabes, no he podido dejar de penar en ti, no pudo sacarte de mi corazón, yo...yo...debo decirte que... —Ahhhh dilo Harry, dilo Harry —decía el subconsciente del muchacho de los ojos verdes—Hermione tú...tú ¡ME GUSTAS! —grito el chico de los cabellos color azabache totalmente nervioso y rojo por la reacción de Hermione, el chico se odiaba a si mismo por no haber respetado su plan, ya que lo que tenia pensado no tenia nada que ver con lo que había hecho, el planeaba declarársele a Hermione de la forma mas romántica y tierna que pudiera existir jamás y sin embargo se había comportado como un loco sicótico gritándole a la chica, para su sorpresa Hermy no se rió y mucho menos se enfado sino que ante su cara de asustado una linda muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos color claro le sonreía mientras lo abrazaba con mucha ternura.

-Gracias— susurro la muchacha— tú también me gustas a mi Harry.

El elegido sintió como un montón de sentimientos se apoderaban de su cuerpo, jamás se había sentido tan feliz como hasta ese momento, jamás hubiera pensado que Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, la cual el sabia o al menos eso creía estaba enamorada de ese pelirrojo que al igual que ella era su mejor amigo, sin embargo ahora se encontraba de lo mas extrañado por la reacción que había tenido Hermy, por alguna estupida razón se había puesto a pensar si las palabras de Hermione realmente eran genuinas y no solo palabras vagas para no hacerlo sentir mal o simplemente para utilizarlo como objeto sentimental y así poder olvidarse de Ron.

La boca de Harry se había puesto seca y amarga, el no quería pensar en nada de eso, sin embargo por algo su mente estaba pasando todas esas posibilidades por su cabeza, no quería ser pesimista ni nada por el estilo, pero definitivamente algo le apremiaba el pecho y no dejaba que las palabras de Hermione entraran directo en su corazón, se sentía enfadado por que su maldito inconsciente le negaba la felicidad de ser feliz, de creer en las palabras de la doncella que tenia en frente de el, le daba demasiado coraje el haber preparado todo eso para Hermy y a la ultima quería echarse para atrás solo por una mugrosa palabra que sonaba de forma estridente en su mente, el nombre de su mejor amigo de Ron Weasley no lo dejaban en paz, el lo sabía, ella se lo había hecho saber, ese pelirrojo era su persona especial era el chico que hacía que su corazón latiera y vibrara, no él, el simple amigo que solo sirve para los malos momentos, para los ratos de ocio o para demás citaciones en las que un amigo nunca puede faltar.

-Harry... —escucho la voz de Hermione cerca de su cara, entonces fue cuando volvió al mundo real y la vio, se perdió en esos ojos, esos ojos que simplemente no podían mentirle, ella lo quería pero como que?, un amigo? o como hombre?, debía de preguntárselo, además el dilema de Ron le estaba carcomiendo no solo el cuerpo sino todo sentimiento que tuviera que ver con Hermione, así que se armo de valor y la tomo de los hombros mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin miramiento alguno.

-¿Te gusto? —Hermione asintió sin miramientos.

-Me gustas mucho Harry, más de lo que yo pensaba, de verdad.

Una vez mas el niño que vivió se quedo pasmado, las reacciones de Hermione no se parecían en nada a las de su dulce y sumisa amiga, talvez era que nunca había interactuado con Mione en cuestiones de esa índole. — ¿Me quieres, pero como que, como hombre o como amigo? —pregunto una vez mas el chico.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio de forma sexy, entonces si previo aviso empujo a Harry haciéndolo caer en la alfombra disipando una bella nube de pétalos de rosa, rápidamente se le hecho encima y le beso el cuello pasándole la lengua por los labios y saboreando el éxtasis que le provocaba los labios de Harry.

-Creo que eso da respuesta a tu pregunta, créeme Harry te quiero como hombre, pero... a todo esto porque tantas preguntas tan raras por lo general, eh leído que cuando la gente se confiesa las dos se besan y forman un compromiso, sin embargo tu has puesto un interrogatorio digno de un auror, ¿qué pasa Harry?

Ante el análisis de Hermione sobre su actitud, Harry había tomado un fabuloso interés por las llamas de velas evitando mirar a la muchacha que tenia encima de el, sin embargo el chico no podía controlar lo que su cara y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda delataban, una tristeza y una impotencia se habían apoderado de los ojos del chico, reflejando sus sentimientos en los ojos castaños de la gatita de Gryffindor, así que Hermy envolvió el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y lo obligo a mirarla.

-Veraz, seguro que piensas que soy un imbecil o un estúpido pero es que...Mione veraz, no puedo sacarme algo de la cabeza, hay algo que no permite disfrutar de este momento ni de creerme al 100 lo que me has dicho.

-NO se de que hablas Harry, pero por favor dímelo.

-Bueno no quiero ofenderte ni nada por el estilo Herms, pero es que no estoy plenamente seguro de que lo que dijiste fuera verdad porque digamos que yo se que...bueno...tu sientes cierto interés por un chico alto, pecoso y pelirrojo que anda por ahí.

La castaña se puso roja, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente de que Harry hubiera notado que a ella Ron no se le hacia tan indiferente como todos pensaban, sin mas dio un gran suspiro se levanto del cuerpo de Harry y se sentó a su lado aferrando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

-Descuida ese, alto, pecoso y pelirrojo chico como le dices tu no esta dentro de mi repertorio de hombres, el ha sido omitido de mi lista desde que se caso Billy lo que yo sentía o creía sentir por Ron a quedado en el pasado, el y yo nunca fuimos nada y estoy plenamente convencida de que jamás lo seremos, así que no te preocupes Harry lo que te dije es real, me gustas y mucho.

-Pero como sabes que tu y Ron jamás van a estar juntos eso nadie te lo puede asegurar.

-Entiende Harry somos demasiado diferentes como para sostener una relación estable en la que yo me sienta bien, además...creo que si el sintiera algo por mi ya me le hubiera dicho hemos tenido demasiado tiempo, siete años exactamente, de verdad Harry me gustaría que no siguieras no me agrada hablar mucho de los sentimientos que tenia por Ron, me lastima recordarlo él...él simplemente no es para mi.

El pelinegro se daba de golpes en la cabeza por ver lo que había ocasionado con sus locos pensamientos, Hermione se veía de lo mas triste la pobre chica tenia los ojos sonrojados y por su mente pasaban todos aquellos momentos en los que había tratado de agradarle a Ron y que sin embargo el chico era tan tonto que nunca se había fijado, ni siquiera en la boda de su hermano cuando ella lo había invitado a dar un paseo a solas por el jardín y se le había acercado para darle un beso, el había roto el momento diciéndole que si tenia algo en la cara o porque era entonces que se le acercaba tanto, en ese momento ella había decidido dejar al chico pelirrojo atrás y darse la oportunidad con la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino y que de verdad valiera la pena, ella ya no quería sufrir ya no quería esperar ya lo había hecho demasiado tiempo.

-Lo siento no debí preguntarte todo eso, por favor perdóname—el pelinegro se había acercado a Hermione y la había abrazado delicadamente como si la chica fuera de una porcelana muy fina—Yo...jamás volveré a dudar de ti y créeme yo soy esa persona que te hará feliz, prometo no hacerte sufrir eh. —la tomo por la barbilla y la beso de forma dulce mientras Hermione completamente conmovida por las palabras de Harry se colgó del cuello y los dos cayeron de lleno sobre la cómoda alfombra tapizada por rosas mientras su beso se volvía mas intenso y las lagrimas de la Gryffindor rodaban por la superficie de sus mejillas.

así estuvieron un buen rato besándose y tocándose por encima de las ropas después se habían sentado enfrente de las ventanas y dejando solo unas cuantas velas encendidas se destinaron a mirar las hermosas estrellas y la resplandeciente luna, que esa noche les ofrecía un maravilloso espectáculo del cual ellos dos era participe, sin embargo y por cuando por culpa de las altas horas de la noche que ya se hacían presentes, Hermione se quedo profundamente dormida en el regazo de Harry al igual que este mientras apretaba la mano de la chica y se recostaba un poco entre los cojines para así poder descansar los dos y dar por terminada esa hermosa y mágica noche en la que el niño que vivió había declarado su amor y este había sido correspondido.

Bastante lejos de ahí y a varios pisos mas abajo, una bella y menuda pelirroja estaba entre los brazos de un rubio de ojos grises que la apremiaba sobre su pecho mientras le daba un dulce beso en el cabellos.

Draco aspiro el olor del cabello de Ginny que simplemente lo embriagaba ese olor tan característico de ellas, flores, un perfume floral era eso que traspiraba la bella pelirroja que se encontraba tan sonrojada como su lacio y llameante cabello.

-¿Estas mejor? —susurro la chica

-Si gracias, si no fuera por tu compañía creo que yo...bueno—Ginny lo interrumpió—seguro ya estarías dormido tranquilamente, jeje solo te estoy volando el sueño, discúlpame.

Con delicadeza y con cierta gracias Draco saco a Ginny de su apremiante abrazo y la posiciono frente a el para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, fue entonces cuando Ginny sintió una extraña punzada en su cuerpo y corazón, esos ojos estaban diferentes, los ojos de Draco habían despertado ahora se veían de una forma que Ginny no podía explicar, algo así como si estuvieran vivos, ella ya los había visto enamorados, fríos, con rabia talvez todos los aspectos de esos ojos sin embargo era la primera vez que se veía reflejada en ellos, que esos ojos dejaban de lado el color gris que los caracterizaban y se fundían con ese celeste que era casi irrelevante ante el gris, ese azul celeste que Draco había heredado de Narcisa se hacía presente ante Ginny.

Sin más unos labios tocaron los suaves y tersos labios de ella, Draco se había acercado con delicadeza y le había robado un beso en el que Ginny sintió como el chico sonreía cosa que la lleno de júbilo, no era por nada pero Draco no era de esas personas que sonreían mucho que digamos.

-Me agrada ese sentido del humor tan curioso que te cargas Weasley.

-Jejeje, me alegra mucho, oye no te importa si me acomodo aquí, me duele un poco la espalda y necesito recargarla—el rubio asintió y muy a su pesar dejo que la pequeña pelirroja se sentara frente a el entre los cojines del sofá donde estaba sentados.

-Me das envidia, mi espalda me esta matando quisiera poder recargarla como tu—alego e Slytherin mientras veía a la Gryffindor con algo de despecho fingido.

-No digas eso Draco, Hermione dijo que unas aplicaciones mas de la solución de Murtlap y quedaras como nuevo.

-¿Así? —el rubio la miraba de forma picara mientras se hacía un poco para atrás y se recargaba en los brazos —y dime que haremos cuando este como nuevo—sin avisarle a la chica con su pie comenzó a frotar las piernas de Ginny lo que ocasiono que la chica soltara un gemido que fue rápidamente reprimido por sus manos mientras se sonrojaba y no miraba a Draco por la vergüenza.

Entonces fue cuando el chico comenzó a acercarse a la pelirroja gateando hacia ella como si fuera un animal, hizo esto hasta que llego hasta las piernas de ella, —Eres la persona mas adorable y tierna que he conocido sabias eso.

-Gracias respondió Ginny.

Draco comenzó a pasear sus dedos por las bien formadas y largas piernas de Ginny Weasley, de esa Gryffindor que desde el primer día que llego al colegio se habían convertido en enemigos a muerte a causa de que sus padres se odiaban y de que su hermano Ron era el mejor amigo del chico que mas despreciaba en el mundo. —estas que ardes, cada vez que te toco te derrites mas que un helado al sol preciosa, descuida no te haré nada tu solo relájate y disfruta, se que puede llegar a ser incomodo debido a que no puedo hacerte cositas como debe de ser por mis heridas pero eso no me va a impedir darte un aperitivo de lo que es Draco Malfoy.

-Pero...no es necesario que hagas nada, de verdad yo...eh me aguantare, tú no estas en condiciones puedes llegar a lastimarte, deja eso por favor. —le expeto Ginny que aunque estaba de lo mas excitada también estaba preocupada por la salud del rubio que la ponía tan caliente.

-Descuida Weasley, va bajo mi propio riesgo, además te diere un pequeño secreto.

La cara de la chica parecía tener un signo de interrogación grabado en la frente ya que el rubio sonrió y se acerco mas a ella como si quisiera besarla entonces le dijo en susurro—yo también estoy que ardo por ti, simplemente verte así me pone muy duro, eh tu ya sabes de donde.

Ginny estaba media recostada con las rodillas algo flexionadas entre cojines de seda en solo ropa interior negra con encajes en rosado mientras el cabello se le derramaba por los pechos y el rostro haciéndola ver como una indefensa niña que se había probado lencería de su hermana mayor por equivocación.

El Slytherin entonces comenzó con el aperitivo, como el lo había llamado, sus dedos al compás de sus palmas comenzaron a jugar con las piernas de Ginny haciéndola vibrar con cada rose poniéndole la piel de gallina mientras emitía ligeros gritillos que excitaban mas y mas al rubio, sus juguetonas manos seguían subiendo acercándose cada vez mas a su intimidad, así que el rubio le abrió la piernas de forma suave dejando a la vista las bragas de la chica que por la posición en la que se encontraba se veía una parte de su trasero.

Con delicadeza y con la experiencia que lo caracterizaba, Draco siguió con el jugueteo hasta que llego a la entrepierna de la chica donde se aventuro a meter la cabeza y besar esa piel tan sagrada y tersa que a simple vista se veía virgen y sin ninguna marca a su alrededor.

Sin poder controlarse mas Ginny gimió de forma sonora arqueando su espalda hacía arriba mientras sentía como sus bragas se mejoraban más y mas. Entonces la serpiente subió y subió un poco mas y con la punta de los dedos empezó a palpar la intimidad de la chica resbalándose de forma fabulosa por lo húmeda que estaba la chica, tanto que incluso había pasado por encima de la tela de la braga, al hacer eso las caderas de Ginny se volvieron locas y comenzaron a empujar algo que no existía, Draco simplemente la estaba volviendo loca con los movimientos que estaba haciendo por fuera de su braga, jamás en su vida había sentido algo similar algo la quemaba por dentro, algo que no la dejaba pensar que le hacía sentir delicioso, pero entonces el chico para y siguió subiendo para pasar a los pechos con los que jugueteo un rato pero aun sin meter mano debajo de la lencería juego que después de devorar su cuello culmino en su boca dejándola exhausta por alguna razón mientras el placer le invadía cada poro de piel y cada vena.

Draco sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad con la que Ginny se había quedado dormida entonces sabiendo que le dolería mucho la cargo y la llevo hasta la cama para después tirarse junto a ella y mirarla dormir.

-Vaya jamás creería que haría esto por alguien, y creo que jamás imagine que una Weasley me conquistara el corazón, buenas noches Ginevra descansa—este se acerco le dio un beso en la mejilla y acomodándose se quedo dormido a su lado.

Otro que se estaba quedando dormido era el pelirrojo mas extremoso de los Weasley, Ron seguían sentado en la sala común de los leones esperando sin éxito alguno a que sus dos mejores amigos aparecieran en cualquier momento por la puerta dándole una buena excusa del motivo por el cual estaban juntos y cual era ka nueva aventura que les concernía a los tres, sin embargo ni rastro de la castaña y mucho menos del niño que vivió, Ron entonces comenzó a desesperarse entonces ideando miles de hipótesis sobre conspiraciones, aventuras, misiones o demás cosas en las que esos dos estaban metidos.

-Vaya con ese par, ya me los imagina escondidos en algún sitio dentro del bosque prohibido, Hermione estaría muerta de miedo y le diría a Harry que estaban en un error en ir a buscar a alguna criatura, entonces ella lo mirara con esos ojos que siempre hace cuando nos regaña, así que seguro Harry se ríe de forma boba y se rasca la cabeza de forma nerviosa—al imaginarse la escena algo en el estomago del Gryffindor despertó, un cierto resentimiento un sentimiento que se sentía caliente, tanto que creía que sus tripas estaban hirviendo, sin inmutarse sus puños se habían cerrado y se le habían puesto blancos los nudillos.

-Eh, ¿pero que me pasa? —se pregunto al notar la reacción que lo había acogido, sin mas no le dio mucha importancia y siguió imaginando situaciones.

-Mmm...Talvez esos dos estén fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid esperando pillar al nuevo ministro de magia y a McGonagall en una reunión privada, pero entonces Hermione miraría a Harry y le diría que muere de frío que seria prudente que regresaran al castillo, pero entonces y conociendo perfecto a Harry y la cabezota que tiene, se negaría rotundamente y en lugar de eso se acercaría a ella la jalaría de un brazo y la metería dentro de su capa para calentarla con su cuerpo ah!! —El pelirroja había gritado enfadado ante la idea que había imaginado, además de que tenia las orejas rojas de rabia y tenia las mejillas rojas de enojo, de nuevo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y entro en pánico, en su mente no pasaba otra cosa que no fuera ella...Hermione Granger, sonriéndole dándole de su almuerzo ayudándolo con los trabajos, luchando a su lado para protegerlo, tejiendo esos feos gorros para los elfos, sonrojándose cada vez que la pillaba mirándolo, de los ratos que pasaban en la madriguera cuando se sentaban en la mesa a cenar y ella le brindaba la ultima pieza de pollo asado para que el se la comiera en su lugar, de esos momentos en los que ella huía cada vez que se tocaba el tema en el que ella y él eran una linda pareja; fue entonces cuando Ron se dejo caer en el sillón y con cara de asustado se imagino ese lindo rostro sonriéndole mientras se decía así mismo—demonios, creo que..Creo que...Hermy me gusta.

**Jejejej espero que les haya gustado please no olviden dejar sus comentarios, porque... no quiero ser muy drástica pero si no dejan comentario un gatito morirá jejeje no quieren eso en su conciencia ¿verdad?, bueno en breve les traigo el siguiente Cáp. En el que veremos más los sentimientos de Ron y sobre lo que ocurrió con Drake el pervertido que ataco a Ginny y a Hermy, bueno los dejo un besote los quiero**

**Sayonara **


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16 **

**La decepción de amarte.**

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, la verdad ya no tengo cara para pedirles disculpas por mi tardanza pero pues no se preocupen aunque me tarde no voy a dejar de escribir esta historia y no la voy a dejar incompleta, bueno vayamos a lo que les interesa como pueden ver Harry a acumulado bastantes puntos con Hermione después de esa noche que pasaron los dos a la luz de la luna, pero pasa algo Ronnie se a dado cuenta que su amiga no le es tan indiferente como él lo pensaba y hasta se siente celoso de su amigo el pelinegro, veremos que pasara cuando el chico de los cabellos llameantes se encuentre con los tórtolos, ¿le dirán la verdad al chico o Ron tendrá su oportunidad en el corazón de Hermione? esto y por supuesto mas de Draco y Ginny en este capitulo, saluditos disfrútenlo.**

**Por cierto la batalla por Hermione entre Harry y Ron aun no termina, simplemente Harry hizo el primer movimiento.**

**Saludos a todos los fans del anime y manga jejeje O**

**No olviden pasarse por mis demas fics.**

**+Cuando se termino el amor (draco y Hermione 100)**

**+Este amor no puede ser jamás podre decirte que te amo...(Hermione y Draco y demas parejitas)**

En su mente no pasaba otra cosa que no fuera ella...Hermione Granger, sonriéndole dándole de su almuerzo ayudándolo con los trabajos, luchando a su lado para protegerlo, tejiendo esos feos gorros para los elfos, sonrojándose cada vez que la pillaba mirándolo, de los ratos que pasaban en la madriguera cuando se sentaban en la mesa a cenar y ella le brindaba la ultima pieza de pollo asado para que el se la comiera en su lugar, de esos momentos en los que ella huía cada vez que se tocaba el tema en el que ella y él eran una linda pareja; fue entonces cuando Ron se dejo caer en el sillón y con cara de asustado se imagino ese lindo rostro sonriéndole mientras se decía así mismo—demonios, creo que..Creo que...Hermy me gusta.

Ron no se creía lo que estaba pensando pero era inevitable ignorarlo, le gustaba Hermione y no podía negarlo aunque quisiera, no tenia idea porque sentía eso, pero su cabeza estaba hecha un enredo y el pensar que la leona movía sentimientos en él simplemente lo hacía sentirse tonto y enojado, él no quería quererla, no quería, pero no podía evitarlo ya no, aunque quisiera engañarse acerca de lo que Hermy le provocaba era solo amor de hermanos era inevitable que lo que sentía al recordarla no se acercaba en lo mínimo cuando recordaba a su hermana menor, en definitiva no era cariño de hermana lo que sentía por la leona, no, lo que le provocaba Hermy era el sentimiento mas calido y reconfortante que había experimentado, algo es su estomago revoloteaba sin parar y su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que en su mente se plasmaba la imagen de esa hermosa castaña de ojos tiernos, además estaba el instinto asesino que le provocaba el pensar que estaba con Harry, eso no podía ser algo mas que celos, celos de su camarada al estar en ese momento en algún sitio con su mejor amiga, con esa chica que le gustaba.

Con desesperación el chico tomo su cabeza con sus manos y se jalo los cabellos, eso no podía ser, él enamorado de Hermione, nunca, como había pasado, ¿lo había embrujado, los elfos domesticos se habían llevado su conciencia y se la habían cambiado por otra?, ¿porque, porque? —se repetía el chico de los cabellos llameantes totalmente incrédulo ante sus propios sentimientos, aunque sabía que no había otra explicación y que todas las estupideces que estaba pensando eran solo tontas excusas para no aceptar lo que su corazón le decía; de nuevo un montón de imágenes de Hermione le inundaron la cabeza.

Esa vez que lo había protegido de Draco Malfoy, lo sexy que se había visto cuando Víctor Krum la había sacado completamente mojada del lago negro acentuando sus hermosas curvas, esa tarde en las que la había visto con un delantal y toda llena de harina por estar ayudando a su madre a preparar un pastel de cumpleaños para él, esos momentos le erizaban la piel y lo sonrojaban—¿porque no lo note antes, ,porque justo ahora?—se seguía preguntando el pelirrojo que estaba de lo mas frustrado pensando en que haría y en como reaccionaria cuando la viera, entonces una voz conocida para él le hablo desde sus entrañas, su propia conciencia estaba a punto de darle la respuesta que tanto buscaba—te diste cuenta hasta este momento porque sabes que la puedes perder, por fin te diste cuenta que hay miles de hombres a tu alrededor que te la pueden quitar y lo peor es que algún te das cuenta que uno de ellos es tu mejor amigo—recito la conciencia del muchacho.

-Harry—se dijo el chico después de analizar lo que decía su conciencia, eso en definitiva era cierto, ahora se daba cuenta de que muy pero muy dentro de él sabia que no le era indiferente a Hermione y por eso se sentía con la libertad de tratarla como él quisiera, se sentía querido sabía que después de víctor Krum nadie había sido suficiente para Hermione, al menos en lo que el sabía, después del búlgaro y de él no existía nadie mas que le quitara el sueño a la muchacha de los ojos almendra, sin embargo ya había otro nombre el nombre de su mejor amigo, de su camarada, de su hermano, de su mano derecha de Harry Potter, pero... ¿que pasaría entonces?, ¿se iba dejar vencer por Harry o lucharía por agradarle de nuevo a Hermione?, eso no lo sabía, además aún no podía pensar esas estupideces ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Harry mirara a Hermione con ojos de amor, la ruptura entre su hermana y el estaba reciente aunque se veía que habían terminado en términos excelentes y que cada uno estaba haciendo su vida de nuevo, entonces ¿por que dudar de Harry? — el siempre ha sido como un hermano para Herms, nunca mostraron un cariño mas pasional ni nada por el estilo, simplemente ella es la hermana regañona y sabihonda que solo quiere molestar y él es el hermano que siempre se mete en problemas y que tiene complejo de héroe, eso es todo, yo jamás los vi mirándose con ojos de cachorro, además, si a Harry le gustara Herms se hubiera puesto igual que yo al enterarnos de que a Hermione le gustaba Krum, sin embargo ahora que lo pienso Harry nunca mostró ni una pizca de celos, en cambio yo...estaba hecho un energúmeno pero... —El Gryffindor entonces recordó esa mañana en el baño.

**Flash back.**

-¿Qué paso me caí de la cama? —pregunto el chico frotándose la cabeza. —Vaya sueño mas loco, no creerás lo que imagine Harry, soñé que tu y Hermione iban a salir juntos ¿qué estupidez no crees?.

Antes de que Seamus abriera la boca, Harry ayudo a levantar a Ron y lo llevo hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Harry, ¿qué haces? —rezongaba el pelirrojo tratando de soltarse de Harry.

-Disculpa Ron, pero necesito hablarte, siéntate por favor, —el pelinegro tomo aire—No fue precisamente un sueño eso de que Herms y yo vayamos a salir.

-¿qué de que estas hablando?, que yo sepa tú y ella jamás...

-Espera Ron déjame hablar a mi primero—Harry le contó de forma breve y rápida que "le gustaba Luna" y que él y Hermione solo iban a fingir para poder darle celos a la Ravenclaw.

Ron suspiro y se relajo mucho—Vaya, con que era eso, ya me había asustado Harry.

Era la oportunidad que Harry tenia para salir de dudas—¿por qué te habías asustado?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella y yo de verdad estuviéramos saliendo? —se aventuro a preguntar el elegido.

El silencio no se hizo esperar en el cuarto de baño y de repente Ron adquirió un maravilloso interés por los mosaicos que enmarcaban cada una de las duchas, mientras su cara se tornaba un poco roja.

-¿Ron? —presiono el pelinegro al no obtener una respuesta rápida y concisa.

-Mmm...no bueno no pasaría nada, mientras yo estuviera...bueno, seguro de que tu la quieres.

Harry se sorprendió por la respuesta, Ron se había puesto triste y miraba sus pies con gran interés, talvez sin haberlo querido Harry había herido a Ron y le había dado a entender que él y la castaña talvez tenían una relación mas allá de la amistad, Harry se sentía a morir no podía negarle a su corazón sentir lo que sentía por Hermione pero su amistad con Ron era aun así mas importante.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo dilema del año pasado en el que no se atrevía a mirar a Ginny por temor a la reacción de su mejor amigo, sin embargo en esa ocasión el podía estar seguro de que Ron no estaba enamorado de su hermana, pero ahora que la chica en cuestión era Hermione, él no estaba completamente seguro de lo que el varón mas pequeño de los Weasley sentía por la mejor amiga de ambos.

-Solo estaba bromeando, Ron, solo...quería saber lo que pensabas. —musito Harry en un susurro.

-Bueno pues ya lo sabes. —agrego el pelirrojo—Hermione puede salir con quien ella quiera siempre y cuando yo este seguro que esa persona la quiere como a su vida y la respeta en todo sentido.

-Ya veo y Ron...

-¿Si?

-¿Tu cumples con las expectativas que planteaste? —pregunto Harry.

Ron lo miro—¿a que te refieres Harry, no entiendo? —pregunto el pelirrojo fingiendo indiferencia.

Harry tomo aire y se encogió de hombros. —Esta bien, como quieras seré entonces mas directo.

Su amigo asintió.

-Ron, ¿te gusta Hermione? —dijo el niño que vivió de forma tajante, mientras observaba la expresión de Ron, esperando cualquier signo que le dijera la verdad.

Al instante su amigo se había puesto de un rojo intenso y no podía mirar a Harry, el pelinegro podía ver con facilidad como su mejor amigo tragaba saliva de forma nerviosa y casi podía escuchar crujir los engranes de su cabeza al tratar de maquilar una mentira. La mirada y la actitud con la que Ron se cargaba era la máxima prueba que necesitaba para saber que su amigo si sentía algo mas que amistado por la afamada castaña de Gryffindor.

-No digas nada si no quieres, la verdad no es que me importe mucho, solo lo pregunte porque…bueno te pusiste emotivo con eso de la posible relación que Hermione podría tener con otro muchacho.

Lo rojo de la cara de Ron bajo un poco de color y le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

-Gracias Harry—se remitió a decir el pelirrojo.

**Fin del flash back.**

-Mmm esa platica estuvo de lo mas rara ¿pero porque el interés?, será que desde esa vez pensaba en ella mas que como su amiga y ¿porque Hermy cedió a su petición de fingir ser su novia para llamar la atención de Luna?, ¡Luna!, cierto a Harry le gusta Luna el me lo dijo esa vez en el baño—Ron suspiro y se sintió mas aliviado— entonces no hay porque preocuparme pensó el pelirrojo mas relajado, se recostó un poco en el sillón y pensó en la idea mas apropiada para poder hablar mañana con Hermione a solas de todo lo que había pasado—si, no tengo que preocuparme de nada, aun así esos dos ya se la verán con migo en la mañana cuando los vea entrar por el agujero del retrato.

Ahhh..., tendrán mucho que explicar... —dijo el chico con un bostezo para después quedarse profundamente dormido sin imaginarse que el pretexto por el cual sus amigos eran novios ficticios no era el repentino amor que Harry tenia por Luna, si no el plan para que no descubrieran a su hermana y a Draco Malfoy de que tenían amoríos.

Los colores naranja y amarillo comenzaron a fundirse con la oscuridad de las colinas que había alrededor de Hogwarts donde el fabuloso sol de un nuevo día anunciaba su asenso al amanecer, fue entonces cuando una castaña de ojos almendrados frunció el entrecejo y sintió los rayos del astro dando directamente a sus ojos; con cierto problema se levanto de esa suave y calida superficie en la que estaba recostada y tallo sus puños contra sus ojos para obtener una mejor visión, fue en ese instante cuando recordó donde estaba, el gran ventanal que le daba los buenos días ya no le mostraba a la esplendorosa luna sino a su compatriota el sol que emergía cada vez mas hasta topar con el grandioso cielo color zafiro.

A su lado la calida y suave superficie donde había dormido no era nadie mas que el chico de la cicatriz en la frente, Harry Potter el niño que vivió yacía junto a ella aun placidamente dormido entre cojines y pétalos de rosa, rápidamente Hermione se sonrojo y reviso sus vestiduras, al ver que no estaba desnuda se alegro, claro que recordaba que había estado con Harry y que desde la noche pasada se habían convertido en novios oficiales pero no recordaba como se había quedado dormida, sin mas se sonrió y se acerco al pelinegro con toda la intención de despertarlo, así que lentamente bajo su cabeza hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de la boca del chico de los ojos verdes y le dio un dulce beso que le supo a gloria, había algo en esos labios que la hacían derretirse, por alguna razón a ella la sabían dulces, si hubiera algo para describir la ternura en un sabor, a eso sabia Harry.

Con lindos gemidos el pelinegro comenzó a moverse de forma tierna como un bebe que no quiere ser despertado y abrió sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

-Buenos días—sonrío Hermione mientras le tocaba la nariz con un dedo.

Harry sonrió también y se dijo a si mismo que quisiera despertar todos los días de esa forma, al estar Hermione dándole la espalda al gran ventanal la luz le daba de lleno y la hacia resplandecer como si fuera un ángel.

-Hola Mione buenos días—de forma aún adormilada se levanto un poco y pego sus labios contra los de Hermione dándole un beso a esos rosados labios que con solo verlos lo volvían loco—sabes me encantaría que despertáramos de esta forma cada día de nuestra vida.

La castaña se puso de lo mas roja y lo beso aun con mas pasión dándole paso a un juego del cual ya no podrían salir, algo había en el ambiente y en esa mañana que con solo haberse besado se sentían de lo mejor y de lo mas excitados con un solo beso sus instintos se habían despertado y de alguna forma Hermione ya estaba encima de Harry besándolo con mucha pasión entrelazando sus lenguas mientras el pelinegro jugueteaba con el trasero de la chica tocándolo de forma salvaje.

Por otro lado otra pareja ya estaba despierta Ginny y Draco estaban de nuevo en ese sillón en el que él rubio de los ojos grises la había llevado a la locura, una vez mas Ginny que ya estaba vestida con el uniforme del colegio le aplica la medicina que había hecho Hermione en la espalda del Slytherin que gemía a cada rose con las manos de la chica, sin embargo esta vez la pelirroja había tenido mas cuidado de no excitar tanto al chico ya que aunque era muy temprano aun y seguro que ningún maestro ni mucho menos los alumnos estaban despiertos no debía llegar tarde a la audiencia que se iba a celebrar en contra de Drake el chico que había tratado de sobrepasarse con ella y con Hermione.

-Oh Ginny de verdad no se que tienen esas hermosas manos tuyas que me hacen ah—gimió la serpiente. —eres grandiosa niña preciosa, me encantarla que todos los días me dieras esos masajes

La pelirroja solo sonrió y se sonrojo mientras miraba sus manos sin que Draco se diera cuenta.

-ya estas mucho mejor que ayer, ya algunas de estas cicatrices ni siquiera se ven pero estas no parecen que vayan a desaparecer...Draco como... —susurro la pecosa mirando la palabra cobarde grabada en la espalda del muchacho

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? —le pregunto el rubio que había vuelto su cabeza de forma linda hacía Ginny que estaba detrás de él, entonces se encontró con esa carilla preciosa enmarcada por ese ardiente cabello, los ojos de la chica estaban tristes y algo distantes.

-Me dirás que te paso en la espalda, ya te lo he preguntado casi toda la mañana y no me has querido decir, vas a hacerlo o piensas pasarlo de largo Draco—dijo con voz firme la chica aunque aun no se atrevía a mirar al rubio.

Este suspiro y entristeció al igual que la muchacha, ella no tenía porque saberlo, era algo que le incumbía en su totalidad a la pelirrojo pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle que los golpes que tenía eran por ella porque Voldemort lo consideraba un cobarde por no querer matar a esa persona que según el señor tenebroso lo hacía débil— ¿porque la curiosidad? —Draco sabia que era una pregunta estúpida cualquier persona con sentido común que vea a un chico con la palabra cobarde en la espalda grabada a latigazos tendría la curiosidad de saber como le había ocurrido aquello.

-Draco creo que es obvio—musito la muchacha.

-Bueno veraz, es algo que... —el rubio trago saliva y con todo el dolor de su corazón dijo—es algo que no te incumbe, lo siento Weasley.

La pequeña pelirroja se enfado mucho e hizo un gesto de puchero—creo que el haber estado con tigo toda la noche y el haberte curado es lo suficiente para que me cuentes tus cosas ¿no crees? Además sabes que yo...te quiero Draco y me importa lo que te pase.

Draco se iba a odiar por lo que estaba a punto de decir pero si quería proteger a la chica tenía que hacerlo, mas valía ser grosero en esos momentos que luego que todo se complicara aun mas.

-El haberte quedado con migo y curarme no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida, además... —la miro con esos ojos fríos y profundos quitando la mano de Ginny de su espalda—quien te dice que yo te quiero, no se si lo has notado pero yo no estoy para esas tonterías.

-¡¿Entonces porque estas empeñado en hacerme el amor?¡ —le grito la muchacha con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Ja¡, vamos Weasley ¿hacerte el amor, yo? No sueñes es muy diferente querer hacerte el amor a querer tener sexo con tigo además si eso es lo que buscabas me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio y te me hubiera revolcado con tigo desde hace días y en cuanto a lo de mis heridas si tanto te importaba quedarte le hubiera dicho a Granger que se quedara con migo seguro que ella no me hubiera hecho esta clase de preguntas y ni siquiera se hubiera aprovechado de mi estado para dormir en la misma cama que yo.

Ginny se sintió de lo mas ofendida y soltó la cuenca con la solución que se derramo por la alfombra totalmente atónita ante las palabras del rubio, —¿qué le paso, que hice? —se preguntaba la pequeña ante la grosería del rubio, como se atrevía a decirle eso, le estaba insinuando que ella la que se había metido en su cama y que era alguna clase de zorra.

-si Granger se hubiera quedado con migo hubiera puesto mas de su parte para divertirme y yo no tendría que haber hecho todo el trabajo—alego alzando una ceja mirando fijamente a la pelirroja mientras movía los dedos.

La Weasley se levanto de golpe totalmente furiosa y dolida—yo no te pedí que me tocaras, tú comenzaste con todo eso, es mas..¡.yo te pedí que pararas porque que te ibas a lastimar!.

-Ah ahora me sales con que querías que parara, vamos Weasley si lo único que decías era—el rubio hizo un voz femenina y hacia cara de deseo—ah ah ah¡¡ Draco si, Draco ah ah me gusta, mas rápido, mas rápido, no encuentro en esa oración alguna petición de que me detuviera.

Ginny no supo que decir Hermione se lo había advertido, Harry también y su misma conciencia pero ella no los había escuchado y ahora se daba cuenta que Draco Malfoy era un maldito patán, un imbécil que solo le había hablado bonito para poder acostarse con ella, todo lo que le había dicho era una mentira los momentos, las miradas, los besos, TODO estaba decepcionada del amor, de los hombres y sobre todo de ella misma como para ser tan estúpida para haberse metido con alguien como Draco, por haber dejado al hombre perfecto que era Harry por que el chico no cumplía sus instintos carnales y sexuales, se odiaba por ser tan precoz por querer probar las delicias del sexo antes de lo debido y peor aun con la maldita serpiente que tenia en frente, sin mas las lagrimas de rabia y decepción de la chica comenzaron a fluir desgarrando su corazón, se dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo dejando a un Draco herido no solo por fuera sino aun mas por dentro por lo que había hecho, por haber lastimado a la única chica que amaba, sin embargo eso era lo mejor así Ginny podía salvarse.

El calor estaba por lo cielos en esa habitación a pesar de que la mañana aun era de lo mas fresca, el punto de ebullición era poco comparado con la temperatura de los cuerpos de Harry y Hermione que habían cambiado de posición ahora Harry estaba encima de la preciosa castaña y esta lo tenia frente a ella pudiendo hundir sus uñas en su magnifica espalda que había quedado descubierta en un dos por tres, Hermione gemía ante las caricias del pelinegro, eran simplemente deliciosas, eran suaves y tiernas con el punto perfecto de fuerza que la hacia excitarse mas y mas, rápidamente la blusa salio por los aires dejando al aire los pechos de Hermione listos y servidos para que Harry se deleitara y los probara por primera vez, sin embargo se detuvo y la admiro no podía creer que ella, su mejor amiga su castaña adorada su mano derecha estaba medio vestida debajo de él gimiendo de esa forma tan fabulosa mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, no podía creer que Hermione estuviera excitada por él, que su cuerpo vibrara por él, que sudara por él, Harry se creía en el cielo, un cielo que por muchos años creyó que recorrería junto a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, sin embargo la vida daba muchas vueltas, como alguna vez se lo había dicho Dumbledore, Hermione ahora era para él toda para él y nadie se la iba a poder quitar, sin mas aflojo sus pantalones y se deslizo hacia el vientre de Hermione besándoselo todo con mucho cuidado haciendo que la chica se retorciera por el placer que le producía el contacto de los labios de Harry con su tersa piel.

-¿te gusta eso Mione?—recitaba el pelinegro cerca del oído de la muchacha mientras le besaba el cuello y le mordía las orejas con picardía.

-y a ti ¿te gusta esto?—le pregunto la castaña mientras con habilidad le bajaba todo el pantalón y le acariciaba la entrepierna, haciendo que los ojos de Harry se volvieron blancos del placer que le producía la muchacha, de pronto los dos comenzaron a mover las caderas sin control frotando sus intimidades aun resguardas por la ropa interior, con habilidad Harry comenzó a bajar los tirantes del sostén de la castaña mientras esta le bajaba los boxers cuando un horrible ruido se escucho haciendo que a los chicos les cayera un balde de agua helada imaginaria.

Como dos resortes se levantaron de forma violenta; Harry subiéndose los calzoncillos, Hermione los tirantes y buscando su blusa con miedo a que alguien fuera a descubrirlos, sin embargo la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban seguía cerrada, el pelinegro de los ojos verdes miro a Hermy y alzo una ceja invitándola a seguir en lo que se habían quedado pero esta vez la Gryffindor no cedió y vistiéndose rápidamente se acerco a la puerta y le pidió a Harry que guardara silencio, a lo lejos se escuchaban unos sollozos y un par de maldiciones.

-¿quién estará llorando? —se pregunto Hermione a si misma en voz alta.

-¿llorando? —el chico también se acerco a la puerta y al igual que Hermy escucho los sollozos—mmm...ahora que lo dices talvez alguien se a tropezado con el jarrón que esta allá afuera y se golpeo muy fuerte.

-si claro, creo que deberíamos de bajar, además—ella lo miro de forma sonrojada y tierna—estuviste a punto de des virginarme Harry jejeje y aun no estoy preparada creo que casi me dejo llevar del todo.

El chico enrojeció igual o mas que su novia y solo asintió—lo siento.

Rápidamente tomaron todas sus cosas y con varita en mano bajaron de forma lenta la escalera, los sollozos ya no se escuchaban sin embargo no podían dejar que nadie los pillara, así que si era necesario inmovilizar a alguien y borrar memorias lo harían sin duda alguna.

Asomando la cabeza con cautela salieron los chicos en su totalidad y justo como lo había predicho Harry vieron el jarrón hecho añicos.

-Uff, vaya hemos salido bien librados, solo el pobre jarrón es el que ha salido perjudicado, vamos Hermy antes de que algún prefecto nos pille.

-Vamos Harry yo soy prefecta además, te puedo asegurar que ni Ron ni mucho menos Parkinson ni Draco se levantan a patrullar el castillo y mucho menos los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff, yo soy la única rara que de vez en cuando lo hago así que no te preocupes nadie nos va a descubrir.

-¿A no? —se escucho una voz enfrente de ellos, la pareja había pasado de largo un gran tapete que estaba en frente de ellos donde de atrás salio una menuda y bella chica de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo.

-Ginny ¿pero que dem...? —grito Hermy pero la pelirroja la interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice en la comisura de la boca de su amiga.

-No digas nada Herms, descuida no voy a acusarlos, jejeje solo diré que se ven bien.

Harry estaba completamente rojo y no tenia idea de que hablaba su ex novia y porque estaba tan contenta.

-por cierto, ¿qué tal ha salido el escondite Harry? —le pregunto la Weasley al león.

-¿Eh?

-No te hagas Harry no eres el único que sabe de los nuevos inventos de mis hermanos, como sabes siempre me usan de conejillo de indias, así que en cuanto me tropecé con el jarrón supe que era el escondite sorpresa, por eso fue que me quede a ver quien salía de el, mi sorpresa a sido grata al verlos a ustedes dos solos y mas sin mi molesto hermano.

Harry rió de forma tonta y nerviosa mientras Ginny lo apuntaba con el dedo mientras le sonreía, sin darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba de lo mas pensativa no por el hecho de que Ginny se le acercara a Harry, ella sabía perfecto que esa relación estaba muerta, lo que la integraba era el porque Ginny estaba ahí, que había pasado con Draco y porque a simple vista tenia la falda llena de la medicina de Draco y porque sus ojos se veían hinchados.

Mientras los amigos caminaban a la sala común Hermy no dijo nada no quería a Harry haciendo demasiadas peguntas.

-Hey, hey díganme la verdad, confiesen.

Mione la miro hacia abajo—que quieres que te digamos si no has preguntado nada amiga.

-Cierto, jejeje díganme ¿ustedes ya son jejeje—Ginny le pico las mejillas a los dos—ya son novios? O que hacían los dos solitos en ese escondite a estas horas de la mañana, además Hermy no me puedes mentir ese sostén es el mismo que traías ayer que nos ataco el idiota ese. Eso solo me dice que durmieron juntos eh—chillo Ginny alzando las cejas de forma graciosa

Hermione se miro el hombro y vio que no se había subido el tirante por lo cual se veía perfectamente.

-Eh...bueno ya somos novios y si bueno nos quedamos dormidos pero solo eso ¿verdad Harry?

El chico solo asintió estaba demasiado apenado con la situación en la que los había puesto la pelirroja.

-Pero no hicimos lo que estas pensando niña grosera.

-Yo no he dicho nada Mione jejeje ustedes son los que se han puesto la soga al cuello.

-Si claro, como si no te conociera Ginny—le sonrió Hermione.

-Oye peke y tú que estas haciendo levantada a estas horas creí que estabas con ese idiota de Malfoy.

La mirada de Ginny entristeció al escuchar ese nombre y no miro a ninguno de sus amigos sino que parecía que le había encontrado un esplendido interés al piso.

-Eh si pero decidí irme, ¿que caso tendría quedarme con él hasta que todos comenzaran a salir?, yo tengo que bañarme y cambiarme, disfrutar mi fin de semana, además...no soy su niñera si quiere a alguien de tiempo completo se debería de buscar una novia.

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas de no saber que es lo que pasaba, la castaña se mordió el labio y el ojiverde comenzó a sudar de las manos, al parecer se había cumplido lo que habían dicho, Malfoy había dañado a Ginny la había lastimado, sin embrago si la pelirroja no decía la razón ellos no podían decir ni hacer nada.

El retrato de la señora gorda se hizo a un lado después de la tremenda rabieta que les había hecho por haberla despertado a esas horas de la mañana, pero cuando los chicos pasaron por al agujero; los gritos de la señora gorda se vieron opacados por los de otra persona, Ron que se había despertado al haber escuchado a la señora gorda se levanto del sillón como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y fue directamente hacia Harry que al tomarlo totalmente desprevenido lo tomo del la camisa y lo amenazo con uno de sus puños.

-¡demonios pero ¿donde se han metido?, además sin avisarme!—estallo el muchacho de los cabellos flameantes.

Harry atónito por la locura de Ron trataba de safarse pero el agarre del Weasley era muy fuerte debido a la rabia y a los celos que había acumulado toda la noche al saber que su mejor amigo estaba en algún sitio con Hermione.

-Vamos Ron no seas estúpido, deja a Harry en paz y trata de madurar un poco, además... —la castaña enmudeció de pronto al ver los verdes y azules ojos de ambos chicos posados en ella—además no eres nuestra madre debes de comprender que cada quien necesita su espacio.

-¡Si tanto espacio quieres tener, ¿entonces porque lo has compartido con Harry y no con migo Hermione?!

Al haber dicho eso Ron se había descubierto eso era lo mas tonto que pudo haber dicho a leguas se veía que moría de celos hacia Harry y que quería estar con Hermione; el silencio por supuesto no se hizo esperar hasta que detrás de Hermione salio Ginny con cara de tristeza y de querer dormir por un buen rato.

-Hermano déjate de preguntas estúpidas y paranoias que ni tu te aguantas, para tu información Harry y Hermy estaban con migo, nos pasamos la noche en la biblioteca leyendo acerca de crímenes de acoso y como podemos hundir mas a ese idiota de Drake—recito Ginny sacando de apuros a los leones, ni Harry ni Hermione sabían porque la pequeña Weasley los había cubierto sin embargo le estaban agradecidos.

Lentamente Ron bajo a Harry hasta que el pelinegro pudo tocar el piso con sus pies mientras tocia con singular dolor debido a que su amigo lo estaba estrangulando.

-lo siento yo...

-de verdad hermano que eres un tonto—musito su hermanita que comenzó a subir hacia su dormitorio seguida de Hermione que lo miraba con despecho.

El pelirrojo se tiro en el sillón de nuevo al igual que su camarada, el pelirrojo miraba con fiereza a Harry que trataba de recuperar su respiración.

-¿Que te pasa Ron, porque te has puesto así?, no es la primera vez que te dejamos aquí creo que exageraste un poco esta vez—alegaba el niño que vivió frotándose el cuello dolorido.

-Ya te dije que lo siento Harry, lo que pasa es que me sentí muy mal al bajar aquí y ver que ninguno de mis dos amigos estaban, no se porque pero mi mente comenzó a crear situaciones que de verdad son algo descabelladas hasta para mi, ahora que lo dices no tengo idea porque me puse como un psicópata.

-No te entiendo Ron ¿que clase de situaciones? explícate bien.

-Bueno veraz—con cierto puchero y sonrojo Ron le contó a Harry sobre lo que su loca imaginación había creado en su mente, Harry por supuesto se sentía tremendamente nervioso y muy mal debido a que lo que Ron llamaba alucinaciones no estaba tan lejos de la realidad él y Hermione habían estado toda la noche juntos y peor aun, hace solo unos minutos estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor fue entonces que Harry comprendió todo, Ron, su mejor amigo, su camarada, su compañero su hermano había descubierto por fin lo que sentía por la leona mas linda de Gryffindor, Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione no había duda ahora era de lo mas evidente, su reacción, sus locos celos, lo que había dicho todo encajaba a la perfección con los síntomas de enamoramiento y Harry los sabía muy bien aun recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer los maniaco y terriblemente paranoico que se había comportado en sexto grado cuando se dio cuenta que Ginny le gustaba, los mismos síntomas los mismos gestos.

El pelinegro negó para si mientras se perdía en unas pequeñas llamas que aun crepitaban en la chimenea—¡caramba ¿que voy a hacer ahora, si Ron se entera de que Hermione y yo estamos juntos? se va a poner como bestia, además de que...seguro perderé a mi mejor amigo!—se dijo el muchacho mientras pensaba que por primera vez en su vida se le presentaba una de las decisiones mas difíciles, ¿amistad o amor?, ¿no eran lo mismo?, se repetía mientras el silencio entre los amigos eran tan horrible como estar ahogándose a varios metros bajo el agua, ¿dejaría Ron de ser su amigo, olvidaría todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Sus aventuras, sus pláticas, las innumerables experiencias y batallas que habían pasado, lo olvidaría Ron todo solo porque habían cometido el error de fijarse en la misma chica?

Eso el pelinegro no lo sabía y no lo sabría hasta que se armara de valor y le confesará al pelirrojo que estaba en frente de el, que él había ganado la batalla, que la doncella le pertenecía y que no pensaría dejarla.

Mientras Harry y Ron se seguían fundiendo en un silencio de lo más incomodo, Hermione estaba sentada al pie de la cama de la pelirroja, mientras esta que estaba recostada en posición fetal le daba la espalda.

-Ginny en serio, crees que soy tonta, por mas que me digas que no te ocurre nada, no voy a creerte a kilómetros se te nota la tristeza en la cara, además... —la castaña se puso casi tan seria como Ginny—te escuche llorando cuado te tropezaste con el jarrón.

Ginny se volvió hacía su mejor amiga y la miro con lagrimas en sus azules ojos y salto a los brazos de la leona.

-Oh Hermy me conoces tan bien, pero...¿porque no dijiste nada antes?—pregunto la muchacha mientras sollozaba fuertemente.

Su amiga le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza como una hermana mayor lo hace con su hermanita—por el simple hecho de que te quería evitar mas dolor, ya que si hubiera dicho algo antes, también le tendrías que contar a Harry y es algo que al parecer ninguna de las dos quiere que ese hombre se entere ¿verdad? —sonrió

Ginny negó y abrazo a Hermy de nuevo.

-Pero bueno ahora que has admitido que estas triste y que eras tu la que llorabas, me vas a contar la razón ¿o que?.

Posicionándose al lado de su amiga la pelirroja de forma triste y nerviosa no dejaba de juguetear con sus dedos mientras tomaba aire de forma estrenduosa.

-te lo diere así, ustedes tenían razón, jamás debí de haberme enredado con Malfoy.

Hermione se extraño ante las palabras de la chica—¿porque lo dices? hace solo unas horas tus ojos eran como dos corazones rosados cada vez que lo tenias en frente y ahora me sales con esto, pues ¿que te hizo el imbecil ese?

-No tiene caso que te lo diga Herms, simplemente soy una tonta, mejor dejemos a Malfoy de lado y cuéntame de Harry.

-No te voy a decir nada hasta que te desahogues Ginevra, sabes muy bien lo que pienso acerca de las personas que se tragan sus sentimientos, recuerda que es malo y ya sabes lo terca que me puedo poner hasta que no me digas lo que te paso.

-Si lo se Mione, te pones tan o mas terca que mi loco hermano, bueno tratare de decirlo breve y rápido no quiero recordar esas horribles palabras de nuevo.

Ginny le contó a Hermione lo mal que la había tratado la serpiente y como le había insinuado que ella solo se había quedado con él para colarse en su cama, y como hubiera preferido que se quedara Hermione a " consolarlo"

Cuando la pelirroja termino el relato la chica de los ojos almendrados tenia una vena palpitando en la frente y sus puños firmemente cerrados, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se habían teñido de blanco.

-¡!Ah¡¡ pero como se atreve ese maldito hurón—grito la castaña que se había puesto de pie con un puño alzado y sus ojos encendidos en fuego.

La pelirroja la miro con admiración, Hermione siempre era demasiado impredecible y eso le gustaba, además el hecho de que su amiga estuviera tan molesta por lo de Draco hacia que la apreciara más.

-ya se las vera ese idiota con migo cuando lo vea le voy a abrir esas heridas que tiene en la espalda de nuevo, se lo advertí, le dije que si te hacia algo se las iba a ver con migo y con mi varita, a pasos agigantados la castaña blandió su varita dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de que esta la cruzara una fina mano la tomo del brazo.

-Pero...Ginny.

La chica negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar de nuevo—no le des el gusto Hermione, no quiero que sepa que me esta afectando, si vas y le reprochas el como me trato lo único que hará será que lo divulgara por la escuela y lo que menos quiero es que mis hermanos se enteren de lo que he estado haciendo, imagina si llega a oídos de mis padres, los deshonraría.

La castaña la miro—descuida nadie le creerá su imagen esta demasiado manchada en esta escuela como para que alguien le crea, además si le tengo que pegar la boca, ¡lo haré!, no es justo que después de haberte llamado casi prostituta me quede con los brazos cruzados, no puedo Ginny.

-Lo se Hermy pero sabes...lo mas patético es que ni siquiera puedo odiarlo por lo que me hizo, creo que cometí el error mas grande de mi vida al haberme acercado a Draco Malfoy porque...porque...me enamore de él.

La varita de Hermione cayo al suelo, ya que se había llevado las manos a la boca por lo que la pequeña Weasley le había dicho—pero Ginny tu dijiste que lo único que sentías por ese imbecil era solo pasión, deseo, ganas de ponerlo en tu cama, jamás hablaste de amor.

-Lo se, pero simplemente sucedió, me enamore de él y me estoy muriendo por eso, cada vez que lo mire además de que se me va a caer la cara de vergüenza, me sentiré fatal al darme cuenta de que jamás me pondré acercar a el de nuevo y que perdí a alguien que realmente me gustaba en todos los aspectos.

-Ay amiga, menudo embrollo te cargas por haberte fijado en ese tipo, si yo hubiera sabido que iba a pasar esto hubiera preferido que te enfadaras con migo por no ayudarte a verte pasar por esto, pero descuida se que pasara es solo cuestión de que no lo veas y que te encuentres a otra persona que lo saque de tu mente.

-Se dice muy fácil Hermy el problema es saber quien será esa persona que sea capaz de sacarme a ese hombre de la cabeza, dime Hermy ¿quien es tan sensual como él, quien es tan caprichoso y testarudo quien me va a tocar como el lo hizo?, nadie Hermione nadie, creo que estoy destinada a morir sola en una cabaña muggle en compañía miles de gatos que se comerán mis restos cuando me este pudriendo.

-Eh...tampoco digas eso peke no seas tan dramática ya veraz que encontramos a alguien, aun así —la leona se paro de golpe y corrió hasta la puerta omitiendo de esta forma que la pelirroja la detuviera—¡¡no se va a salvar de la paliza que le voy a dar!!—grito la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos de forma veloz sin inmutarse en quien estaba ahí o quien la llamaba.

Harry y Ron solo miraron su silueta como una estrella fugaz que alumbra el cielo a su paso.

-y ahora esta chica que le pico. ¿A dónde va? —dijo extrañado Harry en voz alta al ver a su reciente novia salir por el agujero del retrato sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Ron alzo una ceja y volteo la cara—a mí ni me preguntes, si tú que estuviste toda la noche con ella no sabes, menos yo.

-vamos amigo no empieces con eso de nuevo, ya te dijo Ginny que estábamos con ella, no se porque tu paranoia.

-Si, lo siento Harry, oye mmm...¿que esperamos?

El pelinegro le sonrió—jejeje no se, creo que debemos ir a dormir un rato, gracias a dios es sábado.

Los dos amigos subieron las escaleras y sin ponerse el pijama se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, sin embargo ninguno de los dos podía dormir, Ron por culpa de sus recientes sentimientos hacia Hermione y Harry por la intriga de saber a donde se había ido la castaña.

-demonios, si Ron no se portara como un idiota hubiera ido tras de ella pero seguro que nos seguía, en fin ya le preguntare a Mione en la mañana.

Después de unos minutos y por más que sus mentes estaban de lo más activas por sus respectivos pensamientos, Morfeo los venció y los llevo al país de los sueños.

Por su parte la castaña corría por los pasillos del colegio que levemente se iban alumbrando por los rayos del sol, hasta que llego a la puerta donde detrás estaba el príncipe de las serpientes sentado en el mismo sillón en donde estaba con Ginny, el muchacho parecía un maniquí sentado como en una exhibición, las luces estaban apagadas y Draco con la cabeza hacia abajo se volvió ante el golpazo y la estela de luz que provoco Hermione cuando abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Malfoy ¡TÚ! —grito la castaña apuntándole al rubio, este solo la miro y sus ojos grises resplandecieron en la oscuridad para luego agachar de nuevo la cabeza.

Hermione corrió de forma violenta hacia el chico se planto frente a él y le dio una tremenda bofetada, Draco solo volteo la cara por la fuerza del golpe de la leona y fue entonces que la chica se sorprendió al ver que un par de lagrimas se habían infiltrado en los ojos del príncipe de las serpientes, la pregunta era ¿lloraba por la bofetada o porque?.

**Jejejeje como es mi costumbre los he dejado con esta incógnita jejeje bueno nos vemos en cuanto vuelva a actualizar O que espero sea lo mas pronto posible, sin mas me despido deseándoles suerte en sus proyectos y please no se olviden de dejarme un comentario bueno o malo, como ustedes quieran además jejeje recuerden que si no dejan comentario un gatito muere jejeje ¿no quieren eso en su conciencia verdad?, los quiero mucho muak muak besotes y gracias a todos por su apoyo besotes **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17.**

**Celos **

**Hola mis adorados lectores, se que no tengo vergüenza al estar aquí con ustedes después de lo mucho que me he tardado en actualizar pero la verdad les sere sincera, la inspiración se me fue y apenas tuve que leer el fic de nuevo para retomarlo, en fin no les diré mas de mis excusas y pasemos a lo que de verdad les interesa, en este capitulo les contare el desenlace de lo que paso con el abusador de Drake, la reacción de Ron ante su nuevo sentir por Hermione y por supuesto mas de Draco y la pelirroja mas linda, bueno comenzamos.**

Recordando el capitulo anterior, el león pelirrojo de Gryffindor se da cuenta de los sentimientos que Hermione le hace tener, Harry y Hermione pasan una noche romantica en la que formalizan su relación y se vuelven novios y Ginny que había cuidado de Draco toda la noche y después de pasar momentos muy agradables con él terminan peleando por los comentarios que el rubio arremetio contra ella.

Hermione corría por los pasillos del colegio que levemente se iban alumbrando por los rayos del sol, hasta que llego a la puerta donde detrás estaba el príncipe de las serpientes sentado en el mismo sillón en donde había estado con Ginny, el muchacho parecía un maniquí sentado como en una exhibición, las luces estaban apagadas y Draco con la cabeza hacia abajo se volvió ante el golpazo y la estela de luz que provoco Hermione cuando abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Malfoy ¡TÚ! —grito la castaña apuntándole al rubio, este solo la miro y sus ojos grises resplandecieron en la oscuridad para luego agachar de nuevo la cabeza.

Hermione corrió de forma violenta hacia el chico se planto frente a él y le dio una tremenda bofetada, Draco solo volteo la cara por la fuerza del golpe de la leona y fue entonces que la chica se sorprendió al ver que un par de lagrimas se habían infiltrado en los ojos del príncipe de las serpientes, la pregunta era ¿lloraba por la bofetada o porque?.

-Oye discúlpame, no crei que fuera tan fuerte, ¿te ha dolido mucho? —le pregunto la castaña.

-No es eso Granger, como era de esperarse, golpeas como niña.

-Entonces porque te pones así, de verdad que no puedo saber que es lo que piensas Draco eres demasiado impredecible, pero bueno ese no es el tema y no me importa, quiero saber que es lo que te pasa? Rompiste nuestro convenio, te adverti que si dañabas a Ginny te la ibas a ver con migo y lo has hecho, como te atreviste tan siquiera a insinuarle que era una zorra, por favor Draco si no querías que la trajera a cuidarte me lo hubieras dicho y yo me hubiera quedado con tigo y créeme tus sucios pensamientos donde le insinuaste a Ginny que yo te hubiera divertido de alguna manera son totalemente falsos, entiende algo Malfoy yo no puedo verte como tu piensas que lo hago, me das asco y mas que asco ahora me das pena y tristeza por el simple hecho de que no supiste aprovechar la oportunidad que se te ha dado, no puedo creer que me trague tu cuento de que estabas arrepentido y de que eras un chico triste que solo quería estar al lado de mi amiga, me da pena el saber que eres tan ciego y tan arrogante que no te diste cuenta del amor que esa chiquilla sentía por ti, no le diste la oportunidad de que te mostrara lo que sentía por ti lo importante que llegaste a ser para ella, entiende algo Malfoy eres tan patético que no te diste cuenta que ella, ella en todo este colegio en todo el mundo mágico fue la única que se atrevió a ver lo que había detrás de esa careta con la que te cargas, Ginny fue la única que se dio cuenta del ser humano que se esconde detrás del mounstro que eres. —grito la castaña con toda la rabia y el coraje porque el chico había dañado a su mejor amiga a su hermanita.

Sin embargo fue grande su sorpresa al ver que el hijo prodigo de Slytherin no le grito ni la hecho de su habitación, sino que siguió derramando ese cristalino liquido por sus ojos, las palabras de Hermione le dolian, el sabía que Ginny le quería pero nunca imagino que la pequeña pelirroja había sacrificado tanto y había podido ver aspectos de el que ni siquiera él mismo conocia, se sentía muy mal por haberle hablado de esa forma a la persona que mas quería en ese momento, se odiaba por haber dañado a esa pequeña princesa que era la única que lo hacía sonreír, soñar y sentir, la única niña que según el señor tenebroso lo hacía débil.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy no vuelvo a caer en tus chantajes, mira que ahora creo que tus lagrimas son de lo mas falsas, así que te lo advierto una vez mas, si vuelves a lastimar a Ginny te voy a gopear tanto que hasta Crabbe y Goyle seran mil veces mas guapos que tú, así que por favor alejate de Ginny y no te le vuelvas a acercar —le grito la castaña que sin inmutarse mas en la reacción del rubio se dio la media vuelta y se acerco a la puerta.

-Dile que me perdone, que lo hice por una buena razón, por favor Granger dile que lo siento y que lo que dije no era cierto.

-Entonces si no era cierto ¿por qué le dijiste eso, no creo que ninguna razón sea la suficiente para llamarle zorra a esa dulce niña?

-créeme, tengo una muy buena.

-No te creo Malfoy es una mas de tus estupidas artimañas, yo ya no te creo nada, ni siquera creo que exista esa razón tan importante de la que hablas

-Es verdad—grito el rubio desesperado, tanto que se había levantado y había tomado a Hermione de los hombros, esta se resistia ante las manos del chico y se movía con alevosia.

-suéltame Malfoy ya te dije que no te creo, además yo no le voy a decir nada a Ginny, si te quieres disculpar diselo tú, se un hombre y anfrenta tus problemas por ti mismo.

-No puedo decirselo yo, ya no puedo hablar con ella ni acercarme

-Ni aunque lo intentes, primero pasas por mi antes de que vuelvas a dirigirle una palabra a Ginny.

-Entonces dile lo que siento, dile por favor que fui un idiota un patan y que me perdone.

-De que eres un idiota y un patan no tengo duda Malfoy pero de que lo sientas eso si no puedo creerlo, ya te lo dije no confío en ti, no después de lo que le hiciste.

-Entiende que tuve una razón muy importante para hacerlo—grito el rubio con mucha desesperación ante la negativa de Hermione que parecía no iba ceder ante su petición

-Dime entonces, no entriendo que puede ser tan grande y tan grave para haberla tratado de esa forma, no entiendo por...

-¡porque la amo¡—grito el rubio sin dejar terminar a Hermione lo que iba a decir.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos se tapo la boca y se fue corriendo dejando al rubio sin saber que es lo que estaba pasando.

Draco se quedo en el alfeizar de la puerta esperando hasta que Hermione se perdió de vista rogando por su salud amorosa que la gatita le dijera a Ginny lo que sentía por ella, sin mas cerro la puerta y se dejo caer de boca en la cama, en definitiva ese día no iba a salir de ese sitio, pasara lo que pasara.

Hermione corría por los pasillos del colegio aun sin creer lo que había dicho el muchacho de los ojojs grises, no sabía porque pero tenia la ligera sospecha de que el rubio había dicho la verdad, la forma en la que había sonado, la fuerza de sus ojos cuando lo había dicho solo significaba una cosa, el príncipe de las serpientes no mentía, al parecer si amaba a Ginny, y eso aunque no le encantara a Hermione la hacía sentirse feliz por su pequeña amiga, sin embargo ahora había lago que realmente le causaba intriga, cual era esa razón por la que Draco le había dicho aquellas cosas a Ginny, porque no se lo había dicho, si era tan importante y era tan vital para él convencerla de que estaba arrepentido, porque no se lo había dicho, que era lo que el chico ocultaba.

De algo estaba segura la chica, lo iba a averiguar costara lo que costara, no solo por el bien de Ginny sino porque parecía que Draco estaba metido en algo que podía ser problemático para ellos también.

-Donde has estado Mione? —le pregunto el chico de los ojos verdes al ver a la castaña cruzando el ahujero del retrato.

-Mmm...eh ido solo por ahí tenia que ir a averiguar realmente sobre el caso de acosos Harry, imagina que vamos ante la junta de padres y nosotros no sabemos como undir mas a ese idiota de Drake, si no lo hacemos cero que Ron ahora si que va a sospechar de que no estuvimos en la biblioteca toda la noche, no crees?`, y... —la muchacha miro a todos lados y la sala común se veía oscura y solitaria—por cierto donde esta ese maniaco pelirrojo.

-esta en el dormitorio, yo me vine en cuanto se durmió para esperarte y dime que averiguaste—le pregunto el muchacho que se acerco a su Hermione y le beso la mejilla.

-Eh Eh bueno encontre varias cosas ahora si me disculpas Harry me gustaria darme una ducha entes de que nos veamos con el concejo de estudiantes.

-A ducharte eh, eso me da una grandiosa idea—le susurro el muchacho mirándola de una manera picara y maliciosa mientras la tomaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en el cuello.

En respuesta Hermione lo alejo de ella poniendole la mano en la cara—No es hora de tus grandes ideas Harry, lo siento pero tengo que pensar unas cosas—al ver la cara de que había puesto Harry que era identica a la de un cachorro regañado a punto de soltarse a llorar, Hermione le sonrió y envolvio el rostro de este con sus manos—te prometo que luego nos bañaremos juntos Harry pero ahora no puedo ¿lo entiendes?

El muchacho asintió

-Bien, bueno te veo en un rato Harry... —lo miro la chica

-¿Qué pasa Mione?

-Gracias—y se acerco a darle un dulce beso en los labios ocasionando que los dos se sonrojaran.

Harry se quedo sentado en la alfombra pensando en lo afortunado que había sido al estar con Hermione, el había jurado que él terminaría con Ginny y que entre Hermy y Ron siempre había existido algo, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta que el destino no siempre se respetaba y que los unicos dueños de sus vidas eran ellos, ahora él estaba con Hermy y Ginny con Draco el problema era Ron, que pensaría su mejor amigo cuando se enterara de que Hermione y él estaban teniendo una relación amorosa, al instante a Harry le dolió la cabeza y se jalo el cabello frustrado de las cosnsecuencias que podría tener la decisión que habñia tomado junto con la castaña, tarde o temprano por mas tonto que pudiera ser Ron el chico se daría cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Fue entonces que Harry se pregunto que sería mas malo decirle ese mismo día al pelirrojo sobre lo que tenía con Hermione o seguir ocultandoselo y que se enterara de otra forma, eso si que era complicado mas que cualquier encantamiento mas que cualquier pocion, en definitiva las relaciones humanas era lo mas complicado por lo que tenían que pasar.

La castaña corría una vez mas de forma rápida hacia la biblioteca solo le quedaba un par de horas para informrse de todo lo que se supiera del abuso, había utilizado aquella mentira con Harry para incubrir lo de Draco y sabía que si Drake se quedaba en el colegio y no era castigado por culpa de que ella no mostrara las suficientes pruebas y tecnicas del derecho no se lo perdonaría nunca ahora no solo tendría que cuidara a Ginny de Draco si no también de Drake ese pervertido con aires de grandesa que se había atrevido a tocar a su pequeña y querida amiga de esa forma tan atros y lujuriosa, sin mas llego a la biblioteca y se dirigió a la sección de estudios muggles donde comenzó a sacar un montón de libros de derecho y testimonios de abusos y como se habían ganado los juicios; la chica leia lo mas rápido que podía sus ojos y su mano parecía uno solo al momento que leia alg importante una palabra clave o algo que le sirviera lo escribia de forma rápida, así se paso mas de una hora hasta que junto lo suficiente para poder alejar a ese violador del colegio, después de eso la chica quedo agotada y se tiro encima de los libros.

-No te quedes ahí dormida Granger vas a dejar babeados esos libros—susurro una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás de ella.

Como un resorte Hermione se levanto de golpe—¡Malfoy pero que haces aquí!

El chico se acerco sigiloso a ella y le puso un dedo en los labios—shhh, silencio Granger en la biblioteca no se grita y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta viene por esto—el chico le mostro un libro color purpura que tenía como titulo "_mil pociones curativas una guía de ayuda"._

-Ya veo—musito la chica de forma cortante mientras acomodaba los libros para ponerlos en el carrito e irse de ahí lo que menos quería era volver a hablar con esa serpiente.

-Granger

-Que quieres Malfoy

-Le has dicho a Ginny lo que te dije.

-No, no he tenido tiempo, por ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-Estabas investigando sobre el tipo que trato de abusar de ti y de Ginny ¿verdad?

-Así es, porque tienes algún problema con eso Malfoy—arrebato la chica aun seguía muy molesta con el muchacho de los cabellos color rubio.

-No, de hecho toma—Draco le acerco unos pergaminos—tomalos no muerden te lo juro—muy a su pesar la castaña los tomo y los leyó.

-¿de donde sacaste esto? —le pregunto.

-Tengo mis contactos Granger, además crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de que ese idiota toco a la persona que mas amo y a la única que a tratado de ser mi amiga, no, no podía quedarse así

Hermione se sonrojo, Draco la había llamado su amiga—Mmm...gracias esto será de mucha ayuda pero dime como.

-Eso no importa ahora Granger, solo promete que ese tipo será castigado de alguna manera sino yo tendré que meterme en el asunto y el tipo no se la pasara nada lindo, bueno adiós.

-¡Malfoy! —le grito la chica y lo tomo del brazo.

-Granger ya te dije que no debes gritar aquí, dime que quieres ahora.

La castaña miraba hacia otro lado—Gracias.

-De nada.

Al ver que Draco se iba como pudo la castaña tomo unos libros de leyes magicas y muggles y se los llevo, y cuando estaba por entrar a la sala común se dio cuenta de algo su cabello estaba alborotado sus ropas algo sucias y arrugadas, si se suponía que iba a ducharse la imagen que proyectaba en ese momento no le decia a nadie que estaba pulcra, así que se fue al baño de prefectos y para su mala fortuna un prefecto de Ravenclaw lo estaba usando, ahora si que estaba en problemas los unicos baños que le quedaban eran los de su habitación pero no se podía arriesgar a que Harry la viera, así que no le quedo otra opccion ir a uno de los lavabos de chicas.

Media hora después Hermione entro a la sala común con el cabello muy mojado y visiblemente duchada y justo como lo había predicho Harry la estaba esperando en uno de los sillones. —hola preciosa.

-Hola Harry—dijo con desgane.

-Te has tardad mucho no crees

-En serío no lo note, supongo que las burbujas me adormecieron.

-Puede ser.

-Ven aquí Mione quiero darte cariño antes de que Ron baje, sino no podré besarte en todo el día—Hermione miro al pelinegro con cara desganada y con una ceja alzada.

-Claro Harry, en un momento bajo, tengo que...bueno ahora vuelvo

Harry se quedo extrañado de verdad que Hermione era una chica rara a veces era distante y fría y otras apasionada y ardiente, sin embargo así la quería.

La chica subio a su dormitorio y se empezó a quitar la ropa sucia que le escurria, en ese momento Ginny toco a la puerta y entro ya vestida y lista para bajar a desayunar.

-Buenos dias Mione...pero que—dijo la pelirroja mirando a Hermione completamente mojada de pies a cabeza como si se hubiera caído al lago—que te paso Hermy?

-Me bañe en el lavabo de chicas.

-pero como y porque.

-Porque le mentí a Harry cuando regrese de con Malfoy le dije a Harry que había ido a la biblioteca a buscar cosas sobre el delito de Drake y como oviamente no lo había hecho le dije que tenía ganas de irme a duchar al baño de prefectos, lo cual no hice porque me fui a la biblioteca y además alguien mas estaba usando el baño y creo que si regresaba sin estar mojada después de dos horas, Hary se iba a preguntar porque tarde tanto si nisiquiera me había bañado así que me fui a uno de los que hay en los pasillos y comence a mojarme el cabello en el lavamanos pero mirtle la llorona trono la tubería y la muy graciosa me mojo toda y yo sin toalla a la mano bueno pues así he quedado.

Ginny se había quedado sería después de la palabra Malfoy no había escuchado lo demás.

-Draco, viste a Draco—susurro la chica pero para su mala suerte Hermione ya estaba en la ducha de su dormitorio, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando la chica salio con su uniforme perfectamente liso y limpio y sus risos bien definidos y radiantes.

-Draco

-Si lo vi y lo golpee.

-¡HERMIONE¡ —grito la pelirroja.

-Yo se lo adverti Ginny si te hacía algo se las iba a ver con migo.

-No debiste hacerlo, supongo que lo que me dijo es porque él quiso y eso siente por mi en realidad, él cree que solo quiero tener sexo—Hermione levanto una ceja y la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y no era eso lo que quería es un principio señorita, que yo recuerde me convenciste de ayudarte porque me juraste e hiperjuraste que solo tenias ganas de estar con él para tener sexo.

-Lo se el problema es que me enamore.

En ese momento Hermione se pregunto si tenía que decirle que Draco también lo estaba de ella, pero no se lo dijo al menos aun no, ella tenía otro plan.

-¿Te dijo algo Mione?.

-Lo siento Ginny pero aun no te puedo decir nada—pensó la chica que negó con la cabeza.

-Eso pensé, el es, bueno... es Draco Malfoy y yo soy simplemente una Weasley mas.

Hermione se sentó junto a su amiga al pie de la cama—hey, animo Ginny, mirate eres una chica preciosa, tierna, inteligente y realmente agradable puedes tener al hombre que tú quieras a tus pies es solo cuestion de que elijas a uno.

-Gracias Herms, el problema es que ya elegí a uno pero parece que ese hombro jamás va a ser para mi.

-Oh Ginny ya veraz que todo saldra bien y que bueno tú y Draco a lo mejor cuando se le quite lo idiota y lo arrogante se de cuenta de lo que perdió y se acerque de nuevo a ti, sin embargo si sedes a esa serpiente Ginevra te golpeo—sonrió la castaña que acariciaba a su amiga en la cabeza.

-Gracias Hermione no se que había sido de mi si no estuvieras con migo, gracias por ser como mi hermana mayor.

-De nada nena, yo se lo que se siente no tener a alguien con quien hablar, a pesar de que tu estas llena de hermanos, todos son varones y es como si estuvieras sola, jeje creo que el destino nos puso en este colegio para que tu encontraras a tu hermana mayor en mi y yo a mi peke en ti, te quiero mucho Ginny y no voy a dejar que nada te pase ¿de acuerdo? y siempre voy a buscar tu felicidad así sea teniendo que hablar con esa arrogante serpiente.

-Gracias Mione—las chicas se abrazaron e inmediatamente se rieron de lo cursis que podían llegar a ser, sin mas bajaron a reunirse con cierto pelinegro que estaba esperando a Hermione en uno de los sillones que estaba frente a la chimenea.

-Hey Hermy te has tardado mucho—renego Harry haciendole un puchero a su chica.

-perdon Harry debo admitir que fue mi culpa necesitaba tener una platica de chicas con Mione y la entretuve, perdon—dijo Ginny salvando a su amiga.

El pelinegro se levanto y las abrazo a las dos—descuida peke, no hay problema, solo que me es muy difícil estar separado de esta mujer tan hermosa que tengo en frente—Harry al tomo de las mejillas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios que hizo un sonido de succion, Ginny al ver a sus amigos tan contentos sonrió.

-Por dios chicos dejen de hacer eso en publico vayan a una habitación.

-¡GINNY! —grito Hermione totalmente apenada por las palabras de su pequeña amiga.

-Pues no estaría mal eh Mione, me gusta la idea de esta señorita—sonrió el niño que vivió de forma picara mientras se acercaba a Hermione y definia su figura con su dedo indice.

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse y empezaron a hacerse cosquillas entre ellos, hasta que Harry tomo de la cintura a las dos chicas inmovilizandolas y así poder darles besos en la cabeza a amabas en signo de cariño pero para su mala suerte su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo que se había pasado casi toda la noche en vela pensando en lo que Hermione lo hacía sentir y ahora la veía de esa forma tan cariñosa con Harry lo hizo enfadar mucho, sus orejas se habían puesto rojas y sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban prácticamente blancos, entonces bajo las escaleras de forma ruidosa para que sus amigos y su hermana se diran cuanta de su presencia y dejaran de juguetear de esa forma tan boba, pero no resulto los chicos estaban tan divertidos y haciendo tanto escanadalo que pasaron desapercibida la presencia de Ron, así que se paro en seco detrás de ellos y tosio de forma ruidosa y como era de esperarse Harry y las chicas se detuvieron de sus juegos y de forma asustada se dieron la vuelta pensando que la persona que estaba detrás de ellos era la profesora McGonagall, para su sorpresa se encontraron frente a frente con Ron Weasley, que tenía la cara de pocos amigos mas enfadada que ninguno de los tres le había visto nunca.

-Muy bonito chicos, van a despertar a todos si siguen jugando de esa forma tan infantil y ruidosa.

-Vamos Ron parece que aquí el único infantil eres tu, ¿qué te pasa, estas celoso de que no te hayamos juntado a jugar? —musito Hermione realmente enfadada por el comportamiento tan pedante con el que había llegado el pelirrojo.

-Por favor Hermione ¿yo celoso?, de que, de que Harry me este haciendo consquilas y me bese la cabeza, en ese caso mejor me busco a una hermosa chica que me lo haga ¿no crees?.

-Claro si eso es lo que piensas entonces sal de aquí y empieza a buscar a tu chica ideal porque créeme que te vas a tardar bastante; la pobre muchacha que te aguante va a ser una en un millon.

La castaña y el pelirrojo estaban que hechaban chispas el uno con el otro así que Ginny entro en accion—hey vamos, vamos, no es para tanto no se pongan así si te hemos despertado Ron te pido una disculpa, nos pusimos a jugar y los gritos se nos salieron de las manos, porque mejor no te vas a dormir un poco mas para ver si así se te baja el genio que te cargas.

-No te metas hermana, esto es entre Hermione y yo.

-Claro que me meto, para empezar como estas eso de que el problema es entre tú y Hermy, ella no te ha hecho nada, deja de molestarla, desde que llegamos a la sala común estas insoportable Ron, debo admitir que estoy de parte de Hermione y decir que parece que estas celoso, lo que no entiendo es de que o de quien.

Ron se quedo cayado, estaba dispuesto a no decir una palabra mas cuando vio que Harry se acercaba a Hermione para tratar de calmarla y que no le dijera nada mas a Ron, fue en ese momento que el pelirrojo exploto y empezó a gritar—quieres que te diga de quien estoy celoso, estoy celoso de que ese par me este excluyendo de todo, me enoja mucho que parece que ahora solo son un par de amigos y se an olvidado de que somos un trío, de eso es de lo que estoy enojado y por lo cual estoy celoso.

-Si claro hermano—dijo Ginny de forma sarcástica, mientras tomaba de los brazos a Hermione y a Harry y los guiaba hacía el agujero del retrato.

Ron se había quedado inmóvil viendo como tanto Harry como la castaña lo miraban apenados y con cierta extrañes por la actitud que se cargaba y así se quedo hasta que el bullicio comenzó en la sala común, de hecho muchos de los chicos con los que compartía el dormitorio como lo eran Seamus, Dean y Neville le habían preguntado que es lo que pasaba con el y porque estaba parado ahí sin hacer nada, pero el chico no respondía estaba demasiado ensimismado en lo que sentía por Hermione.

Después de casi media hora Ron ya con su coraje y celos un poco mas controlados bajo al gran comedor a donde supuso que sus amigos y su hermana estarían desayunando, y así fue, en una de las orillas de la mesa que estaba cerca de los profesores estaban los chicos desayunando en silencio.

A paso lento se acerco a ellos y con un semblante sombrío se paro detrás de Hermione y Harry que estaban sentados en frente de la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿No sienten algo chicos?, creo que un fantasma esta detrás de ustedes—alego Ginny mientras le daba una mordida a su salchicha.

Harry y Mione se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Ron que los miraba con algo de tristeza—¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros?, te guardamos tostadas y un par de salchichas—le dijo el pelinegro que se había hecho a un lado para que Ron se sentara en medio de él y la castaña.

-gracias Harry pero primero que nada quiero disculparme con ustedes en especial con Hermione y con tigo por mi paranohia y mis celos estupidos, se que ustedes jamás harían algo para hacerme sentir mal y solo son tonterías que tengo en la mente, por favor les pido una enrome disculpa.

Harry sonrió e hizo un ademan de que no pasaba nada, Hermione lo imito y lo abrazo cuando se sentó en medio de ellos.

-y que a mi no me vas a pedir disculpas hermanito—farfullo Ginny que tenia cara de puchero.

-No, eres mi hermana no tengo porque hacerlo—río el pelirrojo al momento que le lanzaba un poco de mermelada en la nariz.

Todos rieron al ver la cara de Ginny incluso la chica. El desayuno pareció mas agradable que nunca sin dudad no había nada mejor que las reconciliaciones, sin embargo Ron aun tenía que hablar con Hermione y exponerle de una vez por todas lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, o creía sentir así que cuando terminaron los chicos se disponian a ir a la sala común a esperar la audiencia en la que los profesores y los padres dictarían la sentencia de lo que pasaría con Drake, pero cuando iban por uno de los pasillos Ron tomo la mano de Hermione y la paro en seco.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? —pregunto la chica.

-Tengo que hablar con tigo Mione es urgente.

-Esta bien, ¿ahora?

-Si, por favor, vamos junto a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Muy bien—acepto la castaña extrañada por las palabras del Weasley.

Les avisaron a Harry y a Ginny que los alcanzarían en breve y dieron la vuelta para salir del castillo, Ginny y el niño que vivió solo se quedaron mirando como se alejaban.

**Bueno aquí esta el cap espero que les haya gustado mucho y otra vez perdon por la tardanza espero de verdad poder actualizar rápido, pero como se los he explicado soy medio nerd y matada y la escuela es primero, bueno les digo que en el próximo cap sabremos que paso con Drake, con lo que Hermione y Ron van a hablar ¿será que la castaña cambiara de opinión y dejara a Harry por Ronnie? además mas de Draco y Ginny, ¿se reconciliaran, Mione le dirá a su pequeña amiga pelirroja que Draco la ama?.**

**Esto y mucho mas en el próximo cap y please como ya se los había comentado si alguien es amante del anime y el manga como lo soy yo haganmelo saber me encantaría conocer personas con las cuales compartir mi gusto, se aceptan sugerencias de todo lo que se les ocurra bueno bye bye me diespido los quiero y gracias por todo.**

**Hermychii**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18.**

**Grito, sentencia y reconciliación **

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras aquí les traigo uno mas de estos capítulos de esta loca e integrante historia, bueno vamos a lo que les interesa, como saben en el próximo capitulo Ron se puso como un psicópata ante Hermione, Harry y su pequeña Hermana, sin embargo después de un amargo momento los chicos limaron asperezas, recordando el capitulo anterior, Ron quiere hablar con la castaña mas linda de Gryffindor, ¿le dirá lo que siente?, ¿cómo reaccionara Hermy ante esto?, jejeje si quieren saberlo adelante lean el cap y déjenme su opinión besos.**

-Hey Ginny ¿qué crees que quiera hablar Ron con Mione? —pregunto Harry a la pequeña pelirroja que miraba de forma extrañada la forma en la que su hermano se había llevado a Hermione, eso de "hablar", nunca se le había dado bien, ni siquiera en la situaciones mas serias, así que algo era esa seguro, algo estaba mal y ella tenía que averiguarlo, no es que no quisiera que su hermano fuera feliz pero no a costa del sufrimiento de su mejor amiga.

-No lo se Harry pero lo averiguare—dijo la chica después de dejar al niño que vivió parado como tonto mientras observaba como la pequeña Weasley también desaparecía ante sus ojos.

-¡PERO GINNY, RECUERDA EL JUICIO! —grito el pelinegro; en respuesta Ginny levanto el dedo pulgar.

-Uff, vaya con estos chicos este día si que están algo locos—Harry se encogió de hombros se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fue caminado hacia la sala común.

Mientras Hermione y Ron llevaban unos cuantos metros de delantera de Ginny, la chica corría a todo lo que podía con tal de alcanzarlos, sin embargo de pronto se topo con algo suave que la dejo sentada en el piso con el trasero dolorido.

-¡AUCH! —grito la Gryffindor—PORQUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE CAMINAS IDIO... —sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase, al parecer Draco había decidido no quedarse encerrado en la habitación después de todo y se había dignado a salir, el chico venía del gran comedor y mirando a la pelirroja con esos ojos tan fríos le tendió una mano, Ginny en segundos no pudo mas que sonrojarse hasta los dedos de las manos, pero aun así miro hacía otro lado y no se movió.

-Si no quieres que me porte como un caballero, es tu problema Weasley—le susurro Draco que seguía tendiéndole la mano.

-Eso de ser caballero nunca ha ido con tigo Malfoy, no se porque tratas de fingir que eres uno, si eres tan amable, mejor déjame en paz—le respondió la chica con un nudo en la garganta, ya que se derretía al verlo y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que de su boca no brotaran sus verdaderos sentimientos y no gritarle que lo amaba, tomarlo de la mano y darle un dulce beso en los labios, aun, después de las horribles cosas que le había dicho

-Hey príncipe, ¿pero que haces? —pregunto una voz detrás del chico de los cabellos plateados. Ginny miro por detrás del rubio para saber de quien venía la voz, para su sorpresa era una de las chicas que acaban de llegar a Hogwarts, era esa chica de cabello azabache y de penetrantes ojos azules que había dejado tan embobados a los chicos de su casa.

-No estoy obligado a decirte lo que hago, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

-Vamos príncipe, eh estado hablando con Pansy Parkinson y me ha dicho quien es la gente bonita de este colegio y de algo estoy segura, pelirroja, ojos azules, pecosa y cara de estúpida debe ser una Weasley, justo el tipo de personas con las que un Slytherin no debe hablar, no se porque tú, le has dado una mano a esa pequeña idiota.

Ginny abrió los ojos y se levanto de forma rápida, nadie la llamaba estúpida y vivía para contarlo; pero antes de que pudiera refutar algo, el rubio se puso en frente de la pelirroja dándole la espalda—haber niñita, para empezar deja de llamarme principe, yo ni siquiera te conozco y lo que te haya dicho Pansy sobre las familias a las que los Slytherin frecuentamos, no es mi problema, además tu ni siquiera eres una Slytherin, el estar de entrometida y arrimada en nuestra casa no te hace parte del clan de las serpientes, así que deja de de decir estupideces y de insultar a las personas. Además el único que puede insultar a esta tonta soy yo.

La pelirroja estaba en shock, el rubio la estaba defendiendo de una manera extraña pero al fin y al cabo lo estaba haciendo y eso de verdad le traía sentimientos encontrados, hace solo unas horas le había dicho toda clase de cosas horribles y ahora la estaba defendiendo de esa entrometida chica Carol.

Sin mas la chica nueva bufo dio un pisotón en el piso y se acerco a Draco—Vamos precioso príncipe, no digas boberías, esta tonta no vale la pena ni siquiera que la mires o que le dirijas la palabra, mejor ven con migo y sabrás lo que es diversión, hasta puedo dejar que me insultes y me hagas lo que tu quieras Draco—le insinuó la muchacha mientras se acercaba mucho al rubio y pegaba mucho su cuerpo al de él, al igual que le acariciaba el rostro, pero para sorpresa de las dos chicas Draco le quito la mano de su rostro y la aventó haciendo que se cayera.

El Draco de antes hubiera cedido ante la tentación pero primero que nada Ginny estaba ahí y por mas que quisiera alejarla de él ya no quería lastimarla, ya no, después de lo que le había dicho ya era suficiente y segundo porque él ya no quería estar con nadie, con nadie que no fuera esa pequeña, preciosa y vulnerable chica que estaba detrás de él, sin mas se volvió y quedo enfrente de la pelirroja, que lo miro con sus grandes ojos que brillaban y se reflejaban en los suyos de tono metálico, Draco la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevo de ese lugar dejando a la chica nueva tirada sin ser ayudada por nadie.

-¿Porque, porque? —le decía la pelirroja que estaba a punto de llorar porque no entendía la actitud del Slytherin y por el miedo de dejar salir sus sentimientos.

El no le contesto solo le acaricio la mejilla, la abrazo muy pero muy fuerte y se fue, dejándola mas confundida que nunca y con una lagrima corriendo por su rostro.

Por otra parte ya cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid una castaña y el pelirrojo mas lindo de los Weasley estaban sentados en el pasto como si estuvieran en un picnic.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Ron, de que es de lo que querías hablar? —le pregunto la castaña de forma ingenua mientras le lanzaba una de esas hermosas sonrisas tan características de ella.

-Bueno yo... esto es muy difícil para mi Hermione pero...bueno, tú...yo...bueno... —el pelirrojo estaba hecho un lío con sus palabras, la castaña no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que trataba de decirle su amigo.

-Ronnie, no te entiendo se un poco mas claro por favor, recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo—musito la gatita de Gryffindor consultando su reloj.

-Esta bien—el pelirrojo respiro hondo tres veces se limpio las manos en el pantalón ya que las tenía sudadas y se acerco a la chica—Hermione me he dado cuenta de que yo...bueno...creo que estoy...bueno la verdad es que yo... siempre sentí...algo...bueno...mmm...lo que pasa Hermy, lo que tengo que decirte es que yo...te...yo...siento que entre tú y yo...bueno.

-Vamos Ron, se nos hace tarde el juicio va a comenzar en unos minutos y tenemos que ir a la sala común por unas notas que necesito para que expulsen al idiota ese de Drake, por favor se claro con lo que tienes que decir o si gustas podemos hablar después.

-Tú quieres que sea mas claro ¿verdad?

-Si Ron, explícate, dame una pista sobre lo que quieres decirme.

El pelirrojo trago saliva y se acerco a solo unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de Mione, que lo miraba extrañada con esos ojos marrones que lo volvían completamente loco.

-Hermione yo.

-Si Ron.

-Creo que esto es lo suficientemente claro—Ron la tomo de las manos y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo sus labios y los de Ron estaban fundiéndose en un beso, las manos de Ron por supuesto no se quedaron quietas y tomaron la cintura de Hermione y casi comenzó a comérsela, tanto que cayeron al piso, Ron sobre la castaña y esta debajo de el chico, sin embargo paso algo que el pelirrojo no se esperaba, él creía que Hermione le correspondería el beso y que lo besaría con ternura y dulzura mientras sus dedos se perdían entre su llameante cabello, pero para su mala suerte, los labios de la chica trataban a toda costa de despegarse de él pero Ron no la dejaría huir tan fácilmente, convencería a Hermione de que ellos dos eran la pareja ideal, solo con un beso como en las cursis películas que veía su madre.

Pero de pronto algo lo ataco tenía a alguien encima tratando de estrangularlo.

Ginny que después de haberse calmado y recuperado de su encuentro con Draco Malfoy había corrido a ver que es lo que su hermano quería decirle a su mejor amiga y cuando vio que Ron se le había lanzado a la castaña como un león a un antílope herido, fue en su rescate, además no podía permitir que su hermano besara a una chica que tenía novio, novio que no era solo un chico cualquiera, sino que era su mejor amigo Harry Potter.

-¡HEY GINEVRA, PERO QUE TE PASA! —grito el pelirrojo a su pequeña hermana que se había puesto en frente de Hermione con los brazos alzados como si su hermano fuera alguna clase de monstruo que quería comerse a la castaña

-no me pasa nada Ron, solo que eres un aprovechado, ¿cómo te atreves a lanzarte a Hermione de esa manera?, creo que sabes que ella sale con Harry.

En ese momento tanto Hermione como Ron se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos mirándose fijamente, Ron con desconcierto y Hermione asustada.

-¿De que hablas Ginny, como que Harry y Mione están saliendo?

-Tranquilo Ron, lo que pasa es que Ginny no sabía que Harry y yo estamos fingiendo ser pareja para darle celos a Luna—respondió rápidamente la castaña usando el pretexto que le habían dado antes para que no se pusiera como un psicópata, agradecía la ayuda de la pequeña Weasley pero creía que Ron ni ella estaban preparados aun para que el pelirrojo supiera la verdad de la relación de Harry y ella, además con el beso que le había dado las cosas se estaban complicando mas, Ron había despertado en Hermione un mar de sentimientos que no sabía como manejar, el rencor, el odio pero a la vez el amor adolescente y la pasión se habían apoderado de ella metiéndola en una burbuja.

-Herms—dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga, como preguntando porque había mentido, rápidamente y con cuidado que Ron no lo notara Hermione pellizco a la pelirroja en una pierna como señal de que le siguiera la corriente—si Ginny Harry y yo en realidad no somos nada, lo que pasa es que Harry me pidió ayuda con Luna y yo acepte.

Ginny alzo una ceja y negó un poco con la cabeza—ya veo Mione, de todos modos, creo que mi hermano fue un salvaje al atacarte de esa manera—miro a Ron—te hacen falta unas buenas clases de caballerosidad hermano, vamonos de aquí Herms el juicio esta a punto de comenzar.

Hermione se levanto al unísono con Ginny pero Ron la tomo de la mano y la acerco a el hasta tenerla a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su cara.

-Te quiero Mione—recito esperando que Hermione se le colgara del cuello y le confirmara que ella también sentía lo mismo por él, sin embargo su imaginación quedo de lado cuando la castaña negó con la cabeza y un par de lagrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos miel—lo siento Ron, perdóname pero creo que es demasiado tarde.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! —grito el chico desesperado mientras la tomaba de las mejillas y la miraba fijamente a los ojos viendo como se volvían acuosos y las lagrimas corrían por sus dedos—yo te quiero Hermione, vamos, no me salgas con que es demasiado tarde, tú siempre has sido la única para mi, eres mi mitad, eres la única chica que me quiere tal y como soy.

-Y no te equivocas Ron, yo te quiero tal y como eres, pero solo como tú amiga que soy, lo lamento pero digamos que me canse de esperar a que me miraras, yo no siento lo que antes sentía por ti, de verdad lo siento pero no quiero mentirte.

-Vamos Mione, ¡MÍRAME!, te estoy confesando lo que siento por ti, te estoy mirando ahora, mis ojos solo son tuyos, no me digas que es demasiado tarde, el amor no se termina de un día para otro.

-Talvez no Ronnie pero... no he esperado por ti solo un par de días sino que espere por ti mas de seis años y no me miraste, creo que después de tantos años es muy posible que el amor que sientes por una persona se termine.

-Pero Mione ahora te miro, ahora te miro, mírame tú por favor te lo ruego—le susurro el chico totalmente desesperado que hasta le hacía un poco de daño a la chica al zarandearla.

-Eso no importa a Ron, yo...yo tengo dignidad y no voy a estar con tigo después de que me ignoraste tanto tiempo cuando saliste con tantas chicas, y no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de que yo te quería porque te lo trate de mostrar de muchas formas y tu me ignoraste, en cambio un par de lindas piernas se te pasaban por enfrente y no importaba si ella te quería, simplemente porque te gustaba salías con ella, en cambio yo, que de verdad te amaba siempre estuve en las sombras esperando que te dieras cuenta que tu mejor amiga quería ser algo mas que eso y que moría que la miraras como lo hacías con esas chicas, que soñaba con que algún día la besaras dulcemente como lo hacías con las demás, perdóname Ron pero yo no puedo, nada me asegura que estarás con migo y que me quieras como yo lo necesito, nada ni nadie, ni siquiera tú puedes asegurarme que un día te cansaras de mi y te iras con la primera que te guiñe el ojo, no Ron no puedo, además como te lo he dicho ya no siento lo mismo por ti, no tendría caso que te engañara.

-Pero Mione y lo que yo siento por ti ¿no importa ahora? —chillo Ron.

-Te responderé con otra pregunta Ron ¿te importo hace seis años lo que yo sentía?

El pelirrojo no dijo nada mas y fue soltando a Hermione lentamente, ella le puso su mano de forma dulce en su mejilla—perdóname, pero no quiero hacerte daño, lo siento—susurro Mione mientras lloraba un poco mas.

-¡HERMIONE! —Grito el Weasley, ella se volvió— ¿si Ron? —prométeme que si sientes algo por mi de nuevo me lo dirás—La chica asintió y se fue con Ginny.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Herms?, debiste decirle que sales con Harry y ahí se hubiera terminado el drama.

-No es tan simple pequeña, tu hermano puedes ser mas sensible de lo que parece, no podía decirle simplemente que estoy saliendo con su mejor amigo y que le metimos en la mañana, no puedo hacer eso, se pondría como un loco y arremetería en contra de Harry y lo que menos quiero es que esos dos se peleen, además—la mirada de la chica entristeció mucho—todo lo que le dije era verdad, por eso fue que decidí salir con Harry Ginny, no solo porque Harry sea guapo y me guste sino porque es hora de darme la oportunidad de ser feliz, ya había esperado mucho a Ron, y como se lo dije mi amor por el se termino, debo de ser honesta con tigo y aunque no lo he dejado de querer en todo sentido no puedo permitirme estar con alguien que en seis años no me presto atención por mas señales que le di y que prefirió salir con cualquiera chica tonta.

-pero Mione que yo sepa Ron solo salio con Lavender Brown.

-Claro que no Ginny, Lavender fue la chica numero tres la primera fue una chica que conoció en el caldero chorreante y aunque solo salio un par de semanas con ella, eso cuenta; le segunda fue padma patil, al menos es lo que me ha dicho Parvati que después del baile de navidad Ron la beso y bueno llego Lavender y bueno para que seguir Ginny.

-Vaya nunca pensé que mi hermano fuera tan popular con las chicas, quien diría que ese chico tan poco interesante tenga tanta atracción con las mujeres, pero Mione dime algo ¿crees que vas a ser feliz con Harry a pesar de que no has olvidado a Ron y que se van a tener que esconder de él?

-Creo que si Ginny y si no el tiempo lo dirá, yo aprecio y quiero mucho a Harry y se que el va a ayudarme a olvidarme de tu hermano, el es un chico muy pero muy bueno.

-Lo se, y hablando de chicos buenos, Mione Draco...bueno Draco.

-Ese maldito ¿te volvió a insultar? —farfullo la castaña con fuego en los ojos.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y le contó lo sucedido con el príncipe de las serpientes—Vaya de verdad que los chicos pueden llegar a ser mas complicados que nosotras, ya pensaremos en algo por ahora corre Ginny que tenemos que llegara a tiempo al juicio.

Las chicas apretaron el paso y pasaron por la sala común de Gryffindor para tomar los papeles que necesitaba Hermione y acompañada de Harry y de los gemelos Weasley que habían llegado como espectadores por una carta que les había mandado Ron, se fueron al juicio que se celebraba en un calabozo que había al fondo de la mazmorra.

El lugar estaba lúgubre, ya que las paredes negras y las velas con luz morada le daban un toque macabro al calabozo, las bancas donde estaban la sociedad de padres, el consejo escolar de Hogwarts y de la escuela de Drake yacían en la parte superior del lugar formando un cuadrando que le daba fuerza al lugar, en medio del cuadrado, una silla estaba lista para el acusado, detrás de el, un podio donde McGonagall daría la sentencia ya estaba acondicionado para ella y a los lados unas mesas con un par de sillas esperaban a las victimas y a los defensores del atentado.

Hermione y Ginny acompañadas por sus amigos se sentaron en la mesa de las victimas mientras esperaban que la sala comenzara a llenarse, todo eso le recordaba a Harry esa vez que tuvo que ir a la vista en el ministerio de magia.

-Esto da un poco de miedo, no quisiera estar en le pellejo de ese tipo.

-vamos Harry no bromees ese maldito se merece eso y mas, trato de aprovecharse de Mione y de mi hermana.

-Lo se Fred, y tienes razón, quien se atreva a tocar a las chicas sin su consentimiento se merece esto y mas.

Harry se acerco a Mione que tenía la mirada perdida—Hey Herms ¿estas bien?, desde que volviste has estado algo distraída.

-Lo se Harry pero es que paso algo que te contare cuando salgamos de aquí, solo debo decirte que pienses en como y cuando le diremos a Ron que estamos saliendo—Harry se quedo serio y regreso a su lugar junto a los gemelos terremoto.

-Hey Harry por cierto donde esta Ron.

-No lo se, nos separamos después de comer.

Fred y George comenzaron a reírse—jajaja, esto me suena a una de sus aventurillas.

-¿De que hablan chicos?—pregunto Ginny que escuchaba de cerca la conversación de sus hermanos.

-Oh pequeña e ingenua Ginny, nunca te lo habíamos dicho porque eras muy inocente pero nuestro querido Ronnie es todo un rompecorazones, ya que en varias ocasione lo vimos escondido en los armarios con sus amiguitas, haciendo cosas que no se pueden decir en publico.

-Vaya Hermione tenía razón—pensó la chica.

A solo dos minutos de que diera inicio el juicio Ron se incorporo a sus amigos y entre la gente una rubia cabellera fue captada por la mirada de Hermione, Draco estaba sentado en una fila junto a los demás prefectos que fungirían como parte importante del jurado, a unas cuantas butacas de ahí los padres de Ginny y los de Hermione estaban sentados con las miradas atónitas ante la situación en las que Drake había puesto a sus hijas, estaban muy enojados y extrañados por lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts.

Minutos mas tarde Drake entro al recinto junto a sus padres vestido con ropa muggle, al parecer el chico si era un príncipe como decía pero un príncipe muggle.

Después de media hora de dimes y diretes en los que parecía que Hogwarts llevaba desventaja ya que los magos norteamericanos sabían defenderse muy bien ya que afirmaban que el chico no quiso hacerlo y que fue Hermione y Ginny las que incitaron el incidente al vestirse de forma tan provocativa fue entonces que Draco puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡Pero si ellas traían el uniforme!, que tiene de provocativo eso—todos los Slytherins presentes se le quedaron viendo de una forma rara, ya que como era posible que Draco podía estar defendiendo a una traidora a la sangre y a la sangre sucia de Hermione, McGonagall ante la situación tan hostil que se estaba dando decidió tomar un descanso para evaluar lo que se había dicho y después decir el veredicto de lo que pasaría con Drake.

-¿pero que es lo que le pasa a Malfoy, como sabe lo que les paso chicas? —pregunto Ron a su hermana y a Mione.

-Lo que pasa es que los prefectos son parte del jurado y tienen que saber que es lo que le paso, yo supongo que la directora le comento.

-Bueno pero eso no es lo mas extraño, sino porque las defendió—dijo Harry que recibió en respuesta una mirada fría de Ginny—les dije que Malfoy no era el mismo de antes, talvez se a compadecido de nostras.

-Si como no hermana, y los muggles alguna vez van a poder vivir si electricidad—musito uno de sus hermanos gemelos—Malfoy a de querer algo a cambio el nunca haría bueno por ninguno de nosotros y si lo hiciera Hermione y tu serían las ultimas en su lista hermanita, por el simple hecho de que tu eres una Weasley y porque Hermione le gana en todo y por ser hija de muggles.

-Como sea eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que debemos pensar es como refutarles a los norteamericanos que nosotras jamás le insinuamos nada a ese tipo, de hecho la única palabra que cruzamos con el fue cuando el sombrero seleccionador lo mando a Gryffindor.

-Lo se Mione pero ¿como lo haremos? —pregunto el pelinegro que se había acercado a la castaña y le había tomado la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-No lo se Harry, no lo se, si me disculpan necesito pensar un poco, voy al baño.

-¿Quieres que vaya con tigo Mione? —pregunto la pequeña pelirroja al ver tan afligida a Hermione por estar perdiendo las esperanzas de sacar a Drake de Hogwarts.

-No Ginny estoy bien, gracias, vuelvo en un minuto.

Mientras la chica caminaba, hacía los servicios, Draco la intercepto.

-Hola Granger, ¿porque esa cara tan larga?

-No me asustes de esa manera Malfoy.

-No seas tonta Granger, oye dime una cosa porque no has usado lo que te di, es lo que necesitas para que ese maldito idota se vaya de nuestro colegio.

-Lo se Malfoy, pero no se si sea ético que presente esa evidencia, además no crees que les causara curiosidad de donde la e sacado.

-Si pasa eso yo iré a tu rescate Granger de eso no te preocupes, lo único que quiero que me prometas es que ese tipo va a estar lejos de ella, de Ginny—musito el rubio con la mirada triste.

-Esta bien haré lo que pueda, pero ahora tu debes de prometerme algo a mi.

-Que quieres.

-Primero que nada quería decirte que yo...voy a decirle a Ginny lo que me pediste—Draco sonrió y estaba a punto de agradecerle a Hermione pero antes esta lo interrumpió—pero debes de prometer que vas a tratarla bien y no le volverás a insinuar que hay algo entre tú y yo.

-De acuerdo Granger, el problema es que te prometo tratarla bien pero solo eso, no quiero que este con migo.

-No te entiendo, si dices amarla, ¿como esta eso de que no quieres estar con ella?, lo que me dices me parece algo inverosímil Malfoy.

-Ya te dije que tengo mis razones.

-Creo que a ella le gustaría saberlas, si no le dices lo que te ocurre Ginny va a estar igual de confundida que yo cuando le diga que la amas pero que no quieres estar con ella ¿en que demonios estas metido Malfoy?

El rubio se puso pensativo, estaba tomando la decisión mas difícil de su vida pero ya estaba decidido, si quería salvar a Ginny de Voldemort tendría que hacerlo y ya no había vuelta atrás hace una hora le había llegado una carta donde Bellatrix le había mandado una amenaza de que si no se concentraba en quebrar la seguridad de Hogwarts por seguir perdiendo el tiempo con la Weasley, ella la mataría en cuanto saliera del castillo.

-Te lo diré, hoy en la madrugada alrededor de las tres y media te espero en la biblioteca, yo tengo mis medios para llegar a ella y se que McGonagall te dio una llave para que estudies a la hora que se te plazca así que no tendrás problemas en entrar, ahí te lo contare todo.

-Esta bien, pero ¿porque tan tarde y porque a mi Malfoy?.

-La hora es porque antes tengo que hacer antes un par de cosas que necesito y te lo cuento a ti porque eras en la única que puedo confiar Granger, no se porque pero tienes el don de aparte de ser una molestia, de darle confianza a las personas, lo harás entonces ¿estarás ahí?

-Si.

-Gracias—le dijo el rubio que la abrazo fuertemente, sin notar que a unos metros de ellos una melena roja los estaba observando con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hermione regreso con los chicos y antes de que Ginny pudiera decirle algo, la directora McGonagall ya los había llamado a la sala.

Cuando se disponía a la ultima interrogación Hermione se levanto y le dio a la directora un pergamino, que McGonagall leyó de forma rápida y una sonrisa se dejo escapar en sus labios—bien hecho Granger—le susurro a la muchacha.

-Señores y señoras antes de que se de el veredicto y la ultima interrogación, al no poder utilizar vitariserum en el acusado por ser menor de edad y ser extranjero, me permitiré mostrarles y leerles esta evidencia de primera fuente que me han traído hace solo unos minutos.

McGonagall, comenzó a leer el documento y tanto la mesa directiva, como la asociación de padres se habían quedado pasmados y con la boca abierta, hasta la madre de Drake estaba atónita al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo McGonagall, resulta que el documento que le había dado la castaña a la profesora era el documento que le había dado Draco que no era ni mas ni menos que archivos de varias quejas en la escuela del chico que estaban firmadas por el director de la institución en donde se explicaba el como Drake había molestado a las chicas de toda clase de formas, tanto sexual como en acoso y por esa razón varias de ellas se tuvieron que mudar porque había abusado de ellas y lo peor de todo es que los documentos estaban sellados y tenían las firmas de los padres de Drake de enterados, por lo que sus padres sabían de ante mando la clase de chico que era su hijo y por ende todo lo que habían dicho en el juicio sería considerado como mentira ya que en varias ocasiones se les había preguntado si su hijo había mostrado una actitud semejante a la que se estaba juzgando y ellos habían jurado que eso nunca había pasado así que sin mas y sin que los magos norteamericanos pudieran hacer algo al respecto debido a la naturaleza legal de los documentos que presentaba McGonagall se dio el veredicto a favor de Hogwarts por lo cual Drake es suspendido del colegio y además no podrá seguir estudiando hasta que un especialista de san Mungo lo haya decidido ya que se denoto que el chico tenía ciertos problemas mentales con respecto a las chicas, además pasaría tres meses en azcaban en la sección menos peligrosa por ser menor de edad.

Los chicos se pusieron muy contentos con el veredicto ya que no solo habían echado al Drake, sino que ahora el pasar unos cuantos meses en Azcaban le serviría como escarmiento para que no volviera a hacer mas de las suyas.

Para celebrar los Gryffindor habían hecho tremenda fiesta en la sala común amenizada por los gemelos Weasley que se quedarían esa noche en Hogwarts para recordar viejos tiempos.

Por un momento Ginny olvido que había visto a su mejor a miga con el príncipe de las serpientes y le dio un gran abrazo en señal de que habían ganado la derrota en contra de ese maldito que había tratado de abusar de ellas.

-Bravo Hermy eres una gran chica, eres como una de esas muggles que dice mi padre que se llaman alogados a algo por el estilo.

Hermione sonrió a su amiga y le pellizco una mejilla—abogado Ginny, se dice abogado.

-Bueno como sea eres muy buena en esto deberías de tomar muy en serio la carrera legal como profesión Mione, se que quieres ser medimaga, pero creo que tendrías mucho éxito enviando a los criminales a azcaban.

-Es cierto Mione, te sacaste de la manga esa evidencia que le diste a la profesora en el ultimo momento—dijo Harry que se acerco a abrazar a la chica al igual que lo había hecho Ginny, Fred y George también lo hicieron pero faltaba alguien, cierto pelirrojo que acababa de rechazar solo hace unos minutos, Hermy no esperaba mas de Ron, el chico era demasiado orgulloso como para haber olvidado todo y acercarse a felicitarla. Sin embargo y para extrañes de la castaña, el león se acerco a ella y le dio la mano como lo hacen los empresarios al conocerse por primera vez.

-Gracias por haber defendido a mi hermanita Hermione.

-Descuida Ron, no es nada además recuerda que a mi también me acoso, y no iba a dejar que el muy asqueroso se saliera con la suya—sin mas el pelirrojo la abrazo ocasionándole un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que fue percatado por el chico de los ojos verdes, que moría de celos, pero también Ginny lo vio y jalo a su hermano para que se alejara de la castaña.

-Lo siento Ronnie pero Hermione y yo vamos a ir a probar esos dulces que trajeron Fred y George, la pelirroja tomo la mano de su amiga y se la llevo hacía una mesa donde estaban los caramelos y lejos de las manos de su hermano.

-Mione, debes de hablar con Ron, no voy estar siempre a tu lado para salvarte de él, el pobre Harry casi se muere cuando te vio.

-Lo se Ginny pero primero tengo que conversar de eso con Harry y ahora no es el mejor momento.

-Cierto, pero bueno cambiemos de tema, dime una cosa Hermy, ¿como obtuviste esos registros de las quejas de la escuela de Drake?.

La castaña sonrió era el momento de que le dijera lo que Draco le había pedido—Digamos que una serpiente con muchas influencias estaba preocupada por una hermosa leona y me los dio.

-Pero...¿como?...no puede ser que él—balbuceo la pelirroja ante lo que le decía Hermione, primero la defendía de Carol en los pasillos y ahora se enteraba de que gracias a Draco habían declarado culpable al chico que había tratado de violarla.

-¿Recuerdas que lo fui a buscar para darle un buen golpe y decirle un par de cosas por como te había tratado? —Ginny asintió ni siquiera podía hablar estaba perpleja de lo que Hermione estaba diciéndole—pues veraz, digamos que te mentí un poquito sobre lo que me dijo, ya que estaba esperando el momento para decírtelo, así que lo haré, después de que le grite, lo maldeci y lo golpee por haberte tratado como lo hizo, el me dijo una cosa, extraña debo admitirlo, pero al fin y al cabo algo que me pareció importante, el dijo que te había dicho todas esas cosas por que... —Ginny estaba quieta escuchando atenta las palabras de Hermione, por alguna razón se había formado alguna clase de burbuja entre su amiga y ella, donde el ruido que había alrededor no era percibido por sus oídos.

-¿Por qué Hermione, porque lo hizo?

La castaña se acerco al oído de la chica—porque te ama pequeña, parece ser que al igual que tu, ese idiota también se enamoro de ti.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo Ginny dejo su bebida en la mesa y salio corriendo de la sala común.

-Hey ¿a donde ha ido con tanta prisa? —pregunto Harry a la castaña que se había acercado a ella con un bastón de chicle entre los dientes.

-Digamos que la mordió una serpiente y ahora tiene que ir a buscarla para descubrir un antídoto.

-No te entiendo Mione—sonrió Harry.

-Descuida no tienes que hacerlo mi amor.

-Me encanta que me llames con sobrenombres cursis, yo podría decirte conejita Mione.

La castaña hizo un puchero— ¿lo dices porque soy dientona? —Harry enrojeció y negó con la cabeza mientras las abrazaba de forma amistosa y le daba besos en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, lo siento Mione jejeje, dejémoslo en que te llamare cariñito.

-Ese tampoco me gusta Harry eres muy malo inventando nombres, mejor llámame como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-Esta bien mi princesa—le susurro el niño que vivió mientras le levantaba el mentón con suavidad y se perdía en sus castaños ojos—no sabes como me muero por besarte.

-No podemos, Ron esta aquí.

-Lo se pero si nos vamos de aquí tu y yo podríamos pasar un momento muy agradable—Hermione negó sonriendo—hoy no Harry me la estoy pasando bien aquí, talvez mañana ¿si? —Harry asintió—por cierto Hermy, ¿qué es lo que quería Ron con tigo?, no me los has contado.

-Bueno él... —pero antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo mas una cabellera pelirroja se había metido entre ellos.

-Hey chicos vengan para acá no se aparten, Fred y George están mostrando sus nuevos inventos, dejemos de lado el que ya crecimos y volvamos a ser como en primer grado—Harry y Hermione sonrieron y aceptaron la idea de Ron, ya mañana hablarían de cosas mas serias.

La fiesta de Vitoria de Gryffindor había quedado atrás y ahora a ella, solo le importaba una cosa, Draco, Draco y solamente Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes el que había afirmado amarla como ella lo amaba a él pero no tenía la mas remota idea do donde estaría, quería encontrarlo para abrazarlo y decirle que ella también lo amaba y que le perdonaba lo que le había dicho, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba la sala común de Slytherin o de algún sitio donde pudiera estar el chico, sin mas y después de varios minutos recorriendo los pasillos perdió la noción de donde estaba hasta que una sexy y susurrante voz la llamo.

-Hey Weasley ¿estas perdida?

La chica se volvió ante esa ya reconocida voz y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, corriendo de forma despavorida salto hacía el chico ocasionando que se cayeran al suelo.

-Draco yo... —el rubio le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Granger te lo ha dicho verdad, te ha dicho...que...bueno te amo. —Ginny asintió y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas lo abrazo muy fuerte y se hundió en su pecho.

-Yo también te amo Draco, no sabes cuanto, yo... bueno... no se porque, no me di cuenta antes pero, ahora lo se.

-Shh, no digas nada, con esas tres palabras que has dicho antes me es suficiente para poder sobrellevar mi vida, sabes, nadie me había dicho eso antes, todas me habían dicho, me gustas, te deseo, me encantas, pero jamás un te amo, un te amo con esa sinceridad, dulzura e inocencia que solo tu tienes Ginny—la Weasley lo miro y el rubio la beso.

Así estuvieron por un par de minutos ahí tirados a medio pasillo sin importarles que alguien los descubriera, solo les importaba una cosa, a él Ginny y a ella Draco.

Se separaron y se vieron de forma dulce a los ojos—jamás me habían dado un beso tan dulce chiquilla, siempre había escuchado que los besos eran dulces pero jamás lo había creído, pero ahora que he probado tus labios mi opinión a cambiado—dijo el chico que la ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias Draco, yo... yo no se que decir.

-perdóname, perdóname por haberte dicho tantas cosas tan estúpidas y falsas, jamás debí de hacerlo pero es que no quiero dañarte, no quiero que sufras por mi, no lo soportaría.

Ginny lo miro de forma dura—Tu no tienes derecho a elegir por mi Draco, nunca he amado de verdad a alguien, se que no es de tu incumbencia pero ni siquiera a Harry lo llegue a querer como a ti parece que lo único que sentía por él era una obsesión adolescente, él bueno... al fin y al cabo resulto solo ser un gran amigo, pero tú eres diferente no me preguntes porque pero solo se que te amo.

Draco la beso, no estaba dispuesto a pelear con ella sobre lo que le convenía mas, lo único que quería era estar con ella, disfrutarla por ultima vez.

Ginny le respondió el beso gustosa y lo guió hasta una puerta, puerta que daba a una aula vacía que se utilizaba para la clase de astrología para los chicos de primero donde ni Firenze ni la profesora Trelawney daban clases, sin embargo el misticismo de los inciensos, las luces en colores calidos, sedas en las paredes y cientos de cojines regados en el piso no se hicieron en esperar, cuando Ginny estuvo segura de que estaban dentro del aula saco su varita y sin dejar de besar a Draco cerro la puerta con seguro.

Draco entendió lo que Ginny estaba proponiendo y se dejo llevar, esa noche era suya y nadie podría evitarlo, sin mas se dejaron caer en un par de cojines que amortiguaron su caída y por mas de veinte minutos se besaron como nunca, disfrutaban de su boca, cada centímetro, cada pliegue, todo; Draco exploraba tanto los labios como el interior de la boca de la pelirroja con su lengua, grabando en su mente su esencia, su textura y sobre todo su sabor.

Por su parte Ginny se sentía en el paraíso, era como si Draco supiera lo que le gustaba y a que ritmo, sus besos eran calidos y deliciosamente exquisitos, ella se estaba entregando y no le importaba nada, mas que sentir y ser una sola persona con el hombre que mas había amado en la vida; Draco beso el cuello de la chica y empezó a tocarla de forma sutil, solo con las yemas de sus dedos recorría su cuerpo por encima de la ropa y de forma juguetona metía la mano por debajo de la falda que llevaba la chica haciéndola gemir, de pronto el suéter y la blusa de la pelirroja estaban tirados en el piso al igual que la camisa del chico dejando al descubierto su hermoso y perfecto torso color marfil, Ginny se relamió los labios y enredo con sus piernas el cuerpo del chico para que se acercara mas a ella y así poder besar cada extensión de su piel.

Fue en ese momento cuando Draco también gimió por primera vez esa noche, cuando la pequeña Weasley lamió y beso su cuerpo desde los labios hasta la parte baja del abdomen, donde el camino de vello que salía desde su ombligo se perdía entre sus pantalones.

Ginny lo miro y le sonrió y después de darle un beso en los labios; con cierto miedo comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón del chico y besándolo hasta donde el calzoncillo del rubio hizo su presencia, sin embargo Draco la paro en seco, y se levanto para besarle de nuevo en el cuello y recuperar el control de la situación pasando a Ginny debajo de el, donde la podía admirar y comérsela a besos.

Con delicadeza lamió su cuello y la beso tiernamente y de forma lenta mientras le alzaba los brazos sobre la cabeza, la Gryffindor estaba sonrojada y gemía con cada contacto, había imaginado tantas veces ese momento pero ahora se daba cuenta que la realidad era mil veces mejor que su imaginación; Draco empezó a bajar lentamente los tirantes del sostén de la chica, y se quedo mirándola era la imagen mas dulce y erótica que jamás había visto su hermosa Ginevra, debajo de él iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por una de las telas dando como resultado una tenue luz calida, sus piernas enredadas en su cuerpo con la exquisita falda alzada mostrando un poco de sus braguillas color coral estampadas con nubes, su torso medio desnudo ya que el sostén lo tenia aun a medio quitar, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y esa hermosa expresión de amor y placer combinados era la imagen mas perfecta que había visto en su vida.

-¿qué pasa? —susurro la chica asustada porque Draco había parado.

-Nada hermosa, es solo que eres la criatura mas bella que eh visto y sería un idiota si no me tomara el tiempo para apreciarte—después de esas palabras el chico se acerco y la beso— ¿estas lista?

La muchacha asintió de forma tierna—siempre lo estaré para ti Draco—le susurro y sin esperar a que el chico lo hiciera, sin avisar se desabrocho el sostén en la parte de enfrente, dejando sus pechos listos para que Draco los probara.

-hazlo Draco, hazme tuya por favor.

El muchacho trago saliva y le sonrió, lentamente quito la parte del sostén que cubría el busto de la pelirroja y se asombro al ver lo hermosos que eran sus senos una vez mas Draco se había quedado mirándola sin hacer nada.

-Se que son pequeños pero...—Draco le puso un dedo en los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Son perfectos Ginny—con lentitud y suavidad poso sus manos sobre las pequeñas montañas de la chica y comenzó a frotarlos lentamente para no lastimarla, con sus dedos froto el saliente pezón de la chica que rogaba por ser tocado ocasionando que Ginny gimiera mas fuerte, después de ver que la leona respondía bien decidió probar esos senos que le apetecían tanto, los beso y los lamió haciendo que Ginny gritara su nombre y que hundiera sus uñas en su espalda, esas eran las únicas heridas que Draco quería tener en su espalda.

-oh Draco ¡DRACO! —Gritaba—por favor, por favor ya

El chico decidió cumplir los deseos de su chica y le quito la falda dejándola en bragas y mientras le besaba la entrepierna ella desesperada por el cuerpo del chico le quito los pantalones.

Draco le bajo las bragas a la chica descubriendo el monte de Venus mas hermoso que había visto, ella al mismo tiempo le bajo el boxer mientras el chico había vuelto a su boca pudo sentir el turgente miembro del príncipe de las serpientes que le tocaba en la entrepierna.

-Hazme tuya Draco hazlo ya—rogaba la chica, así que el rubio se acomodo, le abrió las piernas y la miro— ¿estas segura? —Ginny asintió nerviosa.

El rubio empezó a entrar de forma lenta y Ginny podía sentir la presión en su interior y aunque la sensación era extraña, nueva y dolorosa aguantaría hasta el final, Draco la abrazo y entro un poco mas hasta donde pudo sentir el tope donde se comprobaba que la Gryffindor era virgen, sin avisarle la beso en los labios y tomándola de las manos y enredando sus dedos con los de ella para que lo apretara empujo hasta que su miembro pudo pasar, Ginny se estremeció y lanzo un gritillo en la boca del chico cuando esto paso al igual que unas pocas lagrimillas se escaparon de sus ojos; si le había dolido pero aunque se escuchara raro era el dolor mas agradable que había experimentado, el calor del cuerpo de Draco y el sentirlo dentro de ella lo compensaba todo, suavemente Draco comenzó a penetrarla una y otra vez hasta que la chica se aclimato a los movimientos y el dolor había desaparecido por completo dándole paso al delicioso placer del sexo, el rubio la embestía cada vez mas fuerte y mas rápido, Ginny lo guiaba ya que su pelvis se movía al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Draco.

Ginny se sentía a desfallecer la sensación era indescriptible, se sentía tan bien con tantas ganas de que Draco no parara y que el rubio lo hiciera mas deprisa y mas profundo, gritaba su nombre con desesperación hasta que de pronto algo parecido a una explosión dentro de su cuerpo la inundo con el mas profundo y delicioso placer que jamás había sentido, su cuerpo empezó a vibrar y su vagina a colapsarse, se colgó del cuello del rubio y se desplomo en los cojines el rubio le había provocado su primer orgasmo, solo unos segundos después Draco también llego al climax y se cayo encima de la pelirroja totalmente sudado y agitado.

-Fue grandioso—le susurro Ginny que lo tenía abrazado mientras le daba un beso en la frente mientras el chico se recuperaba.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, porque debo decir que es mi primera vez.

-De que hablas Draco, que yo sepa tu—el chico la miro—es la primera vez que hago el amor con alguien—Ginny comenzó a llorar era de lo mas lindo que le había dicho.

-No quería hacerte llorar, lo siento.

-No es eso Draco, es que hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida gracias por, por todo, desde este momento quiero que estemos juntos para siempre te amo Draco Malfoy, tal y como eres—agrego mientras lo tomaba del rostro y lo besaba.

Draco solo pudo responderle que el también la amaba.

Después de un rato Ginny se quedo dormida, así que Draco aprovecho, se levanto, se vistió y apareció una manta con la que tapo a Ginny mientras la acomodaba en los cojines para que estuviera cómoda, entonces la miro le dejo unas flores en la mesa, la beso en la frente y en los labios mientras susurraba.

-Te amo Ginny Weasley y algún día regresare por ti, pero ahora tengo que decirte adiós—sin mas salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca a su encuentro con Hermione

**Hola a todos, antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado esto, ¡Por fin, Por fin Draco y Ginny estuvieron juntos!, la pregunta del 1000000 es ¿será para siempre?, jejeje eso lo sabrán el próximo capitulo de esta linda historia que comenzara a entrar en su clímax, así que please déjenme su opinión para que me motive a seguir adelante.**

**Además un posteo o comentario como quieran llamarlo es = a un gatito feliz **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Sin ti.**

**Lolihoooo a todos, oigan primero que nada mil gracias por su paciencia y consideración hacia mis problemas personales y segundo disculpen la tardanza pero ya ven que sufro de desconexión de cerebro de repente y la creatividad y los sentimientos nada mas no se dan y sin eso no puedo escribir algo que de verdad me guste y que valga la pena para ustedes, pero bueno parece que hoy a la 1:03 de la madrugada la inspiración a regresado a mi así que aquí vamos.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo.**

El viento golpeaba fuerte sobre la espalda de Draco Malfoy que a paso lento se dirigía a la puerta de salida del grandioso colegio Hogwarts, sus pies se hundían en la superficie porque la tierra estaba algo removida después del aguanieve que había caído esa tarde; su capa ondeaba como una bandera en altamar y su platinado cabello relucía como un reflector por culpa de la enorme luna llena que se asomaba y se escondía a merced de las nubes que la cubrían y la mostraban a su antojo, una ultima mirada, un ultimo vistazo al recinto donde estaba la persona que mas amaba lo hizo penar en si estaba haciendo lo correcto, sin embargo sus dudas se disiparon cuando en su memoria aparecieron un par de ojos rojos como rendijas y una escabrosa risa; sin mas se volvió hacia sus pasos y con la luna y el majestuoso colegio como testigo abandono los terrenos de su centro de enseñanza y se perdió en la espesura de la noche con nada mas encima que su varita, su capa, su escoba y un corazón destrozado pero a la vez tan lleno de amor que lo dejaría sobrevivir bastante tiempo.

El sol comenzó a colarse por las ventanas de la biblioteca del colegio y un molesto dolor en cuello y espalda se hizo presente en el cuerpo de Hermione que se estiraba en la silla donde Draco la había dejado durmiendo.

Con un movimiento brusco la castaña se enderezo de pronto y se cayo al piso, mientras la chica se frotaba el dolorido trasero y trataba de recordar como carambas se había quedado durmiendo en ese lugar.

De pronto y como si su mente se fuera aclarando un montón de imágenes del príncipe de Slytherin inundaron su cabeza. Como un bólido la chica tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la dirección en busca de McGonagall justo como lo había predicho el muchacho.

-Pero señorita Granger, que es lo que sucede—la regaño la directora que aun estaba en pijama ya que visiblemente la castaña había interrumpido su sueño.

-¡Profesora, a pasado una desgracia!—McGonagall entorno el ceño y la hizo pasar a su despacho, después de que la mujer se sentara detrás de su escritorio y de que Hermione se sentara delante de ella, la muchacha comenzó a hablar.

-Directora Draco Malfoy ha dejado las instalaciones del colegio, trate de detenerlo pero al parecer uso un hechizo somnífero contra mi y ya no pude hacer nada—explico la castaña con la voz muy aguda y con una mirada de preocupación

-¿En que momento fue eso señorita Granger? —pregunto la mujer que alzo una ceja al no creer que no se diera cuenta que uno de sus alumnos había desaparecido.

Hermione se mordió el labio, se suponía que ella era prefecta y que debía de poner el ejemplo de no romper las reglas como andar en el colegio en la madrugada, sin embargo la seguridad del hombre al que amaba su mejor amiga era más importante que un regaño.

-Alrededor de las dos o tres de la mañana profesora—musito en un susurro casi inaudible mientras bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

-hace como una hora o dos—dijo la profesora dando un vistazo al reloj de péndulo que colgaba de una pared—y... puedo preguntar ¿que estaba haciendo usted y el señor Malfoy en la madrugada señorita Granger?

-Él...bueno se escucha ilógico y muy inverosímil pero Malfoy me pidió que habláramos de un asunto y pues no podía negarme después de lo que había hecho por Ginny y por mi en el juicio contra Drake.

-Así que el señor Malfoy fue el que te dio los registros de la escuela de ese horrible muchacho—Hermione asintió.

-Profesora tenemos que encontrarlo Draco esta en peligro, el que no debe ser nombrado esta de nuevo tras de él y lo quiere volver a unir a los mortifagos.

-Granger eso es información muy delicada, ¿desde cuando sabes eso? —la regaño la profesora que se había puesto de pie.

-Hoy me entere profesora...además también Ginny Weasley esta en peligro por una situación similar—la directora no entendía nada de lo que su alumna le decía ya que por mas que usara su inteligencia y tratara de poner todo lo que había dicho Hermione de una forma racional no comprendía la extraña relación entre Hermione, Draco, Ginny y el señor tenebroso.

-Que es lo que esta pasando Hermione quiero que me lo expliques todo en este instante y no quiero que me mientas, si quieres que movilice al ministerio para que implementen una búsqueda me tienes que decir todo lo que sabes y el porque Draco se fue.

Hermione resignada le dijo todo a la directora, desde la amenaza que había sufrido el chico, los golpes que le había hecho Voldemort, de su romance con Ginny y de lo que el señor tenebroso tenía planeado para él si no dejaba de salir con la pequeña pelirroja.

Como era de esperarse la profesora se había quedado con la boca abierta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-porque no me informaste de los golpes antes Hermione.

La muchacha bajo la cabeza y una lagrimilla corrió por su rostro—El no quiso decirme quien se los había hecho y porque, además... estaba asustada profesora de verdad lo siento mucho pero por favor haga algo solo han pasado un par de horas talvez no este tan lejos de aquí.

-Dijiste que llevaba su escoba ¿verdad?—Hermione asintió

-ojala el ministerio pueda seguir la estela de rastreo que tiene la Nimbus 2001, bueno Hermione muchas gracias por venir a decir lo que sabias, puedes regresar a tu habitación tengo que despertar a varias autoridades para que envíen a buscar al señor Malfoy en cuanto a la señorita Weasley, me temo que solo puedo contar con que ustedes los profesores y yo la cuidemos no quiero dementores u otra criatura que se le ocurra al ministerio dentro del colegio, mas tarde hablare con Nympadora para que la este vigilando, es un alivio que una auror este dando clases aquí.

-Profesora

-Si Hermione.

-Gracias y por favor sobre la relación entre Malfoy y Ginny le podría pedir que no dijera nada a nadie, solo Harry y yo sabemos de esto y sería muy problemático que sus padres y sus hermanos se enteraran de algo así.

-Pero señorita Granger es necesario—POR FAVOR—interrumpió la chica—Esta bien Hare lo que pueda ahora vaya a su dormitorio y avísele de lo sucedido al señor Potter para que este alerta.

De alguna forma sin ser descubierta por Filch la castaña llego a la sala común donde para su sorpresa un bulto la estaba esperando en un sillón frente a la chimenea, la chica se acerco lento y diviso los anteojos de Harry que reflejaban las pequeñitas llamas que aun luchaban por no ser consumidas, la castaña se le quedo mirando y le dio un beso en la frente mientras le acariciaba de forma tierna el cabello y la cara hasta que el muchacho comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Hola—lo saludo la chica sonriéndole—para su sorpresa Harry se aferro de su cabeza y con fuerza la acerco a sus labios plantándole un besos largo y húmedo que derritió a Hermione teniendo como consecuencia que la chica se dejara llevar por el intenso baile de los labios del pelinegro.

-que fue eso—dijo la castaña mirando al ojiverde.

-Nada es solo que tengo años pensando en hacer eso cada vez que te miraba y ahora que puedo...jeje bueno. —Se encogió de hombros sonriéndole de forma lindísima— ¿que hacías con Malfoy en la biblioteca?—pregunto el chico que le enseño el mapa de merodeador

-Si tienes eso contigo nunca podré escabullirme de ti Harry—le reprocho la chica algo molesta porque el pelinegro había sido muy entrometido.

-Lo siento Mione es solo que estuve buscándote en la fiesta de victoria y de repente te desapareciste y no solo tu sino también Ginny así que pensé que estaban en problemas, discúlpame Mione no creas que voy a cargar con esto cada vez que te pierdas de mi vista, no voy a ser un novio psicópata descuida, como sea no te salgas del tema y dime ¿que paso con Malfoy?

-Se fue Harry—una vez mas Hermione entristeció, la verdad es que ella había tenido razón desde que el año había comenzado Draco estaba solo y era miserable y eso ni siquiera ella se lo desearía a su peor enemigo.

-¿Como que se fue, a donde? —salto el pelinegro incrédulo ante lo que decía su novia.

-Que no estabas viendo le mapa del merodeador.

-Jejeje lo siento pero me quede dormido—musito de forma boba el elegido mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ya veo pero si, Malfoy se fue de Hogwarts—Hermione le contó al pelinegro sobre las razones del rubio.

-Ginny ¿lo sabe? —pregunto Harry que se había dejado caer en el sillón al lado de Hermione

-No, no me atrevo Harry.

-Estará devastada.

-Si mucho ellos...por fin se dijeron que se amaban y se acostaron y...bueno ya sabes el resto.

-Es un maldito idiota porque no es capaz de decirle las cosas en la cara a la persona que supuestamente ama, es un cobarde.

-No digas eso Harry, ¿tú me dirías que me dejas y que te vas a ir con tanta facilidad después de que nos hayamos amado toda una noche?

-No

-Entonces no lo juzgues, creo que esta en una situación demasiado complicada para que nosotros lo estemos criticando, él esta haciendo esto solo para proteger a Ginny le deberíamos estar agradecidos por eso.

-Que le dirás Mione.

-El dejo esto en mis manos cuando me hechizo—Hermione le enseño al pelinegro un sobre negro con una exquisita y fina caligrafía que en letras color plata tenia el nombre de la pequeña Weasley.

-Hoy será un día muy duro.

-Si.

-Vamos a dormir. —Harry y Mione se besaron una vez más y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio.

Como si su almohada estuviera extrañamente impregnada de algún somnífero en cuanto Hermione puso la cabeza sobre ella se quedo placidamente dormida esperando con todas sus fuerzas y por el bien de su amiga que Draco ya estuviera en manos del ministerio de magia, siempre había sido una persona que se preocupaba mucho por los demás y a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho en el pasado y lo mucho que la había insultado en sus años de pubertad Draco Malfoy no era la excepción en sus preocupaciones.

Tres horas pasaron tan rápido como un segundo como si la tierra hubiera decidido dar sus vueltas alrededor del sol de manera rápida, de pronto las ocho de la mañana ya marcaban en todos los relojes del colegio, el despertador de Hermione sonó con sorna ocasionando que la chica aun con un montón de sueño se rascara los cansados ojos y se dispusiera a ir al cuarto de baño donde después de haberse duchado su cara aun se veía decrepita y con aparente cansancio, mientras se alistaba con el uniforme un par de chicas se habían sentado en su baúl y con una extraña y curiosa risilla la miraban de forma burlona.

-Que pasa —pregunto la castaña a sus dos compañeras de dormitorio

Lavender y Parvati se miraron y volvieron a sonreír, Hermione por supuesto que no entendía nada y las miraba con extrañes hasta que la morena hablo.

-Hermy pero que cara tienes, parece que no has dormido muy bien.

-Pues de hecho no, pero estaré bien, creo que me he quedado leyendo muy tarde.

-Si claro—musito Lavender alzando las cejas—vamos Mione no llegaste a dormir, dinos donde has estado y lo mas importante, ¡CON QUIEN! —gritaron al unísono el par de chismosas.

La castaña se puso roja y se dio la media vuelta para así no tener que soportar la inquisitoria mirada de las muchachas—bueno verán, no he estado con nadie de verdad me quede leyendo hasta tarde pero en la biblioteca—dijo lo mas convincente que su voz pudo.

Las amigas se miraron decepcionadas y la visible excitación de sus miradas se apago como una vela ante el viento—pufff, vamos Hermione creímos que por fin nos contarías alguna de tus románticas historias con Ron—alego Parvati.

-Si creímos que te habías fugado con él y había estado juntos toda la noche, hay Mione eres tan aburrida.

La castaña las miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con una gota de sudor que le corría por la nuca—como pueden decir eso chicas, yo y Ron no tenemos ninguna clase de relación, además que este extraño interés por mi persona y por mis horarios de sueño, lamento ser grosera pero eso no es de su incumbencia.

-Lo sentimos Mione pero es que estamos aburridas—se excusaron el par de chicas que ante la negativa al chisme dieron un saltillo y salieron del dormitorio de chicas.

Dentro del dormitorio de los leones un pelirrojo miraba con extraño interés al chico de la cicatriz.

-¿Que pasa Ron, te ocurre algo?—pregunto el pelinegro de forma sincera.

-Ustedes par de tramposos me dejaron de nuevo, porque no subiste a dormir anoche, no creas que no me di cuenta Harry y puedo asegurar que esa greñuda tampoco lo hizo.

-¿Greñuda? —pregunto Harry tratando de encantarle sentido a las palabras de su pelirrojo amigo mientras trataba de no reírse del apodo de la castaña—a Mione, no se si ella durmió en su dormitorio y te equivocas no te dejamos yo en lo personal tenia que hacer el resumen de defensa que no había podido terminar por lo de la fiesta después del juicio y todo eso y me quede dormido en la sala común y puedo probarlo mis libros aun siguen allá abajo.

-Porque no me pediste que te ayudara.

-Vamos Ron no recuerdas que estabas medio Zombie después del montón de caramelos de Vodka que te dieron tus hermanos.

-Jejeje, con razón la cabeza me punza, oye Harry lo siento pero después de que me dejaron la otra noche me he puesto algo paranoico sabes que no me agrade que me oculten cosas.

-Lo se no te preocupes ahora mejor enlístate que tenemos que bajar.

De alguna manera cuando los amigos bajaron, la castaña y la pequeña pelirroja estaban ya sentadas esperando al dúo dinámico, para suerte de la chica Ginny había llegado apenas unos segundos antes con el suficiente tiempo para subir y ponerse el uniforme para que su hermano no se diera cuenta de que no había llegado a dormir, después de reunirse se despidieron de Fred y George que volverían a sortilegios Weasley y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Hermione y Harry nunca había pasado un momento tan incomodo ya que Ginny se veía tan radiante y tan llena de alegría por lo que obviamente había pasado con el príncipe de las serpientes, sin embrago Harry y Hermione sabían que esa linda y angelical sonrisa que hacía que la pelirroja radiara como un sol se terminaría en cuanto se diera cuenta de que el rubio que le había robado el corazón y literalmente la inocencia la había abandonado, Hermione era la mas afectada se debatía mentalmente entre el que seria lo correcto y que haría sufrir menos a la pelirroja si soltarle de una buena vez la noticia de la huida de Draco o esperar hasta que la pelirroja se percatara de la ausencia del amor de su vida y le preguntara sino lo había visto por algún sitio, como la castaña lo había predicho los azules ojos de Ginny se pasaban de aquí para allá en busca de un pálido chico de platinado cabello, pero nada, la mesa de Slytherin estaba aun sin forum por lo prematuro del horario, sin mas la muchacha pensando que su hermoso novio seguía durmiendo en su habitación debajo en las mazmorras después de la excitante y calurosa noche que habían tenido, la pequeña Weasley se sonrojo al recordar lo que ella y Draco habían hecho y se dejo caer con una gran sonrisa en el banquillo de la mesa de los leones.

Hermione tomo asiento a lado de ella entre Harry y Ron, ya que no tenía el valor para mirarla a los ojos y menos para ver como su mejor amiga seguía moviendo la cabeza como loca a cada ruido de pasos que se escuchaban cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts entraban en el gran comedor.

después de unos minutos en los que se hicieron comentarios de lo que había pasado en el juicio y de la tremenda parranda que habían organizado los gemelos Weasley, los profesores hicieron su entrada y por arte de magia las mesas se llenaron de la fabulosa comida matutina, huevos fritos, duros, revueltos, tostadas, pan dulce, fruta y demás delicias que hicieron que Harry y Ron se relamieran los labios y comenzaran a atacar las charolas; Hermione por su parte demasiado preocupada por la salud mental y emocional de Ginny no podía ni comer, la chica se había limitado a beber una fuerte taza de té con una tostada untada con un poco de mermelada.

Como era de esperarse el desayuno termino media hora después y ni rastro del principe de las serpientes, cosa que Ginny no tomo muy apecho ya que conocía a Draco y el chico a veces no apetecía ir a desayunar, sin embargo algo estaba ocurriendo en el colegio, mas específicamente con los profesores que llamo de alguna manera su atención, los maestros estaban nerviosos todos cuchicheaban entre ellos y extrañamente un montón de lechuzas se habían dirigido a ellos que habrían las cartas y se las daban de inmediato a la profesora McGonagall que cada vez fruncía mas y mas el ceño, por su parte también la mesa de Slytherin estaba extrañamente inquieta, todo el mundo estaba encima de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, curiosamente los mejores amigos de Draco Malfoy; fue entonces que Ginny miro a Hermione y la castaña no pudo evitar mirar a otro lado y lo que vio la pelirroja en los ojos de su amiga la asusto, su castaña amiga estaba triste, preocupada y visiblemente deprimida por algo así que sin mas dijo.

-Quítate Ron, quiero hablar con Hermione—le ordeno a su hermano mayor que estaba entre ella y su mejor amiga.

-Porque lo haría puedes hablarle perfectamente desde ahí, no seas molesta Ginny, no voy a quitarme además estoy comiendo—musito enfadado el pelirrojo mordiendo un par de tostadas.

La cara de la pelirroja se puso del color de su llameante cabello y se levanto del asiento no si darle un buen golpe en la nuca a su hermano.

-Hermy tengo algo que preguntarte podrías acompañarme a dar un paseo—le pidió la chica mirando al su hermano con odio.

La castaña respiro y asintió con los ojos cerrados, estaba perdida tendría que decirle la cruel realidad a su pequeña y linda amiga, tendría que decirle de una buena vez que el amor de su vida la había abandonado para talvez no volver a verla jamás, sin mas se disponía a levantarse cuando Harry por debajo de la mesa la tomo de la mano y ella lo miro.

-Estarás bien—le dijo por lo bajo aprovechando la indiferencia de Ron ante el mundo mientras comía.

-yo si Harry, espero que Ginny también.

-Suerte

Hermione se levanto y el silencio entre las dos chicas se hizo sepulcral Ginny sabia que pasaba algo pero temía preguntar y Hermione sabía lo que pasaba pero temía que la pelirroja hiciera la pregunta que desataría su desgracia; las chicas subieron varias escaleras hasta que llegaron a la lechuceria que en ese entonces estaba llena de nieve en las mañanas por lo cercano del invierno.

Las dos amigas se pararon frente a la ventana a mirar el esplendoroso paisaje que solo Hogwarts mostraba.

-Mione...

-Si Ginny.

-Draco y yo estuvimos juntos toda la noche e hicimos el amor varias veces en la noche—la castaña la miro con cara, de " no quiero saber detalles" — Hermy...yo... e tomado una decisión, Draco es el hombre de mi vida y digan lo que digan, pase lo que pase estaré con él hasta que me harte, amo cada parte de su cuerpo, amo sus ojos, su sonrisa sus gestos de niño mimado y caprichoso, amo su melancolía, esa forma tan arrogante que tiene de ser amo su aroma y hasta su tristeza y por eso mismo te pido de favor que me digas que es lo que esta pasando y no te atrevas a decir que nada tú mejor que nadie sabes que ya no soy una niña además tus ojos dicen mas que mil palabras y sinceramente me asusta lo que veo en ellos.

La castaña la miro y la tomo entre sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo que hizo que la pelirroja derramara una tímida lagrima que corrió por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello, lo extraño es que no sabía porque el abrazo de Hermione le había provocado eso, en definitiva había pasado algo con su rubio algo en definitiva malo.

-Yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que esta pasando porque no mejor que te lo diga Draco él dejo esto para ti, yo estaré afuera por si tienes alguna pregunta—Hermione rebusco entre su capa y saco el sobre negro que contenía las ultimas palabras del rubio dedicadas solo a ella, a la única rosa que había florecido en su marchito jardín—Ginny ese tonto e idiota de Malfoy...bueno no lo es tanto porque se enamoro de ti, estaré afuera y Ginny por favor se fuerte nosotros estamos con tigo.

La castaña cerro la puerta tras de ella y se dejo caer esperando que la pelirroja no saltara de la ventana, Ginny no salto de la ventana mejor se dedico a abrir el sobre y saco una carta de papel delicado con esa esencia que solo Draco tenía, ese olor tan fresco, tan excitante y tan adictivo. La muchacha acerco a su nariz aquel trozo de papel y aspiro la colonia con la que estaba impregnada, después de eso dio paso a leer la fina caligrafía que formaba la carta.

_05 de Noviembre._

_Hola amor, si ya estas leyendo esta carta es porque la chismosa de Granger ya te la a hecho llegar, sin embrago agradezco lo que ha hecho, sabes Ginny esa tonta dientuda y greñuda que tienes como mejor amiga es una gran chica y una muy buena amiga, tanto que hasta yo la considero una al haberme dado una oportunidad a mi que fui tan idiota en el pasado con ella la que debes de cuidar mucho mi querida niña, sin mas dejemos de lanzarle tantas flores a Granger y vayamos a lo que supongo ya sabrás._

_Me e ido ¿a dónde? ni siquiera yo estoy seguro, estaré donde tenga que estar, donde el destino me lleve, lo siento mi amor pero... simplemente tenía que alejarme de ti, no porque no te ame, eso por favor que ni siquiera pase por esa hermosa cabeza que tienes, te amo y te lo puedo decir tantas veces que me quedaría sin aliento, eres la mujer que ha podido lograr la titánica tarea de poder penetrar mi frío y descuidado corazón, ¿como?, ni siquiera yo lo se hay algo en ti que me vuelve loco, que me hace perder la cabeza, me haces olvidar lo miserable de mi vida, me haces sentir cosas extrañas en mi estomago cada vez que te veo con esa sonrisa y con esos hermosos ojos que solo tu tienes, pero lo mas importante y a lo mejor esa el la razón por la que me siento salvajemente y entupidamente atraído por ti es por el hecho de que me entiendes, de alguna manera compartes lo que siento, la soledad, la desesperación, la melancolía y la hipocresía que los dos hemos tenido que jugar con nuestras familias evitando la verdadera naturaleza de nuestros actos, talvez es eso Ginny es lo que me hace amarte tanto, lo que me tienta a darme la media vuelta en el lugar en el que en este momento me encuentro con las ansias y las enormes ganas de ir por ti al colegio, besarte, abrazarte, tocarte y hacerte mía de nuevo, pero amor..._

_Lo siento, perdóname, discúlpame, no existen sinónimos suficientes para que me perdones pero espero que me entiendas...es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora._

_No se que tanto te haya dicho Granger y te pido disculpas por haberme acercado y sincerado con tu greñuda amiga pero tu lo has visto en mi espalda soy un cobarde, un cobarde que no se atrevió ni siquiera a contarte y explicarte el porque tome la decisión de dejarte sola y desamparada como antes, pero de eso no te preocupes mi hermosa niña porque esa es otra cosa que ahora nos une ya que yo al igual que tú comparto el mismo sentir que sientes en este momento._

_Soledad_

_Lagrimas corren por mi cara cada vez que escribo una frase, no quiero dejarte... te amo demasiado, no quiero perderte me importas de una manera que nadie me ha importado antes, eres lo mas grande que tengo, tuve y tendré en mi vida porque de algo puedes estar segura Ginny Weasley, nadie absolutamente ocupara el lugar que tienes en mi, porque no solo has inundado mi corazón, mi mente y mi cordura._

_Sino que estas impregnada en mi piel, tus besos y tus caricias han dejado una huella que no se puede borrar el recuerdo de tu ternura, tu calor y, tu pasión es lo que me mantendrá consiente y evitara que me vuelva loco._

_Discúlpame, te lo vuelvo a repetir, porque mi temor por tu vida es mas grande que el amor que siento por ti, se que es patético pero yo moriría si te pasara algo, y ese hombre, si se le puede llamar así ya me lo ha advertido un par de veces, no quiero que te toque, no quiero que te mire, no quiero siquiera que tu nombre pase por sus asquerosos y retorcidos pensamientos, por eso te dejo mi amor, mi princesa mi todo._

_Te dejo en cuerpo pero yo siempre pensare en ti y espero que tu también lo hagas, sin embargo no quiero ser egoísta, la verdad no tengo idea cuando volveré a verte, talvez hasta que me decida a enfrentar a ese hombre que te quiere hacer daño y lo mate, pero seamos sinceros si el grandioso Harry Potter el gran elegido no ha podido que posibilidad podría tener yo._

_Tú puedes hacer tu vida desde este momento en el que estas leyendo esto, no me enojare, te comprenderé y lo aceptare, te e dejado sola y ese es mi castigo por ser un cobarde por no contar con una pizca de coraje en ya mi desgastado y débil espíritu._

_Lo único que te pido es que no me olvides y que recuerdes siempre que lo que hice es porque te amo demasiado como para sacrificar mi propia felicidad con tal de que tú estés bien._

_Sin mas me despido, las lagrimas que corren por mis ojos están nublando mi vista y si sigo así me quedare escribiéndote para siempre aquí en esta mesilla junto a esa improvisada cama que hemos hecho en esta curiosa aula tan mística y especial que ha sido la única testigo de nuestro amor, hoy fuiste mía y desde este momento reclamo tu cuerpo como mío, tus labios, tus manos, tu pequeña nariz, todo porque yo he sido el primero que profano tu hermoso y virginal cuerpo._

_Te miro y no quiero dejarte, ¿que idiota podría dejar a ese ángel que yace dormida con esa respiración tan incitante?, lo siento pero yo soy ese idiota._

_Te amo Ginny nunca lo olvides y te prometo que Hare lo necesario para que algún día aunque sea en varios años pueda volver a verte y sentir de nuevo esas mariposas en mi interior._

_Draco Malfoy _

_PD. No trates de buscarme es peligroso y escucha a la sabelotodo de Granger, de verdad que ese apodo le sienta muy bien y no te digo adiós sino hasta luego mi amor._

La carta se arrugo ante la presión que Ginny ejercía sobre ella al pegársela a la cara y llorar sobre ella, Draco la había dejado por una razón que no entendía muy bien aun, pero eso no le importaba, él el amor de su vida la había abandonado después de haberla hecho sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo, después de haberla hecho sentir lo que era el amor.

La muchacha estaba completamente destrozada, ya no le importaba nada, la vida no era justa con ella, ¿porque ella tenía que serlo con la vida?, ya nada tenia caso y mucho menos sentido, él se había ido después de lo que habían pasado para estar juntos y ni siquiera se había despedido de ella, lo odiaba tanto porque lo amaba algo muy irónico e incoherente pero que Ginny en ese momento lo sentía, no sabia como Draco se atrevía a decirle que hiciere su vida de nuevo si el se la había llevado cuando había cruzado la puerta de salida del colegio.

Ella en resumen no entendía nada, solo, sentía un dolor tan intenso no solo en el corazón, sino en todo el cuerpo parecía que sus sistemas se había inundado del veneno de la decepción.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta de la lechuzeria, ahí en el marco de la puerta estaba Hermione con los castaños ojos llenos de lagrimas ante la terrible silueta que su amiga le mostraba tirada en el piso con la carta del amor de su vida bien aferrada a su cuerpo sin inmutarse de que sus rodillas se estaban llenando de excremento de lechuza.

-¿¡POR QUE MIONE, POR QUE!?—le grito la pelirroja dando un golpe en el piso ocasionando que las aves ulularan de forma aturdidora.

Su amiga se acerco a ella y se dejo caer al piso al igual que la pelirroja donde la abrazo con mucha fuerza, era el momento en que Ginny supiera todo y se diera cuenta de que lo que había hecho el príncipe de las serpientes lo había hecho solo por amor, por amor a ella a una Weasley a una traidora de la sangre que para el era la flor mas hermosa de un espinoso jardín del que solo él era dueño.

**Bueno qui esta el cap, please comentarios por favor, no me hagan rogar por ellos, bueno en el prox cap ahora si que se desata la bomba, Ginny esta histérica quiere buscar a Draco pero Hermy le explica que ya le ha informado a McGonagall y que el ministerio se encargara, sin embargo ¿de verdad el ministerio buscara a Draco o lo ignoraran por la traición de Lucius? Esto y más en el prox cap.**


End file.
